Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters
by SalaciousCrumb
Summary: AU. Alfred is a determined vampire hunter in training. But this training is put to the test when he actually meets one. Arthur is irritating, British and unnervingly attractive. But even Alfred's not stupid enough to fall in love with him. USUK GerIta Spamano
1. Welcome to the Academy

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters**

(Co-written by EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**1718 Western Russia…**

_The first stage is hunger. It grows like a tumour in his stomach, a pulsing emptiness that needs to be filled. And he feeds; he feeds until his body can't take it anymore, until sweat licks his brow, until his muscles ache. And he is sick. And he keeps being sick. It pours from his body, black and greasy. __I offer him water, he doesn't take it. He keeps going. Keeps shovelling down the food; chewing, sweating and choking._

_All I can do is watch._

* * *

**2013 A castle somewhere in Eastern Slovakia…**

"…and so, I gladly give welcome to you all; the newest members of our happy family." Arms held out wide, the speaker smiled at them expectantly until the group slowly started to applaud.

'That was a really weird welcoming speech,' thought Mathew. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and followed the flamboyant figure with wondering eyes as he strode dramatically from the stage.

Roma Vargas was not at all what he had been expecting. The head of the academy had just made vampire hunting sound like a sexy adventure, which he was pretty certain it wasn't. Hesitantly, he glanced at the other first year recruits on either side of him to see their reactions. The small Italian boy to his left seemed excited to say the least. His amber eyes sparkled and he had a wide smile as he clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome!" A sharp jab in the ribs from his other side suggested the (definitely American) guy next to him, was equally fired up. "I'm gonna be just like him in a few years, maybe even cooler," his bright blue eyes blazed with excitement behind his glasses.

"Uh…" He tried to think of something interesting to reply, but nothing came to him, instead he just smiled shyly at the animated blond. It didn't matter anyway, because he hadn't waited for a response. On closer inspection, Mathew thought he recognised him and searching his memory was about to say so, when their attention was bought back to the front.

This speaker was not like Roma Vargas. For one thing he wasn't smiling; his face was so straight, it looked like it had been drawn on with a thoroughly un-amused ruler. He was also dressed immaculately, right down to his shiny boots and slicked back blonde hair; really he looked more like a drill sergeant than a vampire hunter… he was even wearing a whistle. The only thing this man and Roma had in common were their muscles, his clothes weren't particularly tight, but Mathew could still see the outline of bulging muscle all across his body, he looked like he could crack a walnut between his thighs.

Despite an appreciative sigh (which he thought must have come from one of the girls past the Italian), Mathew was sure this was the scariest man he had ever seen.

"Recruits," he began, addressing his audience abruptly. His voice was crisp and decisive and his English was very good but the German accent, military bearing and severe, disciplined manner gave an instant impression to all the listeners. This would definitely _not_ be a teacher you wanted to fuck about. Unconsciously, they all sat a little straighter and you could have heard a pin drop in the silence, as all eyes focussed attentively on the forceful presence at the front.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I will be one of your instructors here at the academy. You are here because you are special. You have each chosen to join the fight against a common enemy which few humans are even aware of. We, your instructors, will prepare you for the battles to come. You have all been carefully selected and approached because we believe you have the potential to succeed. Each of you has skills and talents, which is why you were singled out and invited to join our society. You have much to offer - BUT you also have much to learn. You will be taught many things over the coming months and we expect you to train hard, both to make you more effective in the field and to give you the best possible chance of staying alive." Ludwig paused for emphasis and ran his piercing blue eyes along the faces before him, briefly meeting the gaze of all present as though to test their commitment.

'The best _chance_ of staying alive?' Mathew felt his stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot. He'd been expecting danger, but to lose his life? Perhaps he preferred Roma's version after all.

"Wow buddy, you're lookin' a little green, you okay?" It was the American next to him. Mathew just nodded silently, although he was sure it was pretty clear that he wasn't. "Look, these guys are professionals; they must have thought you had something special or else you wouldn't be here. Just do what they say and you'll be fine." He patted Mathew on the arm reassuringly, before turning back to the front where Ludwig had started to speak again.

"You shall now be taken to your rooms where you will have one hour to begin settling in, we will then meet up again to complete your induction. Welcome to the academy and to a war worth fighting…does anyone have any questions?"

As Ludwig looked enquiringly at the faces before him, Mathew still felt slightly stunned. He sincerely doubted there would be any questions, many of the faces around him looked slightly dazed in fact, but to his amazement he saw that the little Italian had his hand in the air.

_He_ didn't look nervous at all, that wide smile hadn't lost any of its enthusiasm. The German instructor looked at him, "Mein gott," he muttered and almost seemed to debate whether to take the query, but finally he spoke, "Yes Feliciano? You have a question already?"

"Ludwig, will there be less running this year?"

"If you have questions about the curriculum Feliciano, you may ask them at the induction session." He responded sternly, although Mathew noticed his mouth flickered into a brief smile.

At the end of the assembly there was a smattering of applause before they all filed out. At least everyone did apart from Feliciano, who had clapped the loudest and stood up to give an excitable salute before going over to talk to Ludwig and Roma (who from the way he greeted him appeared to be his Grandfather).

As the recruits reappeared in the hall and moved to pick up their bags they were joined by another member of the teaching staff. This newcomer was slight and oriental with black hair, dark eyes and a calm manner. Initially unnoticed by the recruits as he arrived so quietly, he spent a few moments observing them, assessing these newest additions to the guild with a thoughtful air. They were quite a mixed bunch he felt and it was going to be interesting to see how they would settle. He wondered if any would show talent with a blade.

"Good afternoon,"he said eventually in a soft voice, inclining his head to the group, who immediately turned towards him with expectant faces. "I wish to add my greetings to those you have already received and should introduce myself. I shall be one of your instructors here at the academy and am called Honda Kiku." A murmur of returned greetings rose from those assembled, and bowing slightly in acknowledgement he continued, "If you would bring your possessions and follow me I shall lead you to your rooms."

As he led the way to the staircase, the young Italian re-joined the group, smiling sunnily at the others as he caught up.

"Hey, American boy, is this your jacket?" He called and the sandy haired boy who had been sat next to Mathew, turned around. "You left it on the back of the chair, it's really nice and you don't want to lose it."

"Yea, that's mine. Thanks a lot dude," He shook his head, "This jacket was my grandpa's, it's a World War two bomber. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it."

"Don't worry, I am always losing things, I'm just happy I could help you."

"I am glad you have joined us Feliciano," Kiku interrupted, "I have been meaning to speak to you. I know you are repeating the year but I would still like you to attend fencing classes with the second years." Feliciano smiled, clearly pleased and Kiku added, "You must work on perfecting your footwork, with just a little improvement there, your blade-work would begin to rival your brother's."

The others looked at Feliciano with interest; clearly he was not as new to all this as the rest of them. Slim and not very tall, he didn't look like a competent swordsman as he laughed at Kiku's comment, twirling a wayward lock of his auburn hair which curled noticeably out from his head. Throwing up his hands in mock dismay, he responded cheerfully. "I could never be as good as Lovino maestro, I am not that ferocious and besides, he gets so much practice with Antonio." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "maybe one day he will finally beat him."

Kiku shook his head, "You will not distract me with excuses Feliciano and you must also give more attention to your other techniques. It is not wise to limit yourself to only one area, however much talent you have," he added with a small smile.

Feliciano sighed in resignation, "I know," he replied looking downcast, "I will try." His face brightened almost immediately though as he added, "at least in hand-to-hand, I won't be the only one being thrown to the floor this term." Mathew groaned internally, he didn't fancy the idea of being thrown about and prayed that class was nothing to do with the huge German guy.

By this time, the group had arrived at one end of a long hall which had doors at regular intervals along it and Kiku failed to respond to the last comment, instead gesturing ahead and addressing the group as a whole. "The student bedrooms all lie along this corridor," he informed them, "you will each share a bedroom and bathroom with your assigned roommate and have one hour to begin settling in. Please reassemble in the lounge to the left of the entrance hall at five o'clock."

Feliciano turned immediately to the first door, evidently he already had a room and he cast a final smile to the others as he took hold of the handle. "Ciao everybody," he said with a slight wave of his hand, "I am very excited about meeting you all later."

As he disappeared into the room, the others looked enquiringly at Kiku who was consulting a list in his hand, "Alfred Jones and Mathew Williams," he gestured to the door opposite, "this room is yours."

"I prefer Alfie," the American said with a grin as he led the way into the room, "see you later guys."

Making his own farewell in the form of a smile and a wave, Mathew followed him inside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

The room was relatively large and had dark blue wall paper. It was lined with long book shelves and beneath these were two single beds, one against the wall in each corner with a window between them. Next to each bed was a chest of drawers, a bed side table and a small lamp and another door presumably led to their bathroom.

"Dude, how awesome is this?!" Alfred threw his bags on the floor and leapt backwards onto the right-hand bed, kicking his shoes off. He grabbed a candy bar from his pocket and took a large bite out of it, before turning to Mathew.

Mathew shuffled around awkwardly and put his bags next to the other bed. "Well the rooms seem pretty comfortable," he replied hesitantly, "but do you really think hunting vampires will be as easy as General Vargas implied?"

"Sure it will, they're gonna train us aren't they?" He replied confidently, "I just can't wait till I actually get to kill one!"

There didn't seem to be anything to say to that and Mathew looked at Alfred in amazement, he really thought that was all there was to it? The face before him shone with enthusiasm and confidence as Mathew regarded him, and he realised that actually was the case. "Yea, me too," he said weakly, "my name's Matt by the way."

Alfred nodded, "So where ya from?"

"Quebec." Alfred gave him a puzzled look so he quickly elaborated, "It's in Canada."

"Ha. That's so funny, do you know until I was twelve, I actually thought that Canada was another state. Hilarious right?" Mathew nodded uncertainly. "I'm from Nebraska myself. Raised on a farm and home-schooled until high school, then I got big into football. I gotta say I was pretty awesome at it. I made captain of the team, got into college through a sports scholarship and I was recruited from there."

Mathew wasn't surprised that Alfred played football. Whilst he had panicked and overdressed in one of his dad's suits, Alfred was dressed almost too casually in a large football jersey, which was red with several black scrawls. He later found out that it was a Huskers Jersey and that those scrawls were autographs which apparently made it lucky.

"So…" He continued almost as an afterthought, "How'd they get you…"

"Sport," He replied sheepishly. He didn't really want to brag, but he had played for the state himself. Then one day he'd been called after the game and asked to 'try-out.' He'd assumed this was to play at national level; it was only once they were sure they wanted him, that they had told him the truth.

"Hey actually…Dude, I totally recognise you! You play that game with all the sticks and ice and stuff!"

Mathew was taken aback, despite being one of the top hockey players in his state; he wasn't really used to being noticed. None of the big professional teams had tried to recruit him and he had only been selected by these hunters at the last minute (some hulky Cuban guy had pointed him out).

"It's called Ice Hockey…" But he smiled, pleased Alfred had remembered him.

"Yea, I know you; you were at that big sports festival. You must have been great 'cause you won a medal and we were on stage together. I still have the newspaper picture from that day clipped to my wall."

As they started to unpack, they exchanged sporting stories (well, Mathew got the odd one in) and began to relax in each other's company. Mathew thought this Alfred guy seemed pretty cool, and he hoped they were going to be friends.

* * *

Arriving in the lounge an hour later as directed, Alfred saw that the big German was back. The large room had a number of sofas and armchairs in clusters around low tables and at the rear, two long sideboards against the wall held piles of what looked like folders. Ludwig stood with his back to the large fireplace, appearing to count heads as the others arrived. In fact there seemed to be quite a few more than the twenty or so Alfred had seen earlier, almost double that were now present. 'The second year students must be here too', he thought.

Among the other arrivals, he noticed Feliciano enter with another man who had to be the brother they had heard about. The resemblance was striking, but his brother had slightly darker hair and looked a few years older. He was also less cheerful judging by the scowl he was currently aiming around the room, except at Feliciano who he seemed to be looking after.

When he was satisfied that all had arrived, Ludwig cleared his throat loudly as a signal for attention and began to speak. "To complete the business of today, there is some paperwork to attend to. Your timetables, basic maps of the castle and local town and other training information has been sorted into packs and labelled with your names. First years – in addition you have a legal disclaimer and next of kin notification papers which _must_ be filled in immediately if you please. Those forms should be placed in this tray (he indicated one on a nearby table) as soon as you have completed them. The packs are waiting for you at the back of the room, first years to the left, second years to the right. Pease collect them and review the contents."

"Next of kin? This is like the army," muttered one of the recruits.

"In a sense, that's an accurate comment," Ludwig responded, having overheard this, "and you must all remember - to the outside world, this _is_ a Military Academy. None of you can afford to forget that." He paused for these words to sink in, before continuing with news that grabbed everybody's attention, "the sooner we are done here, the quicker we can move into the dining room. Tonight there will be a feast to celebrate your arrival."

* * *

The longest table in the dining room was covered in an array of dishes and the smells were mouth-watering. One end contained piping hot bowls of pasta, ("Pasta!" Shouted one of the recruits in delight) tagliatelle smothered in white wine and cream, penne with spiced chicken and tomatoes among others. Near to these were platters with large slices of pizza which dripped mozzarella with various toppings and further along, Alfred could see tender slices of chicken breast, golden roast potatoes and tall jugs of hot gravy. There were also several different plates of vegetables, but he didn't pay attention to those and still other dishes contained shellfish and stews. In the end he couldn't make his mind up and opted to eat three platefuls, one for the pasta, one for the pizza and another for the chicken.

It was a memorable meal and sometime later, pretty much full to bursting, the recruits started drifting to their rooms to look over their schedules before sleeping. They had a busy first day ahead of them tomorrow.

As he settled down to sleep, Alfred yawned, "night Matt, I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't you set an alarm?"

"Nah, I'm always an early bird…I'll wake _you_ up."

Before Mathew had time to answer, Alfred was already asleep and soon only gentle snores sounded within the room.

True to his word, Alfred woke up bright and early the next morning. It wasn't difficult for him as he'd had to get up at dawn on the farm when he was a kid and now he woke up early out of habit.

The shower was blissful. He let out a long sigh and allowed the hot water to pound against his body until he felt the early-morning stickiness wash off of him. Inhaling the hot steam, he shifted from foot to foot, rubbing soap into his wet skin and drifting in a state of dreamy thoughtlessness**. **

Alfred flinched as he stepped back into the cold air of the bathroom and quickly rubbing his hair with a towel, he slung it round his waist, half sprinting back to the bedroom and jumping beneath the covers to get warm. Two minutes later and thankful for his long arms, he managed to reach into his drawer and pull out a clean pair of underpants and some brown cargo pants which he shimmied into quickly. Counting to three, he then scampered out to grab a white vest top, before finally slinging on his jacket.

As he was about to leave for breakfast, he looked down at Mathew who was still sleeping and decided he ought to wake him, he seemed like a nice guy, and the dude wouldn't want to be late after all. "Hey Matt," he blared (clearly never having heard of a morning voice) and gave him what he considered to be a gentle shake to wake him up - in reality, it was more like a throttle, but it did the trick. "See you at breakfast man," he called cheerfully as he left and Mathew groaned as he began his own morning routine.

* * *

The morning meal was much simpler than dinner had been the previous night, consisting only of a choice between fruit, cereal and rolls or toast with a choice of preserves. None of the students wanted to eat much anyway and half of them didn't eat at all, they were far too anxious. In Alfred's case, it was excitement about beginning the new lessons but he managed a big breakfast all the same.

Their first lesson was in marksmanship and it was taught by an angry looking blond man named Vash Zwingli. Vash spoke in brisk, half barked orders, running briefly through basic gun procedures before taking them straight out to the shooting range to see what they could do. It wasn't a complete disaster, but very few of the students had any experience and several annoyed Vash by adopting a stance that looked like something from a Hollywood action movie. The targets certainly weren't in much danger, although the same couldn't be said for the students themselves.

Alfred had actually thought he was doing quite well, or at least he had hit the target more times than most of the other people around him.

"Wow that was a great shot! Well done!" Mathew said, after one of Alfred's shots nicked the edge of the outside ring. Alfred responded with a loud "thanks dude," but he then dropped the gun on the floor, causing it to misfire half an inch away from Vash's ear. That hadn't gone down well at all.

The only person to consistently hit the target was a small blonde named Lili Vogel who was one of only two girls in the group. When Alfred asked her jealously how she got so good, she had gently replied that her dad was a police officer and the protective type.

Thankfully, Honda Kiku who they had met earlier took his lessons at a much slower pace. Despite being a very soft spoken man who rarely raised his voice to anything above a whisper he was able to keep his class effortlessly quiet. Alfred imagined this might be because of the large sword he carried around. For his first lesson they slowly went through the basics of stance and the different ways to hold a sword, although they were only practicing with long sticks at this point, much to the classes' disappointment.

Animal care turned out to be by far the easiest lesson. Their teacher Heracles Karpusi; a tall man with a mane of shaggy brown hair, was found by the class half asleep. He was lounging on a bench in the sun near the kennels, absentmindedly stroking a fat grey cat that was mewing lazily on his belly. On the floor was a large basket containing around twenty kittens all snuggled together sleeping. Without getting up, Heracles explained to them that they would need to discover what their primary fighting style was going to be before deciding what type of animal they might like to train. For now, he was just going to teach them the basics of general animal care using the kittens.

There was only one lesson that Alfred was confident he would be good at, and this was physical fitness which was taken by the fierce-looking German that had addressed them during the welcome speeches. He quickly shouted orders at them to warm up and then to get running. Alfred was really glad he kept in good shape, because the workout was severe. He was pleased when he received an approving nod from Ludwig after managing to keep the lead, even against Bruce, who was huge - twice the size of everyone elseand built like an armoured tank.

When he had realised Bruce was alongside him halfway through the final lap, Alfred had been forced to dig deep, his muscles were screaming for mercy and only the fact that he could hear the other guy also desperately dragging air into his lungs let him know he was equally at his limit. With a last desperate lunge, Alfred literally threw himself across the finish line, before collapsing on to the floor. On one hand, he felt like he was about to die, on the other, no way was he going to be beaten.

Less than a second later, the other guy was next him, bent over so that the sweat from his hair could be seen dripping to the floor.

"Good on ya mate," he said, chest heaving. His accent was strong and Australian, "Never seen anyone run like that before."

"Never – had-to-run-like-that-before," Alfred managed, panting. When he had finally caught a little of his breath back, he added with a small smile, "Thought you were going to beat me."

"Nah," Bruce said, "I'm a swimmer me-self, mate. Was gonna try out for the Olympics, until the Vampire Hunters got hold of me. Still, it seems to be keeping me in pretty good shape." He gave Alfred a lopsided grin.

Mathew came in not long after them, all those years of hockey had allowed him to maintain a comfortably brisk pace and it wasn't long before the rest of the class trickled over the finish line. All that is, except Feliciano, who despite having apparently done all this before, didn't even seem to be trying.

"Ludwig do I have to keep doing this, you know I'm no good at it!"

"Feliciano, I have seen you run before and I know you can do it, I will come with you. Now run!"

The rest of the lesson was spent watching Ludwig force Feliciano to continue around the pitch until he finally collapsed over the finish line. Distant wails and exasperated instructions (occasionally mixed with what sounded like German curses) floated across at intervals and at the end of the class Ludwig's disapproval had reduced Feliciano almost to tears. Looking down at him as he sprawled miserably near the others, Ludwig's eyes softened but his tone wasuncompromising, "you must make more effort, who knows when your life or the life of another might depend on your stamina." Feliciano hung his head and Ludwig turned to the others with a slight smile, "the rest of you – well done, you showed grit…particularly you two," he looked approvingly at Alfred and Bruce. Mathew sighed, he hadn't been _that_ far behind.

Their next class - Healing and Field Medicine, was taught by Antonio Carriedo, a tall, brown haired man with kind green eyes. He had a handsome face and an easy manner, the students liked him instantly. Feliciano obviously knew him well already, since he ran straight up and pulled him into a hug.

"Feliciano! Mi amigo! It is so good to see you again!" Antonio laughed before releasing the young Italian back into the class.

"It's good to see you too Antonio!"

"And how is that brother of yours? Practising his sword play I hope!" Antonio questioned eagerly.

"Oh yes, he was practising every day over the summer."

Antonio smiled warmly, "Well when you see him, could you ask him to come see me? I want to put these new skills of his to the test." He laughed before faltering, "I'm surprised he hasn't come to see me already actually."

Suddenly seeming to remember that the rest of the class was present, he ended the conversation quickly and gestured to them all to be seated.

"Good afternoon class! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and I will be your teacher for Healing and field medicine…"

Although Antonio didn't have Honda Kiku's talent for keeping the class silent, he was patient and kind, calmly repeating procedures until he was sure everyone understood what he was talking about and encouraging them to ask questions. By the end of the lesson he had explained to them both the proper way to treat a wound and the basic recipe for a common antiseptic balm. They were then each given a medicine bowl, and told to have a go at making their own. Most of the class ended up with a nasty looking brown mush, and Alfred, who had forgotten to follow the instructions half way through, created what looked like vomit. Still, a few of the students ended up with something semi-usable. This group included Mathew, whose ointment (despite being a slightly gone-off yellow) earned him a proud pat on the back from Antonio and was shown off to the rest of the class, much to his delight.

Antonio was apparently not too bothered by these seemingly disastrous results, explaining that it was all quite usual for their first try and telling them that they would practice this again the next time he saw them.

The lesson everyone had really been looking forward to was Vampire Lore. At first Alfred had thought it sounded boring. Lore sounded like it meant dates and huge paragraphs of learning, none of which was really his strong point. He had actually been dreading it until one of the teachers had let slip that Lore wasn't just learning about Vampires, it was also a chance to learn _magic._

* * *

The classes took place in the basement of the castle and descending the stairs into the gloomy depths somehow heightened the excitement. Passing cellars and doors on either side of the passage, the class finally entered a large room with a vaulted ceiling. As they gathered just inside the entrance, dozens of candles suddenly flared to life along the stone walls. These illuminated much of the room, although the flickering light left pools of shadow and only partially revealed countless shelves of jars and bottles. The nearest of these seemed to have strangely disturbing contents, dimly seen in large containers were the movements of things that seemed to writhe and smaller vials gave off a muted glow of their own.

Their attention was so taken up with examining the surroundings, that the sudden appearance of their teacher (almost unbelievably, the timetable said his name was Vladimir Lupei) caused some of the group to jump or gasp in surprise when he spoke.

He was certainly the most eccentrically dressed teacher they had seen so far. Despite the thick, stuffy air of the basement, he was dressed in a long, dark trench coat and black silk gloves, giving him an almost bat-like appearance. Jauntily tipped on one side of his head, he wore a top hat from which two ribbons curled gently down the right side off his face. While on the other side, his golden-brown hair was tucked, perhaps purposely behind his ear and revealed a large pearl earring.

The most unusual aspect of his appearance turned out to be his teeth, because when he opened his mouth to speak, Alfred was horrified to discover that he had a fang to go with his Bela Lugosi accent.

"Blood is life." He began, his words a distinct contrast to his cheerful tone. "For them and for us, for both mankind and vampires. Within blood, there is a deep energy which courses through the veins of every human and animal. With this vitality comes a certain power for which blood is the fuel. Be warned now, magic is not wand waving and fairies, it has a cost. To perform the rituals correctly we harness that energy, sometimes from another and at other times, from ourselves. This practice is disciplined; a binding of natural forces and it requires mathematical precision, it is almost engineering, is a form of science and it has rules. "

"The first rule of bite club…" Alfred sniggered to Mathew. Hearing this Vladimir looked up, the flicker of a frown gracing his otherwise friendly expression.

"These rules are important; if you do not wish to learn them, then you should not be here. If you desire to learn these skills, you must all take this seriously. "

Everyone sat up a little straighter and he continued…

"Rule one, you must _remember_: once turned there's no going back. Once a human becomes a vampire there is no cure. When someone becomes a vampire, they are gone. Whoever they once were no longer exists. Some do try to fight it, but…eventually their desire for blood will overtake any humanity they might have left." For the first time since they had arrived, Alfred felt a little unnerved - a losing fight to be human? He quickly tried to remove the thought from his mind.

Pleased with the now serious faces of the class, he continued. "Rule two, _never forget_: vampires do not look like monsters. They appear and sound human. This may seem a simple fact, but there have been hunters who have forgotten it when confronted with the reality. The harsh consequence of such carelessness is that they have been lured too close, and then killed." The venom with which he said the last line, suggested he had personal experience of this.

"I have already explained the final rule for today, but it is at the heart of all rituals and so I will repeat it once more. Always_ be aware_: Blood is life, for them and for us. As we progress, you will come to understand the true significance of this."

As he finished speaking, he looked at the faces of the class. Many seemed as though they were suddenly wondering what they had gotten into, and he decided to lighten the mood.

"I think that is enough of the serious stuff for today. It would be unfair to burden you with such grave realities, without showing you what else you will learn in these lessons. So I shall give you a small demonstration."

Without any further warning, he dug his fang into his finger, letting it bleed a little before drawing a small triangle on the desk, Feliciano covered his eyes. Muttering something darkly and sprinkling copper filings onto the blood, he gestured. All at once, the candle flames lifted into the air, before bursting into colourful streams of light that fell in fountain of colour, over the class.

"Go ahead, touch it." He gestured to a brown haired boy near the front, who hesitated before allowing one of the small orbs to land on his fingers. To his surprise the flame was cool and he grinned at the others who at once reached out to touch orbs of their own. His display completed, another gesture returned the flames to the candles and the class burst into applause. Vladimir merely smiled.

* * *

Each weekend, the students had a break from lessons, and on Saturdays they were given the option of going into the town. This was situated several miles out from the academy, so a coach was provided and Ludwig always drove those who wanted to go. For this first visit, most of the class had gone, including Mathew who missed playing hockey and wanted to see if there was an ice rink and Feliciano who wanted to 'look at the clothes and talk to some pretty girls'.

Alfred had decided to stay at the academy and much to the disbelief of Mathew, intended to spend his day training and doing laps around the grounds. He had seen Bruce practicing outside during the week and was determined to keep his edge.

He was just about to call it a day and go in for a shower, when he heard the low rumbling of the coach. It had returned at least an hour earlier than expected and so, forgetting his shower, Alfred walked down to the courtyard, wondering if something had happened.

As Alfred got closer, he saw Vash running towards Ludwig who had jumped out and hurried to meet him, the pair spoke rapidly then both turned to look at the coach. At first he thought someone had been hurt and worrying that Matt might not be okay, he ran over to join the quickly building crowd outside. Craning his neck, Alfred couldn't see any reason for all the fuss, until he heard what was being repeated. It was only one word.

"_Vampire."_

Suddenly he heard the big steel luggage compartment of the coach being opened, and the crowd was ordered back as many of the school staff arrived. As he was jostled to the side, Alfred caught sight of Ludwig, who looked paler than usual. He was still talking to Vash as they both peered into one section.

"…he has been caught and restrained. Go inform General Vargas and make sure he knows that none of the students have been harmed."

"Shall I tell him that it was Feliciano?"

Ludwig nodded looking pleased."Yes, I should think he will be very proud, and he has every reason to be"

Within a few minutes Roma Vargas had appeared and those gathered watched in anticipation, as someone was pulled out of the compartment.

Alfred had never seen a vampire before (or at least he was pretty sure he'd never seen a vampire before). He had expected someone pale, white, and mean looking, with slicked back hair and a cape…

The young man standing in front of him looked nothing like this. He was blonde for one thing, and had the greenest eyes Alfred had ever seen. He also noticed, probably with more humour than was suitable for the situation, that these were framed by a pair of extremely thick eyebrows that were currently knitted in a look of absolute irritation. He was muttering away to himself and giving the hunters a dirty look.

Alfred leaned in closer to listen, still half expected a crooning Transylvanian accent_, 'I vant to suck your blood,' _complete with an animal-like hiss.

But all he caught was a darkly murmured;

"Sodding vampire hunters."

* * *

**AN: Any feedback would be **_**really**_** appreciated.**

**We are planning to update every Friday, so hopefully we'll see you next week! **


	2. A Prisoner is Taken

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter Two**

**1718 Western Russia…**

_Stage two is blood. Bleeding. A red pus that bubbles out from swollen flesh, from his eyes and his nose and his mouth. The hunger is replaced by coldness, it passes through him like a ghost, his muscles seize and shiver. He crumples into a huddled ball. _

_His sisters wish to hold him, but he pushes them away. They smell strong, too strong, the scent fills him, clogs him. His throat feels wrinkled and parched, unbearable dryness. He coughs and wheezes and convulses._

_And it's my fault._

* * *

**Present day…**

Arthur huffed in irritation. This was utter bollocks. The shopkeeper had assured him that his order would be here by today and yet here he was, listening to apologies, out in _broad daylight _and worst of all…bookless! Really, it was enough to drive you mad.

Waving the useless idiot away, he decided to see if there was anything else he could read to tide him over, at least that way, the trip wouldn't have been a total waste of time. For a bookstore which specialised in rare and foreign titles, there weren't enough in English – it was the birthplace of _Shakespeare_ for God's sake. Moving to the rear of the shop, he began to unenthusiastically scan what was available.

"Really, they should have a _much_ bigger fantasy section," he muttered critically. Not seeing anything which caught his interest, he drifted over to the classics and pulled one out. Leafing half-heartedly through the pages, he looked up as the jangle of a bell announced the arrival of another customer.

"Good morning Mister Shopkeeper," the young man who had entered began, "I am so hoping you can help me. You see it's my friend's birthday soon, his name is Ludwig and he's very fierce, but he also likes books so I want to get him a book about fighting. It needs to be a good book because he is very special and I want him to be happy with me for once!" The shopkeeper just blinked at him.

"We sell books in German if that's what you're asking?" He replied uncertainly, gesturing to a shelf at the back of the store near Arthur.

"Fantastico," humming happily to himself, Feliciano went to that section and pulled several German books from the bookshelf. He inspected each one intently, before shaking his head, putting several back and selecting others, plainly this was an important purchase.

Arthur was interested in this young Italian, and moved a little closer so he could examine him more closely.

After only a quick inspection, he smirked, the boy was perfect. Arthur hadn't fed in a while so he would have to soon. There was no panic yet, but why miss such an ideal opportunity?

He was slight and clearly healthy, but he didn't appear physically strong. That was always preferable, it would mean less bother. Given the way he seemed to be talking to himself about the pictures, it was also unlikely that even if he told anyone, they would believe his story. Arthur decided to talk to him, a little charm and he should be easily deceived.

"Have you found anything that would do?"

Feliciano jumped at the voice and looked up. A friendly pair of green eyes met his own and he smiled immediately. "I want something perfect for Ludwig, and these all seem so boring," he replied, gesturing to the pictures. "No-one is smiling at all."

"I couldn't help overhearing you, and I wondered if I could help," Arthur offered.

'What a kind man,' Feliciano thought, then something else occurred to him, "are you English?" He asked excitedly.

Arthur looked a bit surprised, "yes I am, why?"

"I thought you were and that means you know all about reading and books and poetry, I would love you to help me." Feliciano said gladly, clapping his hands with enthusiasm, "Ludwig will be so happy with my present."

It was almost too easy. The mention of another shop he knew, not far away and with a better selection, brought Feliciano instantly to his feet and the two left the bookshop together.

"Hang on a second, I'd better tell Ludwig where I'm going. He always asks me to check in with him, he's such a worrier," Feliciano laughed. Arthur wasn't fazed and strolled coolly along at his side. If this Ludwig was anything like Feliciano, Arthur could easily handle him.

Who knows; he might even have pudding.

As they approached the centre of town he spotted a weedy looking man with wire-rimmed glasses reading a newspaper, he smiled, 'this must be Ludwig'.

"Arthur this is Ludwig." Arthur walked toward the man about to hold out his hand, "No, no silly, not him. Ludwig's over there!"

He turned and felt his blood run cold. _This _was Ludwig? His first sight of the German definitely came as rather a nasty shock.

There before him was a _huge_ blonde man, leaning against a big black van, his arms were folded and he was staring seriously at them. Arthur almost did a double take upon sight of him; this man was the scariest looking bastard he'd ever seen. He didn't even know it was _possible_ to have muscles like that.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"This is Ludwig! Hi Ludwig, this is Arthur, say hello…" Feliciano chattered on obliviously, whilst the scary blonde haired man just scowled and loomed over him protectively. Arthur held out his hand nervously, thinking that this might be a good time to make a break for it. He could definitely feed later.

Unfortunately as he was just about to excuse himself from the situation, Ludwig finally opened his mouth to speak. "How do you know my student?" He asked ominously, looking at Arthur with suspicion.

Feliciano hastily interrupted, "it's a secret Ludwig, he can't tell you. Isn't that right?" He winked and pressed a finger to his lips. To Arthur's horror the German now looked even more forbidding.

"Is that so?" Ludwig stiffened, "I am not in the habit of allowing students to go off with just anyone Feliciano. You should know this," he said sternly and ignoring the wail, ("but he isn't just anyone, he's _Arthur!_") he turned back to the Englishman. "My apologies," he said (not sounding apologetic in the slightest) "but I am sure you understand, can I ask your full name?"

Reluctantly Arthur answered him, wishing he hadn't been so greedy, no meal was worth this kind of stress, "Arthur Kirkland, may I assure you that I was only trying to…"

He tailed off in confusion. Ludwig had looked thoughtful at hearing his response, then suddenly his eyes had gone very wide and he snatched something from his pocket, flashing it briefly in his direction, 'what was it'?

"Well done Felicano."

"Huh?"

Arthur was suddenly seized in a vice like grip, "what on earth..?" Was all he managed to say before a large fist was heading for his face.

After that everything went black.

He woke up some time later, tied up in what seemed like the luggage compartment of a bus or van. His teeth rattled as they hit a bump and he swore, this was all extremely undignified. Arthur scowled and struggled, trying to pull himself loose. 'How strange,' he should be able to snap any normal rope? These bindings…he couldn't, and with a sinking heart he realised, they were clearly enchanted.

That could mean only one thing.

Vampire hunters.

* * *

"Sodding vampire hunters."

Alfred gaped at him. This vampire guy was _British_? How was that even possible, he didn't sound ominous or scary or anything.

He was struggling and still bound by a rope, which Ludwig was using to slowly pull him through the crowds.

"Oh this is where you train them is it! Well, let me be the first to tell you, you're doing a simply _marvellous_ job. " He mocked, although something a little mad glittered in his eyes… "Isn't that just a splendid idea, 'we'll let the drooling, blood thirsty half-breeds run free whilst we run after the rational ones.. I'm not even part of the main nest for goodness sake. Killing me won't change a bloody thing."

"Say what you want vampire," said Ludwig, his usually authoritarian tone as biting and cold as ice. He turned suddenly, leaning back towards the vampire who stopped talking immediately. "Today you attempted to harm one of my students, you would have drained him on my watch and therefore I am personally responsible for seeing that you never have that opportunity again."

Alfred considered himself pretty brave, but he was glad Ludwig wasn't glaring at him like that. Somewhere within him he felt a brief stab of pity, the vampire looked bleak, he clearly thought he was about to die.

"Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation! Or is this going to be a demonstration, perhaps the students would like to have a go?! " His words were courageous and had a kind of desperate recklessness, but all of his defiance was undermined by the fear in his frantic, darting eyes.

"This is a place of learning; we do not kill for sport. It is a rare occasion when a vampire and a hunter come face to face and are both left alive. We won't waste such an opportunity to gain knowledge, we intend to use it wisely, however much you might _deserve_ to be put down." Alfred almost flinched at the venom in Ludwig's voice, the German man was stern but he had never heard him sound like _that _before.

Alfred watched the vampire handle this information. He wasn't going to die, well - at least not immediately. He saw the man's muscles slowly begin to relax and his previously desperate expression become indignant.

"This is a disgrace, do you hear me, a bloody disgrace. I wasn't going to kill him and the idiot followed me willingly, how was I supposed to turn down such an opportunity, would you turn down a free steak…?"

"He's got a point dude!" For one moment everything went silent and Alfred felt his insides crumple into a heap of embarrassment. This was a vampire, a bloodsucking vampire who had tried to hurt Feliciano. He would have to practice thinking before he spoke.

"Sorry, I uh, wasn't thinking," He quickly retreated to the back of the crowd, for once trying to draw the attention away from himself.

"Colour me impressed! If this is the sort of hunters you train, it's a wonder I managed to even come close to one…"

"If you continue like this vampire, General Vargas may change his mind about sparing your life." Vash pushed a gun roughly into his back.

"I have a name you know. It's Arthur. "

"Not anymore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

Even by Monday, things still hadn't' calmed down.

Several of the students had already gone to have a look at the vampire, although first years were restricted to the day-time and only allowed to go in pairs, with supervision. The conversation among the potential hunters at breakfast was all about the captive who was below them in the basement, right at this moment.

The vampire was secured safely, behind enchanted bars in a room near to Vladimir's classroom. The small cells were bleak and basic but had been used for this purpose several years before, although admittedly - not for long. The previous occupant had been insane and ultimately had to be executed, but even the lack of self-preservation shown in its wild attempts to break free, hadn't helped against Vlad's handiwork. These bars were special. Impregnated with specially treated silver, a compound he had created for this purpose, the vampire couldn't stay in contact with them for long enough to do any damage. Silver wasn't inherently fatal to vampires, but it was easy to enchant and so was a prominent ingredient in much of their weaponry.

"He doesn't do much really. I tried asking him a few questions."

Bella was a second year and one of the few girls training at the academy. She was Belgian by birth, although she had lived here a couple of years and seemed to be good friends with the Vargas brothers.

"And he didn't try to bite you or anything?"

"There's no way it could get to me through those bars."

"But he tried right? I mean, I thought he'd be all crazy and bloody thirsty and stuff…"

"Oh no, this one's a pure blood," replied Bella. "They're more dangerous than half-breeds 'cause they're smarter, but also much more sane." Alfred gave her a quizzical look, which she returned with a bright smile, "I'm sure Vladimir will fill you in, now they've got a captive he's bound to tell you about the different types in your next class."

He grunted, "It's not the same, that'll be a lesson." Alfred really wanted to know more about this vampire; he needed to put his mind at ease. He found the idea of captivity very disturbing, even if it was clearly necessary. Irrationally he wanted to hear something creepy about the vampire, anything to make him feel better about it.

"You know...it didn't turn into a bat either." Bella continued with a sly smile, interrupting his troubled thoughts.

"They can do that?" His eyes bugged out in amazement and his jaw dropped.

"No." She burst into laughter at her own joke and Alfred looked at her sourly.

"So what did you guys talk about," piped up Mathew, he had to repeat himself a few times to be heard over Alfred's much louder shouts in the background, "of course I knew that wasn't true…he can fly? When did you see that? Stop laughing, you're not funny!"

Finally, Bruce heard Mathew and answered him, "Noticed I was Australian and asked me about the cricket! If he wasn't a blood-sucking demon, I'd almost feel sorry for the poor bloke."

Alfred laughed at that, what kind of monster cared about sports?

"Almost." Mathew said carefully, he himself was very wary of the idea of going to see this vampire, although he was amazed Alfred hadn't tried to drag him down there yet.

"So he doesn't do anything special?" Alfred sounded disappointed.

"You know you guys need to stop thinking about it as a man," Bella said, her face suddenly serious. "You are you know, I can tell by the way you're talking. IT is male, but you must remember the guidelines, we _never_ call them by the names they use. They're not _people, _if you forget that, you put yourself in danger."

Alfred nodded and tried to take it on board. This was hard though. _It_ had seemed too normal, pretty scared obviously, but kind of brave. He had a thing about underdogs, so maybe it was that.

Bella's comment hung in the air as they all considered. After a moment Bruce nodded and moved on, "I still can't believe Feliciano was the one to catch it."

Lovino, who was on his own a few seats away from them, had up until now, been pointedly ignoring the conversation, but hearing this, he looked over.

"Something wrong Lovino?"

"I just don't see what the big deal is, so Feliciano caught one. We're vampire hunters aren't we? He only did what he's supposed to do, damn it."

Bruce narrowed his eyes; "I'd say you're jealous mate."

"Lovino, he doesn't mean it." Bella said hastily, as she saw his face darken. She tried to change the subject, "You keep glancing over at the teacher's table. Did you want to talk to Antonio? From what I heard he was up all night making healing balms."

"That idiot finally managed to hurt himself did he?" Lovino scoffed, although his body tensed up as he said it.

"What? No silly, he's making it for the animals," Bella answered.

"The-fucking-what?!"

"Animals. They found a whole pile of them, dead or dying in the forest not far from here. I didn't get a good enough look, but I think they're some kind of dog."

"Why is he wasting his time on something so ridiculous?" Lovino looked angry.

"Who knows, I guess the hunters have a reason though. Maybe Herc asked him to make it. We might hear more in animal behaviour class."

"Yea right! I bet that dumb German bastard put him up to this. Dog loving, potato munching…" He mumbled darkly as his face turned an increasingly deep shade of red. Finally seeming to come to a decision, he abandoned his meal and marched out of the cafeteria.

"Dude's got a temper," Alfred remarked as they watched him leave.

"Oh never mind Lovino, he's been like that since we were kids." She laughed, "He's probably gone to check on Antonio believe it or not. He's a sweetheart really." Alfred and Mathew exchanged looks, their similar expressions saying that they were unconvinced.

"I'd better go check he's alright." With a sigh and parting wave to the others, Bella got up to follow him, "Hey Lovino, wait up," she called, moving across the room.

Alfred turned back to the conversation, he had hoped to find out more and the second years probably had the best information, he let out a loud sigh "Aww, I wanted to hear more about vampires."

"If you're so interested, you should go visit him… sorry _it,_ yourself," Bruce said, "find out first hand."

Alfred felt his stomach lurch at that idea, after that first brief encounter he had found himself extremely reluctant to go visit this vampire. His usual enthusiasm was curbed by a nagging suspicion that the creature wasn't going to be quite how he had imagined him.

"Nah! The only time I want to look at a vampire, is when I know I can kill it." He said, trying to force some conviction into his voice.

"Fair enough mate, hey have you done Vladmir's lore homework yet?" Bruce asked, as he and Mathew got to their feet to leave. Seeing Alfred's face turn gloomy, he laughed, "see ya later."

"Shit."

* * *

For once the class hadn't come to Vampire Lore only interested in the magic. Over the last few lessons they had attempted some straightforward stuff, with varying levels of success and were usually eager to do more.

Basic rituals required only very little blood, and so the class were starting with those. Several members of the group had struggled to draw any blood whatsoever and Feliciano in particular had flat out refused to stab himself with the pin.

"I thought you did all of this last year?" Mathew asked him.

"But I didn't like it then either."

Alfred had no trouble, after all it was only a pin-prick and he even had a little success with the ritual - actually changing the colour of the flame. Sure he got over enthusiastic drawing the triangle, but it had worked…sort of. He didn't manage to turn it completely blue but by the end it had a greenish hue. For the first time ever Vladimir seemed quite pleased with him. The only person who had a real disaster was Bruce, who had approached the task with equal enthusiasm but managed to somehow set his hair on fire.

Today however, the class had other things on their minds; following the capture of an actual vampire, their interest had escalated and they were listening intently as Vlad gave them more information on the creatures - a fact which clearly pleased him.

"Hunters divide vampires into two categories: purebloods and half-breeds. Which type a human becomes seems to come down to chance, but the pure strain is more likely to occur if the turning comes at the hands of longer-term, pure vampires, this much we have established. Half-breeds have only ever been found to produce more of themselves."

Alfred was confused and groaned, why did Vlad have to make everything sound so mysterious?

The rest of the class was silent for a moment as they digested this, before a hand was raised. Alfred realised it was the Australian's roommate, Chris something…he had a similar accent and was usually cheerful, but his tone now was serious.

"You have a question?" Vladimir asked encouragingly.

"What is the difference? Between purebloods and half-breeds I mean, apart from the reproduction thing, isn't a vampire just a vampire?"

"An excellent question," Vladimir smiled, "and in one sense you are correct, both kill after all. From what we have observed, the half-breed strain often suffers from some form of insanity; it is these vampires that are the more obvious monsters. Their attacks are much more…messy." He made a sympathetic face as the class made universal sounds of disgust, "and they appear not to be planned with the same care which the purebloods – like our prisoner – display. For this reason they are caught far more often and are much easier to trace. Half-breeds make up the vast majority of those we…eliminate."

Next to Alfred, Mathew raised his hand and was pleased when he was quickly noticed, receiving a nod to go ahead. He had been thinking about the turning issues Vlad had mentioned.

"How do we know which of the purebloods are longer-term? You said that those are the ones who produce others who are pure…" Mathew tailed off, not sure his question was clear or if he had missed the point.

"As you all know, this organisation has been operating for well over two hundred years now." Vladimir stated - receiving nods from the class, "over that time, we have gradually built up our knowledge of prominent individuals, profiles of those who have been encountered and part of the lineage which links them. These records are one of our most valuable sources of information; they are held and maintained by Roma Vargas."

Lili Vogel raised her hand, "you mean like a database of vampires?" She asked.

Vladimir inclined his head to her, "Precisely Lili, the records contain everything we have discovered, including quite a few vampire names or aliases. That was how Ludwig was able to identify the prisoner – he recognised the name and then checked with a special mirror I produce for the hunters, designed for that purpose."

A hum of excited conversation broke out among the students.

Particular excitement had arisen about the possibility of having a 'magic mirror' and Vlad produced one for them to examine. It looked fairly ordinary but he explained that the reflective coating applied to the back of the glass (which in modern mirrors was often aluminium since it was cheaper), for these was special - enchanted silver. In a similar fashion to the bars of the prison cells, this reacted to vampires and gave them a peculiarly distorted reflection.

Mathew was fascinated and wished there was a way the effect could be demonstrated without a vampire present, but that didn't make him any more eager to go near the one in the cells. He turned to comment to Bruce and Alfred, but they were both laughing too much to notice. Neither was very interested in the arcane technical stuff, they were all about the physical realities; Mathew wondered what they were finding so funny?

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the scariest vampire of all?"

"Mirror mirror in my pocket, who is this vampire and how do I stop it?"

"Mirror mirror the best of tools …"

"…Vlad has noticed both you fools," the sudden crisp voice behind them made both young men jump. "If you've quite finished?" He added sarcastically. Vlad gave the pair a stern stare but returned to address the group as they nodded hastily, "then we can finish our previous discussion."

The class quietened to listen, "We are almost finished for today anyway," he began. "Before we were diverted by the mirrors, Lili had asked about our records and I explained the kinds of information we have gathered. I merely wanted to add that those profiles will form part of your study later in the course. You will each have the chance to see for yourselves just how much data we have managed to collect about the most notorious purebloods and their descendants. Such knowledge is essential so you can recognise them, should you come across any when you are fully qualified."

"Then those are most dangerous to us, right?" Alfred burst out, "the ones in those records? They have all the intelligence and cunning?"

"Correct…but _we_ have one in the cells."

* * *

He was so busy thinking over the information from Vladimir's class that Alfred had almost forgotten Bella's remarks about the dying animals. He certainly hadn't given it any more attention - until he went to the afternoon class on animal management.

Reaching the kennel area he saw that Heracles Karpusi was engrossed in conversation with Antonio, both looking through a hatch into one of the pens.

As the students gathered for their lesson, Antonio flashed them a brief smile but he seemed concerned as he turned back towards the main building. Heracles looked haggard, his usually calm face was drawn and he seemed preoccupied, glancing frequently towards the pens as he directed them to research lupine habitats and behavioural patterns in the library for the duration of this lesson.

"I am afraid that I must do other things today," he told the class. "But before you leave, you should take this chance to observe at close quarters, the focus of your studies." Gesturing to the enclosure he had recently left, Heracles led the class towards it.

As he looked curiously over the hatch, Alfred gasped…

A large wolf was inside, it's almost motionless form stretched out on a bed of straw and its tongue lolling as it panted shallowly. Some of the class stepped back quickly, but after his initial shock Alfred looked again. This creature was obviously no threat, in fact it looked like it was dying, its eyes were staring blindly ahead and the body was limp, it seemed like it had been mauled and showed no awareness of their presence. Alfred's heart twisted, he liked animals and to see a real wolf running free would be awesome. But this…he didn't like to see things in cages and the poor beast was in a state. "Is it going to die?" He asked.

Heracles joined him at the hatch, "I don't know, but it doesn't look good," he admitted, "It's only Antonio's skill, that has given him any chance at all. I'm amazed he's still breathing." Sadly, they turned away.

"What happened to the poor bugger?" Bruce asked, seeming angry. "He sure ain't looking too good."

The entire class felt sickened by their sight of the wolf and looked towards their teacher for answers.

"I wish I knew…for sure," Heracles shrugged, "we've found quite a few others in a similar condition, but none that survived long enough for treatment until now. They've had a lot of their blood drained away somehow. We were prepared for what we would find, by the time we came across this one," he gestured to the pen behind them, "I was able to give him a transfusion. Only time will tell if he sustained too much organ damage to survive it. He's pretty doped up at the moment, but for now he's holding his own."

"Is it vampires?" Alfred asked the question they were all wondering.

"We think so, there have been signs of it at the sites, but this hasn't been done with fangs, and wolf blood wouldn't sustain them."

"So what would they want with them?" Mathew wondered quietly.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

But Heracles looked anxious as he said this, as though the possible answer to that question scared him.

* * *

"Lovino, can I help you with something?" Lowering his weapon immediately, Antonio couldn't hide his delight at this welcome interruption to his evening practice session.

"Feliciano said you wanted to see me, if you're not too busy making dumb animal potions of course…" Lovino replied with a scowl, his arms folded. Ignoring the dig and looking him up and down, Antonio laughed; he could see the silver handle of a sword poking out from the front of Lovino's belt.

"So you have finally come to duel me, hmmm?" Antonio replied, his green eyes warm, "Then you have practiced over the summer." He was clearly pleased, "have you mastered the new techniques I showed you?"

"Maybe a little," Lovino mumbled and unable to maintain eye contact, he looked at the floor.

"And here Feliciano had told me you'd been practising all summer! Who would have thought your little brother was capable of such lies…"

"Feliciano wouldn't know how to lie if his life depended on it." Lovino snapped, curling his lip in a sneer.

"So you have been practising." Lovino gave a non-committal shrug, still refusing to meet his gaze and Antonio smiled slowly; Lovino was always like this, difficult and frustrating and as far as Antonio was concerned, off limits. Lovino was still so young, only twenty-three - he hadn't lived long enough yet to be ready for a big commitment, no matter how much Antonio wished for it to be otherwise. But even if that wasn't an issue…

Next week Lovino was going to become a hunter and that terrified him. Only the really good hunters survived more than a couple of years and even if he going to try damn hard to make sure Lovino was among that number…he couldn't risk another loss. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if things were different, but that wasn't going to happen. 'At least we will still have this together,' he thought.

"I know how much you want to beat me," he said softly.

"With a stick." Briefly, Lovino raised his eyes, they were practically glowing, "then why don't we get on with it," he said, stomping across the room. "I don't want to waste my time _talking_ to you." Antonio smiled, he had always found Lovino's prickliness endearing, it made him…a challenge.

'So defensive,' Antonio thought fondly and he laughed. Lovino flushed, but before he could say anymore, he was told to "vest up."

Once both were wearing padded body shields, Antonio checked the buttons on the ends of their blades, looking over them twice much to Lovino's annoyance. He brushed off Lovino's hard stare with a smile and a wink; "remember Lovino, safety first." And this was true, nothing was more important than Lovino's safety.

He was eager to begin, Lovino always fought so passionately. "Let us see what you can do then," he invited, "are you are ready? En garde."

They gave a formal salute, and the foils came together. For a moment there was no sound except the clash and scrape of steel and the soft thuds of their feet on the floor.

They fought hard at first, and as Antonio had anticipated; Lovino's opening attack was full of fire. He slashed wildly at the Spaniard, his face filled with a look of fierce concentration but Antonio deflected him with ease, chuckling softly. Lovino panted, taking a moment to steady himself and Antonio felt his stomach tighten a little, at the dark, intense look that flickered across Lovino's eyes before he attacked once again, even more aggressively.

Failing to land a hit, Lovino started to become impatient and some of his passes went wide, Antonio frowned slightly, "remember your footwork." Lovino grunted in irritation, but he had clearly taken the comment on board because his movements became steadier and his thrusts more accurate. Antonio nodded in approval, "there you go," he said through hitched breath.

Although it was clear that Lovino was still at his mercy; he was definitely more difficult to take down than he had ever been before. He must have done a lot of practice to be predicting and deflecting Antonio's moves so accurately, and not only that, he must also have been observing Antonio himself, very closely. He felt a pang of guilt at how much this pleased him.

As blade slid on blade, they were still for a moment, pressed closely together. Lovino was radiant and breathless from exertion, his lips parted and Antonio inhaled sharply as he looked down at him. He was filled with a sudden inescapable desire to push his own body forward, to move against the slim body so close to his own and he tensed as he fought his own longing. For one lingering moment Lovino's hot, brown gaze met his own, and Antonio swallowed hard, the noise of Lovino's soft panting, his determined flushed face…

Perhaps fortunately (he later realised), he had only a second to savour this image before Lovino disengaged, drawing his sword back to try a new tactic. Antonio moved back and Lovino thought he saw an opening. He lunged forward and there was a scurry of blades, followed by a lightning thrust from Antonio.

'Damn it,' Lovino thought, his heart hammering wildly, 'I'm sure I almost had him, but…' "You got me," he cursed, staggering back breathlessly.

"For someone who claimed to have done very little practice, you have indeed improved Lovino," the Spaniard praised, as he lowered his blade, he smiled; "I am impressed."

Lovino refused to acknowledge the flash of pleasure that Antonio's approval gave him, instead curling his lip, "not enough to beat you bastard," he responded bitterly.

Chuckling, Antonio gave no response as he turned to put away his weapon.

Lovino continued, "I don't see why you even bother doing this. Since, you're too much of a coward to fight anymore."

"Just because I no longer go out seeking vampires, it does not stop being an extremely useful skill and besides…I enjoy it".

"You just like to show off," Lovino flashed.

"There is that of course," Antonio grinned at him, his eyes dancing beneath his sweat spiked hair. He continued more seriously, "But also, I need to be able to defend myself and the people I care about."

"…Like who?"

"Lovino, you wouldn't be fishing for compliments, would you?" He teased.

"You are such a stupid bastard. Of course not! I don't give a shit who you care about," Lovino swore, angrily tearing off his vest. "I just want to make sure you know that I don't need _you _to protect _me._"

"But I would," Antonio said quietly.

There was a brief silence.

"Idiot. How do you know it wouldn't be me protecting you?"

"I would never let you endanger yourself for me."

Lovino let out a grunt of disbelief, but did not seem angry, instead for once he looked vulnerable as he moved closer, studying the other's expression as though testing his sincerity. As he felt a warm, tentative hand on his arm, Antonio again felt a spike of desire and the hairs on his neck prickled at the proximity. He forced himself to step away casually as if oblivious. Lovino's face became unreadable as Antonio moved further away from him and he shook his head.

"You know what! I hope you get bit. Maybe that'll stop you from being such a cocky bastard all the time."

"Lovino, you wound me," Antonio placed a dramatic hand over his heart.

"I wish I had, " was the bitter response, "By the way, it's _my_ inauguration next week…are you coming this time?" He had expected this to be an easy question and could hardly bear to look at Antonio when there was a painful silence. "Antonio?"

"Lovino, you know I never come to those things..." If it was possible, Antonio hated the ceremonies even more than the hunting. To see all those new recruits, the kids he had trained, some of them still only teenagers. To know that many of them would only last a few years.

"This one's different damn it."

Antonio flinched, this was true. This year _Lovino_ would be among their number. That made it much, much worse. But he could see the hurt in Lovino's face and was filled with a sudden reckless desire to go – just for him. Ruthlessly, he smothered it, instead only giving a non-committal; "Well I'll see."

"Well if I have to beg you to come, then don't fucking bother."

"I don't think you appreciate how hard attending one of those ceremonies would be for me."

"Yea, it'll be worse for you, cause it's not like I'm the one who's nervous about getting inaugurated or anything."

"Lovino…"

"No Antonio!" He hesitated as though he wanted to say more, but…"Oh why don't you just fuck off!" Turning, he left instead, slamming the door in his wake.

Antonio sighed and leant against the wall as he closed his eyes. Sometimes, this was almost too challenging.

* * *

Banging the door behind him and striding down the corridor, Lovino was furious. What was it going to take for _people_ to accept him as a grown man? He was twenty-three now, why wasn't he taken seriously? His inauguration ritual was next week and he would become a fully trained hunter – he would finally be an _equal._

Frowning heavily, he brushed past staff and other students, his brows lowered as he frowned, 'that stupid bastard.' If Lovino was honest with himself (which he almost never was) he had started to wonder whether Antonio was actually glad that he was to become a full hunter. Antonio hadn't killed a vampire in years and yet he had trained Lovino with such care and such attention, with a dedication he had never received from anyone before. Some dark part of Lovino thought that many teachers felt he and Feli had only been accepted onto the course because of their famous grandpa, but Antonio had made him feel that just _maybe,_ he could prove them wrong.

Lovino had come to realise that he wanted to help Antonio in return. He had never talked about what had stopped him hunting and it had happened the year before Lovino had come to the school. All Antonio had ever told him were some vague mentions of pain and loss before a quick change of subject. But it was clear that Antonio had lost something he couldn't replace.

Some small, hopeful part of Lovino, a part he barely acknowledged, which only surfaced in his most secret daydreams, hoped he could be the one to bring him back. Every new hunter was escorted on their first mission by someone more experienced; Lovino had a secret wish - that he alone would be important enough to bring Antonio out of retirement.

Reaching his room, he entered hastily, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Hey Lovino, what's wrong!" Great, as if he wasn't irritated enough, his oblivious, smiling brother was here.

"_Nothing."_

"Are you sure, 'cause your face looks all frowny and you're chewing your lip and…"

"I'm fine Feliciano! Leave it." Lovino took a deep breath and bit back more hasty words, "I saw that macho-potato on my way here, I don't know what you see in the German bastard but I thought you might want to know?" Feliciano's face brightened immediately and Lovino managed a half-smile for him.

"Really, do you think he'd want to see me at this hour?"

Lovino shut his eyes in frustration; his brother was a clueless fool. "Yes, I'm sure he'd be happy to put up with more of your nonsense."

"Thanks' Lovino! Perhaps we could go for a walk; the moon is so big tonight, it is nearly full." He was going to say more when he noticed that his brother looked kind of sad. "You could come too Lovino," he offered, but he wasn't surprised when Lovino shook his head.

The last thing Lovino wanted, was to see Ludwig and Feliciano together, it was too similar to his own situation. Feliciano sighed; unfortunately he understood this pain all too well.

"You're a really kind brother." He patted Lovino sadly on the arm and pulled him into quick hug, before walking out the door. A few seconds later, Lovino heard him start to sing, that quickly he was merry again. He looked after him in exasperation, "Stupid Feli, stupid German and most of all stupid, stubborn fucking Spaniard," he fumed, before sighing and turning away from the door.

He didn't want to take his anger out on Feliciano; it wasn't his fault that damn Spaniard was so infuriating, he'd only been trying to help… At least Feliciano still cared enough to put up with his tantrums, everyone else ducked for cover and it wasn't as though he had many friends anyway. Well, except Antonio of course, but he was to fucking stupid to ever realise anything was wrong and Antonio wasn't really a friend anyway.

He wasn't really sure what he was. As his temper abruptly left him, he leant his aching head against the cool window pane and looked moodily out into the darkened grounds.

* * *

In the room opposite, Alfred couldn't sleep.

'I must be out of my mind' he thought, tossing once more onto his back and slamming the back of his head into the pillow with a sigh.

"_Never forget, vampires do not look and sound like monsters. They look human and they will try to use this to trick you.' _

Alfred hadn't really considered the significance of this until now. He had been so excited about the idea, to kill one, to be a hero. That's what they had told him he'd be. At recruitment he'd been told that vampires were monsters…evil and that only a few, brave,_ heroic_ individuals had the power to stop them.

He had never imagined that evil would have a pair of green, green eyes…

It suddenly dawned on him why the academy had told him so little upon recruitment. Alfred couldn't take this. He had imagined a mind driven by hunger; pictured human bodies bereft of personality, and had almost thought that killing a vampire might be like putting an animal out of its misery.

But that creature had seemed almost human, and yet, he had been going to kill Feliciano. Hadn't he?

Alfred had to do this.

If he was really dedicated to this cause, if he was serious about being a vampire hunter, then he needed _know_, needed to be sure. He needed to see one up close, with his own eyes.

He would have to go down there.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are physically **_**begged **_**for! We would love to have your feedback :)**

**Many thanks to all who followed and favourited last week!**

**Particular thanks for reviewing go to: Smellybelly69, lovemondotrasho, gaaleex, Shev,** **beardjamie, TheMilkyBarKid, Guest, Bluebird Rain, TheAlphaChives, notakitty7, ItIsI-Jesus, Bella Velagosi, Anon, and SuperJellyNinja.**

**We will be updating again next Friday and hope to see you again!**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable.**


	3. First Encounters

**Hetalia School For Vampire Hunters  
**

**Chapter Three**

**1718 Western Russia…**

_Dawn breaks and he screams. His eyes redden and tear as blood pours from his face. He is rushed out the room, still screaming. He never screams. They carry him underground; it's cold; stone and silk. It will be his tomb. _

_Another week passes. To his father, to the world, he is declared dead at 8:07. But I stay beside him._

_And there is silence. His heart had stopped briefly, but then it beats again and he rises. I can hear the heavy footsteps draw slowly towards me. I touch him. The blood is there, a sticky dryness. I wet linen in rose water and clean him. His eyes are bandaged. I try to change, them, but he stops me. He asks me to extinguish the light. Only in the darkness does he touch me. He brings my hands up to his face. The scars are gone. I gasp, he grabs me._

"_Do you want anything else?" _

_A single word response. _

"_Food."_

* * *

**Present day…**

At three in the morning the castle was silent and deserted. Tiptoeing down the steps in nearly complete darkness and clutching his flashlight as he was unwilling to risk turning it on, Alfred wondered what he was doing here. Twice he halted, almost turning back…but he couldn't. He needed see this monster with his own eyes.

Finally reaching the door to the cells, Alfred took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open.

The room felt hollow. Not even a single flicker of light broke in through the cold stone walls, and Alfred felt a chill run down his neck as he ventured forward into the smothering gloom. From the back of the cell, he heard movement and without hesitation, he switched on his flashlight, a bright beam suddenly blazing across the room.

The vampire was seated upon a small bed covered only with a single worn-looking blanket. Back against the stone wall, he was slumped forward with his knees drawn up and his arms resting upon them to make a cradle for his head. His blond hair flopped messily over his face and he looked to be in utter despair.

"Bloody hell. Not another one."

Alfred hesitated at the words before squaring his shoulders and approaching the cage. As he drew nearer, the vampire spoke again, "and just who do you think you're staring at?"

It somehow didn't seem possible to say 'a blood sucking monster' and despite himself Alfred felt a flush of embarrassment.

"I'm not some sort of zoo animal you know."

"Umm sorry," he said uncomfortably, this wasn't going as he'd expected.

"You could try addressing me with proper respect."

"Oh right, okay then. Uh excuse me Mr Vampire…sir?" Alfred began, before realising how completely ridiculous this sounded and blushing again, this time in irritation. He was about to point out just who was the prisoner here when the vampire addressed him once more.

"Before you continue, I don't suppose you could go back upstairs and grab me a book or something? And a light." He sighed, "I know you're intending to kill me, probably in some dramatic ceremony, so it might be in your best interest if I don't die of boredom first."

"I thought vampires hated light."

"The very pure ones do, but most of us have some tolerance. I can stand sunlight without it killing me, although it's fairly unpleasant for my eyes and I don't tan well," he snickered. "But a mere candle wouldn't affect any except the most powerful vampires."

"So you're not a very powerful vampire," the words came out before Alfred could stop them.

Arthur gave a derisive snort. "If I were, do you really think I would be trapped here in a_ hunter's_ school? Don't be so foolish."

"Are you English? You sound it but you're really rude, I thought you guys were all proper and stuffy?"

Arthur seemed to swell with indignation, "I think I'm showing quite remarkable tolerance given the situation," he almost sputtered. "You try being punched in the face, thrown into a compartment like cheap luggage and then shown off like the prize exhibit in a freak show. I wonder how your manners might hold up."

Alfred didn't know how to respond to all this, sure, a _person _would be furious, "but you're a vampire…" Even to his own ears that was lame, "and you tried to kill Feliciano," he accused. Yea, that was the truth of the matter and he needed to remember it.

"The Italian boy? Oh for goodness sake, I wasn't going to _kill_ him."

"What?"

"What sort of fool do you take me for? I was just going to have a snack. But he would have come away perfectly happy, he probably wouldn't have even remembered it."

"I don't believe you."

Engrossed in the conversation they both moved unconsciously closer to the bars until they stood on either side, now only a short distance apart.

"Oh _some _vampires kill, make no mistake – the mad and the bad," he added somewhat cryptically, continuing before Alfred had a chance to pursue the comment. "But I don't, it makes no sense! If I started going around killing every single person I fed off, I'd leave a nice fresh trail and you vampire hunters would have tracked me down years ago."

Alfred was still unsure; he remembered what Vlad had said about vampires trying to trick humans and his face reflected his incredulity.

The vampire gave a huff of irritation, "Besides," he added, "the boy was clearly harmless. What reason would I have to attack him? If it wasn't for that big German bastard, it would have gone down without a hitch."

For the first time in his life, Alfred actually felt grateful that Ludwig was so huge and scary. He almost gave a snort of laughter at Ludwig being called 'that big German bastard,' but as he thought about the idea of Feliciano being attacked and not even remembering what had happened, his amusement was squashed pretty quickly. He wondered how many others had had that happen to them. Could it have happened to him?

"What did you mean, when you said he wouldn't have remembered it?" Alfred's eyes were riveted to the vampire's face.

"How interesting. Do you really not know about that?" Alfred shook his head. "Well, as you might imagine, it is awfully difficult to get a person to stay still whilst you're trying to ram teeth into their neck. Even more so for a decent period of time, certainly not long enough to get a proper meal. Once the fangs pierce the skin they release a sedative which produces a sort of opium effect. That keeps the victim perfectly docile whilst we feed. It also acts as a painkiller and apparently gives rather an enjoyable experience."

"How could _that_ be enjoyable?"

"What's released is a really strong form of endorphin, so it also gives a euphoric high. Seems to create quite a rush from what I've noticed; It's certainly rare that I've had any complaints." He smirked smugly.

"Eh."

"That means it's sexually stimulating."

"Oh. Right." Alfred said, he could tell he must look flustered from the sly grin that had appeared on the vampire's face. "So how come the hunters haven't told us about this yet?"

"I doubt any of them know about it. Most people don't remember the experience once it's over. Otherwise I might have a fan club," he laughed to himself before looking reproachfully at Alfred. "That was a joke," he sighed, "although god knows what I have to be laughing about," he added darkly, seeming to remember his situation.

"So would you kill me if you got the chance? I was told you would…"

"Why would I want to kill you? I don't even know you…although to be fair, I wouldn't mind knocking you out if it would help me escape this place." He chuckled before appearing to have a sudden thought, "Speaking of which, why are you down here at this time of night? And on your own. That hasn't happened before, are you supposed to be here? You don't want to get into trouble," he added kindly.

Alfred couldn't think what to say in reply to this, nothing had gone as he'd expected. "I…wanted to meet you," he faltered.

"Well, you've done that," the vampire gave him a small smile. "I'm Arthur by the way, and despite these unfortunate circumstances; it's been a pleasure to meet you."

Alfred's first response was an answering smile and it lit up his face briefly before freezing in place. 'Oh no!' He thought, 'he's doing it, tricking me…and I fell for it.' Moving back slightly and stiffening, he hardened his tone, "what I should have said, what I _meant_ to say was that I wanted to _see_ you. They told us you creatures pretend to feel like humans, even though you don't _feel_ anything anymore. That you're cunning and deceitful and would try to lure us in by pretending you still have emotions…" He stopped abruptly, horrified by the stricken look in Arthur's eyes, 'the _vampire's_ eyes,' he tried to remind himself.

"Is that what they believe? What _you_ really think? Or just a convenient delusion," he whispered. "I don't suppose it really makes any difference either way," he said almost to himself as he turned away.

"Stop trying to fool me!" Alfred said almost desperately, this all _had_ to be an act, didn't it?

"Perhaps you really _are_ a fool." Climbing back onto his bunk, he turned his back. "Well you've had your look at the monster," he added quietly, "I suppose you snuck down here, probably feel like quite a hero…congratulations. Now please leave me alone, I suddenly feel very tired."

Alfred stood for a few moments as if turned to stone. He felt awful. But surely he'd done the right thing? Looking at the motionless form curled miserably in the cell, it _really_ didn't feel that way. His mind now in a worse turmoil than when he had decided to come down here, he wavered.

Finally he turned to leave, switching off his flashlight as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry," he said softly to the darkness.

But Arthur didn't respond.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay Lovino, Antonio tells me the joining ritual's really scary!" Feliciano gave his brother a worried look.

"That bastard's almost as big a coward as you are. Do you know he hasn't even been to see the vampire yet," Lovino spat scornfully.

"Neither have you." Bella chimed in, her voice shrewd.

"Yea well...after next week, I'll be able to go to see it alone. I'm not afraid of some bloodsucking animal in a cage." He folded his arms looking triumphant.

"That's funny, when Gilbert 'attacked' you last Halloween; I seem to remember you cried like a little girl."

"I thought he was a real vampire!" Replied Lovino indignantly.

"His fangs were made of paper. Even Feli wasn't frightened," Bella scoffed.

Bruce, who was listening, laughed at this and Lovino scowled. "That's because Feliciano was next to Ludwig. He was too busy admiring that stupid German's muscles to notice."

Surprisingly Feliciano smiled at this, "Ludwig really does have great-_big_ muscles."

"Really Lovino, then my ears must have been deceiving me...I seem to remember you running away screaming…'Save me Antonio!' 'Help me Antonio!' 'You're not a bastard!'" Bella made kissy faces at him and he scowled, his face turning an angry red.

Laughing, Bruce stood up to join in the teasing, "Mi precioso amigo," he declared, in a poor attempt at a Spanish accent, "Don't worry little Lovi, I will protect you," he lowered his head dramatically, "With my life!"

Bella let out a high pitched sigh and fell into Bruce's arms in laughter. Lovino stood up; he looked ready to commit murder.

"I do not really sound like that, do I." Antonio approached from behind them.

Three horrified faces (and Feliciano) turned towards him, but Lovino's was the reddest and as usual he took refuge in anger. "No-one with any sense would want _you _to protect them, you're scared of _real_ fighting, that's why you don't go out any more."

Lovino wanted to be told he was wrong, had secretly hoped that perhaps Antonio had been waiting for _him_ and would change his mind this year, now that _he_ would be going out. They could go together, and that would be his chance to prove he should be accepted as an equal. But so far, that wasn't happening.

"You must promise me to be very careful on your first trip out Lovino. You can be rash and I will be worrying about you." Antonio's tone was sincere and his expression, normally so cheerful was openly concerned, but Lovino was now too upset to notice.

"You don't really care, or you would come to make sure. I would be ashamed to have such a cold heart that I would let others take all the risks."

Bella and Bruce shot each other a knowing look as Antonio laughed merrily, turning the comment aside, "Well then, it's lucky you're hot-blooded enough for both of us, eh Lovino? But you're right, I am scared…just of different things than you think."

Hastily muttering excuses about homework, the others departed. On her way out Bella leant over, nudging Bruce before muttering into Lovino's ear, "thought we'd give you guys some alone time."

"Sort out your lovers tiff," Bruce added quietly.

This only made Lovino scowl harder, but he refused to back down, instead he faced Antonio defiantly. "Don't lie! You are scared, you must be," he tried to say the words with contempt but Antonio could see the confusion and distress in his brown eyes and half reached out a hand towards him.

Lovino backed away, why did he feel such disappointment? This was better, if he had been wasting his time; he didn't need to show Antonio…anything. There was nothing to prove. Turning, he hurried towards the door, suddenly desperate to be alone in his room.

"It's consequences that scare me Lovino," Antonio spoke the words softly as he watched Lovino leave, "but you wouldn't understand that yet, even if I explained to you. I hope that you never do."

* * *

Alfred groaned inside. Hand-to-hand combat was always so demanding and with his head still in turmoil after the previous late night, he knew it was unlikely to go well. He'd thought they had Jiu Jitsu today with Kiku, but waiting for them on the mats, with his hands behind his back, stood Ludwig…and he was looking stern.

Hand-to-hand consisted of several very different disciplines. The recruits had boxing lessons and wrestling with Ludwig on some days, and martial arts with Kiku on others. The theory was that if a hunt went badly and close combat was involved, the vampires had a speed and strength advantage. These classes were designed to maximise the hunter's chances of getting free.

Alfred could see the use of them, and in Kiku's class, he thought he was actually getting pretty good at using an attacker's force against him. He just wished that today wasn't going to be wrestling; no way could he face being turned into a pretzel by Ludwig. Maybe Feliciano would step up. It was weird, Feliciano never seemed that keen on demonstrating in the martial arts classes, but he almost always offered in wrestling…he must _really _be trying to improve at this.

"Right then, do we have any volunteers?" Ludwig's stern eyes swivelled in the direction of Alfred and Bruce.

Alfred looked away quickly, normally he would be pumped to show off his moves, but today he just didn't feel up to it. Surprisingly Bruce didn't seem too keen on the idea either, "had one too many bevvies last night," he muttered. "Besides, Ludwig's _huge_. Even I don't fancy my chances against him." Mathew sighed and lowered his hand which had been half-raised, muttering to himself.

It was unfortunate that Ludwig hadn't noticed Mathew, because out of the entire class there was only one other recruit to raise his hand. Feliciano seemed absolutely delighted to be the single volunteer. "What about me Ludwig? You can wrestle with me!" Ludwig sighed reluctantly as a ripple of laughter passed through the class.

Bruce nudged Alfred again, "you got to admire the nerve of the guy. Unless he's got a blade, he seems a bit of a wimp, physical stuff just ain't his thing, but he's always game to take on Ludwig – even though he always gets pinned."

Mathew leaned over, "I suspect that's the point," he said quietly.

"Well I suppose he wants to make up for how bad he is at ?" Alfred agreed, and Bruce nodded.

Mathew shook his head looking exasperated, "yeah, right."

"Is there really no one willing to volunteer?" If he had believed it was possible, Alfred might have thought he sensed desperation in the German's voice.

"Look Ludwig, my hand is up!" Feliciano waved it enthusiastically.

"Surely someone else is prepared to demonstrate? This is most disappointing." The cold blue eyes swept over the recruits once again before Ludwig sighed, he was going to have to accept the inevitable. "Very well Feliciano, take a defensive stance before me and I shall demonstrate. Class attend."

"Like this?" said Feliciano happily as he walked over to stand opposite Ludwig, and raised his hands. "Okay Ludwig I'm ready. You know for a moment, I thought you hadn't noticed my hand was up, but of course that was silly. You know I am always happy to help you."

Ludwig might look as if he could rip Feliciano in half with his bare hands, but he never did. Pin him helplessly in place…yes, but it always looked as though he was being careful, Feliciano certainly seemed happy, at any rate.

"Ludwig's had him pinned three times now and he hasn't managed to break free once. Still, for a guy that's losing, he really seems to be enjoying himself," said Alfred, who was clearly impressed.

"Well you know how it is mate, some men just like the fight," Bruce replied, and Alfred nodded in agreement.

Mathew shook his head and sighed, before muttering to himself, "Yes, I'm sure Feliciano's just enjoying the fight, not the hundred and eighty pounds of hard German muscle. That would be crazy."

"Did you say something Matt?"

"No, nothing."

After demonstrating the hold he wanted the recruits to practice achieving and breaking, Ludwig helped Feliciano to his feet, telling the others to pair up and begin.

"Are you alright Feliciano?" He asked quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable, but scanning his face for any sign of distress.

"Of course Ludwig," Feliciano beamed happily at him, "you are so strong, but I know you would never hurt me." He laughed and put his hands behind his head, "I keep telling you that Ludwig, but you never seem to listen."

"I would never _mean_ to hurt you Feliciano," Ludwig said, shaking his head. "That is a different thing, as I keep telling you."

"But Ludwig…"

"Nein Feliciano."

He said the words gently, but with an air of finality, and walked away to observe the other pairs as Feliciano watched him go sadly.

* * *

Mathew hated running. No, he hated running with _Alfred_.

"Alfred stop! If you come back here we can run next to each other. You don't have to turn everything into a competition!" Alfred just laughed and started to move faster.

Mathew shook his head, he liked the guy a lot, but sometimes his competitive streak was exhausting. Realising he was going to be alone for the rest of this run; he decided to slow his pace to a gentle jog and enjoy the sun's warmth.

Alfred had been acting strangely all day and he couldn't seem to sit still. He was normally active, but today he was almost manic and was talking non-stop. He also seemed to be unusually full of questions. Mostly they were about vampires…and the British. Mathew had begun to suspect that Alfred had been to see the vampire at some point in the night. Whilst he was pleased not to have been dragged along, he was a little worried about his friend. It wasn't because Mathew didn't think he was capable, Alfred _did_ look like he would probably make a very talented vampire hunter. Although he wasn't particularly good with potions, ointments and theory, he was strong, fast and his magic was improving. He had even proved himself surprisingly resourceful on a number of occasions (his excuses for missed essays and homework were a creative feat in themselves).

Mathew sighed, Alfred was probably already thinking about how he could kill it if it escaped; lure it into a trap with a pot of tea or something. Even more worryingly, he'd borrowed a copy of Twilight from one of the girls (she seemed keen to get rid of the book after witnessing Ludwig's reaction to it). Mathew really hoped Alfred's plan wasn't to try and recapture the vampire _that way, _somehow he didn't think vampires were the romantic sort.

Mathew's mind began to wander and he started to worry about what might have actually happened at such a meeting. He flinched as his mind filled with horrible images of Alfred sticking his hand in the cage. No, he reassured himself, not even Alfred would be _that_ careless.

Still, when they finished training, perhaps he would ask him some subtle questions. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay; he shuddered, even if that meant going to see the vampire with him.

Deciding he'd done enough running for today, Mathew left the track and started heading back towards the castle. As he neared the kennels, he noticed Kiku sitting on a bench in the sunshine and headed over. This might be a good chance to ask him a couple of questions about the vampire, just to put his mind at ease. Not anything that would get Alfred into trouble, but enough to make sure that he wasn't in trouble already.

Kiku was sitting alone. 'Wonder why he's on his own,' Mathew thought, 'he's usually here with Heracles,' he'd never seen Kiku out here without him before and he seemed lost in his thoughts, unpleasant one's judging from his expression.

Kiku was evidently thinking hard as Mathew had to speak twice before he got a response.

"My apologies Mathew, I did not see you there."

"I get that a lot," Mathew answered without surprise. "I was wondering about what happened with the wolves. Is everything okay now?"

"I am afraid not, more dead have been found, their life drained away – just like the others," Kiku's normally serene voice was tinged with sadness.

"I thought vampires didn't drain animals…"

"They do not, and this has not been done with fangs, yet the draining of blood is usually the work of vampires. That is why Mr Karpusi is taking some time out of teaching to explore this matter further."

Mathew realised what the problem was, Heracles and Kiku were close, so of course he would be worried about him. Realising this, he tried say something encouraging, "Maybe that'll turn out to be a good thing. If it really is vampires, with the wolves drawing them in, they can be hunted and this could be stopped."

"Yes, that would be good news indeed." He sighed and looked away but Mathew wasn't convinced, Kiku was normally so calm and Heracles was a hunter. If _he_ was this anxious, there must be something really serious to worry about. Pushing these uneasy thoughts aside, he remembered what he had come over to ask about and changed the subject.

"So anyway, I was wondering about that vampire..."

"You would like me to escort you, so that you may go to see it?"

"No!" Mathew said a little too forcefully, and inwardly he groaned, hoping Kiku didn't think he was a coward. "Uh, no, it's okay I've already been thanks," he lied unconvincingly. "I was just wondering how safe it was, keeping him in the school."

Kiku frowned, "General Vargas would never permit its presence, if the vampire was felt to be a danger to the students," he said disapprovingly. "It is contained securely and cannot escape the bars, so viewing it under supervision is quite safe."

"Yeah, but I heard Antonio won't even go down look at it, and he's fully qualified..."

"Antonio is no longer a hunter. He gave up slaying years ago." Kiku's face became tense once more, "he does not wish to be reminded of his loss."

"Who did he lose?" Mathew regretted the question immediately.

"A dear friend." Kiku's face was sombre, "I think sometimes we do not inform you students well enough of the risk you are taking."

Mathew felt extremely uncomfortable; he had a feeling that Kiku might not be talking specifically about his own safety, but didn't want to pursue this any further.

"I am the champion!" Luckily, before there was any more chance to dwell on the matter, Alfred jogged into view and seeing Mathew, he swerved over to join them.

"You have clearly been training hard," Kiku noted, looking approvingly at Alfred, "so I am sure you will be glad there are festivities coming up. I do not know if you are aware, but Halloween is a special time for hunters? As you might imagine, our enemy can move and hunt more freely that night, so it is a dangerous time. All hunters who are in the field must take care to be especially vigilant."

"Awesome," Alfred was excited, "we celebrate it at home, but I never thought about _real_ monsters being out on the town. Does that mean there's lots of kills?" As he said the last words he seemed to falter a little and Mathew wondered if he was jealous that he would not be able to go and hunt yet.

Kiku apparently didn't notice, "Oh yes," he confirmed matter-of-factly. "It is often very busy, but this year, _you_ may be more interested in the All Saints celebrations next day and the changes to your usual timetable. We will be having some guest lecturers in next week; they come for the festivities but will be talking to you about their travels and specialities."

"Active vampire hunters?"

"That is correct. And three of the best." He gave a small smile. Mathew was interested and would have liked to hear more, but as usual Alfred was a more forceful presence.

"By celebrations, do you mean that there's going to be a party?"

"That is correct."

"What sort of party?"

"That is up to our guests. Be thankful that it is Eliza's choice this year, last year Gilbert insisted on a most inappropriate theme." Mathew gave Kiku an enquiring look. "Those are two of our top hunters, do not worry, you will be meeting them soon." Kiku smiled, although it faded a little when it became apparent that Alfred has stopped listening after the word 'party.'

"Sweet…! Come on Matt we've got to tell the others. There's gonna be a party!" With a wave of the hand he was off like a rocket, Mathew dragged along in his wake.

For a second he had dared to hope that Alfred would be too distracted by the party to think any more about the vampire, but as soon as his initial excitement had died down a little, Alfred took the opportunity to start another one of those pointed conversations.

"Feliciano was talking about getting together outside and playing soccer later. Ya know I've heard a lot of Europeans like that game. The French, the Germans…

"The British."

"Wow, I hadn't even thought of them," he raised his hand to his mouth in exaggerated surprise, "do they really like soccer?"

"They call it football."

"_Really?_ You have to tell me more…"

* * *

Alfred sat down looking forward to a lesson of magic to take his mind off things. He had felt uncomfortable all day and kept remembering a pair of green, green eyes. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to shed the guilt. He'd decided to do some research, and had tried to ask Mathew a couple of subtle questions about vampires and English people. Alfred needed information and he was pretty pleased with himself, he'd disguised his questions carefully and he was positive Mathew didn't suspect a thing.

Five minutes later, instead of the expected ritual practice, here he was staring at _this_ page of baloney.

Vlad had begun the lesson by praising Boris - the Bulgarian guy, for the accuracy of his symbol construction last lesson and then he had casually dropped an unwelcome bombshell. They were going to learn to speak basic Russian. In their early lessons, Boris had been so nervous that he had rushed everything and made lots of mistakes but these days he was among the best and seemed to be one of Vlad's favourites.

Alfred on the other hand, really seemed to rub him up the wrong way. Despite the good progress he was making with his magic, Alfred always managed to say the wrong thing in front of him. Take today for instance, upon the discovery that they would have to learn a substantial amount of Russian as part of their training, Alfred's grumbling that he didn't want to learn 'commie' had gone down like lead balloon.

"Russia has not been communist country since nineteen ninety-one Alfred; perhaps you should do a little extra study to correct your misconceptions?" Vlad had snapped.

As he scowled at the stupid squiggles in disgust, Alfred wondered if he was the only one with 'misconceptions.' He thought the word sarcastically in his mind, but that train of thought just sent him off again, thinking about his meeting with the vampire last night.

"This is doing my head in!" He unfortunately said the words aloud…which of course didn't go down well with Vlad at all.

* * *

The hours seemed to drag by. As he stared drearily up into the unchanging, gloomy darkness above him, Arthur wondered how much longer he would be kept alive and whether he would ever get out of this hell. He was tired of being used as a pin-cushion for blood samples, definitely fed up with the constant questions about the Russian hierarchy, and couldn't for the life of him work out why they kept asking about wolves. Particularly since they clearly didn't believe he _really_ didn't know anything about them, the sceptical looks they dished out were starting to really piss him off.

Arthur longed to be home with his 'family', the daily diet of humiliation here, of being treated like a thing and having to accept bags of stale, cold blood to survive – was only eclipsed by the boredom. He was tired, weary from the constant harassment, the anxiety and the stress, but was unable to sleep. The endless suspicion and the lack of physical activity or any form of basic mental stimulation had left his brain buzzing. Though he had dozed for a while earlier, he had unwillingly awoken again to this horrible reality, had listened as the sounds of activity around the castle dwindled and the silence of night-time once again possessed the building. For over an hour now there had been nothing.

As he sighed and shifted position slightly, trying to _will_ himself to sleep with its temporary escape, Arthur heard a faint sound from the passageway and listened intently. Someone was coming this way; he was sure of it and after a few more minutes, a slight creak from the door and a furtive movement in the shadows gave confirmation. He waited tensely.

"Arthur?" It was the American.

Arthur didn't respond. He might be desperate for something to do, but boredom was better than _some_ other things. He had thought it over several times today and come to the conclusion that it was his own fault. He had been foolish to think anything else, these were _hunters_ and he knew what they were like; ignorant, prejudiced and intolerant fools. It was probably because the boy was so young, that's why it'd been so easy to forget, but that had been a mistake and he didn't want to repeat it.

The American tried again, "Arthur," he called softly, "are you there?"

'What an idiot,' Arthur thought, where else was he going to be?

"Oh so it's Arthur now is it?"

After a pregnant pause, the American sighed and then spoke again, "I get that you're not going to be pleased to see me. I've thought about it all day and I behaved like a real jerk."

"And you had the nerve to question _my_ manners," Arthur huffed. "What did you expect? Fangs and a Transylvanian accent? For me to turn into a bat? Is that what they teach you?" He mocked sarcastically, "Then again from the hunters I've met, that wouldn't be a surprise."

The young man clicked on his torch, and although its light was muted outside the narrow beam, in contrast to the suffocating darkness, it seemed almost to blaze. The dim illumination it provided was more than sufficient for Arthur to see; and through the bars, he studied the face of his visitor. He looked guilty that was for certain, but there was also a sort of pained embarrassment… "Oh God, you really did think that."

'What on earth was he was mumbling now?' Arthur fumed, 'something ridiculous about movies and swishy capes!' He'd had enough of this, "Well if that's all you came to say, you've said it so you can go," he snapped.

Really, it was too much, Arthur thought. He expected the bigotry and insults he got from the hunters, and armoured himself against their disdain by day. But to have this _puppy_ come down here to trot out the same kind of drivel was unbearably aggravating, and for some reason, though he didn't want to admit it to himself, coming from someone that earnest, it _hurt_.

The American paused, but instead of leaving as he had been instructed, he slowly began to approach the bars. "I-I brought you something, you know, to show I'm really sorry."

Arthur tried to force himself to be dismissive, to say that he didn't care, but was intrigued despite himself. He raised his body to one elbow and surrendered, asking in what he hoped was a magnanimous yet neutral tone, "What is it?"

"It's a book. Some of the girls in my class were reading it, but it got the instructors got all pissed for some reason. Anyway, you said you like to read and I think it's about vampires," he glanced at the cover, "…and apples and stuff. So I figured I'd grab you a copy."

"It's bound to be full of stereotypes and cliché's," Arthur tutted.

"Look man, you don't have to take it if you don't want to. I'm not here to offend you even more." He hesitated, "I know it's not much, but I just wanted to do something to make it up to you. I bought you a flashlight as well," he added hopefully.

Behind his glasses, the blue eyes were undoubtedly sincere and Arthur was…touched. This young man was still an _idiot_, but he seemed genuine and he was trying his best to make things right. Also, the ceiling had gotten boring after the first hundred hours or so.

He got up and moved to his side of the bars, "Well since you're throwing in a torch, how could I resist." He shook his head, before smiling, "I accept your apology."

The boy smirked, "I knew no English guy could say no to a _book_!"

"Quite. Shall we try again then?"

The American nodded with an answering grin.

"Very well," Arthur laughed softly, "you already know my name's Arthur. I would shake your hand, but the bars are enchanted…"

"I'm Alfie," to Arthur's astonishment, he reached fearlessly through the bars, though the bulky sleeve of his jacket caused him a few problems. "I'm real pleased to meet ya Arty," he said, looking Arthur straight in the eyes.

Part of Arthur was horrified as he shook the offered hand, although he admired the courage. Really, where was his sense of self-preservation, what if he'd grabbed him? But even worse, "My name is _Arthur_," he stressed, "and I suppose 'Alfie' is short for Alfred?"

"Yea, Alfred F. Jones, the F stands for Franklin – my mom had a founding fathers moment," he laughed, before adding, "though my buddies invent all kinds of other stuff for it."

Ignoring all that for the moment as he held the warm hand within his own, Arthur was insistent, "Then I shall call you Alfred. It's a good name, though it means 'wise counsellor'," he added with a snort of amusement.

"Sounds about right!" Alfred agreed, oblivious to the teasing and looking pleased. "What does Arthur mean?"

"Noble and courageous," Arthur said smugly, firmly squashing recollections of a few occasions when he might not have been _entirely_ principled. Alfred looked curious but Arthur chose to ignore this, there was nothing ironic about his own name, no…nothing at all.

"How d'you know all that name stuff?"

"As you said, I like to read."

At this reminder, Alfred produced the promised book from his back pocket and handed it through the bars along with a pencil-light, "I know it's small," he said half-apologizing, "but I thought you'd need to keep it hidden."

"It's perfect," Arthur said absently as he switched on the torch and scanned the title of the dog-eared paperback, "I'm a vampire and there are some advantages you know; I have very good eyesight… 'Twilight', I've certainly never read it. Thank you Alfred, this was very thoughtful."

Alfred flushed and Arthur could see the warmth of the blood rushing to his cheeks. Embarrassingly, his stomach rumbled and he coughed to conceal it, thinking 'bloody hell, shut up – you're not getting anything so you may as well stop complaining'.

"I don't know if it's any good, I'll see what else I can come up with," Alfred offered.

"Thank you Alfred, that would be wonderful and you're kind to think of it, but you need to be careful," Arthur reminded, as he went to his bed and tucked the book out of sight. "You could get yourself into a lot of trouble, being friendly with a vampire. Remember where you are."

"I'll be okay," Alfred paused, seeming to remember something. "Oh yeah, while I'm down here, I have a couple of questions, if you don't mind?" For a brief moment Arthur panicked, what if the hunters already knew about their previous encounter, what if they had sent him down here undercover, what if…

"What do you know about soccer?" Arthur let out a sigh of relief, although this feeling was quickly replaced with a more familiar annoyance.

"It's called _football_."

Arthur smirked; it was still going to be a long night, but now he found he didn't mind.

* * *

**AN: …and it really IS football :)****.**

**We are really grateful to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed and of course to all you wonderful readers out there!**

**Extra-huge thanks to those who reviewed this week: Smellybelly69, BillTheAlmighty, Mad As A Hatter 13, Lovemondotrasho, Catcateightyeight, MIKAthecatlady, Ariddle-Ascare, gaaleex, SuperJellyNinja, notakitty7, It's-a-me-sammy, Janders and TheAlphaChives.**

**Chapter four will be up next Friday, hope you stay with us and are enjoying our fic.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable.**


	4. Of Vampires and Hunters

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter Four**

**1718 western Russia…**

_He was dying. Looking at the pale, still face of his son, Count Braginsky felt bitter. All his power, all his wealth and all his influence would amount to nothing. His only heir was slipping away, he could no longer pretend otherwise. Ivan had always been a presence, tall, big-boned and demanding; others were often intimidated by him. Now, even by torchlight, he almost looked lost in the huge bed, the rich surroundings in this tomb only highlighting his own lack of colour._

"_Nyet," he spoke the words almost under his breath but they produced an instant response._

_Head bowed respectfully, Yao moved forward from his position at the side of the room,_

"_Master?"_

"_This cannot be," the Count almost growled the words, "it will not be; the latest healers, they have found nothing? There must be a cure. They will be made to regret it, if they fail me." The words had an ominous ring of finality, but it was not the first time he had reacted like this._

"_Perhaps there is another way…"_

* * *

**Present Day…**

Alfred's sandy hair flopped forward as he got comfortable and he brushed it impatiently back, eying the bars between them a little uncomfortably as though resentful at being reminded of Arthur's situation.

"So what's it actually like then?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow "What is what like?"

"Becoming a vampire. What's it actually like to be turned, is it painful?"

"Painful would be putting it mildly. All I remember is thinking I was going to die and then an overwhelming darkness that I assumed was death itself, before I lost consciousness completely."

"Bet you were glad to wake up alive." Alfred had nearly said 'un-dead' but somehow it didn't seem right.

"I didn't wake up _alive_," Arthur sighed, and a note of bitterness entered his voice. "Living and existing are two very different things."

"But didn't you want to be a vampire?" Alfred asked, sounding confused.

"It was an accident for me, I didn't _know_ about vampires before I became one."

"Then how did it happen?"

"As it turns out, there are some brothels where you can catch more than just a disease." Arthur felt heat rise into his cheeks.

Alfred laughed loudly, "Dude you're not serious. You got turned into a vampire by a _prostitute_?"

"Don't be so quick to judge me. Do you have any idea how repressed Victorian society was? Being told that everything I felt was unnatural and evil, the days spent hiding who I was, what I really wanted..."

"What was that then?"

Arthur slowly turned his head towards Alfred and looked at him, his muscular frame and, smooth skin, his high cheekbones and easy smile. Those sparkling blue eyes that seemed constantly on the verge of inspiration…

"It doesn't matter," Arthur swallowed, all of a sudden his throat felt very dry. "As you can imagine I was far more uptight back then."

"Whereas you're practically a hippy these days." Alfred laughed and Arthur gave him a half-smile. "So anyway, keep going, I want to hear the rest of the story."

"The painful and emotionally scarring process of my being made into a vampire is _not_ 'a story'."

"You know what I mean," He shrugged apologetically, "Come on, what happened next?"

"The vampire revealed himself, and then I was taken to Russia, for _instruction_." He shuddered at the last word and Alfred wondered darkly what 'instruction' really meant. From the look on Arthur's face he couldn't imagine that it was anything good.

"Hey that's a weird coincidence; we have to learn Russian for our Lore classes."

"That's hardly a coincidence. Russia is where the head family lives," He laughed half-heartedly, "you might consider it the capital-city of vampires."

"Wait, so you vampires have royalty?! Do they have big vampire weddings - like the British?" He had just been about to ask whether Arthur preferred vampire weddings or the British ones when he was sharply interrupted.

"Not at all like Her Majesty! They're not noble, or at least," Arthur corrected, "that's not why they're in charge. The Braginskys are Russian. The purest and the strongest of all vampires, they're the ones that keep everyone else in their place." Alfred watched Arthur as he spoke, his deep green eyes had narrowed and his voice sounded hostile. "And that's why I was sent there, so they could make sure that _I_ learnt _my_ place."

"That sounds really horrible dude." Alfred reached his hand through the bar and placed it gently on Arthur's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Arthur just looked at him, his expression unreadable.

"The head family needs to feel like they have complete control," his voice was soft and distracted as he smoothed his hand slowly over the fabric of his shirt, tracing the spot where Alfred had touched him. "I suppose it could have been worse, _they_ could have kidnapped me and locked me up in a massive cage." He snorted.

"Wait, so is there like a head vampire?"

"Ivan. The Braginsky family and their strongest 'offspring' nest together. They work as a group to keep everyone else in-line, but we all know who's really in charge."

"And this Ivan guy…"

"I've never met him, few have but I've met his right-hand man Yao twice, and that is more than enough," the disgust in Arthur's voice was almost palpable. "Mostly, I've tried to stay away from them; they're not at all keen on me."

"Hey, uh won't that Russian family be mad at you for spilling all their secrets?" Alfred asked sounding worried. Arthur blinked at him for a couple of seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your order has existed for several centuries, nothing I have told you would be anything new to them, I assure you." He chuckled for a minute before his face became more thoughtful and he continued seriously, "but Alfred…it was good of you to ask." He looked up, before adding sincerely, "… I mean it."

Their eyes met for brief moment before Alfred flushed and looked away, "uh, no problem." Wanting to change the subject, he remembered the book. "So anyway, did you manage okay with the flashlight? Is that book I gave you any good?"

"You mean Twilight? Oh it's utter bollocks, I can't believe anyone reads such trash."

"Well hey dude, if you don't like it I can take it back, I'm sure I can find something else for you."

"No, no, I want to know what hap…," he coughed, "I mean, uh, I'm glad you gave me something to do." Realising that excuse had sounded pretty lame, Arthur looked embarrassed.

"You_ like _it!" Alfred looked amused.

"Oh it's romantic nonsense, but really, it's been a blessing to have anything to laugh about. Sparkly 'vegetarians?' Good grief, as though I would care what happens to such idiots." He gave an unconvincing laugh.

For all Arthur's mocking, Alfred noticed him shoot a furtive glance towards the mattress where he assumed it was hidden, 'yeah, you totally like it,' he thought, smirking. "Well at least it's something to do, eh?" was all he said aloud though, "It's getting pretty late, I should probably get to bed, but I'll see what else I can come up with." With a parting smile, he turned to leave, "Night Arthur."

"Goodnight to you too Alfred."

* * *

The next morning, all the first year recruits were asked by Ludwig to gather in the lecture hall for an announcement. They were going to be given the full details of the Halloween and All Saints celebrations which would be happening over the next few days.

As they waited for him to arrive, the students chatted eagerly among themselves and Feliciano (who was seated between Mathew and Lili) sighed happily. It had gradually become obvious to all of them how Feliciano felt about Ludwig, but though they all respected Ludwig, he was just so _scary_. Mathew couldn't see how Feliciano – not normally brave _at all,_ was able let little things like deep blue eyes and _huge_ muscles stop him from being intimidated like the rest of them.

But then no-one else seemed to see the Ludwig Feliciano knew, the sweet, shy Ludwig who loved to read and take long walks in the summer with his dogs. The Ludwig who blushed and was never sure what to say when Feliciano complimented him, but tried so hard to be kind in return.

Feliciano would never forget how it had felt when he was a teenager, before he and Lovino had been old enough to begin training. Living at the school, there had been no-one else their age and Lovino was usually with Antonio. Everyone was kind, but he had been just Roma's grandson to all the others, only Ludwig had made time for him, had seemed to actually _want_ him around.

Only Ludwig, who looked at him _now, _like no one else did.

Soft secretive glances that made him ache and long for more, that made his heart leap when he saw them. Feliciano did not know why, but every time he tried to get closer…Ludwig would push him away. And as the glances grew more frequent, more unbearable, Ludwig seemed to be trying even harder to keep his distance.

He watched as Ludwig arrived, admired the long smooth strides he took and the sure blue eyes, fixed in a look of determined concentration. Ludwig had a certain calm dignity in the way he went about everything. He had a sort of inner-certainty that gave Feliciano hope. He could not believe that Ludwig would play games with him, that he would look at him the way he did if he did not feel _something_.

With this in mind he fixed his attention firmly to the front. The rest of the students also quieted, as they waited to hear what he had to say.

"Good morning," Ludwig began, "as you are no doubt aware by now, the next few days will be a little different from usual. Many of the active hunters are returning from the field for Halloween, and the All Saints celebrations which mark its passing. Halloween is a special time for all hunters and it is traditional for qualified second year trainees to undergo the joining ceremony, to become fully recognised hunters."

Alfred leaned around Mathew to hiss at Feliciano, "Hey dude, your brother's doing that this year isn't he?"

"Yes Alfred," said Feliciano absently, his attention still utterly on the speaker.

Alfred lounged back in his chair and continued to listen as Ludwig explained the programme of events to come. Some of the incoming hunters were arriving tomorrow and would be giving special lectures, to show what life would be like as one of them. They would be sharing the details of hunts they had been involved in and these 'stories' were bound to be amazing. Alfred knew he should feel excited, and he did…mostly, but he was uncomfortably aware that the thought of daring kills no longer seemed_ right_ somehow. He just couldn't get past the thoughts of Arthur.

Ludwig's talk was about three main things. First he gave the recruits a bit of information about some of the individual hunters who would be coming in. Many of these were famous among the vampire hunting community for their legendary exploits, and the students were looking forward to hearing from them. Next, he gave a few basic details about procedures for the joining ceremony. First years were not allowed to attend – it was for full hunters only and the ritual itself remained a mystery until that time…but it was obvious from Ludwig's tone that it was a really big deal. It all sounded pretty solemn (and a bit creepy) and since they wouldn't be doing it for a whole year yet, the first years had only a passing interest in the procedure.

When finally, he came to the part the first years were waiting for - the celebrations, they all suddenly got a lot more interested. Pretty much the only word anyone really wanted to hear was "party" and after that was confirmed, a buzz of excitement rose around the room. Ludwig gave them the details; there would be a big feast and a themed party which this year would be 'national costumes'. He then dismissed his listeners, leaving the room which was soon filled with voices as the recruits discussed all the news.

Feliciano rose quickly from his seat, "Howdy partners, I'm _so_ going as a cowboy," was the last thing he heard, as he slipped quickly from the room to follow Ludwig.

"Ludwig, hey Ludwig," Feliciano called as he hurried down the hallway, finally catching up with him as he went into his classroom.

Ludwig looked at him in surprise, "Feliciano, is something wrong?"

"No Ludwig, I just wanted to talk to you."

"But aren't your friends making plans for the party?" Ludwig asked, looking at him seriously.

"Oh yes," Feliciano shrugged, "but I can do that later, I would rather be with you right now," he smiled. "Have you read your birthday present yet?"

"Yes, of course, the Fechtbuch was…interesting, Talhoffer was a good choice Feliciano, it was most thoughtful of you."

Feliciano beamed, "I am so glad Ludwig, I knew it had the best pictures," he added, "and I wanted it to be special for you."

"The artwork is indeed amazing Feliciano, it is a beautiful book." Ludwig was obviously sincere and Feliciano almost glowed with pleasure.

"What about the message Ludwig? What did you think of the message I wrote for you?" Feliciano asked anxiously, "Did you like it?"

"There was no message Feliciano, I would have noticed." Ludwig was guiltily aware that this was the first thing he had looked for, and that he had been disappointed.

"Well, did you forget to check the back?" Feliciano asked (as if that was the obvious thing to do). "There's a reason I wrote it there you know."

Ludwig shook his head in bemusement, "No," he admitted, "I didn't check the back."

"Then you should get it right now, so I can show you. Do you keep it in your desk?" He glanced around the room, his expression hopeful.

"No Feliciano, it's not in my desk," Ludwig replied, starting to look a bit awkward.

"Oh," Feliciano was a bit disappointed by this, until he thought of something even better. "It's in your bedroom then," this perked him back up immediately. "We should go and get it!"

Ludwig swallowed hard and loosened his collar, before looking away, "Feliciano, I don't have time for this, I…"

"Don't worry Ludwig, your room is not far from here, I can get it for you, if you like. Your things are always so ordered, I'm sure I will be able to find it quickly."

"Wait Feliciano. It is not in my bedroom either, it's…" Ludwig hesitated, before slowly reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulling out a small book, "…right here."

Feliciano gasped, his eyes growing very wide, "You…"

"I couldn't help it." Ludwig flushed at the open joy in Feliciano's face, this was exactly the sort of thing he was supposed to avoid and he blamed himself for not being stronger.

"Well quickly, go to the back and don't forget to read it out to me," Feliciano urged, reaching out to touch his arm.

Ludwig sighed, although he did not pull away. "But _you _wrote it, why do you need me to do that?"

"Why not Ludwig? They are only words. Please, read them to me!" Ludwig lowered his eyes to meet Feliciano's. They were bright and expectant.

"Very well," He closed his eyes briefly in surrender, "_e vissero felici e contenti,"_ His accent was poor, but Feliciano's face brightened up immediately, as if he had just heard the most beautiful sound in the world. "What does that mean?"

"Sorry Ludwig, but that's cheating! I wrote it in Italian so you would have to figure it out for yourself." The ghost of a smile traced Ludwig's lips, so this was a guessing game?

"You've clearly thought this through Feliciano. If only you would put this much effort into training." Feliciano laughed and Ludwig couldn't resist, "So tell me, do I get any clues?"

"Clues, hmm…the nights have been so warm and lovely these past few days and the stars are so pretty, perhaps we could go for a walk? If you come with me, I'll give you twenty questions!"

Feliciano looked so hopeful as he said this, that Ludwig felt his heart twist as he forced him to stop. He was silent for a moment before he very gently removed the hand from his arm. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You've walked with me before Ludwig; it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was…wonderful Feliciano. And that is exactly why it cannot keep happening."

Feliciano looked at him dully, "But Ludwig…," he whispered.

For a moment Ludwig closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, this was so hard. He had thought it would get easier, that once he made it clear they had no future, Feliciano would give up, would give his affection somewhere else. That would have hurt, but it would have been right, this…this was a constant torture.

"Feliciano," he said at last, "we have been over and over this…**"**

"But I care about you Ludwig." Feliciano interrupted.

"You think I don't care about you? You know I do Feliciano, but it is just not possible." The words were spoken quietly and he clearly meant them. Still, his face betrayed his pain. "We cannot be together."

"But Ludwig why? You have never told me _why_ you say it is so impossible."

"You could get hurt, and I will not risk that…ever." He looked at Feliciano, "I mean it Feli," he added gently. "I cannot explain any further than that."

"Then I won't give in." Feliciano clenched his fists and met his eyes. "Unless you tell me why Ludwig, I will _never_ give you up."

* * *

A couple of hours later the guest lecturers were due to arrive and a crowd of recruits had gathered in the courtyard near the steps to the front doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. Alfred, Mathew, Bruce and Lili, had instead been led by Bella to a position halfway up the main staircase, where they had an excellent view, overlooking most of the large entrance hall.

"_See_ didn't I tell you this was a good spot?" Bella said triumphantly.

"I dunno, it's a little high." Alfred objected.

"Trust me you'll get a much better view from up here and there's not such a crowd."

"How come you're with us anyway? Shouldn't you be preparing for your joining ceremony or something?"

"And miss this, are you kidding! I have all day to prepare," Bella was clearly excited and the others exchanged amused looks. Ignoring them, she leaned over the bannisters to listen. "Shh I think they're arriving."

Sure enough, voices could now be heard entering the hallway below…

"Why must the decorating always be so _tacky."_ A haughty voiced echoed, drifting up to the listeners above.

"They couldn't change it Roderich, it's traditional." This second voice, which sounded female, was much more cheerful, "Oh look, I think Feli did the pumpkins again this year..."

As the voices became louder, the first years gathered closer to catch their first glimpse of the famous couple.

"Rocherich Edelstein and Elizabeta Hedervary," whispered Bella, "two of the best hunters ever to graduate from this academy."

"She's so pretty," said Lili in surprise.

"So is he," snorted Alfred.

"Hn," grunted Bruce, "she looks tough though..._he_ doesn't look like a fighter at all."

With varying degrees of approval, they all studied the famous couple who paused, still talking and unaware they were the focus of such interest. At first glance, Roderich looked a bit delicate and seemed more of a classical pianist than a vampire slayer.

He had intense violet eyes which were hidden behind spectacles and his soft brown hair was confined in a low tail at the nape of his neck. His frame was slight, although he was immaculately dressed in an expensive looking purple suit and a cravat. Hovering protectively next to him stood Elizabeta; a fierce little woman with long brown hair and big, green eyes.

"Actually, I think I've heard a story about Elizabeta, Ludwig mentioned her once during physical combat," Mathew paused, surprised that people were actually listening to him for once, "she _punched_ a vampire to death with her bare hands."

Bella smiled, "Amongst other things. You know it was actually her that proposed to him. Popped the question half-way through a kill apparently."

"What a woman!" Bruce winked knowingly at Mathew who just smiled, clearly not sure how to respond.

"Yea, I get why _she's_ famous. But what about _that _guy?" Alfred gestured with his head towards Roderich who was still looking disapprovingly at the various Halloween decorations which had been placed around the castle. He looked with particular distaste at a frowning pumpkin that Feliciano had meant to be Ludwig.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella asked disbelievingly, "Roderich may look prissy, but don't let his appearance deceive you. If anything, _he's_ even more powerful than she is."

"But _she punched_ a vampire to _death_," Bruce sounded disbelieving.

"She's so amazing," Lili sighed.

"Think someone's got a bit of a crush," Bruce teased; nudging her in the ribs and Lili mumbled something incoherent, blushing at his comment.

"Roderich might not look much on the muscle front, but his ritual casting is incredible, he's one of the strongest there is," Bella explained. "He's the first hunter ever to investigate the use of music in high level rituals. It has huge potential, but so far he's the only expert in that field."

Alfred whistled, "How come you know so much about them?"

"I heard them speak last year remember, and Vlad gets really excited about the ritual stuff." Bella shrugged, "plus, let's face it they _are_ legends around here."

The sound of another voice brought everyone's attention back to the new arrivals. Distracted by their conversation, the recruits had missed the entrance of a third incoming hunter, but it was his voice they now heard, as he called across to Roderich.

"Did you forget to phone ahead, Princeling? Someone forgot to put out the red carpet," the newcomer mocked.

Roderich raised his chin firmly and regarded him as though he was something unpleasant the cat had dragged in. "I expect they thought it would be a wasted gesture, since a thug like you was arriving too."

As luck would have it, the couple had arrived at the castle, at almost exactly the same time as Gilbert Beilschmidt. Here was the star attraction - many pupils had been looking out for _him_, because the stories ofhis adventures were the _best. _

Gilbert was a tall, muscular man with dark bronze eyes that looked almost red if you caught them in the right light. His hair was a peculiarly pale blond which made an unusual contrast with his eyes, but his colouring wasn't the only thing that caused him to stand out. Gilbert made a point of being noticed. Rumour had it that he had once been part of a notorious hunting trio, although these days he battled alone.

"Better put out the fire Rodders, I just got _burned_," Gilbert goaded again, holding up his hands dramatically.

"_What_ did you call me?! It is about time you realised that _no-one_ finds you amusing Gilbert."

Roderich's face flushed, he could never bear much teasing from Gilbert before becoming angry and Elizabeta intervened, although she actually sounded rather entertained.

"For heaven's sake Gilbert, leave him alone, do you have to be yourself _all_ the time?" She asked, taking her husband's arm as they all turned to head further into the castle.

"When myself is so great, who else would I wanna be?" He answered laughing maddeningly.

"Someone with taste perhaps," Roderich snapped.

"Nah, you like me just fine as I am." He strolled casually over to Roderich and Elizabeta, "both of you," he added, and punctuated this statement by giving Roderich a hearty slap on the ass.

Roderich's ivory cheeks flushed, although Mathew noted that he didn't seem entirely unhappy. Neither did his wife for that matter, she hadn't intervened this time. In fact a wide grin had formed on her face and something not-quite savoury twinkled in her eye.

"Ooh Rodders, have you lost weight?" Gilbert cackled before striding ahead into the lecture hall.

Roderich ground his teeth.

* * *

The music swirled about the listeners who sat in utter silence, transfixed by its beauty. Even Alfred, who normally yawned his way through this kind of 'old dude tune', was spellbound. As the chords of the last section crashed over them,_ 'espressivo', _the dark and penetrating sounds left the audience enthralled, trapped in a dreamlike state. Each felt a strange absence of the body; Roderich's talent wielding a supernatural, almost other-worldly control as they became ever more immersed in his musical spell.

Above him, bright blue streams of energy danced through the air, before cascading in a shower of light over the audience. As the tempo changed to become elusively haunting, the droplets sparkled in the air, before fading away as the music finally ebbed into silence.

Roderich had explained before his display, that music could be used ritualistically. Classical music was known to contain mathematical patterns and sequences, and Roderich had researched the implications these could have on the performance of rituals. The casting of rituals was after all, a science and now they had all seen it, mathematical precision in complete harmony with music had created magic.

Roderich's demonstration of his ritual techniques had been enchanting. Slowly, he removed his hands from the keys, and still caught in the thrall of his passion for music, he rose almost absentmindedly, dabbing traces of blood from his fingertips with a white silk handkerchief. The sudden burst of applause caused him to start slightly as he came back to himself, then he smiled thinly before bowing slightly at the waist in appreciation.

"Crikey," muttered Bruce to Bella, "I get why you wanted to see this again, that guy can play."

"I told you so," She replied smugly, "anyone else ready to eat their words?"

Alfred nodded, "When I saw Elizabeta pummel drive Ludwig earlier, I thought you had to be shittin' me about this guy. But man, was I wrong, maybe he_ really is_ more powerful than her."

"Do you reckon' you could do that with a didgeridoo?" Bruce asked seriously.

Bella gave a snort of laughter before continuing, "You know rumour has it that Roderich's the one who'll replace Vargas once he retires. Becoming the headmaster of this school is kind of like winning a Nobel Prize. They're all chosen for their contribution to hunting in their area of expertise. Vargas was the one who had the idea for the vampire data-base and he discovered most of the initial information in it himself."

Mathew was interested, "I guess that was a pretty important idea," he said, "I mean, without him, they wouldn't have caught that vampire in the cells." He noticed Alfred turn his head away as he spoke.

Bella nodded in agreement before continuing, "The guy before him went to Eastern Europe and rediscovered loads of rituals. Apparently before that, ritual-casting was almost a lost art amongst hunters."

Feliciano spoke up, "He was Ludwig and Gilbert's grandpa, Wolfram Beilschmidt,"

"Really? I didn't know that…" Bella began, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Wow, there really is a first time for everything," laughed Bruce and Bella gave him a playful shove.

"No one knows why he left. He was still fairly young when Roma came in. I think there was a problem." Feliciano explained looking sad, "Ludwig won't ever talk about it."

"Well I think Roderich and Elizabeta would make a hell of a team running the school," Mathew said looking at Feliciano's downcast face and deciding to return the conversation to its original subject. "He's amazing, and her hand-to-hand demonstration with Ludwig was really impressive."

Feliciano made an appreciative sound and the others laughed.

"He got his ass handed to him Feli," grinned Alfred, "and you _still_ enjoyed watching it?"

"Mmm Ludwig's ass."

"What was that Feli?"

"Nothing."

"Never thought I'd see that happen to _him_," Bruce mused, "the guy's a tank."

"Which makes it even more obvious how amazing _she_ is," Bella pointed out, her comment receiving a vigorous nod of agreement from Lili (who had walked over from her original seat next to Vash).

Elizabeta was of particular interest to the girls at the academy, being the first woman ever to train and qualify as a vampire hunter. Until recently the school had refused to train females.

It was Bella who had explained to Mathew and Alfred in a hushed voice before the lectures, why this had changed.

"Elizabeta was the first woman at the academy. She was disguised as a man in the Hungarian army until she was discovered and thrown out. Her story was pretty big on the news and actually ended up being pretty instrumental to Hungary letting woman into their military." She gave a slight smile," No one wanted to let her go, her captain even made a public statement about how she was one of the best fighters they had."

"And that was it? She changed everything" Mathew asked.

"Not exactly," Bella looked around reluctantly, her expression becoming sad. "Roma's daughter was attacked by a vampire. They think it was sent by the main family to try and take out some hunters, but it got to her first. She died protecting Feliciano and Lovino, they were only toddlers and she threw herself at it so they'd have time to run away. I know what Roma thinks, if she'd been trained then she might have survived."

"God, that's awful Bella." Mathew shook his head, he looked horrified, and Alfred winced, thinking of his own mother.

"Feli and Lovi still visit her grave to change the flowers." Bella finished quietly.

* * *

After a short interval to allow refreshments and trips to the toilet, everyone settled back into their seats to listen to Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was giving the final 'lecture' of the day. Many tales about Gilbert had made the rounds amongst the students, whether it was his hunting prowess or his exploits while at the academy – everyone had heard something about him. They were eager to know more and settled back to listen as he strolled nonchalantly out onto the stage, and struck an arrogant pose with his hands on his hips.

"Alright recruits, listen carefully. I am about to tell you a story so awesome that it will change your very _life!"_

Seated in the front row, Antonio groaned, "Dios mio," he muttered, "Here we go again."

"The astounding tale of my adventures in vampire hunting is so breath-taking, it is almost unbelievable," Gilbert announced dramatically.

"Ha," Elizabeta heckled from the front row, "did you say _almost_?"

Gilbert smiled down at her lazily, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Don't listen to Eliza; she is simply jealous that she and her girly-boy husband will never be quite as amazing as I am. Cute piece by the way princeling, didn't you think so my dear?"

Roderich's lips tightened, but he managed to appear unruffled as he responded, "one has to possess a cultured ear to appreciate the finer things Gilbert, perhaps one day you will develop the finesse."

"Oh I appreciate your finer things alright Roderich," he insinuated, smirking evilly, "and I think we both know that, don't we?"

"Gilbert! You can't just...wait you're doing both of them?" Antonio interposed as Roderich flushed and exchanged a glance with his wife.

Elizabeta's eyes danced wickedly but she pretended to purse her lips disapprovingly, "I thought you were here to share tales of your _hunting_ exploits Gilbert, no?"

Gilbert laughed and gave a flourishing bow to the slightly bemused students, "You are right as always dear lady," he said, and pausing for effect, he raised his hands dramatically and began again. "From the day I was born I always knew there was something special about me and of course, I was right…"

"Yeah, he's 'special' alright," Elizabeta murmured to Antonio.

Gilbert proceeded to tell the class a tale of daring and fearless courage. Of the many times he had fought vampires against overwhelming odds, how on one such occasion he had taken on a vampire on with nothing but his bare hands and a trap he built himself out of sticks and leaves. "I was fearless! We wrestled for a bit, but the creature knew it was hopeless. I can't blame him, from the first moment he looked into my eyes, he knew his time was up."

He posed melodramatically, swinging his cape over his shoulders and throwing his arms out into a fighting stance. By this point both Antonio and Elizabeta were nearly hysterical from laughter. Roderich though, seemed less amused, his arms were folded in front of him and his lips were pursed in distaste. "Of course they tried to give me a medal and shit, but I told them that this was pretty much the kind of stuff I do every day, so it was no biggie."

Elizabeta let out a couple of loud coughs that sounded suspiciously like the world 'bullshit,' but Gilbert was unfazed and launched into a recount of several other encounters, the audience listening in enthralled excitement.

As he finally wound up his speech with a grandiose bow, Elizabeta called out again, "Hey Antonio, tell them about the time he got stuck in the butterfly house…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gilbert protested.

"Oh don't you? Well then I'll remind you. And I'm sure everyone will be very interested to hear." She turned towards them, a mischievous glint in her eye, "You see class, Gilbert here is afraid of butterflies…"

"I am definitely not!" Gilbert denied, waving this aside.

Elizabeta laughed and continued, "I seem to recall it was a sunny day…"

"Lies! Don't listen class, everything they're about to tell you is a lie! She just doesn't like me and Antonio has always been jealous of my good looks! And they weren't butterflies, they were rabid _demons!_ I tried to fight them off, but they just kept on coming!"

"They were harmless Gilbert." Antonio laughed, "One of them _almost _landed on you. And you nearly pissed yourself."

"That's what butterflies want you to think! But I can smell a vampire plot when I see one." Despite his crazy words, the German man was clearly enjoying himself and as he strode about the stage it was obvious he was exaggerating his story to be entertaining. "There was clearly ritualistic involvement." By this point Elizabeta was nearly rolling on the floor with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Next to her Roderich looked up suddenly, a dark glint in his eye, "would you like me to conjure one? The ritual is quite simple…"

"If you do, I'll make something for you," Gilbert retorted. "I can do it too, remember…" It was at this point that Antonio hurried out onto the stage, grabbing Gilbert by the arm and dragging him out before he had time to make good on his promise.

"Butterflies? These vampire hunters are friggen' crazy man..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head laughing.

Mathew just smiled, "I think they're brilliant."

* * *

"So, was I as awesome as I thought?" Gilbert asked as he sat down to lunch after the lecture.

"Alas mi amigo, I don't think anyone's quite _that_ awesome," Antonio laughed warmly; it was so good to hear his friend boasting again.

"Only me."

Antonio looked sly, "You know I especially liked the end of your lecture, when Roderich threatened to produce a butterfly and you ran out of the room."

"I didn't 'run out of the room'- I engineered a retreat." He turned away muttering darkly, "Colourful sons-of-bitches."

They both laughed, and Antonio shook his head, "I've missed you Gil."

"Well I _am_ close to perfect," Gilbert smiled wickedly, "so anyway…how's Lovino?" He asked, trying to sound innocent?

Antonio's face dropped at that, "He's going through the joining ceremony this year," he swallowed hard.

"I take it you're not planning on going?" Gilbert raised his eyes to give Antonio a knowing look but Antonio looked away.

"Gil, you know I can't do that," he replied quietly.

"Can't or won't?"

"He's also been hoping _I_ would be the one to take him out for the first time," Antonio added sounding regretful, but Gilbert knew he felt guilty. He shook his head 'for fuck's sake Antonio,' he thought.

"You mean you really won't?" He asked eventually.

"I was going to ask you. You're the only one I'd trust to take care of someone so important to me." For the first time Antonio's eyes met Gilberts and he sighed.

"I've gotta be honest Antonio. I really thought he would be the thing that changed all this. I mean you've obsessed over Lovino for fucking years," he added frankly.

"Which is why I'm asking _you_," Antonio dropped his eyes from that steady gaze. "Nothing can happen to him Gil, I couldn't take it."

"Well if you're really going to pussy out, I guess not everyone can be as amazing as me."

Antonio sighed, as always Gilbert understood, but he had never agreed with his decision, had never accepted it and being Gilbert, would never stop trying to change his mind. "You sound just like Lovino," he complained.

Gilbert arched an eyebrow, "then he must be talking sense, although you have to admit, I'm much more dashing."

"Dashing?"

"Bridget Jones was on last night."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you liked romantic comedies."

"Two words Antonio; Hugh-fucking -Grant."

"That's three words, and he's not that great."

"Not that great!?" Gilbert spluttered, "Oh come on Antonio, you can't hold a grudge against all English people because of that one vampire. They didn't all bite Francis."

"Maybe I just don't like Hugh Grant."

"Impossible!" He laughed as something seemed to occur to him. "God Francis would have loved this conversation."

"I still miss him so much Gil."

"We all do Antonio. Let's face it he's a hard act to follow, even for _me_." He sighed, then added seriously, "you know it's just not the same now, going out without you guys."

"Francis was a menace, but at least life was never boring." Antonio didn't smile, but his eyes brightened at the memory of his friend.

"Remember that time with the sailor and the show girl? Where did Francis say she kept those feathers?" Gilbert made an obscene gesture and they both started laughing helplessly.

"Memories." Antonio finally managed.

"He may never have found love, but he sure did enjoy searching," Gilbert's eyes were distant as he remembered.

"He didn't have any trouble finding 'suitable candidates' either." Antonio recalled fondly, "I don't know if he filed more restraining orders or received them." Gilbert smiled at him but both men felt the gap where Francis should have jumped in to respond.

"Fucking vampire," Gilbert muttered and there was a short, painful silence before he finally spoke again, "So, I haven't seen Ludwig yet, how_ is_ my little brother doing?"

"Well he scares the shit out of the students."

"That's my boy."

"Except Feliciano of course," Antonio added knowingly watching Gilbert's eyes light up in amusement.

"Really, he _still_ hasn't given up then?"

"No but neither has Ludwig; he still thinks it's too dangerous." Antonio shook his head and sighed, Gilbert rolled his eyes in agreement.

"He always was a stubborn bastard," but the corners of his lips twitched upwards in amusement as he added. "Who knew serious little Ludi would become such a heart breaker, wait till I tell the family about this."

"Don't tease him, or I'll tell Eliza you want her to fight you. You're right though, he is being stubborn. If he just told him the truth… Feliciano might be naïve, but he isn't stupid. I think he's old enough to make his own decisions.

"But Lovino isn't?"

Antonio coughed and looked away, pretending not to have heard. "Speaking of _Ludwig,_" he emphasised, "Heracles is away, so I'm going to need your help on Halloween."

"Oh, is it his time of the month again?"

"Party drinks are on me, if you say that to his face."

"You're on."

* * *

"How much do you know about the process? Of being 'turned' I mean."

"Well," Alfred thought about the question carefully, "not a lot to be honest, though Vlad's started telling us stuff. He probably hasn't finished that part yet, though he mentioned something about a database of famous vamps – in fact dude, he said your name's on it."

The last comment was made in a tone that Arthur realised was congratulatory though he really didn't feel that way about the information. In fact, it made him feel faintly ill, 'so that was why he'd been caught,' he thought bleakly. No…he definitely wished that they'd never known his name, being notorious had drawbacks.

Alfred noticed the change of expression in the green eyes and said hastily, "we can talk about something else if you want? I still don't get the offside rule…"

"No, that's quite alright." Arthur turned back to Alfred and pushed his regrets aside, "It takes blood to become turned," he began.

"You mean you make more vamps every time you guys eat? Would Feli have been turned?"

"Not _yours_," Arthur corrected impatiently, "_ours,_ and I've already told you that I wouldn't have harmed the boy."

"Yea right, sorry." Alfred apologised guiltily.

"Hmm," Arthur gave him a slightly frosty look, but decided to overlook his clumsiness, "of course feeding doesn't create vampires, we'd be overrun. A human has to drink _vampire_ blood to become one of us, from one of the older purebloods really. In fact the older, the better, otherwise there's a risk of becoming a half-breed," he shuddered.

"Yea, I've heard a bit about that." Alfred said, thinking for a moment, "Vlad told us the half-breeds are really savage and attack pretty randomly."

"Who's this Vlad you keep mentioning?" Arthur asked curiously, "That name's quite amusing if he's one of your instructors?"

"Yeah, and he talks like I thought you would too," Alfred teased. Arthur raised his eyebrows but his lips twitched with amusement and Alfred grinned at him. "The guy's Romanian, but anyway, he teaches us about rituals and lore," he paused, "you know…I like hearing about this stuff from you, much more."

Despite himself, Arthur was pleased by this and he flushed faintly but Alfred was still thinking about the half-breeds and didn't notice, "Aren't they all insane or something?" He asked, following his train of thought.

"Mostly," Arthur hesitated, "it's as though their blood hasn't changed enough to stay stable as a vampire, but they're not human any more either. They feel the need to feed much more often than us, because human blood can't provide what they lack and so they get increasingly regular fits of madness. The bloodlust overcomes them and they're out of control, that's why they kill."

Alfred was fascinated (and pretty disgusted to be honest), "but that's just the half-breeds right? Not purebloods like you?"

"Not unless we get starved for too long."

"You're not feeling…like…hungry right now or anything are you?" Arthur glared at him and Alfred held up his hands laughing, "just kidding, honest."

"Oh for goodness sake, of course I'm hungry, but I'm not _starving_, pay attention." Arthur said. "It's all very well for you to laugh, but the cold bags of blood I get here, only keep me alive and sane, they aren't very tasty," he added.

"You mean you're craving fresh blood?" Alfred said the last in a slightly revolted tone and Arthur looked at him, considering.

"Do you eat steak?" He asked casually.

"Well yeah, I love steak, nothing like a big rare T-bone, but _I'm_ not a vampire," he said, as though pointing out the obvious.

"Rare eh. I really wouldn't get too snotty about blood if I were you," Arthur said with a smirk and Alfred was taken aback.

"But that's not _human_ blood," he pointed out.

"Well I agree it's a different mammal but you don't seem to worry about killing for _your_ food. I've told you, I _don't_ kill for mine." Arthur said smugly. "By the way, I can eat other things as well, but the human blood is a necessity."

He didn't sound irritable, but Alfred changed the subject to less prickly territory (he'd need to think about all that later), "but it's different for the half-breeds? Human blood's not enough for them?"

"The only way for them to remain sane is to have pure vampire blood, very regularly. If they don't renew their own vampire traits every few days, they go insane. It's a terribly draining thing to do often and they'd need someone to remain constantly at their side, so I only know of one case where that has happened."

"Why would a pureblood do that?" Alfred didn't see vampire's as the caring, sharing types.

"Because you'll do anything for someone you love," Arthur replied shortly.

There was a brief silence. Alfred wanted to ask how _vampires_ could be in love, but he got the feeling that wouldn't go down well at all. He tried to think of something else to talk about.

"Have you ever turned anyone?"

"Well actually, that was the reason for my second trip to Russia; it's one of the rules, any newly-made purebloods must be reported to the Russian vampires."

"Oh," Alfred thought about that, "d'you mean they don't care about half-breeds?"

"No, they hate them. They're seen as an infestation; it's why lower level pure-bloods are discouraged from trying to turn others. It risks creating more of them, although they create more of themselves anyway - when they're running loose."

Alfred looked sick, "shit dude, are there that many out there?"

"Loads, and when they attack, it's usually in such a frenzy that it's easy for a blood exchange to happen - if the victim hasn't died outright." Alfred nearly gagged. "At least the life-span of any half-breeds you hunters _find,_ is similar to that of a house-fly. I have even heard of some of your number referred to as 'fumigators." He laughed softly to himself, "a vampire in-joke," he explained in response to Alfred's enquiring look.

"Jeez, you guys need to turn Chris Rock or someone, get some new material."

Arthur ignored him, "In any event, there is only one half-breed, that I know of anyway, who is not on the Russian hit-list."

Alfred considered this and was going to ask more about this half-breed when Arthur interrupted his thoughts.

"I wanted to ask _you _something actually Alfred," he said suddenly and Alfred looked at him enquiringly. "Why do they keep asking me about wolves?"

Alfred looked at him, the green eyes were curious and there was not a hint of deceit in the query, Arthur clearly didn't know anything so he couldn't see any harm in telling him. He explained the situation with the dead wolves and Arthur looked thoughtful.

"They seem pretty sure we're involved then, I wonder what Yao is up to?" He pondered for a moment before shaking his head. "Well I don't have a bloody clue what they're doing. Animal blood contains no sustenance. That angry Swiss git seemed to think it's something ritual-based," Arthur scoffed, "not bloody-likely."

"And just what makes you so sure it's not. Just because you have an English accent doesn't mean you know everything."

Arthur's response was matter of fact. "Most of us are so powerful, that performing a ritual just isn't necessary, there are easier alternatives. Besides, for sheer power, the best life-source is human blood."

"Listen dude," Alfred said, suddenly getting excited, "you seem to know a whole lot about rituals, for someone who claims to never use them."

"I may have…dabbled from time-to-time," Arthur admitted, "I find magic rather fascinating."

"Man that is so awesome! Can you teach me?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow, "Oh of course. Just ask the other hunters very nicely to remove me from this cage and I'll be happy to help you."

"Nah, I don't think they'd go for it."

* * *

**AN: Nyet – 'no' in Russian, mios dio – Spanish for 'oh my god'. No clues though for the Italian ;)**

**Really hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as we're enjoying writing it :) Any feedback would be lovely and thanks again to everyone who read, favourited and/or followed! **

**Special mentions this week to: Lovemondotrasho, Janders, kyuuusuk, gaaleex, MIKAthecatlady, YoHomieUpdatePlz, notakitty7, Bluebird Rain, LiquidConfidence, mayim, qnon and TheAlphaChives.**

**Thanks so much for your awesomeness!**

**Hope to see you again for next Friday's update.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable :)**


	5. The Events of Halloween and All Saints

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**A/N: Thanks **_**so much**_** for all your feedback so far, the support has been great and it really encourages us to keep writing.**

**A few minor characters are mentioned this week:**

**Leonie Praslin – Seychelles**

**Lars Jensen – Netherlands**

**Henri Stoltz – Luxembourg**

**Gupta Hussan – Egypt**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**1718 Western Russia…**

"_Explain," the words were clipped._

"_Please excuse the interruption my lord, but if all of the regular medicinal possibilities have been exhausted, I thought perhaps you might consider more…unusual methods." Yao bowed his head as the count considered._

"_What do you suggest?" As Yao hesitated, he repeated the question more sharply adding, "Speak, I wish to know your thoughts on this."_

"_I have some contacts among the Zhuyou physicians…"_

"_Sorcerers! How dare you suggest such a thing," the Count spat savagely, turning on him as though he might strike out._

_Yao inclined his body in submission, "I apologise for my mistake master, but to my knowledge they are merely spiritual healers." _

_Despite the danger of further angering the Count he continued, desperately certain that this was the only possible chance for Ivan. "I can think of nothing else that might save him," he added in a low voice, glancing at the unconscious man on the bed._

_Count Braginsky followed his look and became very still. _

_Eventually he spoke again, but this time unwillingly, as though the words were wrenched from his lips, "tell me everything you know of these…Zhuyou."_

* * *

**Present day…**

The joining ceremony took place during the evening of Halloween, in a special room used only for this purpose. Situated in the basement beyond Vlad's classroom, a door near to his opened onto a long, dimly lit hallway down which the second years walked to reach their destination.

The room was brilliantly lit by hundreds of candles, their glow a shock to the nervous candidates as they entered, after the gloominess of the passageway before. The walls were hung with long velvet curtains in a deep red and benches lined them on all sides. Many of the seats were filled with the hunters and Roma Vargas sat at their centre. Here were the representatives of the select company whose ranks they hoped to join, but one bench was empty and set slightly aside from the rest. Here they would sit as they awaited their turn in the ceremony.

In the precise centre of the stone floor was etched the symbol of the academy, a cross inside a circle. The circle represented the Earth they would defend, the cross itself consisting of the sword of sacrifice and a symbolic stake. Beneath this was inscribed the words 'valour, vigilance and strength'. Upon this emblem stood a highly polished wooden stand which held a large, ancient looking silver goblet. The oldest and most sacred item the academy possessed, it had been used for the joining ceremony for generations.

As they filed onto the bench to await their turns, each of the second years felt anxious, wondering exactly what to expect. There was a momentary hush before Vlad walked out before them, took his place behind the cup and began to speak. "Blood is life, both for us and for the vampires…

'Not this again,' thought Lovino sourly, Vlad liked to start so many of his speeches this way, it was like his catchphrase. He tried to glance around without being obvious, hoping to catch sight of Antonio.

"As you are all aware by now," Vlad continued solemnly, "it takes vampire blood to become turned. Even as that tainted blood takes away their humanity and deprives the vampire of other things, it does give certain gifts in return. Increased stamina and strength, speed and most of all an improved ability to heal; many years ago our order found that it was possible to gain some fraction of these benefits without the risk of incurring the change." He paused before continuing, "In the early days of our order, this ritual was a _true _test of courage as many were turned accidentally, their souls lost, before the dosage could be calculated precisely. We honour their memory now."

The listening ranks of hunters bowed their heads for a moment but the waiting recruits were now listening uneasily. Did he really mean they were going to drink _vampire _blood? It sounded alarmingly like it and more than one of them felt nauseous at the thought. Sure enough, Vlad took a small vial from his pocket and with extreme care began to measure drops of something dark and sticky looking into the waiting vessel. Once he seemed satisfied with the amount, he added red wine from a flagon handed to him by Vash, again this was a precise amount and he swirled the goblet to completely combine the fluids contained within.

Looking at the now horrified faces of many of the recruits, Vlad smiled wickedly before puncturing his own finger with his fang and using it to give a final stir to the mixture. "This potion will give you many benefits and will be your final step towards joining us," he said, running his eyes along the row of pale faces. "It will bind you to us…_if_ you are ready to accept that burden. Does anybody wish to withdraw and wait another year?" Here Vlad waited briefly, but although there was some anxious shifting about, nobody spoke up and so he went on, "The energy used in ritual casting acts in a manner which is similar to electricity and in the same way that certain materials conduct electricity, certain thoughts and emotions better fuel the power of our rituals."

The waiting initiates perked up a bit as he continued, this sounded _much _more appealing than the blood ritual part of the ceremony and they listened with growing interest.

"We hunters have cast a ritual across this room to help identify what core emotions and thoughts best increase the strength of your individual magic. After you drink from the cup, the main source of your own magic will be revealed. Think of it as a test of character. It will reveal what motivates you, what alone will drive you to greater and greater heights and what you truly desire most."

"Do you think there's an element for food? Pretty sure I'd get that one at the moment." Bella whispered nervously, a pained expression on her face.

"Wait were we not supposed to eat or something?" Lovino panicked, suddenly wishing he hadn't powered through so much of Feli's 'good luck pasta' before he came.

"No, it's just that I was at the hunter speeches all day; I didn't have time for much."

Vlad was still speaking, "Emotions correspond to the elements, not only fire, water, earth and air, but also light and darkness. Each element is linked to more than one emotion, so two very different people might both have magical ability with their primary strength being with water for example. You will utilise all the elements throughout your lives, but once you have undergone this ritual, you will know which lies at the heart of your magic."

Now that the most serious part of the blood ritual was understood, Vlad relaxed a little and the prospective hunters began to feel that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all; there was certainly something to be gained. They began to prepare themselves to undergo this test as Vlad completed his explanations.

"In conclusion," he stressed, "if you should find that your primary element is darkness, my own strength incidentally, that doesn't mean that at the core of your being is a deep and unstoppable evil." The students laughed, and Lovino vaguely heard Bella mutter something in his ear about not being in 'Slytherin'. "In many individuals it actually symbolises the potential for creation. I would also point out that strength rooted in light doesn't indicate holiness. There is good and bad to every quality. What is important is how you use it."

As he prepared to undergo the joining ceremony, Lovino cast a final, searching look around the assembled hunters. Antonio really wasn't here; he couldn't see him anywhere and in growing disbelief, Lovino realised that despite their conversation, despite _knowing_ how important this was to him, he had let him down.

The first up, was Leonie Praslin who was Bella's roommate, she was a dark eyed girl, with brown hair which she wore in two long pigtails and she hung on to one of these with a look of fierce resolve as she approached the goblet. Not normally very confident, she was determined to succeed at this. "One swallow only," Vlad cautioned as she raised the goblet, and masking her disgust, she did as directed before stepping back from him. As the whole room watched in anticipation, she suddenly seemed to glow with a faintly greenish tinge, throwing back her head with a look of dreamy joy on her face as she held out her hands. Above her outstretched palms, a swirl of bright green leaves twisted and danced in an unseen breeze as the sudden fresh scent of pine wafted across the room.

Soon after this, Bella's name was called. Her element was light and was revealed to the others as a cloud of small golden spheres and glowing white orbs which floated around her like fireflies. She smiled blissfully and caught one, before the ritual ended. A few turns later, a shy looking boy was submerged in a giant wave, and walked out from the spell covered in seaweed as the smell of the ocean filled the air. Yet another candidate was then tossed into the air by a rush of wind, before floating down like a feather.

As "Lovino Vargas," was called, he heard the word 'fire' whispered around the room, and the lump in his throat suddenly felt like lead, he knew what everyone thought of him. He shook his head violently, his eyes were prickling but he wouldn't cry. As he walked forward, Lovino tried his best to concentrate on something else, but all he could hear were the voices in his head, 'Temperamental Lovino', 'angry Lovino,' 'always in a mood about something or other Lovino' – and then he thought about Antonio. How Antonio had watched him struggle so hard to prove that he could be better, that he was worthy of becoming a vampire hunter and what was more, Antonio really had seemed to believe that.

Lovino stared at the door, wondering what Antonio was doing, wondering if he was thinking about him, if he regretted his decision. He decided that it didn't matter, Antonio hadn't come.

Lovino forced himself to step up to Vladimir, the nerves in the top of his stomach, bloating and twisting. He looked down into the potion; it was dark and thick, probably from the taint of the vampire blood. As he raised the mixture to his lips, he caught the eye of one of hunters. Gilbert was watching him intently.

For a brief and wonderful instant, he wondered if Antonio was going to reveal himself at the last moment, Gilbert had only yawned at the other recruits when they underwent their tests, pretending to wonder why no one had got the 'element of surprise' yet. If _he_ was watching him, there must be something going on.

He looked around expectantly for a couple of seconds, before Vladimir finally gave a loud cough and reminded him quietly, that other recruits were still waiting for their turn. As he caught Gilbert's eye once more, the other man gave a very slight shake of his head, as though to let him know – _no_, Antonio wasn't going to appear. He hadn't come.

His cheeks burning, Lovino tipped his head back and drank. His mouth was filled with a slightly metallic taste and the texture was smooth and thick; it felt like you might imagine it would to swallow the gap between the two opposing sides of a magnet.

He put the cup down and stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the horrible thought struck him that he might have failed this test, he might be so completely unsuitable for vampire hunting that the spell just hadn't worked for him. He wondered what Feliciano would say, what his grandpa would say and he felt his heart sink even further...what would Antonio say?

That thought sparked like a match on petrol and he felt a searing heat run through his body, an overflowing energy seemed ready to burst from his veins. All around Lovino, flames began to rise from the ground and he was immersed in a searing ball of fire. His previous sadness was replaced with a rush of adrenaline, but it didn't feel like he was angry. No he felt exhilarated, as if every nerve in his body had been struck by lightning...he felt _alive._

"Lovino, you got fire? Wonders'll never cease," laughed Bella, patting him on the back as he re-joined her on the bench. Lovino looked at her wearily, his eyes feeling heavy. Bella noticed immediately and her cheerful expression softened, "Are you okay? Yours didn't hurt or anything did it?" He shook his head. "Oh that's good, mine was lovely, it was this strange warmth that..."

Lovino wasn't listening any more, as the final recruits underwent the ceremony, he thought only of the one person he had wanted to be there.

* * *

The first big event of All Saints, the next day was the posting of pairings for the upcoming month of field experience. Each second year would be 'shepherded' by an experienced hunter for this first month in the field, returning in early December for further instruction. In the New Year there would be a second month of field training, but this time they would be paired up with each other.

The field experience was carefully designed to ensure that everyone had back up, as they found out first-hand what hunting was _really_ like. The final trip after Easter was a matter of choice, many would join up to form hunting teams or try out pairings. A few would decide they wished to hunt alone – but by then, they would all be in the position to make an informed decision.

_This_ trip would be the first taste of what life would truly be like for them, and all the newly joined hunters were excited, wondering who they had got. The pairs would be departing the next afternoon and the notice had gone up at midday, it was rapidly surrounded by a small crowd of eager second years.

"We're going together!" Bella exclaimed delightedly, hugging her room-mate Leonie, "and we got Elizabeta and Roderich! Oh my God that's so amazing, I can't wait!" She quickly scanned the list to see who others had got, and called across to Henri who was had been recruited at the same time as her and was one of her main friends in her own year. She had looked out for him a lot in the first year, left to himself he could sometimes work too hard and Bella had made sure he had fun too, "nice one Henri, you've got Gupta Hassan – he's a ritual specialist who's been trying to uncover more ancient magic in Egypt and Greece, so he hasn't been about much lately, but I've heard he's really nice."

Her friend grinned, his green eyes friendly as he pushed his brown hair back, "yeah, it's gonna be amazing. I can't wait Bella."

Henri jumped slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder and a wisp of smoke drifted past. Lars Jansen was another friend from the year and was a good fighter; the three of them had spent a fair bit of time together as new recruits. He removed his pipe from his mouth and looked at them both sternly, "just remember to be careful you two, this isn't for fun you know." Face serious, he sighed as Bella rolled her eyes. "I mean it Bella, I would hate to see your pretty face marked like mine," he added, brushing back his spiky blond hair to expose a vertical scar on the right-hand side and tapping it meaningfully.

"I know, I know Lars," Bella sighed, "but we'll be fine, don't be such a worrier, it's not like we won't be in good hands, who did you get by the way?" She asked changing the subject.

"Carlos Machado, he seems like a pretty cool guy," Lars replied with a smile and Bella laughed loudly, "what?" he asked.

"You two can smoke together," she giggled and Henri chuckled.

"Yea, wonder if they planned that," he added.

For several minutes all the second years chatted together, comparing who they'd got, before they started to drift off to get into their outfits for the party. Bella was smug, _nobody_ was better than Elizabeta and Roderich except maybe…she frowned, 'where was Lovino?'

Lovino, at that moment, was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His face was pale and he had shadows under his eyes from a night of tossing and turning, he still couldn't believe Antonio hadn't showed up for his ceremony last night and now…his heart thumped uncomfortably hard as he thought about going to get his assignment. What if Antonio wasn't going to come out with him either? He had been so _sure_ that Antonio wouldn't let him down, would do this for _him._ Lovino didn't think he could stand it if he didn't, and he had decided to wait a while before checking out the notice board, until no-one else would be there.

Five minutes later, he groaned as he made his way up the corridor and saw Bella leaning against the wall. When she saw him, she gave a huge grin and his breathing quickened.

"I've been waiting here for you for ages, what kept you?" Bella began enthusiastically, "I'm going out with Elizabeta, and wait 'till you see who you've got!"

A surge of happiness filled Lovino and he sped up for the last few metres to the announcement, his eyes eagerly scanning until he saw his own name. _Lovino Vargas – Gilbert Beilschmidt;_ he stared at the words blankly.

Behind him, Bella chattered on obliviously, "Everyone's so jealous Lovi, he hardly ever takes anyone out, even though he's supposed to…"

Lovino stopped listening as his eyes stung, so now he finally knew.

* * *

Later that day, the entire academy began to assemble in the lounge for drinks before the celebrations began. The feast took place at two o'clock to give the newly joined hunters time to recover from their experiences the night before, and the party would then go on late into the night. The smells of the food being prepared had been wafting through the castle all morning and were mouth-watering; two was a bit on the late side for lunch, thought many of the hungry first years.

Alfred had made good on his word and was dressed as cow-boy, complete with Stetson, sheriff badge and some rather tight leather chaps over his boots. Standing next to him, Bruce wore a hat with dangling corks and a safari jacket. While on his other side, Mathew had made do with his old hockey jersey, but he carried around a small white polar bear and a hockey stick.

At the front of the room, General Vargas was dressed as a roman centurion and despite his age, he was drawing looks of appreciation from more than one of the females at the academy.

"Who'd have thought old Vargas would have a body like that? Look at his legs," said Leonie, who was sitting with Bella.

"And his arms, I thought it was illegal to carry concealed weapons." Bella gawked adjusting her dress, "My, my Grandpa, what massive hotness you have!"

As he moved towards the laden table, Roma's eyes searched for Lovino. "Where is my grandson? Isn't he here yet? I must congratulate him on his performance at the joining ceremony last night."

Antonio looked up quickly from across the table and Gilbert gave him a long, knowing look. "I think Feliciano is speaking with him at the moment," he told Vargas discretely.

Roma nodded, before finally announcing the start of the feast, although he still looked dissatisfied and there was a touch of worry in his eyes. Antonio looked away.

Everyone else seemed happy and began to tuck in, (well, other than Roderich, who was examining a pumpkin shaped sausage roll on his plate as if it were filled with deadly poison) and Alfred in particular had no trouble wolfing down plates upon plates of food, especially the hamburgers.

He was just about to leave and join the others in the main hall for the rest of the party, when a thought occurred to him and he took something from the table, placing it carefully beneath his hat.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Midnight snack." Mathew rolled his eyes, but Alfred just smiled quietly to himself.

* * *

Upstairs, Feliciano looked at his brother in dismay, "But Lovino, the feast is in your honour, for your joining. Grandpa will be waiting to see you and you have such a great outfit. I don't want to go without you,_ why_ don't you want to come down to the party?"

Curled on his bed and facing the wall, Lovino answered him tiredly, "I just don't Feli, but you go…and have a good time," he added without turning around.

Feliciano sat down on the side of his own bed and waited, this was not like Lovino at all and he didn't know what else to do. Lovino was passionate, Lovino was fiery and moody, Lovino was sometimes angry, but Lovino wasn't ever like this.

The silence dragged on for a few minutes before Lovino spoke again, "Please Feli," he said quietly, "just go."

There was only one thing Feliciano could think of that would affect his brother so much, and he blurted out his thought without thinking, "Lovi, have you had a fight with Antonio?"

The result was like putting a match to dry tinder.

"Don't talk about _him_!" Lovino hissed, turning around to give Feliciano a warning look.

"But…"

"No! No Feli, we have _not_ had a fight, we couldn't have had a fight because I haven't seen him. NOT FOR TWO DAYS!" He sat up as he shouted the last words.

Feliciano jumped, although part of him was relieved to finally get a response that was more like his brother. Then he realised, "Two days? But Lovino…your joining ceremony," he gasped, "wasn't he there?"

"No," now that he had been goaded into activity again, Lovino began to pace furiously up and down the room. This felt better this anger, much better than the crushing sensation that he couldn't breathe, which was what he had been feeling before.

Feliciano suddenly jumped up and threw his arms about his brother, causing him to stumble slightly, "Oh Lovino," he sobbed, starting to cry, "I'm _so_ sorry."

His own eyes dry now; Lovino patted him on the back, "It's okay Feli, it's not _your_ fault, don't get upset," he soothed, surprised at how grateful he felt for his brother's show of support.

"I'll stay here with you," his brother sniffed, wiping his face with the hem of his Italian football top.

"No you won't." Lovino decided after a short pause, "I'm going to tell that bastard what I think of him dammit." Moving to the wardrobe, he pulled out his mafia suit and plastic gun as Feliciano watched in surprise. "I'll come down with _you_," he said defiantly.

* * *

Downstairs at the party, everyone was having a good time.

"Why don't you ask Lili to dance mate? She keeps looking over at you," Bruce nudged his roommate Chris, who shuffled uncomfortably, looking over at her.

Lily was indeed looking, but she was standing at the drinks table next to Vash. He was looming protectively next to her in a Swiss uniform, the leather hilt of his _actual_ pistol clearly visible. Most recruits were selected for extreme strength, speed or smarts. It was rare that a recruit was put forward purely for being an excellent shot, and Vash was determined that she would succeed, sometimes acting like an over-protective father around her.

"Nah, I think I'll just get another drink," the New Zealander decided, looking again at his gun and stern expression.

"Suit yourself," said Bruce, before joining Bella, who was doing a rather manic rendition of 'the Monster Mash'.

At the other end of the room, Mathew was having a much more enjoyable time than he had expected. One of the hunters who had come for the feast was Carlos Machado, the Cuban guy who had first recruited him. Sure it had taken him a while to remember who he was, but once he had done so, Matthew thought he was a pretty cool guy.

"Hey Matt, you want one?" Carlos asked, pushing a cigar forward and Mathew blinked in amazement, "Go on, they're Montecristo's, the best you can get."

"Uh, no that's fine. Thank you."

"You don't smoke?" Mathew shook his head and Carlos sighed, "Kid's these days."

Alfred, who had been standing nearby, heard this and laughed, before walking over to the other side of the room to fill up his drink. Just as he was making the choice between 'witches brew' (beer), 'demon's breath' (cider) or a rusty jug labelled 'Gilbert's special brew' (nobody knew what this was, because nobody but Gilbert had dared to drink it), Vash walked over to talk with Vlad, who was seated nearby. When he heard the word "vampires," Alfred began to listen…

"Kiku's really worried about him," he heard Vlad say.

"Heracles?" Vash responded, "Or Sadik?" 'Who's that?' Alfred thought.

"Both I suppose. They used to fight over him didn't they?" Vash continued, "Back before things all went so wrong?"

"Yes, but as much as they fought, they still respected each other. This won't be easy for Herc either." Vlad sounded regretful, "What the hell did Wolfram think he was doing?"

'Wolfram?' Alfred thought hard, he was sure he knew that name from somewhere.

"Let's just hope Herc finds him, before the damned vampires do," Vash sounded worried as he took a swig from his drink. "Herc's sure they're after Sadik?"

"Oh yes, he's been searching for Sadik himself…on and off, he's never given up you know. This thing with the wolves made him wonder, and he's seen signs of both him and the vamps recently. Told me how worried he was, and you know it takes a lot to get Herc that way."

Vlad sighed, "Makes you wonder what they want with him?"

"I dunno, but whatever it is it can't be good," Vash declared, "not if the vamps are involved," he added, almost spilling his drink as he gestured for emphasis. "I still don't believe that fucker downstairs doesn't know anything about this wolf stuff," he added darkly.

"Well, we've all interrogated it, but the damn thing hasn't given us anything useful yet," Vlad said thoughtfully. "You're right though; I'd never trust one of _them_ either. We'll just have to keep at it."

"I'll try again tomorrow," Vash nodded, giving a long suffering sigh.

Alfred stood up, they were talking about Arthur. They_ still_ thought he knew something about all this, and who was Sadik? Alfred had felt a strange sort of pain when they called Arthur 'a thing', for a crazy moment he had wanted to shout at both of them that they were wrong. Arthur already told him that he didn't know anything about the wolves. He shuddered; it must be something to do with that main family. For a brief instant, he wondered if he should tell Vash about them. But he couldn't bring himself to; they'd know he'd gone to see Arthur alone and he couldn't imagine what the hunters would do to him, if they thought he had been hiding information from them.

It was weird, but Alfred had really started to miss Arthur at odd times. He found himself visiting every day now, for longer and longer, and in the daytime when he wasn't with him, Alfred often found himself wishing that he was. Someone would always say something he was sure Arthur would find funny. He wanted to hear him get irritated by what they were taught in vampire lore, and in a strange way he sort of wished Arthur could meet his friends, more than anything so that he could know what they were really like. Alfred had found that Arthur sometimes had a rather bleak view of the world - trapped in that little cage, trapped in a state he didn't even seem to like, let along choose to be in. He wanted to show him there was still good people in the world. Suddenly he felt guilty, for all his talk of 'good people', Alfred himself hadn't bought him any more books since Arthur had casually suggested he wouldn't mind reading the sequels to 'Twilight'. Mathew read a lot, so he'd talk to him and see what he could come up with; he was always trying to encourage Alfred to read more, so it probably wouldn't be very difficult to get him to suggest something.

Thinking about Arthur, he looked across the room. Mathew and Bruce were both chatting and everyone else here was busy with other things today. He slipped out quietly.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to see you Alfred." Arthur said in surprise, hurriedly stuffing that same old book out of sight, as he got to his feet. "Well, yee-haw," he laughed, looking Alfred up and down, "or should I say 'howdy sheriff'?"

Alfred grinned at him, "Admit it, I look great."

"Certainly not, I don't tell lies." Arthur looked him up and down, "Although there's something rather special about those leather chaps."

"Ya know dude, if you're not nice to me, I might not give you what I brought," Alfred teased, putting his hands on his hips.

"Give me what?" Arthur wondered what he was talking about, then he smiled, "Have you found another book for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, still working on that; but I got you a treat, at least, I hope so." Carefully, he lifted off the cowboy hat, and from beneath it he produced a beautiful little cake which he handed through the bars. "You said you can eat things, and what they give you here is crap just to keep you going, so I thought…"

Arthur had made no move to take the offering, though he stared at it, as Alfred held it in his outstretched hand. His face looked slightly blank for a moment, before he raised his eyes to give him a searching look. "You got that for me?"

"Well yeah, is there a problem?" Alfred's smile started to fade. "Sorry if you can't eat cake, but I don't know what you _can_ eat and with the decoration and all, I couldn't resist."

"No, no problem, it's wonderful," Arthur said hastily, finally taking the cake into his hand. He actually had to swallow a big lump in his throat and gave a little cough to conceal the fact. "I'm just so surprised that you would think of getting it for me – when you were in the middle of a party. Thank you Alfred."

"Hey, no biggie, you're my friend aren't you," Alfred glanced at him wickedly, "and anyway, it reminded me of you."

That lump got even bigger, and Arthur examined the gift more thoroughly to distract himself. In the spirit of Halloween it had orange icing and on the top was a small black bat made from icing. He started to laugh, "Well thank you _very _much you cheeky sod. Bloody bat indeed." Still chuckling, he raised it to his mouth and took a bite, "Mmm," he mumbled around the crumbs, giving Alfred an appreciative look.

Alfred gave him a thumbs up but was thinking about the words he had said to Arthur, 'You're my friend.' For the first time in a while, he thought about what he was doing by coming down here; but as he looked into those grateful green eyes, he knew it didn't matter – because it was true, he was.

* * *

Back at the party, Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was howling from the sound system and most people were having a great time, but Feliciano was feeling worried. 'Where was Ludwig?' He hadn't actually _said_ he was coming, but then, Feliciano hadn't asked him...he'd just assumed _everyone_ would be here. It wasn't like Ludwig to miss _anything_ and Feliciano had been looking forward to seeing him in Lederhosen, he had such great legs.

Craning his neck, he looked about the room once more, and not seeing him, wandered through to the dining room to check there again. No, still no Ludwig.

Feliciano suddenly felt that this whole evening was a waste of time. Lovino was upset and now…he had hoped that maybe, when he was more relaxed (and Ludwig found beer amazingly relaxing), he could get him to dance. He had even dared to think that perhaps he would change his mind about them being together – or at least get him to explain why. Coming to a sudden halt in his fruitless search, Feliciano paled, could Ludwig be avoiding him? Was he not here because he didn't want to see him again when Feliciano wouldn't leave him alone? Ludwig was so kind; he wouldn't want to hurt his feelings...could it be that he was staying away so he wouldn't have to?

Feeling sobs start to crowd into his throat at these terrible ideas, Feliciano suddenly needed some air. Feeling panicky and stumbling a little in his anxiety; as he crossed the room to the open patio doors, he heard Bruce jokingly call after him, "One too many mate? Fresh air's a good idea, need a hand?" Vaguely, he waved an assurance that he was alright and continued on his way, though even in the middle of his worry, he felt grateful to his friend for noticing. As he finally made it out onto the terrace, he moved quickly to a stone bench behind one of the open doors and sank gratefully onto it. Shielding his eyes against the glare of sun which was now low in the sky, Feliciano covered his face, the tears he had suppressed, bursting out, now he was alone.

From a dark corner of the main room, Lovino watched his brother rush out onto the terrace and could tell he was upset. So Ludwig wasn't here either. 'Stupid German bastard', he thought, 'he's almost as much of a jerk as Antonio'.

Lovino still couldn't really take in the fact that Antonio hadn't come to the ceremony for him and wasn't taking him into the field either. His initial numbness and disbelief had given way; first to a wave of despair in his room and now, after several drinks – now he felt rising fury combined with a dull misery. All this time Antonio had been lying to him, telling him he was special, making Lovino believe that he felt something for him. Well it was all lies, all of it. He hadn't thought him important enough to be there for him – just when he needed support the most, hadn't cared how much that meant to him...had disregarded Lovino, just like everyone else did. From Antonio though, it just hurt so much more. Sullenly, he drained his current drink and got to his feet to check on his brother.

"Party animal coming through!"

Lovino sank back into his chair as Gilbert pushed past him, his armour clanking slightly as he moved. He undoubtedly looked good as a Teutonic knight but Lovino wasn't in the mood to appreciate Antonio's friend, 'showing off as usual', he thought irritably. He glared at Gilbert, who was deep in conversation with Elizabeta and Roderich as they moved out onto the terrace. Gilbert hadn't even noticed him. _He_ was going to be his field partner. Damn it - why did it have to be this friend of Antonio's. Seeing Gilbert had led Lovino back to his own painful situation and he went to get himself another drink.

Lovino was mistaken when he thought Gilbert hadn't noticed him. In fact Gilbert _had_ seen him as he moved through the crowd, and had swiftly realised that he was well on the way to being drunk. 'Shit,' Gilbert thought, 'pissed and aggressive,' while he had some sympathy for Lovino, Gilbert's main feeling was that he'd better warn Antonio. He got the distinct impression that his friend was going to get more of an earful than he'd bargained for.

Out on the terrace, Gilbert put aside his thoughts of Antonio for the moment; he would have time to speak to him soon enough. Meanwhile…

"You fell asleep rather quickly last night Rodders," he taunted shaking his head in mock sadness, "after all those butterfly taunts too. I thought you were trying to get me all hot and bothered for a reason…but maybe you're losing your edge."

"Since _you_ failed to keep me awake, perhaps _I'm_ not the one losing my touch," Roderich replied condescendingly, his composer outfit adding to the haughty picture he presented. He lifted an eyebrow at Gilbert as his lips lifted in a half-smile, "enthusiasm will only get you so far I'm afraid."

"As I recall it, I wasn't the only one who was enthusiastic," Gilbert retorted. "You two had both clearly been desperate for my…company," he smirked.

Elizabeta stretched as she shot both men a laughing look, "Well both of you were asleep before _me_," she accused, "I'm expecting better this evening, I warn you."

Roderich watched her toss back her drink. "If that's the case," he commented dryly, "you might want to slow down a bit. Last time we went to one of these things, you passed out in the toilet and I had to get you out and carry you to bed. You snored horribly all night."

Gilbert laughed, "I'll be expecting you to wait up until Antonio takes over from me my dear, so I do hope you can hold your drink this time."

"To be fair, she can usually out drink me," Roderich smiled, raising his glass to his wife who had narrowed her eyes at the teasing.

"Don't worry sweet-cheeks. Later on I'll show your wife what it's like with a real man!" Gilbert promised reassuringly.

"I don't think you'll be able to show _me_ anything." Elizabeta said snarkily, adjusting her military beret.

"Well duh. I was talking about Roderich."

Before either of the others had time to reply, they were joined on the terrace by Antonio. Giving him a brief hug, Elizabeta took her husband's arm. "Take good care of Ludwig you two," she warned as she prepared to go back inside, "and Gil…don't be_ too_ late, it's going to take far too long to get you out of _that_ get up as it is." With a parting wink she turned away and Roderich led her off in the direction of the bar.

"Gilbert, how can you possibly pretend to be a noble knight," Antonio laughed as they watched the couple leave.

"I don't think you should pass comment," Gilbert retorted. "Some brave bull-fighter you are."

Neither of the men had spotted Feliciano, who had remained unnoticed throughout all this, curled miserably on the bench out of sight. He had been mostly lost in his own thoughts, but hearing mention of Ludwig, he shrank back further and listened intently.

"How's Ludwig?" Gilbert asked, "Shame he's missing the party."

Antonio sighed, "Well he's okay although feeling pretty low of course, the potion's foul but at least it means he only has to go through this for one night a month."

Gilbert grunted, "Yea, I suppose that's something, but I still wish I'd known what dear old grandpa was up to at the time." His expression was bleak, "I would have stopped it. I still can't understand how he could encourage Ludwig to risk himself!"

"We weren't here Gil," Antonio soothed, "there's no way you could have known what Wolfram was going to do."

"He's my little brother Antonio…I should have looked after him better…I _should_ have known," he clenched his fists and swallowed as he looked away.

Antonio looked at his friend sadly, giving him a moment to get his emotions back under control. "We need to take him down soon now Gil," he finally said softly.

Both men turned to look in the direction of the rapidly falling sun, "I know," Gilbert replied bitterly, "I take it Vlad prepared somewhere, since the cell is currently occupied?"

"Yea, he's enchanted one of the storerooms down there," Antonio laughed suddenly, "Ludwig was really unimpressed by the accommodations but once he's shut in, nothing's going in or out of there - except me and you, unless we allow it."

Feliciano was so still, it seemed almost as though he'd become part of the stone bench on which he sat. As the two men went back inside he was quite simply stunned by all that he had overheard.

His first feeling was of guilt, he'd been thinking this was all about him, when poor Ludwig obviously had so much more to worry about. 'Ludwig! Ludwig was sick!' This thought at last spurred him into action; he had to go to him, needed to _see_ that he was alright. Where were they taking him? He remembered they had mentioned storerooms near the cells and set off in that direction.

* * *

Feliciano felt frightened as he moved down the dim stairwell. The basement seemed like a different place today, without the normal comings and goings, and with his heart racing so fast with his worry for Ludwig. As he passed the door to the cell, for a second he thought he heard voices and stifled a squeak, he didn't want to be stopped. He _had_ to know Ludwig was alright.

After trying several doors which led only to dark storerooms that were stuffed with provisions, Feliciano finally found one which had been partially cleared. A number of large, empty crates had been pushed to the side and back of the room and a lamp was hanging in one corner, bathing the room in an orangey light. In the glow of this lamplight, he suddenly noticed a pile of straw was heaped in one corner. 'Why would there be straw?' he thought slowly, if Ludwig was sick, where was the bed? Uncertainly he peered around, suddenly wondering (for the first time since his panicked response) why he would be put here at all if he was ill. It was all very strange.

Hearing voices from the passageway, Feliciano quickly ran to the back of the room and looked frantically for a place to hide, before diving into an empty crate with a tomato logo on its' side. Then he waited, until the voices drew nearer and he heard the door slam open.

"How you holdin' up big guy?"

"The moon looks as if it will be bright tonight, I do not think it will be an easy transformation. Still I will endure." That was Ludwig's voice! Feliciano put his hand over his mouth. He wanted so much to speak to him, but knew he needed to wait for the others to leave for a moment. They wouldn't let him stay if they heard him.

"Atta boy. Now me and Antonio will be looking out for you all night, okay? One of us'll be right outside and we'll be coming in to check on you and make sure everything's as fine as it can be." Gilbert looked helplessly at his younger brother.

"You seem very concerned Gilbert, I have undergone this many times before. You do not have to worry so much." Ludwig sighed.

"Are you kidding me? I know everyone else thinks you're a scary bastard, but you're my still little brother. I _need_ to do anything I can to make sure you're alright."

Ludwig was touched by the concern he could see in Gilbert's expression, "Thank you Gil."

"Right," Feliciano was listening hard, this voice was Antonio's, "Obviously with the vampire in your normal cage, things will be a little different tonight Ludwig. Vlad's put a spell on the door so it can only be opened by the two of us and we'll make sure no-one else comes down here anyway. Sound okay?"

"Yes," Ludwig answered, but his attention was diverted by the familiar sensations beginning to creep over him, "I think you'd better leave now," he added, "it will be soon."

"Most of the crates are empty, but there's some food in there for you, we'd better go," Gilbert hesitated, adding a last half-hearted joke, "you'll find it, if you sniff around, which in your state I imagine won't be an issue."

Ludwig laughed a little and looked fondly at his brother, "Get out of here."

"See you tomorrow Ludwig," with a last raise of the hand, both men left the room and Ludwig tried to prepare himself for the night to come.

In the corridor outside, Gilbert leant his forehead against the door for a moment, before taking a deep breath and turning to Antonio, "I'll walk you to the stairs, before I take first watch. Ludwig hates anyone to see him change anyway, and I think I'd better warn you about Lovino."

"Lovino?"

* * *

-Upstairs near the bar, Lovino saw Antonio approaching him. He was looking wary but hopeful, in his dumb matador outfit and had a stupid smile on his stupid face. As Antonio finally reached him, the control he had forced upon himself, throughout both the ceremony last night and all this long, horrible day - finally slipped…and Lovino _really_ lost it.

"Lovino, I think we need to talk. I wanted to apologise," Antonio began.

"Apologise, you think you can just apologise? How could you!" Lovino screamed, his eyes burning with anger. Several other recruits looked around and Antonio raised his hands, trying to calm him down.

"Lovino please, I know you're upset, but if you just let me explain?"

"Explain! Explain what? You missed my ceremony, how could you do that?" Even through his slightly drunken haze, Lovino noticed people nudging each other and turning to watch. Pushing Antonio aside, he stormed across the room and burst out onto the terrace. Antonio shook his head, hesitating for a moment, before hurrying after him.

"Lovino! Listen to me _please_, just let me explain things to you." Antonio pleaded, reaching a hand towards him.

"_Shut up!_ I don't want to hear your excuses Antonio," Lovino half-sobbed, he was slurring slightly and his eyes were full of tears as he moved away from the outstretched hand. "I can't believe I was such an idiot."

Watching him carefully, Antonio lowered his hand and his face paled as he saw just how much damage he had done, "Lovino…I am _so_ sorry," he whispered.

"Don't even fucking try Antonio. Everything you told me, all that bullshit about protecting me, about thinking I was worth something. It was all a fucking _lie._" Face twisted, Lovino hurled the words.

Antonio was horrified, "I would never lie to you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lovino clenched his fists, shaking in anger, "the worst part is that I believed you, every last fucking lie. I ate it all up. I believed that you actually cared about me."

"Lovino, you know I care for you, I –"

"No Antonio. If you cared about me you would have been the one to go out with me tomorrow." Lovino was through with all these excuses.

"I've already told you why I can't do that," Antonio's tone was defensive.

"I know Antonio, you're _afraid._ Too much of a coward to go hunting, hell - even to go to my fucking inauguration ceremony, to see me finally become a full hunter." Lovino's anger seemed to diminish and he sighed deeply, before continuing, his voice now a dangerous whisper, "So much godammit…I wanted you to be there so_ fucking _much. But you couldn't even do that for me, could you."

Antonio looked at him sadly, "Then maybe you're right. Maybe I am a coward."

"Nah Antonio, you're just _selfish_."

The words were spoken flatly but they _stung _and Antonio glared at him. "You have no idea what I have been through. You couldn't even begin to understand how I feel..." He snapped.

"I've lost someone too Antonio, I lost my fucking _mum_. I didn't even get to meet her."

Antonio was silenced and for the first time he felt doubt, "I should have told you about it Lovino," he said slowly, "should have tried to explain…"

"Yea, should have…" Lovino shrugged, "well it's too late now Antonio, I don't want to know." He took a deep breath before continuing, "D'you know something, that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that I thought you would change; for me. I dared to fucking hope that you would start to hunt again, just for me." He gave a bitter laugh.

"It would be too painful to lose you as well. I just couldn't take that risk." Antonio took a step towards him, his voice urgent.

"Well you've gotten your way. You won't have to worry about me anymore. "

"I'm so sorry Lovino..." Antonio said again, he _had _to get through to him – but Lovino had had enough.

"I don't want your apologies. I don't want your training, I don't want your advice and I especially don't want any more of _this."_

"What do you mean 'this'?" Antonio was frightened by the coldness in his voice.

"Whatever fucked up thing we had, everything we _could_ have had. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me, that I couldn't tell what you wanted. What I –"

"I couldn't let you Lovino. You are only twenty-three. You don't know what you want yet."

"No! _You _don't know what I want." Lovino said fiercely, "I used to _like _the way you looked at me, I fucking _yearned _for you, I thought about you, what I wanted to do to you... what I knew you wanted you to do me. I thought you were waiting, till I became a hunter, till we could be together as equals." He glared at Antonio, "But now I see that will never happen. You will never_ let_ me be your equal. "

Antonio stared at him; he didn't know what to say.

"It is fucking done. I don't even want you to look at me anymore. I am done with it."

"No Lovino! _Please…"_ Antonio tried once more to reach out to Lovino but his hand was shrugged off as Lovino moved past him, heading back inside.

"I am _done_ with _you._

* * *

As the door shut and he heard Gilbert and Antonio move off up the corridor talking, Ludwig finally let his shoulders slump. How he hated this. Hated how this controlled his life, kept him from the one person who he…no, it wouldn't help him to think about that now. Taking deep breaths he tried to ready himself for what was to come when he heard a scraping sound behind him and quickly turned around.

"Ludwig! I'm sorry, I came down because I heard that they were bringing you here and I was worried about you. I know I shouldn't have, but I was really scared and I just wanted to check you were okay, because I care about you so much and I thought that if I knew what was wrong we could finally be together!"

"Feliciano," Ludwig sounded terrified, "you need to get out of here."

"Ludwig please, don't be angry with me."

"How could I ever be angry with you Feliciano," his muscles gave a violent spasm, "but we do not have much time. You have to go!"

"I'm so sorry..."

"I know Feliciano, It doesn't matter. What matters is getting you to safety. Gilbert! Antonio!" He gave a loud call, but there was no response. Now his body was shaking uncontrollably and he called out again, but once again there was no response.

"Ludwig what is happening to you?"

Ludwig didn't reply, he tried to move forward, but his legs gave out beneath him and he fell forward onto his knees. "Feliciano, go bang on the door, quickly!"

Feliciano ran forward, but was thrown back before he could reach out to touch it. "It won't let me, there's a barrier!" Suddenly Ludwig let out a wail of pain, "Ludwig what's wrong?"

"You need to hide Feliciano; you need to get away from me now!" He gave one final broken rasp, before collapsing completely onto the floor.

Feliciano ran over to him immediately, cradling him in his arms. "I _won't_ leave you Ludwig." But Ludwig no longer seemed to hear him. As his body gave one final twist and a bright light began to pour from him, Feliciano watched in horror. Ludwig gave a scream of agony and began to change. His fingertips bled as the nail beds tore open, growing to form long sharp claws and his gums split to reveal large pointed fangs.

Feliciano crawled backwards, trembling with fear. How could he have been so stupid, Ludwig had never wanted him here, had worried he would be hurt...but he hadn't listened...

"Feli please, forgive me**…"** Ludwig's words cut off as he stopped being able to form them, the sentence ending with a low, guttural growl. His muscles cramped, stretching as his limbs seemed to twist and change shape and a long, grey muzzle extended out from his face. His skin darkened, before grey hair started to sprout and grow all over his body, the transformation ending with a long, piercing howl.

Feliciano's body tuned to ice, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. His hands shook uncontrollably as he blinked the sweat from his eyes. Something acidic churned in his stomach, as the beast slowly rose up off the floor and turned towards him. Despite the monstrously altered form, he still had the bluest eyes Feliciano had ever seen.

Focusing only on his eyes, Feliciano forced a hoarse whisper from his throat. "Ludwig?" He pleaded.

But the wolf just looked at him.

* * *

**A/N:** **As ever a HUGE thanks to everyone who's read, followed, favourited or reviewed. Your support means so much to us, and we are really glad you're enjoying this story; it takes us**_** so**_** long to plan and write so it is wonderful to see that our hard work is paying off! **

**Special thanks for our ****awesome**** reviewers: Smellybelly69, Bluebird Rain, qnon, zoewinter1, mayim, CrimsonLaurana, notakitty7, clover.123ie, Janders, Lovethehumor101, Bella Velagosi, El Griego de Sangre, moocow4me, TheAlphaChives and especially gaaleex – your encouragement and support has been amazing.**

**Chapter six will be up next Friday - with the fallout from this week… still falling. We hope you'll be back to read it.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	6. Aftermath

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks so much for your awesome support! We have over 80 reviews now and have decided to post a bonus chapter (in addition to our normal updates) as a way of thanking you all when we reach 100. Look out for 'A Brothel with Bite' over the next week or two.**

**Meanwhile, we hope you enjoy this week's update :)**

* * *

**1718 Western Russia…**

_Count Braginsky watched in anxious disapproval as a Daoshi priest entered the room with his four ritual assistants. The acolytes each knelt respectfully, touching their heads to the floor in k'o-t'ou before moving silently to the corners of the room. All held small flags of red, black, white or green along with a ritual instrument and began to chant quietly. Yao translated in a low voice, "The name that cannot be named…"_

_The Daoshi himself merely inclined his head silently before moving to the bedside; dressed in Han black robes, his head was bound with a strip of red cloth and he carried a yellow flag and ritual horn. First he carefully nicked both himself and Ivan, using the blood to dot bamboo stakes which were positioned carefully near to the bed._

_Yao had readied a small burner, and a wok containing oil was placed above this. When the oil was hot the priest spat rice liquor into it, causing the flames to leap and a brief column of purified smoke to rise and disperse throughout the room. The chanting continued to rise and fall in the background. __"Darkness within darkness, the gateway to all understanding…." Yao whispered quietly._

_From a ceremonial red bowl, the priest made a careful selection of ingredients: sulphides of arsenic and mercury were combined with chrysanthemum, ginseng and willow bark before water was added. He then boiled this potion until only a small amount remained, perhaps enough for two doses._

_Moving to the bedside, Yao raised Ivan slightly, positioning him to be fed the cooled elixir, and as it was administered the Daoshi intoned the zhuyou ritual intended to balance qi – his life force. _

_It was done._

* * *

**Present day…**

Feliciano closed his eyes in desperation, "I'm so sorry Ludwig," he whispered, "this is my fault."

He waited for the attack which he was sure was going to come, but after a few seconds where nothing happened, he hesitantly opened his eyes again, staring at the animal before him.

The wolf fixed him with a long look in return and for a lengthy moment neither of them moved. Then suddenly Ludwig whined and lay slowly down upon the floor, his nose on his paws and his eyes still fixed on Feliciano's face.

"Oh Ludwig," Feliciano breathed, "You're still you. Well at least some of you is, anyway," he corrected, eying the huge size of the wolf before him.

The pair stayed like that for several minutes, as Feliciano worked up the courage to move, then…very cautiously, he sat up. The wolf stayed perfectly still, its eyes upon him. But when he did nothing else, it made that high pitched whining sound again and Feliciano spoke softly, "Ludwig," he asked, "can I touch you?"

The huge beast inched forward on its belly and Feliciano decided that this was an attempt not to scare him. As it reached his side, he put out a shaking hand and tentatively touched a paw, it was soft and warm.

"Your fur is so beautiful Ludwig," he said wonderingly and then, before he could think it over and lose what little nerve he had, he put both arms about Ludwig's neck, burrowing his face into the furry ruff. "Hey," he exclaimed with a tiny laugh, "you even smell like my Ludwig, maybe a little more doggy, but still wonderful." He squealed as his face was roughly licked.

"Is this it Ludwig?" Feliciano wondered aloud after they had sat together for a while, "is this why you said we couldn't be together?" The wolf stilled in his arms, and greatly daring as his confidence rose, he wagged a finger in front of its nose. "You should have told me Ludwig, should have trusted me," he looked deeply into the blue eyes so close to his own, "I love you Ludwig," he said simply, "I will never stop, and this? This changes nothing." The wolf looked at him and he giggled, wondering if he was talking to himself, "I really hope that you understand me Ludwig, I will seem very silly if I am talking to myself."

For about twenty minutes, they sat together in companionable silence, Feliciano resting his head against Ludwig's warm body. But just as he felt himself beginning to drift a little, edging towards sleep, there was a noise from the door.

* * *

"Thanks again for the cake Alfred," said Arthur gratefully as he brushed crumbs off his clothes, "and even more for thinking about me," he added, looking away awkwardly.

"My pleasure dude," Alfred replied with a shrug, "so what else can you eat?" He asked curiously, "do you usually eat weird stuff or just regular food?"

"Weird stuff? Like what?" Arthur asked in surprise, then seeing Alfred's expression turn wicked, he groaned, "actually, forget I asked, I don't need to hear the Hollywood take on my possible diet…I _can_ eat anything you can really," he explained, returning to the original question, "though some things don't taste right," he added with a regretful sigh.

"What d'ya mean, don't taste right? What like mouldy'n stuff?" Alfred asked, thinking that didn't sound much good. "You said the cake was okay though?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes it was fabulous," Arthur made haste to reassure him, "no…things don't taste _off,_ so much as sometimes too strong. Like the flavour is overpowering, it's hard to explain," he huffed.

"How can taste be too strong?" Alfred had visions of super-powered hamburgers and was almost drooling.

Arthur looked at him with a touch of exasperation, "Well," he said at last, "do you take sugar in your coffee?"

"Yeah sure, I like two, what's your point?"

"Imagine if two tasted like twenty, and it was the same for some other food tastes," Arthur shrugged, "that's not exactly right, it's worse than that, because the flavours change sometimes too, but it's the best comparison I can think of. Can you get an idea of what I mean? It makes some things taste awful; and I used to love fish and chips," he said wistfully.

"But not now?" Alfred didn't think that sounded like something to miss, but Arthur seemed so _sad._

"No. Too fishy. Anyway," Arthur said, seeming to shake off the memories, "the ability to taste food - it's all linked in with the purebred thing. The Braginski lot can't eat real food at all, everything tastes like crap, whereas I can eat most things and my housemate…" he laughed, "well he still thinks he's a connoisseur."

"You _live_ with someone?" Alfred was stunned. He had never considered that Arthur might not live alone, and really didn't like the idea much, although he wasn't sure why.

"I'm not _that_ hard to put up with you know," Arthur said snippily, "why wouldn't I have friends?"

"I…I didn't mean it like that Arthur, honest. It's just; you never mentioned you had a partner."

"Partner? We're not in business together. Oh! You mean a _boyfriend_," at first Arthur smirked, but then he narrowed his eyes at Alfred, "are you surprised someone would fancy me?" He asked the question in a slightly cross tone but actually felt a bit hurt, it seemed as though Alfred was revolted that someone might love him.

Alfred could see that he had hurt Arthur's feelings and hunted wildly for something to say. He didn't understand himself why he had reacted so badly and shied away from pursuing the idea.

"Nah," he said weakly, "of course they would, anyone would…I mean, no - I'm not surprised someone would, just that you never mentioned him," yea, that sounded better.

Arthur looked at him a bit strangely, but seemed to be less offended, "Well anyway," he said shortly, "he's not my boyfriend. We just share a house together."

"Ohhh," Alfred said sounding distinctly relieved. There was an awkward pause before he hastily spoke again, "so he _really_ likes food?"

"Yes," Arthur replied, suddenly seeming a lot happier for some reason. "Loves it, and wine too, but of course he's less pure than me," he added.

"Anyone else?"

"What?" Arthur was puzzled.

"Living with you guys, is there anyone else?" Alfred explained.

"Well," he hesitated, "I don't have 'a partner' living with me - to use your term, if that's what you're asking. I never have had anyone permanent." He added, and Alfred was diverted.

"What never?" He asked in amazement, "why?"

"I don't find it easy to get close to people," Arthur admitted. Then he sighed, "Hell of a thing when I first had to feed." His expression became sad and Alfred was just about to change the subject, when a voice spoke loudly from outside the door.

"How did it go?" A second voice answered, as Arthur and Alfred both froze.

"Very badly Gil, he said he wants nothing more to do with me." The second voice shook a little as it said the words, but Alfred tensed. He knew that voice; it was Antonio. Was he coming in here? Frantically he looked at Arthur, who was even paler than usual, but held an urgent finger to his lips. They listened fearfully.

"We'd better go check on Ludwig now Antonio, we can talk more afterwards…" Thankfully the speakers were moving further down the corridor.

Alfred let out his breath with a whoosh, as both he and Arthur slumped in relief. "Shit," he gasped, "I thought we were done for."

From deeper in the basement, there was suddenly a shout.

"You need to go Alfred," Arthur said seriously, "quickly, before they come back, they might look in here."

Alfred looked at him helplessly, "I hate you being stuck in there," he said suddenly.

"Not now Alfred," Arthur stopped him, but his eyes were very warm. "Just get out of here, I couldn't bear it if you were punished because of me," he finished simply.

"Yeah okay," Alfred agreed, "but I'll be back," he said determinedly, "and I'll bring you another book." He flashed Arthur a small smile as he turned to leave, listening carefully at the door before opening it a crack. "I'll see you Arthur," he whispered.

"Bye Alfred, be careful," Arthur whispered back. He strained to hear for a few minutes after Alfred left, but there was no sudden sound of discovery and he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ludwig's head snapped up. Paws scrabbling on the floor as he tried to rise quickly, the huge wolf positioned himself squarely between Feliciano and the opening door, a menacing growl rising in his throat.

Antonio and Gilbert peered through the open doorway, their faces turning ashen as they saw Feliciano crouched against the wall behind Ludwig's menacing form.

"Stay very still Feliciano," Gilbert barked, staring fiercely at him, even as Antonio began to move.

"Oh no Feli," he breathed. Ludwig's only response was a soundless snarl, his lips lifting back from his teeth threateningly, as he rumbled, deep in his belly.

It was all over so quickly.

Feliciano got to his feet, trying to assure them that it was alright, that Ludwig wasn't going to hurt him, but no-one was listening.

Antonio and Gilbert fanned out to either side of the room, desperate to reach Feliciano, to somehow get him out of there. And Feliciano _knew_, knew that Ludwig would never harm his brother and would never forgive himself if he attacked Antonio.

"It's okay Ludwig," he said, his voice trembling despite himself, as he tried to sound calm. "See, they aren't going to hurt me," he soothed.

The great head turned in his direction, the blue eyes fixed on his face, as he edged, painfully slowly, towards Antonio.

If only no-one else had moved, it might have been fine.

As Feliciano came within his reach, Antonio made a mistake. Reaching forward, he tried to snatch him to safety and that violent movement changed everything.

The wolf lunged for Antonio, but he was already pulling on Feliciano who was somehow dragged into the way, into the path of Ludwig's furious rush. He screamed as a hot pain stabbed into his arm and Ludwig howled in despair as all three men disappeared through the doorway, the other two hauling Feliciano out with them and slamming the door closed as they left.

"Fuck Feliciano, what were you thinking!" Gilbert shouted, but his rage faltered as both men noticed the blood beginning to drip from Feliciano's arm and he started to topple.

"Catch him!" Antonio shouted, then turned his head sharply as a violent pounding began on the door behind them, and a familiar voice, an _impossible_ voice started shouting.

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Are you alright, _Please_ answer me!" It was Ludwig.

Stunned, the two men looked at each other, a half-fainting Feliciano clasped in Gilbert's arms, "Let him out," Gilbert rasped. "Fuck Antonio, what else are we going to do? Feliciano's hurt."

Antonio ran to the door, and opened it with shaking hands to reveal Ludwig, his face bloodied, his clothes torn and his eyes hollow, but undeniably a man. "Where is Feliciano? Is he okay?" He asked desperately.

"Hey Ludwig, you're back again," Feliciano said, through half lidded eyes, his voice faint.

"Give him to me," Ludwig begged, and mutely Gilbert raised Feliciano towards him. Clasping his slight body tenderly, Ludwig hugged him to his chest, "what have I done to you?" He said, his voice hoarse and empty. Feliciano smiled slightly and raised his hand to gently place it against his cheek, before his head fell back as he finally passed out.

"Quickly," Antonio urged, "we need to get him to the infirmary."

* * *

"Feli, can you hear me? Wake up!" Lovino ran over to his brother's bedside and threw himself down next to him, before bursting into tears.

"He can't hear you Lovino," Antonio said softly from behind him. Lovino didn't respond to Antonio's voice, he just sobbed quietly, hands clinging to one of his brother's, which was limp.

He stayed that way for several minutes, before Antonio finally spoke up again. His tone was very gentle. "Lovino, the wound needs new ointment every couple of hours. You'll need to move over for a second so I can re-wrap it okay?"

"I'm his brother, I'll do it!" He snatched the cloth and ointment from Antonio's hand and began carefully unwrapping the bandages down the side of Feliciano's arm. When he got to the actual wound he flinched, "it looks..."

"The bite was magically infused, there wasn't much blood lost, but wounds involving the magic from rituals work differently and are harder to heal. He won't wake up for a while yet."

"Will he...?" Lovino's voice was hoarse.

"No, he won't die. His body is just trying to deal with the contamination, so it will take a little longer than usual to heal, but he _should_ be fine." Antonio finished, but he faltered towards the end, and his face wore a worried expression.

"What is it Antonio? I need to know. He is my brother..." Lovino looked away briefly, "Please."

"The ritual that was cast on Ludwig, to make him how he is, it has only ever worked like this _once;_ we don't know the implications of a bite. We don't know if his…condition can be passed on."

"Passed on?" Lovino's eyes grew wide as he realised, "You mean you're worried Feli will become like _him_," he said in horror, tipping his head towards the doors. Through the glass he could see Ludwig who was waiting on one of the little seats outside the room, he was clutching his head and bent over as if in agony.

"Yes. We think there is a chance that Feliciano will become like Ludwig, a wolf – a werewolf."

Lovino sank even lower onto the floor. He leant his head against Feliciano's bed, his voice a strained whisper. "How did this even happen? How did Ludwig become such a thing?"

Antonio watched him, his expression unreadable. The school had always tried to avoid letting students know the darker parts of its past, and although things had loosened up since Roma had come into power, this was still something that was never discussed with them. Antonio swallowed; he knew he had to tell him. If he could not do anything else for him, he knew he had to do this. "I'm sure you've heard of Wolfram Beilshmidt, the headmaster before Roma, Gilbert and Ludwig's grandfather."

"Yea I've heard of him, he was the ritual guy right?"

Antonio nodded his head, and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "He uncovered many high level-rituals, from all over the globe, the ones that were used by the hunters of old. Unfortunately, one of those which he found was a little different from the others." He sighed, "It was much more complex, and yet it promised to create a being so powerful, that no vampire could face it."

Lovino looked up and for the first time since the start of the meeting their eyes met. "A werewolf."

"Yes. From what we understand, Ludwig's condition was caused by a ritual that works in direct opposition to that which created vampires. Where vampire bodies are utterly devoted to self-preservation and are kept in a state of eternal youth, werewolves burst with life. They share many of the same benefits, speed, strength and resistance to injury but _their_ cells are not in any kind of stasis, instead they are _more_ active but without burning out, perhaps that's why they don't have the longevity. We don't really understand it all. Unfortunately, there is a downside which Wolfram didn't foresee. When the full transformation takes place, Ludwig _becomes_ a wolf, no longer a man, he knows nothing more than any other wolf would, reacting on his base senses and instincts. These two very different beings…the werewolf and the vampire, seem almost like the two opposing sides of a coin, and from what we could translate, they are very dangerous to one another."

Antonio was shaking, but he forced himself to continue, "Knowing only this, Wolfram started to round up recruits in secret, to undergo the experiment. Some of the ingredients were long gone, so they used substitutes and it became extremely dangerous and unpredictable but Wolfram was obsessed. In the end he had five recruits, all young and inexperienced, they _trusted_ him," he choked out, "and he abused that trust. Two of them died immediately, during the ritual, their bodies undergoing some kind of partial transformation," he shuddered. "Another went completely insane during his first change and started trying to attack anyone who came near him; he never recovered and didn't last long."

Lovino felt his stomach turn. "But then who else..?"

"That only left Sadik and Ludwig; he had risked his own grandson if you can believe it, he was so sure he was right, so fixated." Antonio broke off for a moment, making an effort to get himself back under control before he continued. "Ludwig turned out to be the most successful of all the transformations, although he did not become what Wolfram intended or the ritual implied. Ludwig has no control over when he turns and is not self-aware in that state, he only transforms under the full moon. Sadik was not so lucky. At first they thought _he_ was the success. He became a half man, half beast. He was an unstoppable force and was to be Wolfram's pride and joy, his ultimate weapon to defeat the vampires. But as time went on Sadik become less man and more beast, he stopped being able to control himself, until eventually he ran away. When we finally found him, there was nothing left of the man he used to be."

"And he's dead?"

Antonio shook his head sadly, "No, he escaped and he's still out there. Herc's been tracking him for years. He says he can't find him, but I think he just can't bring himself to kill his friend." The distress in Antonio's voice suggested the he understood that kind of pain all too well. "That might change though, if the vampires really are after him."

Lovino didn't respond to this and his face became increasingly pale as he was consumed by his own thoughts. When he finally spoke again his voice was hoarse. "And this, what happened to Sadik...this could happen to Feliciano?"

"We don't know. We're not even sure it's transmittable, but the bite cut deep enough that it's in Feli's blood, I tested for it. There's no way of knowing if the condition can be passed on or what effect that might have, until the next full moon."

"And if it can be?" Lovino asked, although he already suspected the answer.

"It was Ludwig that bit him, so if he does turn - which we hope he will not, then it is more likely that he will become like Ludwig. But I won't lie to you Lovi." He forced himself to continue. "Until it happens or does not, we cannot know for sure."

Lovino was distraught; he looked around for a minute, as if unwilling to accept that this was reality, as if he was looking for some way to escape. He slammed his head down, screaming brokenly as tears started to pour down his face, "It isn't fair god-dammit."

"I know it isn't Lovi," Antonio placed a gentle hand on Lovino's shoulder and he flinched, although he didn't push it away, "but I promise you, I will do all I can to help him."

"What about that bastard?" Lovino inclined his head towards Ludwig, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Ludwig didn't attack him Lovino." Through his sobs, Lovino gave a snort of bitter disbelief, "We've worked out that Feliciano was in that room for some time, but Ludwig only became aggressive when _we_ entered. He tried to get between us and Feliciano; he didn't want us to touch him. Ludwig doesn't remember much from his transformations so we can't say for sure, but we think...we think he might have been trying to protect him."

"Some fucking job_ he_ did," Lovino looked through the glass once more at Ludwig, seeing the clear dread in his face, his shoulders - stiff and shaking, his hands - white and strained, clenched tightly into fists. "If he's supposed to care about Feliciano so much, then why's he sat out there like a coward? Why isn't he in here with Feliciano like he should be?" Lovino asked, before tearing his gaze away. He would not feel sorry for _him,_ he would not let himself.

Seeing this, Antonio crouched down quietly next to him, "Lovino you need to listen to me, Ludwig would _never_ mean to hurt your brother." Lovino turned to him, about to respond angrily, but the words died in his mouth when he saw the serious look in Antonio's eyes. "Ludwig hasn't left that seat since last night; he hasn't spoken or moved since he carried Feliciano down here. The only reason that he's not in here right now, has stayed all night out there, is because he thought that you wouldn't want him around."

"You know this doesn't change things between us Antonio," Antonio nodded and was about to stand back up, when Lovino stopped him, placing a shaking hand on his arm. "But thank you... for looking after Feliciano."

"You're welcome, Lovino, we all love Feli too."

Taking one last look at Feliciano, Lovino rose from his spot next to the bed and left the room. On the way out, he noticed Ludwig again; after looking at him for a long moment, Lovino realised what had to be done.

"Just what the hell are you doing out here?" Lovino said, then he swallowed, it wasn't easy. He could kill the bastard for what he'd done, but at the same time he knew he had to do this for Feli. "You should be in _there _with him. You should be making sure Feliciano's okay." He pointed to the door, trying to fix his face into a stern expression.

Ludwig looked up in shocked disbelief, before finally nodding his head and standing. "Of course," he stood quickly and hurried into the room. Lovino watched carefully, as Ludwig walked over to the bed, before kneeling and clasping Feliciano's hand in his own.

"Look after him for me, Ludwig," he said quietly, before turning his head and walking away.

* * *

For the first days following the events of All Saints, the school was in a panic. Everyone was worried about Feliciano and the whole school seemed to be holding its breath. The teachers wouldn't reveal what had actually happened and nobody had seen Lovino or Ludwig for days. So when the news came that Feliciano had finally woken up, there was a universal sigh of relief.

Although they still wouldn't discuss what had caused Feliciano's accident, the teachers seemed a little less worried and Ludwig returned to teaching, although he still looked the worse for wear.

It was the first day of comparably normal lessons and Alfred enjoyed marksmanship. Everyone was slowly improving although Vash seemed unimpressed, still barking instructions and appearing to take it as a personal insult when anyone missed the target. He was however, incredibly proud of Lilli, who was developing into a crack shot and for part of each lesson, he focussed on his pet pupil, occasionally yelling at the others to 'keep it down – I'm trying to teach'. Most of the students still loved shooting at stuff and Alfred was paired with Matt, so he usually had a pretty good time.

"Have you been to see Feli yet?" He asked, as he lined up his last shot.

"No, they won't let anyone into the infirmary," Matt replied. "What about you?"

Alfred fired, before shaking his head, "I sent a box of chocolates down and I thought about sending pasta, but I hear Roma's been bringing up hoards of that."

"I really hope he's okay," said Matt as they changed places, and Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Yea, for a few days I was totally worried, but the teachers seemed to have calmed down a bit and even Roma's looking happier. I'm sure he's getting better Matt."

"Well I did see Lovino this morning," Matt said, trying to sound positive, "he said that Feliciano's woken up now. But that he still looked like shit."

Alfred grunted, "Can't be easy for him either, especially having to go out on his first hunting trip and everything."

"Wish I could do something for the guy," Mathew thought aloud, and they both sighed, "still, hopefully Feli will be well enough for visitors soon, I know Bella was desperate to visit him, they practically had to force her out for the field trip."

"We'll all go, as soon as we can," Alfred said firmly and Mathew agreed.

As they reloaded their guns for the next round, Alfred decided this was a good time to get Arthur something to read, "Hey Matt have you got any books?" He asked.

Mathew sighed, Alfred hadn't asked him about football or European food for a couple of weeks now and he was starting to hope he'd forgotten all about that vampire, "Let me guess, about the British?"

"What?! No. Why would you think that?" Mathew just shook his head and Alfred continued carefully, "no, I'm talking about actual story books.

Mathew gave a sigh of relief "Oh. Well what sort of genre do you like?"

Alfred tried to think, he had read a bit when he was younger, but these days he mostly just went to movies. He thought of Arthur, "about prisons, ya know, crime stuff." Alfred cursed himself, he was pretty sure Arthur wouldn't want to read a story about other people in his situation. Surprisingly however, Mathew seemed to brighten up at the thought.

"What about _The_ _Shawshank Redemption_, by Steven King? That's a good read," Mathew smiled.

"Oh yea I saw the movie for that, with Morgan Freeman - it was awesome!" Alfred smiled, even if it started in a prison, that story was about... _freedom_, in the end. He smiled, Arthur would enjoy that.

"Yea that sounds great Matt, thanks."

After Vash's lesson was vampire lore. The students really hoped it would be a magic lesson; they'd been doing a lot of them recently, so many of them had been practising and hoped to impress Vlad with what they had learnt. Mathew in particular, had been practising hard at levitation rituals and had successfully managed to raise a string of paper clips into the air before moving them about there - individually. Alfred on the other hand had been mostly focusing on fire based magic, in his own words, "I dunno man, I just like blowing shit up!" and apparently Bruce had been using magic to make his shampoo bottles surf on waves he created in the bath. They took their seats expectantly as Vlad came to stand at the front of the class.

"Today we will be focussing on levitation," he began; Mathew gave a squeak of delight then blushed, realising that had sounded pretty girly. Still, hopefully his practice was about to pay off.

Sure enough, Vlad asked if anyone was prepared to demonstrate what they had done so far. Mathew's hand shot up and Alfred gave him a grin, knowing how much effort he had been putting in.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was not the only one. Boris was proving particularly adept at ritual work and had already been given a number of one-to-one sessions by Vlad. Their teacher was impressed by Boris' ability and was gradually introducing him to some more advanced procedures. When _his_ hand shot up at the same time as Mathew's, Vladimir failed to notice that there was more than one volunteer, and he gestured to Boris for the demonstration. Mathew felt deflated as he slowly lowered his hand, who was he kidding – thinking he might be the best at this? It seemed as though there was always someone else, someone who was better than him, or quicker, or louder… or just more damned noticeable. He bit his lip feeling miserable and Alfred frowned, noticing his unusually flattened expression.

Meanwhile, Vlad was nodding encouragingly to Boris, "So what do you intend to do?"

"I can draw, draw with a pencil and rub it out," the Bulgarian offered eagerly, "I have been practicing it."

"Very well, that will take fairly good control Boris," Vladimir approved, "show us."

The rest of the class watched with interest as Boris stuck a pin into his finger, smeared his blood along a yellow pencil and then concentrated. In front of him, the pencil (which had an eraser at its tip) moved shakily into the air, before steadying and travelling slowly over to a piece of paper where it scribbled briefly. Boris gestured slightly with his hand and the pencil performed a gradual rotation in the air, coming down again to rub a little jerkily over the doodle, removing much of the scrawl. The black-haired young man was now shaking slightly with the effort of sustaining his display, and as he allowed the pencil to drop, he closed his eyes for a moment in relief.

"Good work Boris," Vlad smiled, "your practice is paying off. "As I explained to youpreviously class, beginning with small items will enable you to develop precision, the most difficult aspect of this ritual. Strength, and with it the ability to lift larger items, will follow gradually and will depend upon your individual talent in this area." He looked again at Boris, "Try to avoid excessive use of hand gestures when you practice," he cautioned, "that goes for everyone, if you use them too much they become engrained and this is an exercise of the mind. Most small tasks do not require bodily movement. Now, I would like the rest of you to…" He trailed off, noticing that Alfred's hand was up and that he was waving it vigorously. "You have something to add Alfred?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Well I mean… not me, _Matt_ does! You should see what _he_ can do; he's been practicing really hard." Alfred said forcefully.

"Indeed? In that case by all means Mathew, please show us what you can do. You should have volunteered," Vladimir encouraged, looking at Mathew who was blushing hotly.

Mathew knew his friend was trying to help and he was grateful to him, but now everyone was staring at him expectantly and he was sure his demonstration wasn't that big a deal. Part of him wished Alfred had kept quiet and he glanced at him, only to see him grinning and giving an encouraging 'thumbs up'. Okay, he _would_ do this.

Fixing his eyes firmly on his open pencil case, Mathew pricked himself with a pin and pressed his fingertips together, as _felt_ for the paper clips with his mind. He was not exactly sure how he did this; he only knew that it seemed a little like picking something up in the dark – only feeling around with fingers of air. After a moment, the entire string slithered smoothly out of the case and hovered in the air before him. Mathew took a deep breath as he gathered himself, things had gone okay so far, but now was the harder part. Concentrating he separated the clips from the string, and keeping control of each one, sent them darting, in and out of one another, their movements forming a complex pattern in the air. The watching class gasped and Vladimir smiled, his eyes narrowing intently.

As he felt himself begin to get tired, Mathew sent the clips back into their string, before returning the entire formation to his pencil case. Looking down at the case, he panted, shaking slightly and feeling suddenly drained; but he _had_ done it.

The class began to applaud and Alfred let out a whistle of approval, clapping him on the back. Mathew raised his eyes, blushing and hesitant he looked towards Vladimir, hoping he had done well.

His teacher was smiling as he applauded too.

"That was extremely impressive for a beginner Mathew," Vladimir told him as the class quieted. "You clearly do not realise how unusual it is, but you are already able to manipulate several objects at once. That is an advanced technique, which the majority of hunters can never manage." He paused to let that sink in. "Congratulations Mathew, it seems that you have a strong talent for working with air, in time you will become very powerful. Over the coming months we will work together, to ensure that you develop to your full potential."

Mathew was stunned. As Vladimir instructed the rest of the class, directing their practice for today's lesson, he still could not take it in. At this, _he_ was the best.

* * *

Gilbert and Lovino came to see Feliciano once more before they were due to go out on their trip. He was awake now and although he looked very pale, he was chirpier and was chatting away animatedly to Ludwig. Ludwig was still looking a little unwell himself, although the bags had cleared from his eyes and he looked cleaner, now that his hair had been slicked back to its usual style.

"Hey Ludwig, have you guessed what I wrote for you in the back of your book yet?" Feliciano was saying as they arrived.

"No Feliciano not yet," he shook his head, "you know, you really shouldn't be talking so much, you should be resting."

"But Ludwig I have to rest all day. When you're here I want to talk to you." Ludwig had resumed teaching his usual lessons now, although he visited practically every other moment.

Just then, Feliciano noticed Gilbert and Lovino had entered the room, his brother was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, he squealed. "More chocolates, who are these from Lovino?"

Lovino smiled at him, "The flowers are from Bella, she told me to give them to you before she left, and the chocolates are from Alfred and Bruce, although the label says they're from Matt as well, who I think he forgot to mention. They all really want to come visit you Feli."

"And I want to see them, when can I see them Antonio?" Feliciano asked eagerly.

Antonio smiled, "Soon Feliciano. "We just want to make sure your wound's closed over before they visit, we don't want you to get over-exerted and faint again."

"That was one time, and Ludwig had come in all sweaty from running, I couldn't help it."

Lovino scowled and Ludwig looked embarrassed, but Antonio just laughed, "That may be the case, but once the wound has closed over, your body will be able to better deal with the invading magic. Then you will be allowed visitors."

"And besides Feli, you'll have me until then," Lovino assured him.

Feliciano looked concerned, "But Lovino you have to go do your training."

"Not with you in here I don't. I'm not going anywhere until I know you're better," his brother insisted.

"Don't be silly Lovino. Go out and do your training. Otherwise you'd just be here worrying about me, and you get very bossy when you get worried." Feliciano was determined.

Lovino folded his arms and snorted, but he looked at Ludwig and seemed to consider all the same; "Are you sure?" Feliciano nodded emphatically, "Okay, if that's what you want, but we're coming back early. I _will_ be here at the next full moon. Good or bad Feliciano, I will be here for you."

At the other side of the room, Gilbert was standing with Antonio, who was busy cleaning medical utensils and trying to avoid eye contact with Lovino. The two hadn't spoken since that first time in the infirmary, even though Lovino visited every day. Gilbert stood beside him and leant against the sink, his arms were folded and an unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

"You know I still don't get why they don't let you smoke in these places," Said Gilbert, flicking on the lighter in his hands, before shoving it back into his pocket.

Antonio laughed, "You'll be leaving soon Gil, I'm sure you can wait another minute," although the thought seemed to make him sad and he looked briefly at Lovino, who was pretending to get annoyed by something his brother had said. "You promise you'll look after him, won't you?"

"Antonio, you know it's not too late, you could still -" Gilbert sighed, rubbing the back of his head, but Antonio interrupted him before he could continue.

"Don't, please Gil. You know I can't. Even if I wanted to, I have to stay here to look after Feli."

"That is bullshit Antonio and you know it. You've already said we won't know anything until the next full moon. You'd be back by then and most of the staff here have enough medical training to cope, now he's stable." Gilbert shook his head. Antonio tried to speak but he cut him off, "_No_ Antonio, you need to shut up and just listen for once. I know you're scared, believe me, I know. But imagine this! What if something happened to him and you weren't there to stop it." Antonio paused, looking at Lovino and his face paled but he did not speak and Gilbert sighed, before re-joining the others.

"Now that I'm sick, do you think Grandpa will let me have pasta every day?"

"You have pasta everyday anyway Feli."

They both laughed before Gilbert interrupted. "Come on kid," he looked at Lovino, "we got a long road ahead of us before we get to vampire country."

"Alright," Lovino turned reluctantly towards Feliciano, and pulled him into a hug, "bye Feli, you hurry up and get better, you hear me."

"Oh and Antonio," Gilbert added, looking hard at his friend. "Think about what I said."

* * *

Arthur lay back on his bunk and sighed, he was utterly sick of hearing about damn wolves and that Swiss bloke had gone on and on about them again today. He clearly didn't believe what Arthur told him about anything, so what the hell was the point of questioning him. God he was bored, and so _tired_ of this damn cage.

His mind drifted for a while, before returning (and this was becoming a habit) to Alfred, Arthur looked forward to his daily visits more than he had done to anything for… ages. He sighed; aware he was becoming far too fond of the American for his own good; _that_ could only end badly - being what he was.

Arthur was surprised at himself actually; he thought he'd gotten used to being on his own _years_ ago. He snorted, he certainly should have done by now, but there was something so attractive about Alfred. He tried so hard to do the right thing and was so full of life and eagerness. He could picture Alfred's bright blue eyes easily, laughing and interested, and he was the only person in this bloody place who seemed to really _see _Arthur at all. Everyone else saw a vampire, a thing, a despicable creature to be examined and then destroyed, just one more symptom of a disease they were trying to wipe out.

Alfred's visits were the only thing which kept him going, and he waited desperately for those short periods of time where he could feel less isolated. Could lose himself in Alfred's warmth, even if it was only friendliness, even if he found himself starting to wish it was more…

The door creaked and Arthur sat up hopefully.

"Arthur?" He was here.

For some time (as he scanned the back of a new book Alfred had brought him), Arthur listened as Alfred told him about his day. He _seemed_ normal as he spoke about one of his friends who was ill, his running and his lessons – but something felt _off_ about him tonight. Arthur looked at Alfred carefully, he was putting on a good show, acting as though nothing was wrong but Arthur got the definite feeling that he wasn't happy, and that it was more than just his concern for his sick friend. What wasn't he saying?

As Alfred came to the end of a lengthy complaint about how 'fucking unfair' it was that he had to redo his Russian homework, he decided to find out.

"Alfred," he began carefully, "what's wrong?"

Alfred looked surprised, "I just told ya dude, Vlad made some asshole comment about 'Commies' being able to spell, and said I had to do it over."

"I don't mean with your work, I mean with _you._"

"Me? Nothing," Alfred glanced across into the green eyes, which were fixed on him and currently full of concern, and looked stubborn. "It's nothing Arthur," he said shortly, "I'm fine."

Arthur looked disbelieving, "Well there's obviously something," he pressed gently.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Not to you."

Arthur turned away to hide his reaction, that had hurt. Clearly _he_ wasn't enough of a friend, but Alfred needed to talk to_ someone_ about whatever was bothering him. This wasn't like him and Arthur felt worried, he swallowed his wounded feelings and tried again.

"Alfred, if you need someone you trust more to talk to, what about Mathew? From what you've told me, he's a good friend, I'm sure he'd listen."

"I can't talk to anyone about this," Alfred thought over what Arthur had said, "what do you mean trust more?" This time he caught the faint flash of bitterness in Arthur's face and groaned. "Listen man," he sighed, "it's not that I don't trust ya okay? It's that I don't wanna say something that's gonna make you feel bad."

"Oh," Arthur said a little blankly. His thoughts raced as he wondered what Alfred was going to say, and his heart felt like lead as he wondered if Alfred had decided to stop coming. After all, they were so nearly caught the last time.

"It's okay Alfred," he managed a little thickly, feeling his eyes sting as he wondered how he could face this place - utterly alone, without him. "I knew you might think it was getting too dangerous to come down here after…"

"What the hell are you on about?" Alfred interrupted, staring at him. "Course I'm still coming."

They stared at each other and Arthur took a long breath, feeling like a horrible band that had been tightening around his chest had suddenly loosened all at once. "Maybe you'd better just tell me what you're upset about."

"Well it's like this," Alfred said finally, "when I came here, to the academy, I thought it was gonna be so great ya know. That I would be doing a good thing, be a bit like a hero – protecting people, saving them, even if they didn't know about it."

"I understand that Alfred," Arthur nodded, wondering where this was going, "and?"

"Now I've met you, now I _know_ you, I don't feel like that anymore," Alfred shrugged uncomfortably, "I told ya, I hate seeing you in there… and I could _never_ hurt you Arthur, no way. I've been thinking about it a lot and they're wrong, they all think you're a _thing_ for fucks sake, and if they're wrong about _you…"_ He trailed off.

Arthur looked at him in amazed silence as he felt a surge of emotion at the words. Alfred had _said_ he was a friend and he had wanted to believe it, but he had never expected to hear these words from any human, much less a _hunter_. Alfred really _was_ a friend. This impulsive, well-meaning and honest young man was uncomfortably attractive and genuinely cared about him. Arthur was both astounded and moved and for a moment he couldn't speak.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought it up," Alfred said anxiously, "what they say about you. It's _wrong_ Arthur and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings," he added sadly.

"You haven't," Arthur said quickly, "really, I mean it," he said more firmly when Alfred looked sceptical. "Quite the opposite actually," he gave a short laugh. "Alfred, you've got to understand, I _never_ thought I'd hear those words, especially here of all places."

"Then you're not upset?" Alfred looked relieved.

"No, and you know, you make me think that maybe things might change someday." He waved a hand impatiently, "Oh I know it won't be soon, but perhaps others like you will realise that we're not _all_ what they think." He sighed, "Just out of self-interest that would a good thing for humans."

"Why do you say that?" Alfred asked.

"Don't you see? The way things are now just makes the danger to humans worse."

"Worse how?" Alfred was confused; he could see how unfair the current attitude was to Arthur… and to others like him. He assumed there _were_ others who didn't act like the hunter's believed, but how did that cause more danger to humans?

"Well just think about it," Arthur said leaning forward urgently, "most purebloods don't want to kill, we don't need to and it just causes problems; besides being a pretty disgusting thing to do. Most people don't treat life that lightly you know, and most of us still _feel_ that way, but having to hide from hunters... well that causes problems." He sighed before continuing more slowly. "Purebloods only lose control through starvation Alfred; you remember I told you that before?" Alfred nodded. "Well, there's no need for that to happen unless there are hunters around… hiding out tends to make it difficult to pop out for a light supper. Do you see?"

Alfred was horrified, "Ya mean that hunters trying to protect people _cause_ more deaths! _We _are putting people in danger?" He looked ill and a little lost.

"It's more complicated than that Alfred," Arthur tried to reassure him, "hunters save many lives too. Don't forget that half-breeds make up the vast majority of vampires, and once they've gone insane, there's nothing of the person they were left; they _must_ be taken down. If not, they kill and kill and transmit their own madness. There aren't anywhere near enough of _us_ to have an impact even though we eliminate them too whenever we come across them. But make no mistake; killing _them_ is a mercy as well as necessity. For those poor sods, there really _is_ no other way."

They looked at one another while Alfred thought about this, and gradually he began to look relieved. There _was_ a need for hunters, a genuine purpose that he could believe in and work towards but still… "But what do I do about _you_ Arthur?" He asked.

"About me? Nothing," Arthur said flatly.

"But…"

Arthur interrupted him, "there's nothing you _can_ do right now Alfred," he insisted. "You're just a trainee, they wouldn't listen to you yet, they'd think I tricked you and they'd stop you from seeing me again. Ever." He looked stricken as he said the last words and Alfred felt an answering jolt of panic at that idea, although he didn't identify the reason for it as he was too busy trying to insist that there must be _something_ he could do.

They argued for some minutes but Arthur was adamant and finally, though he looked frustrated, Alfred was eventually forced to accept that all he could do by speaking up was get them both into a worse situation.

"So are most purebloods like you?" He asked grudgingly after brooding for a while. "Not killers I mean."

"Most would be," Arthur answered sadly, "if it weren't for the Braginskys." He looked at Alfred and his normally warm green eyes were full of hate, "_they_ kill from spite and cruelty."

The words were full of venom and Alfred was startled at the change in his friend, "Spite? Those bastards _mean_ to kill?" He was shocked and looked it.

"Yes." Arthur almost hissed, "They have their own personal brand of psychosis, and it all stems from Ivan, that sister of his and Yao."

"Slow down dude, there's a sister?" Alfred realised that he didn't know enough about these Braginskys and he needed to. Those guys were plainly bad news; he could see that from Arthur's reaction, so maybe the hunters didn't have the purebloods _all_ wrong. "Will you tell me about them Arthur?" He asked.

"Of course," Arthur looked at him for a long moment and the anger slowly faded from his face. He noticed Alfred smother a yawn, "but not tonight," he said gently, "you're tired Alfred, you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll tell you all about them," he promised.

* * *

**A/N: Again we want to say a big 'thank you' to everyone who is reading/following and favouriting our story, and especially to those who also take the time to review – it helps so much to hear what you think and keeps us going through tough patches. **

**Stars of this week are: Lovemondotrasho, Iluna Sorgina Talis, zoewinter1, mayim,****chukaliteluvver, gaaleex, Janders, qnon, guest, Bluebird Rain, elizabeta H. Austria and Bella Velagosi.**

**Remember to keep an eye out for the bonus chapter over the next week or so, and we hope to see you next Friday for chapter seven.**

**Thanks again,**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	7. Bonus Chapter One : A Brothel with Bite

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters**

**Bonus Chapter – A One-shot.**

**A/N: We wrote this bonus material as a way of saying 'thank you' to everyone who has taken the time to give us so much encouragement; **_**you**_** give us the desire to keep writing this story when we need a boost. We have just reached one hundred reviews through your awesome support – and we are so grateful. **

**We have decided to post other bonus material at 150 and another bonus chapter at 200 etc – if we get there. It's the only way we can say thanks.**

**So for all you readers/followers/favouriters and especially if you took the time to review… we hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Brothel with Bite (How Arthur was Turned).**

**2013, A castle in Western Europe…**

Arthur lay on his bunk in the darkness and thought about his past. About a time, many years ago, when he had been truly alive, when it had still seemed possible that he might find someone he could love, and could be loved in return.

Arthur knew this was a bad idea. That all he was doing was re-opening old wounds, but the truth was he had so little else to do, and re-reading the same things just didn't hold much appeal tonight. He was restless; bothered by the cracks developing in his armour. Arthur had so carefully built a shield around his heart many years before, had thought he was protected from the pain its desires could cause him.

For so long, he had believed it would withstand _anyone_, but now he realised he had been wrong, and as he also knew - from bitter experience... longing for what you could not have - _always_ ended badly. He sighed painfully as he remembered…

* * *

**1913 in London…**

Arthur looked out of the window wearily. Another day had finally dragged its way past and tomorrow was his day off. He watched the children completing drill outside, 'poor beggars' he thought, remembering his own time out there years before. Personally he had never seen the point of it, had hated being one of that mob, faceless to the instructors as they barked orders mindlessly, "Left…March…About…Attention!" What the hell was the use in that? These kids weren't going into the army, any more than he had, although things in Europe were starting to look pretty tense. In fact most of _them_ would end up back on the streets… eventually, and then where would all this ingrained compliance get them? He sighed and turned away, at least the skills _he_ gave them might have some use, might help them to find work, and as for the stories? Arthur knew he wasn't supposed to spend time reading to them, was expected to focus only on the basics. Well, to his mind they needed _some_ escape from reality, even if it _was_ only in the mind.

He needed to get out of here for the evening and decided to skip dinner with his parents. He could already hear the voice of his mother in his mind…

"Oh Arthur, you need to make more of a life for yourself, _outside_ the school. When are you going to find a nice girl? Settle down? If you had somebody to care about, you wouldn't be so lonely."

Arthur couldn't deny that she was right. He _was_ lonely, but neither of his parents understood. How could they? When he could _never _tell them. Could never share his dirty little secret. Could never explain _why_ he was condemned to spend his life alone.

Putting on his black frock coat and derby hat, Arthur paused for a moment before the mirror. Avoiding his own green eyes, he adjusted his cravat and shirt collar, ensuring the ends lay smoothly beneath the black Farnsworth waistcoat. A last check and he nodded to himself, he would do.

Passing his mother on his way through their apartments, Arthur gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'm off out mother, so I won't be stopping for supper. I'm awfully sorry for the late notice."

"Arthur dear, you could have let me know," but she smiled up at her son as she smoothed his lapels. "Where are you off to? Will you be late?"

"I should think so. I'm popping down to the Prince of Wales on Harrow Road and thought I might go to the Turkish Baths."

"You're wasting your money. Isn't that expensive?" His mother frowned.

"Not after six o'clock, then it's only a shilling and six, it'll be worth it."

"Very well dear, have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow… and don't mix with any low company!" She called after him anxiously as he made for the door.

"I shan't." The door closed behind him.

A few hours later - after a couple of pints, Arthur gazed at the plain red door impatiently. Unseen eyes examined him through the small Arabic grille for several moments before he was eventually admitted, and he wondered what had taken so long, it wasn't as though he hadn't been here before.

Stepping inside, Arthur removed his shoes and deposited his watch, chain and money into one of the drawer-safes available for that purpose, before following an attendant deeper into the basement. In his assigned cubicle, Arthur undressed hurriedly, tonight he was particularly tense and he longed for the heat to come, _yearned_ for the relaxation he hoped to get from this. Sometimes Arthur felt that the weight of his secrets and his solitude pressed down on him harder, the older he got. It was the price for being who he was. Finally naked, he sighed as he slung a bath wrap around his slim hips; it wasn't as though his situation was going to change, but how he longed for someone special to share his life with.

Arthur made his way to the hot room, sighing in bliss as the heat enveloped him and sinking face down onto the cushioned marble. As the warmth slowly overcame his body, he began to relax, his breathing eased and a dreamy contentment gradually replaced the miserable confusion of his previous thoughts. Teetering on the edge of a light doze, Arthur jumped slightly as another bather lay down rather near to him. Briefly, he felt irritated at the intrusive presence but then his exposed skin tingled, and somehow he _knew_, he was being watched.

The sensation grew until Arthur could stand it no longer. Trying to appear casual, he turned his head towards the nearby figure and found himself staring into a pair of slightly slanted, brown eyes. They regarded him lazily from beneath dark brows, their owner making no attempt to disguise his interest. Arthur flushed, furtively he glanced around the room and was surprised to realise that they were alone. The availability of so many other bathing spots, highlighted the choice that this stranger had made by lying so close, and his colour deepened.

The newcomer was decidedly oriental, his sweat slicked dark hair, choppy and reaching down to his jawline. Slender, yet finely muscled olive skin glistened in the heat, and Arthur swallowed; his mouth suddenly very dry. "I haven't seen _you_ here before," he blurted, cursing himself inside for his clumsiness. He was twenty-five for god's sake not a tongue-tied school boy.

Smooth lips parted in a small, secretive mile to reveal even white teeth, but he ignored the niceties; merely raising his eyebrows and holding Arthur's green gaze with his own.

Arthur gasped aloud as the stranger leaned forward abruptly, the long hair brushing his shoulder as he placed his lips close to his ear. "You can call me Leon," he whispered, his cool breath sighing over the sensitive passageway and sending a shiver through Arthur's heated body. One slender hand moved to trail fingertips across Arthur's upper arm, and his bicep tightened as he panted, an intoxicating mixture of shock and desire surging through his unready mind.

Arthur had had a few little love affairs, or at least he supposed they would be called that. For him they had ultimately contained very little emotion, although that connection had been what_ he_ had sought. None had lasted long and in truth there hadn't been many; he had quickly found the furtive couplings distasteful, and the realisation that this was all both his previous attempts at love were looking for, had discouraged him from looking since. The last few years had been lonely, barren of affection and filled instead with guilt and a growing sense of isolation. Teaching, reading stories to the waifs at the school; trying to ease the similar pain he could see in so many faces, had helped, but he was so tired of being alone. Arthur had reached the point of almost desperation actually, his need for companionship - from someone like himself, his physical longings, and his desire for love… Arthur was vulnerable.

Although he did not realise it, Arthur's feelings were exposed in the almost frightened, wary look he shared with the compelling presence that leaned so close. "I'm Arthur," he breathed, shaking his sweat spiked hair from his eyes; as Leon moved tantalisingly back from him.

"I've seen you around before, and _I've_ noticed _you_," Leon responded casually. "You interest me, there's something about you…" Irritatingly he trailed off, eyeing Arthur consideringly; "Tell me Arthur," he said at last, "would you be interested in attending a private party I'm hosting tomorrow? It won't be a large crowd, but I think you might find my friends interesting." He waited, watching Arthur closely, despite appearing quite unconcerned.

"Tomorrow? Well it's my day off, so I suppose I could…" Arthur answered hesitantly. It wasn't like him to even consider such a thing; he didn't _know_ this man and parties weren't really his scene. Arthur had found that he often felt awkward and out of place at social events, too conscious of his differences, but today he was seized with a sudden desire to do something different. To _try_, to at least make the attempt to connect with someone, to see if he couldn't find somewhere he could fit in. He threw caution to the winds. "Alright," he agreed finally, "I'll come." He spoke the fateful words confidently, "Where is it?"

"Cleveland Street at number nineteen, I'm renting the place for a while," Leon looked faintly amused as he gave the address, and he glanced sharply at Arthur as though half-expecting a comment, but he spoke again before Arthur could enquire, "Come around seven, there is someone I particularly want to introduce you to."

He waited only for Arthur's nod of agreement before rising, but he inclined his head towards him once more as he spoke, "I'm afraid I must leave you for now, I'm suddenly feeling awfully hungry and need to see about finding some supper." Once more that secretive smile ghosted faintly across his lips before he was walking towards the exit, "Goodnight Arthur, I shall see more of you tomorrow evening; I'm very much looking forward to it." The words floated back, and then he was gone.

The massage and subsequent shampoo passed by without the previously desired relaxing effect and Arthur moved to the plunge pool with his brain still in a whirl. He gasped as the sudden cold finally snapped him out of his thoughts. As he dressed, left the baths and made his way home, Arthur wondered what had come over him; he had accepted an invitation from a virtual stranger. It was too late to have second thoughts now, he had agreed to attend and good manners dictated that he must do so. Well, he comforted himself reassuringly, he could always leave early.

* * *

Arthur spent most of the next day in various states of agitation.

His feelings about the coming evening went from anticipation, to fevered anxiety and back again, many times. Mostly, he wished he didn't have to go; but a small part of him felt a flutter of excitement, the part that wished he had more in his life.

This time, Arthur had forewarned his mother that he would not be home for the evening meal and she came to his room to wish him a good evening; just as he finished dressing to go out.

"You look very handsome dear," she said fondly, reaching up to deftly smooth his unruly blond hair into place. "It's good to see you're going somewhere nice for a change."

Arthur smiled down at her warmly, despite their many differences of opinion, he did love her. "Why thank you mother, I'm sure I won't look like much though, not compared to most others there."

Arthur did himself a disservice, whilst made from less expensive materials, he looked extremely good in evening wear, and his eyes appeared very green above the spotless white waistcoat.

Kissing his mother farewell, Arthur left to make his way to Cleveland Street, how he hoped it wold not prove a mistake to attend.

A little later, a glass of champagne held in his hand; Arthur looked rather uncomfortably around the crowded room in which he found himself. A heavy scent perfumed the air, mixing with the aroma of expensive cigars as several of the other guests were smoking. Deep, masculine voices and laughter filled the room, interspersed with the soft clink of glasses; it seemed this was an exclusively male affair as he didn't see any women. The surroundings were fairly luxurious and Arthur shifted awkwardly, he didn't fit in _here_, these people had money. The walls were covered with a yellow and deep red paper, large roses nestling amongst prominent thorns, and heavily crimson curtains were drawn tightly across the windows. Upon these walls the pictures, prints and hangings gave an impression of eroticism, even from a distance. Arthur moved over to inspect a few more carefully and recoiled, up-close they gave much more than just an impression, he backed away feeling a little panicky – what was this place? He considered his surroundings more carefully. The many couches were thickly scattered with cushions and as he watched, a few couples draped themselves across these, their postures plainly provocative. Arthur set down his glass. Whatever this was, it wasn't for him; he needed to leave and began to move discretely towards the door.

"Arthur," a soft voice purred from close behind him, the cool breath feathering across the back of his neck and stirring his senses just like yesterday. "I'm so glad you were able to come." It was Leon.

Arthur steeled himself, "Good evening Leon, this is quite a party," he responded nervously. "Actually, I'm relieved to see you as I'm afraid I owe you an apology. I won't be able to stay much longer, I have another engagement to attend you see… but I had forgotten, dreadfully bad manners I know," he explained unconvincingly, his gaze sliding away from the uncomfortably knowing brown eyes, so close to his own.

These developed a distinctly mocking gleam as Leon regarded him carefully, "Yes, I do indeed see you have a problem, what a pity. Surely you have time to take a drink with me before you leave though… just the one?"

Arthur didn't feel it was possible to refuse this suggestion from his host, however much he now wished that he had never come here. Agreeing reluctantly to join Leon for a swift glass, he followed him to a smaller room which lay up the corridor from the main salon. _This_ room was decorated more simply and he relaxed somewhat, glad to be away from the frantic edge of the pleasure-seeking guests at the party.

"What's your pleasure?" Leon asked coolly, as he moved towards an array of bottles and glasses which were displayed on a low table across the room.

"Well I'd really like a beer," Arthur replied honestly, "but a scotch would be fine if you don't have it." He added the last words hastily, remembering where he was.

"I think beer could be arranged," his host responded, reaching for a small bell-pull at one side of the fireplace. "It's no trouble Arthur… really," he added as Arthur began to protest.

A few moments later, a second oriental man entered the room in response to the summons. The newcomer was rather tall, with short, dark brown hair and long bangs which were combed to the side. He wore somewhat square glasses with curved lenses, and behind these his eyes gleamed, seeming almost golden as he cast one swift, weighing glance at Arthur. The request for a beer was received without noticeable surprise and he bowed slightly before departing swiftly on the errand.

Arthur walked over to the fireplace, stirring the logs absently with one foot as they waited. "I really must apologise again for my mistake this evening," he began, "but I honestly don't think you'd have missed me out there." He raised his head to look directly at Leon, "I didn't fit in you know, I'm not sure why you invited me actually?"

"Because I wanted you." The words were spoken calmly, but Leon was suddenly very close and Arthur jumped, surely he hadn't moved that fast?

Turning completely to face him in shock, Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but those words were destined to remain forever unspoken. Leon moved in a blur before him, and Arthur had only time for a surprisingly horrified thought, 'is he going to kiss me?' Before he felt a sharp stinging sensation at his throat, and he was held tightly in Leon's embrace. The dark head remained bent over him as Arthur gasped, but his first desire – to wrench himself free, was rapidly replaced by a creeping dreaminess, his awareness seeming to fracture into vague impressions. The pressure at his neck intensified, but rather than seeking to get away, _now_ Arthur pressed himself closer, his lips parting in a moan of sheer desire, as waves of pleasure coursed through his body and he grew hard.

Distantly, through a haze of overwhelming sensation, Arthur heard the servant eventually return to the room, but caring was beyond him. His fuzzy mind couldn't think, couldn't reason, he couldn't even repress the groan of protest which left him, as Leon finally raised his head with a sound of pleasure. He was lost within himself.

Leon looked down calmly at the pale face of the man half-fainting in his arms. "Turn him," he commanded abruptly to the other.

"But I thought?"

"I _said_ 'turn him' Xian, I did not ask for a discussion." Laying Arthur carefully down before the fire, he considered him thoughtfully for a moment. "He interests me, but_ I_ cannot afford to get messy tonight. Turn him _now_, I order it. There are plenty of others available for you to slake your thirst. You may choose one… consider it a gift." Moving to a chair, he settled back to observe.

"Very well," Xian was tight-lipped with annoyance, but he moved to do as Leon had ordered. Pushing back one sleeve, he bit savagely into his own wrist before pressing the bleeding wound to Arthur's lips. His other hand moved to hold Arthur in place as he struggled feebly; beginning to shake off the effects of the bite he had received.

A few moments only and it was done. Xian licked his wrist to seal the small wound, as he rose scowling and headed for the door.

As Arthur began to regain his senses, he licked his lips reflexively and was startled at the strangely metallic taste which lingered there. Blinking, he turned his head and as his eyes met Leon's he gasped, hazy memories beginning to surface. "You!" The words were a croak.

Brown eyes met green briefly, the latter already beginning to cloud with pain. "Don't worry Arthur, you will soon understand; and you won't be alone any more, you are one of _us_ now."

Arthur heard the words distantly, but they held no interest for him. Tremors had begun to wrack his body and he felt awash with fire, crying out - he convulsed suddenly. Pain… Agony... They washed over him like mocking echoes of the pleasure he had felt before. Long minutes passed before the world blessedly receded from his awareness - and everything began to go dark…

* * *

**Back in 2013…**

The creak of the cell door opening roused Arthur from his painful memories.

"Arthur?"

_This_ presence was an immediate relief and Arthur smiled, it was Alfred. He sat up eagerly to greet him, the ghosts of his past forgotten.

Arthur still didn't fully realise it; but whatever the consequences, his heart was awakened once more.

"_A hundred years, to a steadfast heart, are but a day."*_

* * *

**A/N: * from Sleeping Beauty, Leon – Hong Kong, Xian – Macau.**

**19 Cleveland Street, London was a significant address – it was a male brothel which was raided in 1889, a number of prominent men of the time were clients and there was a huge scandal. I'm sure this is why the building seemed fitting to Leon.**

**There _was_ a 'Prince of Wales' pub and Turkish Bath on Harrow Road, the baths have an interesting history (later becoming something of a meeting place and refuge).**

**We really hope you enjoyed this chapter and since it was a bonus, our next update will be on Friday - as usual. As stated above, we have other ideas for future thanks…**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	8. Worries and Werewolves

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 7**

**1718 Western Russia…**

_Count Braginsky moved to his son's bedside. His lips were tight with his distaste for the practices of those he considered sorcerers, but for the moment he had put that aside. He thought only of Ivan and his eyes did not stray away from him. _

_To the others, his manner was remote and he attempted to ignore their presence, but all the time he scanned Ivan's face; desperate to see some sign of improvement. From his position on the other side, Yao also watched Ivan intently, his entire body thrumming with tension while the Doushi priest bowed his head as though in prayer._

_For long moments there was no sound in the room, then suddenly, shockingly, Ivan began to convulse, a bloody froth bubbling to his lips, Count Braginsky gasped and for the first time the priest showed emotion…fear. He turned a terrified face towards Yao, "something is very wrong."_

_Forgetting to translate in his urgency, Yao moved forward, "What do you mean wrong? Answer me!" Against all custom, he seized the Doushi, dragging him closer to the bed. "Help him!"_

"_I cannot," the words slipped hopelessly from his lips. "Something about his illness is causing a strange reaction; I have never seen this before."_

"_What else can we do?" _

"_There is nothing…he is dying."_

* * *

**Present day…**

When Alfred arrived the next night, Arthur was lying on his bunk reading Shawshank by torchlight; he looked up with a faint smile as Alfred walked towards the bars. "Everyone in prison is an innocent man;" he read aloud, "that line was quite appealing taken out of context." Tucking the book out of sight, he laughed as he rose and continued, "thank you so much for getting me something else to read Alfred. I suppose it's no surprise that _my_ sympathy is all with the chap who's been locked up unjustly," he paused, shooting Alfred a humorous look, "I do hope it ends well for him." Alfred opened his mouth to reply and he held up a warning hand, "No spoiling the end for me…assuming you've read it of course?" He looked dubious and Alfred laughed.

"Nah dude, but I've seen the movie, it's good so maybe we can watch it sometime," he replied.

"Trust you not to have read it," Arthur scolded still chuckling, "but that would be nice…some time," he finished wistfully.

They looked at each other through the bars between them, and Alfred sighed, "Shit Arthur, something's got to change all this. Why don't ya tell me about the Braginskys 'cause it's those guys you said are the pureblood problem?"

"Very well."

Both men sat down and leant their backs against the stone walls, almost side-by-side – if you ignored the barrier, and Arthur began to speak in a low voice.

"Before I begin Alfred, you must understand that I don't know _all_ the details. They don't like me or I them, so I rarely go anywhere near them if I can help it. Most of what I know is second-hand information and what we've managed to puzzle out." He turned his head to meet Alfred's eyes and receiving a nod of understanding, gave a slight shrug and continued.

"The Braginskys were not the first of us. Oh don't worry," he said, raising a hand as Alfred looked startled and opened his mouth to speak, "they're the oldest living _now_. The others are long gone," he emphasised.

"But…fuck, there were others. How come nobody knows?"

"It was a very long time ago, in Russia, and people were scared, many denied they were real, pretended these were just stories, but Ivan has records. Don't ask me where from – they're old so maybe his family kept them - they mention strange creatures…" Arthur sighed unhappily, "not only like _me,_ but also something part animal from the descriptions. Apparently they all appeared following an outbreak of plague in Ivan's grandfather's time. There were problems for some years; disappearances, horrible unexplained deaths, sightings – his grandfather wrote of them, but eventually they were all wiped out. The last reports were when his father was a young man."

"Why after the plague? I don't get it," Alfred asked, feeling confused and sorry for Arthur, he had looked so _miserable_ when he talked about 'strange creatures like me'. He was also still shocked that there had been other vampires. Did the academy know all this?

"I'm getting to that, you'll understand in a minute," Arthur promised. His face looked drawn in the torchlight and Alfred could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about these things.

"You okay dude?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yes," Alfred responded, "it's just not a very pleasant history to be a part of." He gave Alfred a very small, sad smile before going on. "Anyway, now we come to Ivan. There was another outbreak of the plague when he was twenty-six and he became infected. The family was minor nobility – his father was a Count, and Ivan was his beloved heir, he tried every type of healing, but Ivan was dying. I suppose he was desperate to save his son…but it would have been far better if he _had _died."

Arthur said the last words almost savagely and Alfred winced, he knew where this was going to end up, but still couldn't help feeling sorry for Ivan and his dad. "So what did he do?" He asked slowly.

"Not him, it was _Yao_," Arthur said fiercely. "He was Ivan's manservant in those days, though I guess they were together…even then. _He_ brought in some kind of priest to try a ritual," he looked into Alfred's eyes which had widened in recognition at the word. "Yes Alfred," he inclined his head, "the same type of rituals which have come into use again. Unfortunately – or perhaps fortunately, no-one knows which one, because something about the plague corrupted it and it went terribly wrong."

"He turned into a vampire," Alfred breathed, holy shit, a _ritual_ had caused all this.

They sat for a few moments in silence, both lost in thought before Arthur made a bitter sound. "So now you know…plague and tainted sorcery, not a pretty history to be _any_ part of," he said looking away.

"Hey dude," Alfred spoke firmly, "plenty of people come from worse shit, it's who you _are,_ not what ya come from that matters, and you're a good guy." He believed that absolutely and looked hard at Arthur when he eventually glanced back, trying to convey how strongly he felt it.

Arthur swallowed and looked away, this further evidence of Alfred's friendship and belief in him, made his emotions rise and his heart ache for what could never be.

"Okay, so that's where Ivan came from, but why's he so evil?" Alfred asked after a second or two, "or was he always a sick fuck?"

"He's become completely insane, a psychopath," Arthur explained, "You see he's the purest of us all. He can't stand any natural light at all, not even moonlight, so he can never go out."

Alfred was horrified, "So he's been like a prisoner for all this time? How long?" He whispered.

"He was turned in seventeen-something, in the early eighteenth century Alfred," Arthur's answer made Alfred's stomach clench as he imagined being shut away for centuries. He made a small sound of distress and Arthur nodded looking miserably at him, "I know…it's a horrific idea isn't it, and remember there was no electricity for a long, long time, just a never-ending darkness. Even candles – for too long, hurt his eyes, that's why he's rarely seen. No TV or internet, no real way of staying in touch with the world at all. He can't taste either, it's all too strong, _everything's_ wrong for him."

"But he _still_ made others, to suffer this too," Alfred asked uncertainly, it was awful imagining Ivan's life, and he could understand not wanting to be alone, but…

"It didn't really happen that way in the beginning," Arthur told him, "Yao loved him, loves him still actually, and he felt responsible. He wouldn't leave him to be alone, so he demanded it, and his sisters felt the same."

"He turned his _sisters_!" Alfred sounded sick.

"No, he refused," Alfred was briefly relieved by this, but Arthur hadn't finished. "_They_ did it themselves, got hold of the last of the potion from the ritual and shared it. It was a much smaller amount I understand, enough to cause the change, but they are far less pure and so have a much better life than Ivan or Yao. Natalya's still pretty twisted - but I think it's because she's obsessed with her brother. Sofia's okay, just devoted to Ivan and anything he wants."

"'Cause the bad side-effects get less, as you're less pure," Alfred realised.

"Mm hm," Arthur made a sound of agreement, "but your chances of creating a pureblood and your other vampiric abilities - go down by the same amount."

"That's why they control the rest of you?"

"Yes, although I've managed to escape too much notice by staying away. I'm much weaker and they don't like me, so that suited them too."

"Man," Alfed let out a long breath, "that's some fucked up shit. Does he control many others?"

"Unfortunately yes, his main underlings are totally dominated by him and Yao, and they in turn control others for him. They have quite a network, all forced to act as they decide and Ivan's desires are often…_sickening_." Arthur gave a heavy sigh. "You see Alfred, there is a good reason why hunters want to destroy us, and the situation's pretty hopeless, don't you think?"

He sounded despairing and Alfred reached through the bars to give his arm a supportive squeeze. "Something will change Arthur, I just know it."

"Well I suppose it _has_ only been three hundred years."

They sat together in silence for some time after that.

* * *

Lovino scowled across the camp-fire.

Almost a week of field experience had already gone by, but he hadn't seen even a _hint_ of a vampire. Gilbert had initially driven off from the academy in an Easterly direction and after leaving the car near the Ukrainian border they had continued that way on foot. At first it hadn't been too bad. Gilbert was actually pretty good company, he had a way of explaining what they were doing, that somehow helped all the classroom learning make sense. Lovino found that just a few words here and there gave meaning to everything he had learnt; he _did_ know how to do this, and Lovino was beginning to think that _maybe_ someday, he could be the hunter he'd always hoped to be.

Gilbert had also reassured him about Feliciano. He hadn't said much exactly, but what he had said, had made Lovino feel more hopeful. However it turned out, he thought Feliciano would be okay, they would cope, and he would still be his brother. Gilbert had told him more about what happened to change Ludwig and explained how it affected his life. That had actually helped; nothing had changed between Gilbert and Ludwig, if anything they had gotten closer since Gilbert had looked after him. After this talk, Lovino found that he was also far less worried by his brother's feelings for Ludwig. Despite his anger, Lovino knew in his heart-of-hearts that it had all been just a terrible accident, and from what Gilbert said about him…maybe Ludwig wouldn't be so bad for Feli after all.

All-in-all, things had been going pretty well - until Gilbert tried to talk about Antonio. No _way_ was Lovino going to listen to him making excuses for that fucking selfish bastard, no matter how much he desperately missed him inside. He was finished with hoping and wasn't going to risk believing in him again, it had hurt too much, _still _hurt too much. While Lovino tried to hide just how greatly he continued to want Antonio, he had really let loose. It had been like undamming a river, all his pent-up anger, his sense of betrayal and his frustrated desire was released in a torrent of rage. At first Gilbert had tried to reason with him, but then he too got angry, and they had ended up arguing fiercely. Eventually, Lovino had refused to listen to any more.

Now a few days had gone by, all filled with uncomfortable silences and it seemed that something had happened to change Gilbert's plans. Sometime yesterday afternoon, he had stopped to examine tracks which he had noticed on the ground as they passed. Without discussing it with Lovino, or giving any kind of explanation, he had changed their course so that they were now veering off towards the North-East, and Lovino still didn't know _why_.

They were set-up for the night in a small clearing in the middle of some fairly dense forest. Since they were nowhere near even a small town, Gilbert had decided that this glade would do and having pitched the tent and eaten, he was now leaning back against a log with his long legs sprawled out in front of him, puffing thoughtfully on a cigarette as he gazed into the flickering flames.

Lovino ground his teeth and decided he had had enough of this. "Why haven't you told me where we're going? You're not telling me anything!" He flung the words at Gilbert, who raised his eyes to look at him mockingly.

"I figured you were still sulking," he drawled, shrugging and exhaling a series of smoke rings. "And I'm pretty sure your last words were, that you didn't want to hear anything else I had to say. Changed your mind?"

Lovino clenched his fists, feeling he would like to punch Gilbert. Unfortunately he was pretty sure that would end badly for him, so instead he tried to appear calm and forced his hands to relax. "That was different and you know it," he snapped, okay so maybe that hadn't gone _quite_ as he'd wanted, but it was true, damn it.

"And why is that?" Lovino gritted his teeth and shot Gilbert a glare, but refused to answer him. Frowning, Gilbert flicked his ash and looked contemplatively at the glowing tip, before sighing and seeming to come to a decision. "Lovino, I understand why you're angry and I agree with you to some extent…more than you might think, but Antonio's my friend." He looked sternly across the fire, "and there are things you don't know."

"What else do I need to know," Lovino looked away from his knowing eyes, "he doesn't care about me, not really, not enough to change his mind."

"You're wrong," Gilbert said firmly, "he cares deeply about _you, _feels much more for you than I've ever seen from him before, about _anyone_, and we've been friends for years."

"If that was true, he would have come," Lovino shrugged. He intended the words to sound offhand, but they actually came out like a plea for reassurance and hearing his own tone, he scowled, hunching his shoulders. "It doesn't matter now anyway," he muttered, "I told him we are through."

Gilbert gave a derisive snort, "Yea and you're _so_ okay with that, I can tell." Seeming to lose patience, he sat up, "don't you _want_ to understand him?" He asked, "You think he's selfish? That _he_ doesn't care enough, _try_ enough? Seems to me, he's not the only one. He _can't_ tell you, he can barely talk about it, even to me and I was there - but _I_ could tell you."

Lovino frowned as he thought this over. Antonio had always refused to speak of his reason for quitting the field, had turned any questions aside - refusing to let him in, and Lovino had thought it was another sign that he considered him less than an equal. Too young, too inexperienced, not close enough to share his true feelings, but Lovino had been watching him for years now. Had seen him look so sad when he thought no-one was looking, seen the pain that cut through him at times - and had resented being shut out. Was it possible that Antonio had wanted to tell him…but couldn't?

Eventually, he took a deep breath and looked up.

He struggled to make the words come, but the look in his face was enough and giving a faint nod, Gilbert began to speak. "What you have to understand Lovino is that it's not just…"

He got no further. Head snapping to the side at the faint snap of a twig, Gilbert was on his feet in an instant, and he assumed a defensive stance - even as Lovino swore and scrambled up behind him. "Stay clear but be ready," he commanded sharply, his eyes probing the darkness between the trees at the edge of their campsite.

"It's okay Gilbert," said a weary voice from that gloom, "it's me." As he said the last words, the speaker stepped out into the firelight and both other men relaxed, it was Heracles.

* * *

Antonio couldn't sleep. He must have tossed and turned for hours now just staring at the ceiling and his sheets were laced with sweat from the endless hours of panic. He had played Gilbert's words over and over in his mind, _'imagine if something happened and you weren't there to stop it.' _What if something _did _happen to Lovino? What if Lovino got hurt, or worse, what if he was taken and became one of _them?_ Antonio knew he would give anything to stop that from happening, from losing him, even his life. His thoughts became darker and darker and he became increasingly frantic as he began to imagine all the different things that could go wrong.

He thought of the pain of losing Francis, of the months and months of heavy lowness that had dragged him down, a type of drowning depression that he felt that he would never escape. He remembered the guilt - of trying to move past it and despite his struggles, never being completely able to. Antonio was wracked with fear, the fear of ever feeling like that again. He always worried about Gilbert when he went out, and now Lovino was gone too, it was nearly unbearable. Antonio cared about Lovino more than he could ever express and he had thought that all he wanted, all he could ever want was to see him happy. 'No,' Antonio corrected himself honestly; _he_ wanted to be the one to make him happy.

Sighing, he turned back over in his bed, how was he supposed to make him happy, when Lovino had said he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Fear hit the base of his stomach as the thought slithered into his mind, 'what if Lovino meant that,' – what if he truly never looked at Antonio again. He had ignored him after that first visit to the hospital and even when they had spoken, he had reminded him that this changed nothing. The feeling tightened, he had wanted Lovino for so long now.

Sometimes he would walk the long way to lessons, just to catch a glimpse of him, go out his way to tease him, to see that brilliant fire light up in Lovino's eyes. When he had first agreed to train him to fence, it had been as a favour to Roma, for letting him stay to work at the school, even though he no longer wanted to hunt. He had been told Lovino was difficult, that he was going through an awkward patch and needed somewhere to channel his anger. Antonio had had no idea that those encounters would change _everything,_ that he would _ever _meet someone like Lovino. Everyone liked Antonio, he was laid back and easy to get along with, and so long as he wasn't too pushy, people had usually let him do his own thing. Gilbert gave him a hard time occasionally - and always tried to persuade him to go back out, but ultimately he had always left him alone...eventually.

Then had come Lovino. When he had first met Lovino, he had thought he was just a surly seventeen year old, moody, uncomfortable and angry at life. But the more Antonio got to know him, the more he got to realise how much more there was. Lovino was so passionate and so determined, Lovino hadn't come to these classes to channel his anger, he had come because he didn't want to be just the grandson of a famous hunter. Lovino wanted to be his own person and he _desperately _wanted to succeed. He wanted to be challenged, to prove himself, and the more Antonio pushed him, the more Lovino pushed back. Even when he was scared, and Lovino did get so scared, he always drove past it. When he froze in a duel at the end of the first year, when he had been pushed to the floor by his opponent, he shook himself and got back up. He still hadn't won, he had still lost the fight, but he had gone to see Antonio for more training and had pushed himself even harder.

It was the way he _surpassed_ fear that Antonio found so appealing. The way Lovino himself, by just being who he was, challenged Antonio. Made him question himself, made him think about his choices, and for the first time in a long time, _really _question whether he was making the right choice.

It was this fire that ran through Lovino, through everything he did and everything he was, that made Antonio feel like this. It was why he was so afraid to lose him and why he cared about him so strongly.

Antonio thought of what Lovino had said, about wanting him, about the things he wanted to do to him. He felt a hot surge of heat run to the base of his spine as he remembered those words and clutched the sheets tighter in his hands. He would give anything for Lovino to say those words again, to mean those words again, and to want him like that again.

* * *

"Ludwig, I get to go back to my room today. Isn't that wonderful?" Feliciano beamed at Ludwig who as always, was seated at his bedside. "I will be so glad to get out of this bed," he said before looking suddenly alarmed, "but you will still come to see me Ludwig," he clutched at the hand resting so near to his own, "won't you?"

"Of course Feliciano, I will always be here," Ludwig replied seriously.

"It will be the same? No more keeping away?" The amber eyes pleaded, "Will you promise me Ludwig, I want you to_ promise_."

Ludwig looked fondly down at him and the face that others often thought so stern, was softened by the warmth in his serious blue eyes. "Very well, I will promise; but how about lessons?"

"Well you can leave me on my own for everything except running," Feliciano laughed and Ludwig smiled despite himself. "Of course I'm not allowed to do the physical lessons for a while anyway."

At this reminder of how far from well Feliciano still was, Ludwig's face fell and seeing this, Feliciano decided it was time they talked.

"Ludwig, how did you become a werewolf?"

Ludwig frowned, gathering his thoughts before he began to speak, "I was told, from a very young age, that as a hunter it was my duty to give everything over to the academy, my body and even my soul were worthwhile sacrifices if it meant defeating the vampires." He looked at Feliciano and to those loving eyes; his face was full of pain, although he tried to hide it. "I was very young Feli, and I was foolish," he sighed, before continuing, "So, I allowed my Grandfather, Wolfram - the last headmaster, to mould me, to re-make me as his weapon. The ritual itself was...painful. It used wolves' blood, to try and physically bind the animal's characteristics to me."

"But I thought animal blood wasn't as powerful when performing rituals?" Feliciano said, leaning forward and still holding tightly to his hand.

"It usually isn't and for this they used both, the process itself meant there was plenty of human blood available. The beasts this ritual promised to create - the werewolf, holds some special power against the vampires, the very natures of each creature being in exact opposition. All others who underwent it have died or became mad. I was the only partial success."

For the first time Ludwig saw the shadow of fear in Feliciano's eyes, "I couldn't become like _them_, could I Ludwig? Not like the others?" Ludwig didn't respond at first, instead he just stared numbly at the bed, "Ludwig?"

"It is very unlikely. But we do not know_ if_ the curse spreads, let alone _how_ it could do so. In the same way that vampires become weaker and have a higher chance of becoming half-breeds the further they get from the original line. My curse could become tainted, when passed along bloodlines."

"And if it does spread, what does that mean?"

"It could mean you become a weaker wolf, or..." Ludwig took a deep breath and held on to Feliciano's hand very tightly as he went on. "It is unlikely but...one individual - Sadik, went mad after his first transformation. He ran off to the wilds and doesn't know who he is anymore."

"The man Heracles is tracking, I could become like him?" Ludwig's eyes said it all.

Feliciano stayed silent for a moment, although his shoulders were shaking slightly. "Well if that happens to me, you mustn't let me go away Ludwig."

"What do you mean Feli?"

"I love my life so much Ludwig. But _you_, my family, my friends, those are _why_ I love it. I do not think I would want to live like that, like Sadik. I do not want to live in a world where I couldn't recognise Grandpa, or Lovino, or you." There was a silence and Feliciano looked down at the ground. It suddenly became very clear to Ludwig how scared Feliciano had been all this time.

Ludwig swallowed, before reaching out and gently cupping Feliciano's face in his hands, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. He had always tried to protect Feliciano by staying away from him but at the same time had always _wished_ to be by his side, hoped desperately that there was some way they could be together.

"Felciano, if you do turn, if you change and never come back. If you die, then I will die alongside you." Feliciano looked up at him, but Ludwig didn't blink. He needed Feliciano to know that he meant this, for he had never been more determined.

"But Ludwig I couldn't let you...I won't let you."

"No, Feliciano this is not up to you, it is not your decision, but I want you to understand. The people we love become like extra parts of ourselves and you have become so much a part of me, of who I am; that if you got taken away from me, I could never be fixed. I could never be _whole _without you and I would not wish to be. It is me that inflicted this upon you, and so whatever you face, I will face it just the same. Your fate will be mine."

Tears welled up in Feliciano's eyes as he leapt from the bed and pulled Ludwig into a tight hug, "Oh Ludwig, I'm so scared." All Ludwig could do was pull him closer, surrounding him with his strength, as he gently stroked Feliciano's hair. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, just holding one another, Feliciano breathing in Ludwig' familiar scent, his hands clasped to Ludwig's chest.

"I've wanted us to be together for so long," Feliciano finally said, from between muffled sobs.

"And now we will be. Bad or good Feliciano, from now on we will _always_ be together."

* * *

Mathew looked up from the needle he had stuck into the large orange in front of him. "How's that?" He asked, hoping he had got it right this time.

"No Mathew," Antonio replied patiently, "I'm afraid you are still going in at too steep an angle. You do not stab the needle in, you insert it carefully, and the angle should be more shallow…like this." He demonstrated the correct technique again, strong, sensitive fingers deftly sliding the tip beneath the skin of the long suffering fruit. "Notice the difference in this slope?"

Mathew nodded feeling pretty sure he would get it this time. Antonio was such a good teacher, calm, kind and generally fun, although today he had seemed a bit tense and though he was as patient as ever, he had been far less cheerful than usual.

This time, Mathew did indeed succeed and felt confident that he had the knack of it now, "Thanks Antonio," he said, "my orange is definitely grateful." Both men smiled, eying the slightly bedraggled fruit with its many perforations, but Mathew noticed that it didn't really reach Antonio's eyes, which now that he thought about it, didn't have their normal sparkle. In fact he looked worn out and Mathew hoped he was okay.

"Any future patients will be thankful for that orange," Antonio commented, giving Mathew a pat on the shoulder as he returned to the front of the group. "Right class," he began, addressing the whole room. "To summarise today's lesson. Everyone has done very well. You are now able to successfully administer an injection using a Syrette, and you would accurately deliver Morphine to the fatty tissues. All hunters are equipped with these small tubes when in the field, and whilst I hope that you never need to use what you have been taught, there is no quicker method to ease pain should there be a severe injury." His lips tightened as he finished speaking and for a very brief moment he closed his eyes, his brow furrowed.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio opened his eyes and ran them across the faces of the attentive class, "Can anyone remember some of the common side-effects?" He asked, pausing to wait for a response.

"Uh, dizziness and being lightheaded?" Alfred volunteered after thinking quickly.

"Very good Alfred," Antonio approved, "anything else? ...Anyone?" He asked as Alfred shook his head.

After a moment Bruce raised a hand, "Drowsiness and…er…"

"An upset stomach?" Offered Chris from the seat next to him.

"Yes, well done both of you, the upset stomach can obviously manifest in a number of ways as we have already discussed. The more severe problems we also spoke about, which are less usual would need proper medical treatment as soon as possible and remember to attach the empty tube to clothing, or advise that Morphine has been given. It is important to avoid overdose or addiction issues. For any injection, as always – try to be as clean as you can in the circumstances to avoid infection. Does anyone have any more questions?"

Since no-one did, Antonio dismissed the class with the information that they would receive new oranges next lesson for practise in stitching wounds.

Mathew felt a certain relief in the healing lessons. Although he hoped he wouldn't need to use the skills he was learning, there was a strange comfort in feeling that he would know what to do if the time ever came. As he walked to the exit thinking over all this, he noticed Kiku entering, he also looked tired and unhappy and Mathew realised he must have come to talk to Antonio about Heracles. He hoped it would help; both hunters were such nice guys that Mathew was sorry to see them looking so down.

As the door closed behind the last of the recruits, Antonio looked across to Kiku, "Come and sit down my friend," he said warmly, "You look exhausted, do you want something to help you sleep?"

"No thank you Antonio," Kiku replied in his soft voice, "I merely came to talk, although it seems I am not the only one who is tired?" He added, looking carefully at Antonio's face and sounding concerned.

"No you're not," Antonio's voice was brittle, his fears for Lovino over the past few weeks, and his inability to rest properly because of those doubts, had left him feeling as though one sharp tap might cause him to shatter.

"Lovino will be safe Antonio," Kiku tried to sound reassuring. "Gilbert would never allow any harm to come to him."

Antonio looked at him for a long moment, "I should have gone myself and I'm sure we both know it. No matter what your logic tells you, it doesn't help does it?"

"No Antonio," Kiku sighed, "it does not."

"Any news about Heracles…or Sadik?" Antonio asked him gently, pushing his own fears to one side with an effort - for his friend.

"None," for a moment both men were silent, then Kiku put a hand to his head, "I too wish that I had gone Antonio. Heracles was so very worried about what he might find…" His voice was barely above a whisper, and he was clearly hanging onto his normal calm by a thread.

"How long is it since you've seen Sadik?"

"Several years now," Kiku said sadly, "and the last few times, he did not know me at all, though he still seems to recognise Heracles on some level."

"That must be so hard for you Kiku," Antonio faltered, not knowing how to go on. The three of them had once been so close. Sure Herc and Sadik had struck sparks - especially once Kiku had finally chosen Heracles, but they had somehow remained friends. Not an easy friendship, but the ties between them had been strong and he_ knew_ the pain it caused when bonds like those tore.

"If only we had known what he meant to do, but he was so competitive and so stubborn, to see him afterwards, with all his joy gone was like not seeing him at all," though quiet, the words were spoken rapidly, in a tone which screamed of Kiku's pain. "But at least he lived free and caused no hurt to anyone." Pausing to breathe deeply a moment, he gave Antonio a stricken look, "I do not think that I will see him again Antonio, somehow I _feel_ it, my poor Sadik…if I were to lose Heracles too." A few silent tears trickled from his eyes and he wiped them hastily away.

Knowing he would hate for it to be mentioned, Antonio merely placed a comforting hand on his, "Herc is strong Kiku, he'll come back."

"He is sure there are vampires after Sadik you know," Kiku said flatly, "he has seen the tracks, he went to try to save him."

There _was_ no better tracker than Heracles, and both men knew it. Antonio searched for something else to say but Kiku shook his head, "it was enough to talk Antonio, you do not need to say anything else," he smiled sadly, "we already agreed that logic doesn't help anyway."

"Listen Kiku, Vash is due here any minute; it's his turn to donate blood for that damned _thing_ downstairs, but afterwards – I'll come help you with Herc's animals…okay?"

Kiku nodded gratefully, "Thank you Antonio, for being such a good friend."

* * *

Moving through the trees in the dim light of early evening, Lovino supressed a groan. Despite the chilly air he felt hot and sweaty. It was all this seemingly never-ending tracking he supposed, three days of it so far. Who would have thought it would be so tiring, but hiking like this without a light source, staying constantly alert to avoid unnecessary noise as they moved through the tangled undergrowth, this was tough. His nerves were jumpy too; walking in silence, wondering what they would find out here, watching his every footfall…this was not what he had imagined it would be like. It was much harder.

Sighing quietly, Lovino adjusted the weight of his rucksack and forced himself to maintain the steady pace of the man in front of him. Gilbert didn't seem to be suffering at all. _He_ moved smoothly through the forest behind Heracles, and the movements of his leanly muscled body were fluid and controlled. Gilbert was constantly watchful and appeared to be ready for anything.

Lovino's attention began to wander, his mind slipping again to worry at his confused feelings about Antonio. After being interrupted by the arrival of Heracles, Gilbert had not been able to tell him what it was, what had happened to make Antonio the way he was now. There had simply been no opportunity, though he had clearly thought Lovino needed to know, why else would he have been so insistent? A few times since that night, Lovino had caught his eyes as they rested in the late evenings and had wanted to ask. He couldn't though; Gilbert had looked briefly frustrated, before simply giving him a "Later," to Lovino's one attempt to re-open the conversation. Lovino could have kicked himself for the wasted evenings before; when he _wouldn'_t listen. Now he wanted to know desperately, _needed_ to. Could Antonio really feel as much for him as Gilbert had insisted? He wanted to believe it.

Suddenly, shockingly, from somewhere further up ahead, there came a violent crashing sound. The sudden noise was all the more unexpected for its contrast to the silence before. All three men froze, listening intently. More violent sounds were followed by an eerie howl and Heracles began to run.

Lovino was jolted from his stunned immobility by Gilbert, who turned snapping, "Stay with us!" Swinging around, he took off after their friend, his long strides eating up the ground behind him. Lovino began to run, rucksack bouncing on his back, breath whistling through his teeth, he pushed himself to move as fast as he possibly could, his eyes fixed on the backs of the men before him. Heracles was fairly far ahead of him, though Gilbert was gaining when another wailing howl was heard, this one suddenly cutting off into an anguished shriek of pain that sounded almost human.

_Almost human?_ Lovino suddenly made the connection, it must be Sadik! Heart pounding in fear and gasping for breath, he wondered frantically just what they were running towards. Up ahead, Heracles was now nearing the disturbance and Gilbert was close on his heels, putting on a final surge of speed both men burst from the trees.

A horrific scene lay before them.

There were numerous signs of the battle whose sounds they had heard. Uprooted vegetation and broken branches littered the area, and the ground was churned up in several places, but the struggle had come to an end. To one side of the clearing, a large bloodied form was curled on its side, two figures crouching over it. At first Heracles thought Sadik was already dead, but then he realized that he was struggling weakly and heard a faint snarl, followed by a whimper of pain.

One of the crouching figures rose up to face them, the other's movements over Sadik's twitching form becoming more rapid, though it wasn't clear what he was doing. Heracles focussed on the standing figure, which was smaller and slight but had adopted a threatening posture, tossing back long hair, the face revealed was female. Heracles tensed and prepared to fight, but she was faster; brown eyes flashed with fury and drawing a long knife she bared fangs as she screamed her defiance. "We have business here _hunters_," she spat the words, "you would do well to leave, unless you wish to face both of us."

Drawing his own blade, Heracles assumed a fighting stance, circling to the right towards Sadik as he approached her, desperate for the life of his friend. "I do not fear, the likes of you, _vampire_."

She gave a humourless laugh, "then you are both foolish and ready to die, I think. You know we are better. Two of _you_, against two of us, I do not think you can win." She paused smirking, "Perhaps it is fortunate you came after all, a quick meal will be welcome before we leave this place."

"Make that three," said a breathless voice. Lovino clattered into sight, narrowly avoiding a collision with Gilbert's back as he skidded to an abrupt halt. His eyes widened as he took in the impending confrontation and he hastily dropped his pack, hand shaking, as he too drew a blade.

At this third arrival, the second vampire now moved forward to join the female, tucking something away into its clothing as it came. Behind him, Sadik now lay alarmingly still and Heracles fought the desire to go to him, sweat trickling down his brow. "Focus Herc!" He heard Gilbert shout, and he looked away, knowing he could not afford to be distracted if they were going to survive this. The second vampire had shorter brown hair and was also slender, though his build seemed wiry beneath an oddly inappropriate, tailored outfit. He crossed to stand beside the female in a flash, now at an angle to Gilbert, but his face was showed no emotion and his lighter eyes were flat beneath heavy brows as he spoke calmly, "You waste time with this Mei."

The female pouted but gave no reply; instead she darted forward with incredible speed slashing her blade across Heracles' shoulder to open a nasty gash while he was again glancing towards Sadik. "Kariola," he swore, hissing with pain and staggering back, but his knife remained steady in his other hand.

For a brief moment she looked triumphant and Lovino gasped as she licked the knife, nicking her own tongue and laughing wildly, "Just a taste Zorba," she mocked before tensing, clearly ready to attack again. Heracles was bleeding badly and Lovino began to move towards him, he felt sick and frightened, but knew he had to do something to help. A deafening report from beside him made him yelp, before he was pushed to the ground, out of harm's way as Gilbert swung around, aiming and firing again. The second vampire was too quick, almost managing to hit him as it streaked past, glancing at the female once, before disappearing into the forest beyond.

Lovino looked up at her, a spreading red stain was growing rapidly on her chest like the opening petals of a rose, Gilbert's aim had been true. Dropping her blade, a look of disbelief crossed her face, changing quickly to one of horror, "Leon?" Lovino heard her say, before she slowly toppled forward and lay still, a pink flower falling from her hair to lie next to her body.

For a long moment, the three men were frozen in place, listening for any sign that the male vampire might return, then Heracles moved, running forward to crouch beside Sadik.

Lovino rose shakily to his feet and looked towards him, a gasp leaving his mouth as he saw the hideous thing that his brother might become. At first sight Sadik appeared a monstrous looking creature, almost twice the size of a regular man, with horrible grey tufts of hair sprouting in clumps across his body. Between the fur, patches of human skin were visible but this was filthy and corded with massive blue veins. Lovino noticed in horror that he could actually see the blood pumping though them in thick convulsions. The wolf-man had a muzzle, but it was nothing like anything Lovino had seen before, there was hair, but it was wet and mangled amongst clumps of livid fleshy red, and sharp teeth were completely visible in its under bite. He was covered in bleeding wounds.

"Gilbert," Lovino panicked, his feet frozen to the spot, "what do we do?"

Gilbert looked down at him, reaching out a hand and pushing him back, "We need to stay back unless Herc wants help," he said curtly. Indeed, Sadik had roused slightly at Heracles approach and seemed accepting of his presence, but was growling wetly now he had seen the others, his eyes gleaming fiercely at them from half-closed lids.

As they moved back, the angry sound died but it was replaced by an alarmingly loud rattling breath as he clearly fought for air. "Sadik, my friend…" Heracles sounded broken, "what have they done to you?" His hands moved rapidly, staunching the bleeding from the worst of the gashes, his own wound still leaking sluggishly. Sadik's laboured breathing began to slow and he stiffened all over before managing another barking wheeze. "They've drained him Gil!" Heracles shouted over, "that's what they were doing, he needs a transfusion."

"Then give him one, you can use mine," Gilbert ripped off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt, as Lovino watched in shock.

"I can't," Heracles replied, his voice sounding agonized, "his blood's not human anymore, and the wolf blood I have with me…that's no good either. His is unique now."

"Can you try a mixture? The wolf's blood and mine?" Gilbert said hoarsely, his words a desperate plea.

"I'll have to try, there's nothing else that might work, but I don't think…"

Heracles didn't complete the thought but he didn't need to. Instead he raced to Gilbert pulling the emergency medi-kit from his pack. As Lovino watched in anxious horror, he quickly set up a bag of wolf's blood, to which that drained from Gilbert was added. The combination which he then began transfusing into Sadik, was thick and dark and was their only hope.

Lovino felt useless and fretted throughout this process - which felt like it took forever. Even to his eyes Sadik was failing, his chest rising ever more slowly as the lack of blood took its toll. They waited.

Sadik's breathing did not seem to be easing. In fact, as he groaned deeply and panted, dragging in another sucking breath… it seemed worse.

"It's not working," Heracles said dully. "He's haemolytic as well now, he doesn't have long." He raised his head to look at them as tears ran unchecked down his face. Sadik gave another moan of pain and all three men looked helplessly down at him. Then, before their stunned eyes; Sadik suddenly convulsed, his body shuddering and seeming to almost _ripple._ At the brink of death, it seemed his body could no longer sustain the change… he was a man once more. Beneath his deep brown hair, Sadik's face was bruised, his body a bleeding mess, but the brown eyes were fixed on Heracles. "Let me have this time with him alone," Heracles whispered hoarsely.

Gilbert nodded wordlessly, moving to roll a bandage around Heracles' neglected wound before placing a sad hand on his other shoulder, then he nodded to Lovino to come with him as he moved away.

Behind them as they walked, they could hear Heracles doing the only thing he could. He was murmuring, trying to give comfort to the friend he was about to lose, for the second time.

* * *

**A/N: Leon (Lei Sui Chun) – Hong Kong, Mei (Xiao Mei) – Taiwan**

**Kariola – fucking bitch (Greek).**

**Following a few queries after chapter six, we have written some notes below - for anyone interested in the background of the terms and equipment which have been mentioned.**

**Meanwhile, HUGE thanks to all out readers/followers/favouriters, you guys got that bonus chapter really fast! We are hoping to have the chance to post other bonus stuff if we hit 150, 200 etc. Seriously, you are all amazing :)**

**Extra kisses for: lovemondotrasho, Janders, Gobbling-Goblin, qnon, Lovethehumor101, mayim, zoewinter1, Guest, AngelLove'sAnime, Kuronekohimesama, elizabeta H. Austria, Bluebird Rain, gaaleex, TheAlphaChives, notakitty7, Hornet394, hexa, princessofd, Catcateightyeight, BellaVelagosi, Hetalia4eva, Alexandraxoxo and roxassoul.**

**A haemolytic reaction - occurs if the recipient is given the wrong type of blood.**

**Zhuyou rituals: One of the ever oldest healing systems ever recorded - religious healing and medicine in China influenced each other using a ritual therapy to move and transform qi in the body. The word, Zhuyou means to worship the heavens/divine for blessing/guidance to avoid/eliminate disasters/illnesses.** **The ingredients given for the potion were also used in traditional Chinese medicines and regular outbreaks of plague occurred in Russia and surrounding regions during this period in time.**

**Syrette - ** **this consists of a small tube of morphine with an attached hypodermic needle, it has been widely used as a quick means to ease the pain of injured soldiers in the field.**

**We really hope you enjoyed this week's update and are looking forward to posting chapter eight next week!**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	9. Tough Choices

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 8**

**1718 Western Russia…**

_He will not bear this alone._

_At first, Ivan was reluctant, but Yao too could be determined. In this one area, his weakness for Yao, Ivan was vulnerable, and finally…he agreed. Yao was satisfied; whatever might come, they would go through this together, as they had so many other things before._

_His sisters begged also, pleading to remain at his side, but to them Ivan was adamant. His blindfold still in place beneath his pale hair, the large body now looked even more intimidating as he turned his sightless eyes to face them._

"_Nyet Natalya," his tone was final, and his younger sister turned a hostile gaze on Yao._

"_But you will take him, a servant," she spat the words harshly. _

_Next to her, Sofia wept quietly at the refusal; both women were desperate to remain at his side. "We have the plague too Ivan, I do not want to die, I want to stay with you."_

_Ivan had risen to his feet angrily in response to Natalya's words, but his face softened at this. "You are both recovering, it was the milder form you contracted and already the effects begin to subside. You will obey me in this - for my answer will always be 'no'. I do not wish this for you."_

_Yao ignored Natalya's insult, it was nothing to him, 'Foolish girls', he knew they were not the part of Ivan, that he was._

_When his sisters had departed and they were alone again, Ivan spoke once more, "Only you Yao, only you… I must have, so only you will be condemned to share this." His tone was mournful but firm, Yao had won that battle already. "Come to me then."_

_Silently Yao went to him and was gathered into the familiar embrace. He gasped, feeling the usual combination of desire and fear, to which he had become addicted. This time the fear was dominant – but he was still determined._

_Now was his moment. He would take Ivan's blood, sure that his blood was the source. Darker now and tainted; that which was once pure, the essence of his life. Nicking Ivan's throat with a small knife, Yao nuzzled closer and drank him in._

_Pain, it seemed to go on and on… then darkness rushed in, but Ivan was there. As he eventually awoke, his presence was the first thing Yao was aware of._

_Finally, they were the same._

* * *

**Present day…**

Lovino's heart raced through his chest and he tried to breathe, but the beating just got faster and faster, until he felt as if it would never stop. An unbelievable nausea overcame him and he felt tears prick his eyes as he held his arms around himself and tried to walk away. All he could see in his head was Sadik; the body and the blood, the light leaving his eyes. Lovino's stomach did another heaving pull and his arms and legs started to twitch convulsively, he could barely force himself to move, but as he slowly walked, he held himself, before eventually sinking to the ground.

"First time you've seen death kid?" Gilbert said. Leaning against a tree, he seemed calm but his hand too was shaking, and he struggled as he tried to hold a flame still enough to light his cigarette.

"First time, I've seen it like that." Lovino managed; his face was pale and washed out, his breathing and heart-rate still frantic. He gasped as his right arm went numb and hollow convulsions started to run over it, "I think I'm having a heart attack," he said, trying to breathe as his heart pounded.

Gilbert barked a hoarse laugh, "Nah, you're not, that's your body going into fight or flight mode. You're just panicking, but it'll calm."

Lovino felt so ill, it was as if his stomach was filled with swarming rats and he gave a dry retch. "Fuck," he said, as a couple of tears ran down his face, the images of Sadik, of the blood - still streaming through his brain. Every time he tried to block them, he could only see the scene from a new angle, his brain focusing unrelentingly on his battered face.

"Woah, kid you gonna vomit?" To Lovino's surprise Gilbert actually walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his back, "stick your fingers down your throat, it's better to get it over with."

Silently weeping, Loving shoved two dirty fingers to the back of his throat, he retched but nothing came, so he thrust them forward again and again, until finally his stomach jolted and he heaved.

"There ya go," Gilbert gave him an encouraging pat on the back. Lovino could only cry, although his heart rate had started to slow, his body still convulsed violently.

"Most people react like that the first time. Even if it's a vamp, they still look human, so even seeing one of them dead is a pretty severe mind fuck." Gilbert sighed, looking at Lovino who was still trembling, his hands clutched hopelessly to the side of his head as he rocked back and forth. "I guess it gets easier, you get a little numb to it. Or numb to vampire deaths at least, you stop seeing them as humans and that helps. Watching other hunters is still fucking hard though. That's the reason I don't usually take new recruits out with me, so many of them die so young. Even after all the training." He took a long drag from his cigarette, "I only took _you_ as a favour to Antonio."

"Antonio could never get over it?" Lovino croaked between sobs.

"He could kill vampires okay, he was a bit freaked at first, but he could manage that. It all changed after what happened to Francis... Look you need to understand before I carry on, why I'm telling you this. Antonio was fucking out of order not to go to your inauguration and in my opinion he should be the one standing where I am, having this lovely little chat. But it isn't that fucking straightforward."

"Was it like this," said Lovino carefully, his voice still shaking. His mind had gone from unbearable focus, to a sick emptiness and he was worried that if concentrated again, even to speak - the images of Sadik would all come flooding back.

"Yes it was like that, but for months. _Months_ of what you're experiencing and it got worse. When we got back, he just wasn't the same. It started slowly, he'd stop concentrating, you'd talk to him and you'd have to force a response out of him. Then he started to skip meals, he didn't stop eating, but he got a lot thinner and then he started to wear the same clothes. His hair started to become dirty and he'd only leave his room for short periods to eat and drink. Eventually he stopped getting out of bed altogether."

Lovino couldn't believe this. Antonio could never be like this, Antonio was clean and handsome and lively, "But now he's –"

"He's still broken Lovino. Don't think he's not. Francis was our best friend, and fuck, we cared about him. This is how it happened; Francis became obsessed with hunting this one particular vampire; they must have fought a dozen times because that one always got away. Of course Francis could never let it go, used to say it was a matter of national pride. In a weird way I think he enjoyed the fights, and me and Antonio used to find it all pretty fucking funny. I think we actually, er…used to egg him on." The ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "Anyway, on one of those hunts we were camping out, we had been searching for that same vampire and we knew we were close. Me and Francis were in the two tents and Antonio was on watch. Halfway through the night I heard a loud scream and Antonio came running into my tent, holding Francis' quilt. It was covered in blood."

Lovino gasped, "What did he do?"

"Antonio was the lookout, but he hadn't seen a thing and I think it was the guilt that pushed him over the edge later. He couldn't have done anything differently, but he would never accept that, felt he_ must_ have missed something." Gilbert sighed bitterly, "Anyway, we traced him for weeks, but we found nothing and no trace of the vampire either."

"So there was no body?"

"That was the worst part. This guy wasn't that strong for a pureblood, but if he was body-snatching he must have been close to the Braginskys."

"Body-snatching?" Lovino knew about the Braginsky 'mafia' as he thought of them, and had jokingly called them 'Cosa Nosferatu'; but he had never heard that term and wondered what was coming now. He had the feeling it wasn't going to be anything good.

"You'll get taught about it later this year," Gilbert told him abruptly, "but you _need_ to understand now. Most vampires just kill; I've heard it's the Braginsky's standing order, but the top boys? They like to play with their food and they have it brought to them live, like some kind of fucked up delivery service." He stared down at Lovino, his own expression haunted, "We never found a body, Francis was taken. We were left to imagine what had happened to him and Antonio was fucking plagued by it. Became absorbed in what kind of sick shit they did to him, what they _might_ have done. One thing's for sure, no hunter has ever been taken to their nest… and lived."

"And that's why Antonio's like he is," Lovino said, looking down at the floor. He still felt ill and his head was throbbing, but the colour had started to return to his face

"Yea, but what you need to understand Lovino, is how much better he is - than he was. _You_ made him care again. Even after those first few months, after he gave up hunting and started to teach - he still wasn't the same. But then he met you and, for the first time I saw a glimmer of the old Antonio."

Gilbert held up a hand to prevent Lovino from speaking until he was done.

"Now don't get me wrong. I'm not asking you to forgive him or anything, I just want you to understand why he's like he is and _know_, that however much he fucks up, he cares about you. More than I've seen him care about anything, since Francis."

Finally finished, Gilbert lit up as he waited for Lovino to respond. After several minutes of silent thought, the younger man looked up at him. "I didn't know it would be like this, it's so _ugly_," he whispered.

Gilbert nodded, "and that's why we gotta keep doing what we do. The vampires kill Lovino; they rip people away from their families. That's what makes this worthwhile. We hunt so other people don't have to experience this. So _they_ don't have to watch _their_ loved ones die." He gestured towards Heracles, who was walking manically up and down the same pathway, every now and then stopping to burst into tears.

"Before… I didn't realise…" Lovino stammered.

"No one fucking does. But you have to find something to keep you going. I fight so other people won't experience what I did."

* * *

Alfred opened the door to complete darkness and he wondered if Arthur was asleep, often when he arrived he was reading, but not tonight apparently. Wondering whether to disturb him, he heard a faint scraping sound, perhaps he was awake.

"Arthur?" He called softly.

"Yes? Of course I'm here," Arthur replied. "I'm _always_ here," he sounded a little cross.

"How come you're sitting in the dark? Has your flashlight stopped working?" Alfred switched his on, and approached the bars.

"No, but I like to conserve the batteries when I can," Arthur replied, "It's not as though I can keep it on all day and night. I save the torch for reading mostly."

"I'll bring you spares dude," Alfred said instantly, he didn't like to think of Arthur alone here in the dark, especially after thinking about Ivan. That had played on his mind a lot since their talk a few days ago but neither of them had been able to think of any way he could help Arthur. 'Yet!' Alfred thought fiercely, he refused to accept that he wouldn't come up with _something_ he could do to help his friend. That just wasn't an option.

"That would be marvellous Alfred. Thank you, it's been playing on my mind that I might suddenly lose the choice. Such a small thing I know, but at least this way _I_ control when I sit in the dark, and most of all I can read when I choose. Those things make such a difference to me and you gave me them Alfred, I'll _never_ forget that."

Alfred looked into the green eyes which held such warmth and gratitude and shrugged uncomfortably, he didn't feel like he had done _enough_. "Look Arthur," he said awkwardly, "I care about ya man, I want you to _ask_ if there's _anything_ I can do to at least make things better for you - 'till we work out how to get you out of there." As he looked into the eyes so close to his own, trying to impress upon Arthur how much he meant this. He realised just how much he had come to care, and wondered how the hunters could believe that there were no real feelings in this guy.

After a moment, Arthur dropped his gaze, flushing a little as he moved to sit on the floor, "It's too risky for you Alfred," he murmured. "If they find any of this stuff, they'll know _someone_ brought it and they'll catch you."

"Bullshit," Alfred replied confidently as he also sat down, "I won't _get_ caught." Dismissing the possibility scornfully, he removed a squashy looking package from his jacket and poked it through the bars. "I hope you like cheese sandwiches," he said dubiously, "I forgot to ask if there's anything ya don't eat."

"Not many things," Arthur replied as he took the offered food. "Thank you, I really am so grateful, I'll look forward to eating that later."

"Aren't ya hungry?" Alfred asked, wondering if it was the cheese.

"Oh yes, but while you're here, I'd rather talk," Arthur said simply. "Eating can wait."

"What else do you like? Anything I should avoid?"

"Honestly Alfred, this is great. What I can't tolerate is strong flavours, they're just vile. My sodding taste-buds are too sensitive," he scowled.

Alfred had a sudden thought and chuckled, "So does that mean the garlic thing is true?"

Arthur looked taken aback for a second, before he grinned, "Good God, it's always the Hollywood stuff with you isn't it. No, that nonsense isn't true." He hesitated, "at least it's not vampire Kryptonite or anything. I suppose it _does_ put lots of us off though, because it makes your skin stink."

"Gee thanks," Alfred laughed.

"We have a very keen sense of smell," Arthur explained, "and it lingers in your pores. I'm certainly not a fan."

"Then it does work," Alfred said triumphantly, still sniggering.

Arthur's eyes gleamed, "Well that rather depends on the vampire you know," he cautioned smugly. "At least one I know simply loves it. He'd be attracted by people smelling of garlic 'cologne', swears it adds to the flavour, so I wouldn't recommend it as a safety measure."

They laughed together for several minutes, the idea that garlic might actually _attract_ the wrong sort of attention, striking Alfred as hilarious.

"Wow, they've definitely never thought of _that_ in Hollywood," he said. "So what else is wrong? Stakes?"

"How would _you_ like a stake rammed through your heart," Arthur asked with heavy irony, "we can heal from most things but not _death_… and before you ask, clearly the same applies to decapitation."

"Okay, okay, dumb choice," Alfred agreed, "what else is there? Umm…Holy water! How about that?"

"No." Arthur suddenly lost his amusement, "it's just water, the same as for you. Some of the others are quite regular church-goers actually. Particularly the Catholics," he added quietly.

"Do you go?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"Very rarely," Arthur replied, "but then I didn't go much, even before." He looked away, gazing across the cell a little blankly, before he sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure _what_ I believe. Though if there _is_ a God, I doubt he'd want me… given what I am now."

Alfred thought for a moment, his face unusually serious. "I don't believe God is like that. I don't think it's what you are, or what you believe. It's the way you treat people that counts."

"I've given it a lot more thought since I was changed, but I still don't know. Not that it matters," Arthur said, smiling faintly, "I seem to be stuck in _this_ life pretty permanently."

"Do you wish you weren't?"

"Well there's no use in crying over spilt milk," Arthur said, forcing himself to sound matter-of-fact. "Usually I try not to think about it but I have too bloody much time to think, stuck in here."

Alfred groaned, "I know Arthur, we've just gotta think of a way to show people they're wrong about you."

"Alfred, you're going to have to accept that they'll never believe that," Arthur sighed.

"I'm gonna go to bed and think about it," Alfred decided, and both men got slowly to their feet.

"Goodnight Alfred, and please, make sure you get _some_ sleep," Arthur said sounding worried. "You already lose too much as it is, coming to see me every night."

"Night Arthur, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring those batteries." Alfred moved towards the door, but turned back as he reached it. "Hey Arthur, I just wanted you to know…"

"Yes?"

"Whatever anyone else thinks, _I_ believe in you."

* * *

Feliciano had been out of bed for a few days now, and although the next full moon was looming, he was trying to stay positive. It was hard sometimes, a constant struggle to push the fear from his mind, but Ludwig had promised to stay with him and that had made all the difference.

Currently, they were lying together in the grass. Although it wasn't really the weather for it, neither of them felt like sitting around the castle. When they were outside, Feliciano felt as if he could pretend for a while that nothing was going to change. The weather wasn't great, it hadn't been raining – but the sky was grey and the wind was bitter. To Feliciano, lying warm beneath Ludwig's jacket, it still seemed perfect.

"Ludwig don't you just wish we could do this forever?" Feliciano said after a couple of minutes, rolling over to face him.

"Lie in the grass?" Ludwig said, giving Feliciano a tender smile.

"Just lie here, pretend we don't know anything about werewolves or vampires. That we had normal lives and didn't have to do hunting anymore."

"Vampires are dangerous Feliciano; we _must_ kill them to protect people. It is a very important job."

"I know, I just wish it wasn't me. I don't think I'm going to be very good at killing things. I always feel sad when Grandpa swats flies in the summer, or when Lovino squashes a spider. I'm not really sure how I'll ever manage to destroy a vampire. " Feliciano sighed heavily.

"You must think of all the people you will save, all the lives that would be lost and the families torn apart." Ludwig knew first hand that it wasn't easy, but he also knew that it was important. The hunters saved people's lives and this _was_ a war worth fighting.

Still Feliciano seemed unconvinced. "I know why we do it Ludwig; I just don't like to hurt things."

"Nobody does Feliciano, but sometimes it is a necessity."

They were both silent for a moment, feeling the cool breeze run over them, it was a little less cold now, the wind soft instead of sharp, and the coolness in the air made everything thing seem that much more real.

"Ludwig, even if I do change, even if the worst happens," Ludwig flinched, "I'm so glad I got to spend this time with you. After so long... even if it can only ever be these few days, I'm so glad we finally have this." He put his hand on Ludwig's and sighed, before rolling closer to him.

Ludwig watched as Feliciano's gaze slipped lower, it drifted over the rest of his body and his eyes became just a dim shine of amber beneath half-closed lids. He knew he should pull away, as he had done a hundred times before, but then Feliciano looked back up at him and smiled. His lips looked so smooth and warm and soft, that Ludwig almost forgot to breathe.

Frozen, he felt Feliciano take his hand and still holding it, run it across his chest, before lifting it to rest along the soft curve of his face. But for once, Ludwig didn't remove it; instead he lifted his other hand so that he cupped Feliciano's cheeks gently.

"Ludwig..." The longing in his voice made Ludwig's heart beat faster.

Feliciano's breath was warm and sweet, and now only inches away from him. And this time, Ludwig just couldn't take it anymore; he could no longer force himself to stop. Feliciano pushed towards him and their mouths met.

It was gentle at first; slow and cautious as their lips moved slowly against each other and part of Ludwig's mind shouted at him for him to pull away, but he could not. Feliciano's hands glided to the top of his shoulders and he pressed himself against Ludwig, gasping. The sound filled Ludwig with an unbearable, enticing heat and he forced their bodies closer in almost frantic desperation.

It was a moment Ludwig had only dreamt about before, a yearning that he had thrust deep inside himself. Feelings that he only allowed to surface in dark moments of weakness, had finally become something which he realised, he would no longer fight.

Feliciano bit down gently on his lip and Ludwig felt his breath shudder from his lips. In return, he wound his own fingers into Feliciano's hair.

"I love you Ludwig," Feliciano said quietly, held tightly in Ludwig's embrace.

"I love you too Feliciano. More than you'll ever understand."

* * *

Antonio stared blankly at the open album in front of him, as always he felt a dull ache deep in his chest as the face of his lost friend smiled up at him. He remembered that day well, he, Gilbert and Francis had planned to go from bar to bar, but had gotten bored of other people's company and decided instead to spend the night together - just the three of them. They ended up lying in a field, drinking bottles of wine and laughing. The picture was one he and Gilbert had taken, Francis passed out asleep on the grass, wine bottle still in his hand, a small smile lingering on his elegant face.

He missed those times, but he missed his friend _so _much more.

Somehow every picture now seemed tainted by what had happened; it was so painful to remember the times when they had no idea what would happen to them, what their lives would become.

He thought of Lovino and flipped the pages. He only had one of him, hidden right at the back; it was a picture of both of them standing together. His arm wrapped tightly around Lovino's shoulders. For once Lovino wasn't scowling; it was the day he had been accepted at the academy and he had been so happy.

Antonio frowned, as a horrible nagging thought entered his mind 'what if Lovino too, became just a picture in this book?' He put his head in his hands; the last couple of weeks had been a nightmare, his brain constantly providing him with scenario's where Lovino needed help and he wasn't there to give it. He sat up again and flipped between the two pictures.

The photograph of Francis still hurt to look at, even after all these years, still seemed heavy with the baggage what had happened, of what he had promised to himself afterwards and what he had given up. His thoughts kept going round and round in his head, looking for some kind of certainty, some kind of definite answer, 'had he been wrong?' But every time he felt he was close to reaching a conclusion, it seemed to slip away.

A sudden knock at the door roused him from his thoughts, and he quickly pushed the album to one side. "Antonio, are you in there?"

"Yes, come in."

"Is this a good time? You told me I must come to get my bandage changed every day." Feliciano smiled at him as he entered, and Antonio supressed a sigh.

"Of course Feliciano, I'll just go get the dressing."

Returning with fresh supplies Antonio began to unwind the old bandages.

"Feliciano, how on earth did you manage to get grass in here?" He laughed at the bits of greenery dropping to the floor.

"Well I was outside, on the grass with Ludwig and…" Antonio's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"I see. I think perhaps I do not need to know after all," Feliciano smiled mischievously, but his eyes were blissful. Antonio tried to feel happy for them, but he couldn't quite supress a pang of jealousy.

As the last of the bandages were removed, they both looked down at the healing wound; it had finally scabbed over and looked much less... angry. "I think we can use a lighter dressing today," Antonio said in satisfaction, applying some sticky looking ointment and beginning to wind fresh strips of gauze around Feliciano's arm.

Once the final layer was in place, Feliciano gave it an experimental tug and smiled, "It really feels much better Antonio, do you think that's a good sign?" He asked hopefully.

"I hope so Feli, but we'll still have to wait and see," Antonio replied gently.

"I know." Feliciano sighed. Looking around to distract himself, his eyes fell upon the open album that Antonio had pushed aside. "Hey, that's Lovino!" He exclaimed, "So you do care."

"Of course I do Feli," Antonio said awkwardly, "but it's complicated."

Feliciano looked at him seriously, "No it isn't Antonio, don't you see?" He sighed, "You're worrying – just like Ludwig was, but you know, if you don't take a chance when you have it. Later, it might be gone, it might be too late."

"But what if you took that risk… and then lost everything?" Antonio's voice wavered a bit, his face tormented as he revealed his fear despite himself.

"At least you would have had that time together, would you rather have nothing?" Feliciano bit his lip, "I think Ludwig finally realised that, so if… things go wrong, at least we've had now."

Antonio looked at him sadly; hunched in the chair - Feliciano was trying to be so brave, _he_ was frightened about what might happen - but that seemed to make him more determined not to waste the chance for happiness now. Ludwig was doing the same thing too, he realised as Feliciano said "Goodbye," and left.

Clinging on to those thoughts he looked again at the photographs, he would _never_ stop missing his friend, because they had shared so much. Did he want to be left with just a picture of Lovino? Closing the album, Antonio returned it to the shelf. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"To fence effectively, you must be able to both attack and defend, however as you learnt in our last lesson with the sabre, it is often easier to attack." Kiku began.

The listening class were arrayed around a large mat in the centre of the room. While Kiku insisted that vampires could attack from any angle and so the recruits must learn to fight in a larger area; around the outside of this, more usual, narrow rubber mats were arranged for paired practice of the techniques they were learning.

"Before we move on, to continue with the rapid attacks in which you need to be competent. I want two of you to demonstrate the defensive parries with which you are now familiar. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Kiku asked.

Alfred looked questioningly at Bruce who shrugged in agreement, then both stepped forward looking at Kiku who nodded to them approvingly. "Very good, Alfred, Bruce - move to the centre. Alfred, please begin your first attack, Bruce – you will defend."

The pair moved to face one another as directed, and after a brief salute, Alfred moved quickly – stepping forward to lunge at Bruce, his arm fully extended. Bruce responded immediately, parrying high on the inside of the blade and they disengaged. "Well done Bruce," Kiku remarked looking pleased, "Your use of the 'quarte' parry to block his attack was precise. Alfred, your agility and movement were commendable. Continue."

Once the repertoire of defensive moves had been demonstrated to Kiku's satisfaction; Alfred and Bruce moved back to stand with the others, both were panting slightly from the effort they had made. Fencing was demanding, and it was hot inside the breeches and padded jackets which they wore for these sessions.

As Kiku began to speak to the class again, the door opened and Antonio entered. Dressed in a similar fashion to the others, he carried his sword with him and moved with assurance. For all his usual easy manner and cheerfulness, in this setting, he seemed different somehow and he certainly did the breeches justice. Lili nudged her room-mate Catherine (who was from Monaco), and both girls exchanged looks of approval.

"Ah Antonio," Kiku smiled in welcome, "your arrival is timely. I was about to inform the recruits of the arrangements for this class." He turned to address the waiting trainees, "Antonio has agreed to assist us. He is the most superior fencer we have at the academy and thus will be co-teaching your lessons in this particular discipline. Although the rapier is his preferred weapon, together we shall be able to effectively demonstrate what you are trying to achieve today, watch closely as you will then practice these moves in pairs."

Stepping onto the mat, Antonio smiled at the students before taking position opposite Kiku. Again there was the expected salute, and then they began to fence in earnest.

Even to the inexperienced watching group, it was soon evident that here, Antonio was in his element. Kiku was undoubtedly a good fencer and they had seen in other lessons how deadly he was with a variety of different blades, but Antonio was the master of this one.

He moved with a fluid grace, every movement timely and precise, yet at a punishing speed. To the onlookers, Antonio's body seemed to flow from one stance to another, supple yet unrelenting and his face wore a look of fierce concentration. Time and again, Kiku was forced into a desperate parry to hold him at bay and he was touched several times before they finally disengaged. The students were astounded.

Antonio and Kiku smiled at one another as they moved apart, each had hair that was spiked with sweat and they both panted, but it had been a good fight.

Kiku turned to address the watching recruits, "_This_ is what we seek to teach you, we wish to pass on to you these skills, that you are better equipped to face our common enemy." He paused and then smiled gently, "but first…you must master the basics. Watch as we more slowly demonstrate 'the flying lunge,' and how to counter it. I would then like you to pair up and practice those techniques. Antonio and I will be observing, and will assist you in developing your skills."

A short while later, as the clash and scrape of blades filled the room; Antonio paused on his way to assist Boris (who was mis-timing his attempts to block Chris' attack). "That was a good fight Kiku; we should practice together more often. It certainly helped to release some of the tension," he admitted with a rueful smile.

"You are correct Antonio," Kiku agreed thoughtfully, "I too feel more relaxed." He turned to go to another pair before looking back and adding, "But I suspect neither of us will truly be at ease until _they_ return, will we?" Antonio shook his head slightly, and Kiku nodded before each moved to attend to the students.

By the end of the lesson the recruits were tired and sweaty; they had been given a tough workout today. As he pulled off the padded jacket, Antonio walked over to Kiku, "So have you heard anything?"

"No Antonio, still nothing," Kiku sighed, his dark eyes worried.

"I'm sure Herc's alright Kiku, but Gilbert and Lovino should be back in a few days if they're on schedule, perhaps they will know something." Antonio spoke reassuringly, but he too couldn't wait for them to come back.

Kiku nodded and was about to speak again, when a shout from the door caused them both to turn around.

"Antonio, you're needed at the infirmary immediately," Vash called. His face was pale and he looked desperately sad. As Antonio began to hurry towards him, he transferred his gaze to Kiku. "You need to come too Kiku," he said, before swallowing hard. "Heracles has come in with Gilbert and Lovino, he's wounded – though not badly," he added hastily as he saw Kiku's alarm. "But Kiku, they've brought in Sadik and… I'm really sorry."

* * *

Lovino waited wearily, the journey home had been like travelling through a nightmare.

He and Gilbert had buried the female and her sightless face still haunted him. He thought about the blossoms in her hair and tried to forget the matching flower, revealed by her slit skirt as they moved the body; it had been tattooed on her left thigh. Those things seemed so human, spoke of the woman she had been, lost beneath the terrifying face she had worn in the fight. When they were done, he had thought he might never stop throwing up, and only Gilbert had kept him anchored, kept him moving.

He glanced briefly at his companions. Heracles had walked behind them, all that long, hideous time until they reached the car - with Sadik's body cradled in his arms. He had used his incredibly developed levitation skills to help him manage, able to – now that Sadik was no longer animate. Gilbert had wanted to help him, to share the weight of his sad burden, but Heracles had refused almost angrily. He had barely spoken a word to either of them since. Had just staggered along stiffly, his expression blank, he had looked like a dead-man walking.

Gilbert hadn't talked much either. Other than throwing him the occasional "Kay, kid?" and sometimes an awkward reminder that he'd get to see Feli soon, he too – had been lost in his thoughts.

Arriving at the academy, the first minutes had been a blur. They were taken straight to the infirmary and soft hands had bathed his face, pressing him into a chair while Gilbert accompanied Heracles to another room with Sadik. Lovino wasn't tired, had in fact slipped into unconsciousness for much of the drive back, but his mind felt fuzzy and shocked. Somewhere in his stupor, he thought he heard Roma's voice, but that wasn't the one he wanted, no - _needed_ to hear.

Gradually, Lovino began to come around, and he heard someone outside the room talking. Vash was on his way to fetch Kiku and Antonio, a few hot tears slid from beneath his closed lids.

He waited…

* * *

Lovino was _alive._

Antonio had spent the last couple of weeks feeling awful. His shoulders and back were sore and heavy and his heart was permanently aching. It took him so long to sleep every night, his mind uncontrollably racing - filled with horrible, obsessive thoughts about Lovino's safety over and over again; until eventually, he collapsed from exhaustion. Each morning, the worry would immediately begin again, would make him wish that he hadn't woken up yet, the cycle gave him no respite at all.

But _this. _Seeing Lovino alive and unhurt.., Antonio felt a deep and consuming happiness and a relief that was so overwhelming - he thought he might burst. His stressed mind and body began to unwind as he looked through the glass panel in the door, seeing the strained, beloved face. Noticing it was tracked with tears, his own eyes welled up uncontrollably. He looked again, wanting to be sure that it was real, that Lovino really was back and that he was safe.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he raced into the room and pulled Lovino into a tight hug, the tears still pouring from him. He had moved before he even had time to think, and could only hold him as he whispered. "Lovino, I am so sorry," he spoke the words repeatedly, gasping between broken sobs, still so relieved that Lovino was here with him, that he was _safe._

Lovino swallowed, everything that had passed before, words that he might have said, or even should say, died on his lips. Their past misunderstandings just didn't seem important at this moment and he hugged Antonio back, holding him with such force that the two of them nearly toppled over. "I missed you so much Antonio. I was so scared. Heracles…Sadik…it was so _horrible."_ His words became muffled in the cloth of Antonio's shirt, as he burrowed his head into his chest.

Antonio stroked his hair softly, "I know Lovi…"

"I don't know if I'll be able to go again, I don't think I can handle it." Lovino's voice was hoarse with shame, "When Sadik died, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, or that I was going mad. I didn't know what to do." Antonio shushed him soothingly, but he continued, "You were right not to go out with me."

"No! I was wrong." Lovino looked up at him in surprise; Antonio's face and voice were now both deadly serious. "There has not been a moment these past few weeks, that I have not regretted my decision not to go with you. Not a moment spent, that I did not hate myself, for being such a filthy coward."

Lovino shook his head, "That's not true," He looked in the direction of the room where Kiku had now joined the others, and his voice started to crack again. "I've seen what it's like now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go out again. I_ hate_ it."

"That is what stops you from becoming a monster Lovino," Antonio tried to reassure him but Lovino just blinked, tears still in his eyes. "Come with me and I'll show you what I mean." He looked towards the other room sighing sadly, "Heracles and Kiku need some time alone with Sadik, so we need to leave them for a while anyway."

Antonio sighed once more, before gently clasping Lovino's hand and leading him up towards his office. Once they were inside the room, he pressed him gently into a chair, before opening his desk and taking out his photograph album.

Lovino watched him in a silence as he flicked through the pages, wondering what this could all mean. A couple of weeks ago, he would have given anything to have Antonio go out into the field with him, now he wasn't even sure if he could go again himself. He could still remember Sadik's face, could still hear Heracles anguished scream; see the look of emptiness in his eyes. Lovino swallowed, whilst his tears had slowly started to stop in the silence of Antonio's office, the memories of what happened, threatened to push them right back up again. In a desperate attempt to distract his mind he moved over towards Antonio, who was still turning the pages of photographs, stopping momentarily at particular images with a look of pain, before continuing.

"There," he said finally, spreading open the page he had sought before, Lovino. Bending forward, he examined it closely.

The page contained lots of very small, passport sized pictures. They consisted of many different men and women; all stuck down onto a large piece of paper which looked like it had been cut from of a dart-board. Upon closer inspection, Lovino realised that more than half the photos had been marked with a black cross and labelled with small letters, G, A, or F. He looked at Antonio in puzzlement.

"The letters stand for Gilbert, Antonio and Francis," Antonio took a deep breath, "it was our kill record."

Lovino gasped, "Are those vampires?"

Antonio nodded, "We were given copies of these photos – they were vampires who had been seen but not eliminated, targets we had to look out for. We called it our vampire 'hit-list' and this was how we kept score."

Looking at the list made Lovino incredibly uncomfortable; he knew that they weren't people. Knew they were evil, that their humanity had left them… that they were _killers._

But at the same time they just _looked _so human, he thought again of the female he had buried.

"If you hunt long enough, you can forget to value life," Antonio's voice was filled with regret, "It becomes easier not to think about what you're actually killing." He gestured to the album, "They _were _people…once." He sighed.

Lovino was confused, "But the vampires, they're just_ things_ now aren't they?"

"Don't get me wrong Lovino, I fucking hate them, and if I ever got my hands on the one that killed Francis I'd…," He stopped mid-sentence, a shudder of resentment running up his back. "But they used to be human, even the half-breeds. I forgot that; me, Francis and Gilbert – we all did. We turned it into a game, to make it easier, it was only after Francis was gone that I realised what we were becoming."

"So you didn't want to come out…?"

"I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt. That includes the vampires, because I know what they've left behind, what their families must have gone through and it kills me." He ran a hand through his hair sighing. "I had lost myself Lovino, as well as Francis - and I was so full of guilt and grief and anger. Then I met you and that made everything different, better in so many ways but in others - much worse. Because I knew that I'd do anything to protect you, and that scared me. I knew if you got hurt - it would break me; that was obvious from the start. But then something else hit me, what if you went through what I did?. What if you started to enjoy the killing? What if doing it changed you, like it changes so many others, like it almost changed me."

"Oh Antonio," Lovino walked round the desk, hesitating for a second before wrapping his arms around Antonio's shoulders. Antonio leant into his touch.

"Of all the young hunters I've seen go out Lovino, only a few remain the same. It's not always obvious, but the killing changes people. It hardens them. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you. That's why _I_ need to go with you. When I said I would protect you with my life I meant it, even if that means killing again… I won't let you go through what I did, not alone." Antonio held Lovino tightly, his commitment clear.

"But… aren't you afraid, of becoming like Sadik, or…like Francis?" Lovino was stunned.

"If I could kill out of hate, then I can risk dying for love." There was a short silence between them. "That is the only way I _can_ be happy Lovino… I know that now, protecting others, protecting you." He paused, before adding honestly, "I know the dangers and anyway - better that, than to watch you go out again without me. Spending my days panicking again, hating myself for not being with you; wondering if you were in danger. Wondering what you might have to do to save yourself. _That_, I couldn't stand."

"But what about you Antonio, I can't let you go again, not if it's going to do this to you, it's not worth it." Lovino hesitated; he was terrified of going back out, of killing, of changing in the way that Antonio had described. But if Antonio was willing to conquer his own fear, if he was with him – then _maybe_ he could do it.

"I've given it a lot of thought Lovino. If you're going to do this, I _need_ to come with you. If you'll let me?" He looked seriously up into Lovino's eyes.

"Yes Antonio," Lovino sighed finally, "of course I want you with me – I always did," he finally admitted, "and I'll look after _you_ as well."

"Perhaps we can look after each other."

They held on to one another in silence, for some time after that.

* * *

**A/N: Natalya – Belarus, Sofia – Ukraine**

**Hope you enjoyed this week's update :)**

**We are getting very close to 150 reviews, so the next bonus 'chapter' will probably be up this week. This time it is going to be Roma's database of named vampires… kind of a family tree. If we hit 200 that will probably be another backstory.**

**Thanks so much to all of you who are being so supportive towards our story… reading, following, favouriting and especially reviewing!**

**Extra-massive thank yous go to: elizabeta H. Austria, LilyluvsUSUK, Bluebird Rain, Hetalia4eva, Canadatheninja, Janders, gaaleex, XxGlacia ScarletxX, Grell-lover-4ever, qnon, Gobbling-Goblin, notakitty7, Lovethehumor101, BellaVelagosi, Maria and TheAlphaChives.**

**We are looking forward to our next posts – hope to see you then.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	10. Bonus Chapter Two: Vampire Family Tree

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the feedback! This 'chapter' actually contains Bonus material - in gratitude for giving us 150 reviews...**

**NOTE: You might have to adjust your screen-size/zoom for it to view properly. Fanfiction is being a pain and it was a friggin' NIGHTMARE to post :). Still, hope it is enjoyable nonetheless!**

**We have posted a link to the original word document showing this 'family tree' on our profile page as some browsers still don't show this version clearly... it's MUCH clearer on the screenshot :)**

* * *

**Academy Database of Known Vampires**

(Created and maintained by Roma Vargas)

Page 1.

Percentages denote the purity of each pure-blood vampire.

It should be noted that this correlates - both with vampiric powers, and with the ability to create a pure offspring - rather than a half-breed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ivan Braginsky - - - - - - - - - ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Natalya Braginsky - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sofia Braginsky**

- - - - - - - - - - - - (100% from potion - Russia) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (50% from lesser amount - Ukraine - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - & Belarus)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wang Yao **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Berwald - - - - - - -****Tino - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - Soren - - - Sigurd - - - - **Erik**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (92% - China) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Oxenstiema**- - - - **Vainamoinen**- - - - - - - - - -**Densen**- -**Bondevik**- **Steilsson**

**-** **? - - - - -Toris - - - - **** Eduard** - - - - - -** Raivis** - - - - - - - ** 'Leon'** - - - - - (25% Sweden) - - - - (25% Finland) - - - - - - - - (25% Denmark, Norway, Iceland)

(83%)-** Laurinaitis** - - **Von** **Bock** - - - - **Galante** - - - - **Lei Sui Chun **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(half-breed) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Died)**  
**

- - - - - - (83% ) - - - - (83%) - - - - - - (83%) - - - - - - - (83%)

- - - - -(Lithuania) - - (Estonia) - - - - - (Latvia) - - - - - (Hong Kong)

- - - - - - -** Feliks**

- - - - **Lukasiewicz** - - **U****nknowns***- - **Unknowns*** - - **Unknowns***- - - - - - -*** Among these 'unknowns' are:**

- - - - - - - (73%) - - - - -(73%)- - - - - -(73%) - - - - - -(73%) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Im Yong Soo **- - -(73% - S. Korea)

- - - - - - (Poland) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Arthur **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -******Ciel Nguyen** - - - -(73% - Vietnam)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Kirkland**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Aegaratt Suttikul** -(73% - Thailand)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (62%)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Xian Tseng - - **(73% - Macau - ***Leon**)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (England) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Xiao Mei **- - - - - - (73% - Taiwan)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **?** - - - **?** - - - **?** - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**More 'unknown' pure-bloods exist ****at all levels below 92%,**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (50%) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**however their names and 'sires' cannot be verified at this time.**

**Important Footnote:**

**Half-breeds abound and spread rapidly, all victims of these - either die or become half-breeds themselves. **

Individual profile pages hold further personal information (including further unnamed targets), details of sightings and images where available.

* * *

**A/N: Ff would only allow this to be input in the above format - hence the dashes etc. 'Offspring' are shown below their 'sires'.**

**? indicates currently unavailable information, sorry... no spoilers :)**

**The next full chapter will be uploaded as usual on Friday, we hope you enjoy it. **

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	11. Hard Times

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter Nine**

**1718 Western Russia…**

"_How dare he choose a servant above us," Natalya stormed, as she and Sofia returned to their rooms above._

_Sofia was weeping too hard to answer her younger sister, all her thoughts centred on Ivan and his well-being. _

_Natalya paced…up…and down the room for several minutes before stopping as an idea occurred to her. "Wait here for me Sofia, I've thought of something but I will return shortly."_

"_But where…"Sofia began to ask, but she was interrupted, her questions brushed aside._

"_Never mind, just do as I say - but perhaps I have found another way." Natalya snapped, adding with a touch of contempt, "and stop your endless crying it makes you very dull and serves no purpose."_

_Leaving her sister behind, Natalya went quickly down the passageway to the chambers which had been her brother's so recently. Entering, she looked swiftly around. Good…in the panic which had followed Ivan's collapse, all thoughts had been of moving him to the cellars and executing those useless priests; no-one seemed to have been here since. _

_She was not surprised, the servants were terrified of these rooms now, she had heard them whispering that Ivan had been cursed. Even though – for the moment this suited her purposes, Natalya raged at that, 'how dare they presume to question their betters,' well, they could be dealt with later. After several minutes of searching, she found what was needed and returned to Sofia triumphant._

"_Have you really found something which can help us?" Her sister breathed, rising hopefully._

"_You know Ivan will be angry," Natalya warned._

"_If only we can stay together, I can bear it. Show me quickly."_

_Natalya held up a small vial, "We will have to share it, but I have found the second dose."_

_She smiled and moved purposefully forward._

* * *

**Present Day…**

Feliciano stood at the window - bathed in the last rays of the late afternoon sunlight. His grandfather had left fighting tears sometime before; and he had stayed in that same position, just staring out, ever since.

"Come Feli, it is time," gently Ludwig placed an arm around his shoulders, turning him towards the door. Outside, Lovino waited with Gilbert and Antonio.

Feliciano moved suddenly, crushing his face into Ludwig's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ludwig could feel his heart pounding as it pressed against him, and could hear that he was panting - as though he had been running all this time, rather than standing so still.

"I'm scared Ludwig," the words were muffled against his shirt, but Ludwig understood and he clasped Feliciano tighter. Inside, his guilt swept over him again, and he felt a panic which these nights had never brought him before. What if he lost him? Lost the one person he had found who made him _want_ to live his ruined life.

"I know Feliciano, I know," he soothed, stroking the bent head so close to his heart. "Remember Feli, whatever comes, at least we will share it together," he said quietly.

Feliciano looked up. His face was white and strained but he gave a wavering smile, knowing this was hard for both of them. "I am glad we had these days together, if…if things go wrong," he managed. "But I want you to go on Ludwig," he said shakily, "Whatever happens, I want _you_ to be happy, I have always wanted that." Raising his hands to frame Ludwig's face, he tugged him down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Briefly Ludwig lost himself to this moment, although a distant part of his mind was trying to memorise every precious detail. The softness of the lips against his own, that slight body pressed against him; surely life could not be so cruel as to take this from him; not when he'd only just begun to discover how wonderful it could be, not after he had struggled through _so_ _much_. One thing Ludwig knew, he could _not_ go back to being without Feliciano, it wouldn't be possible.

"I _am_ happy when I'm with _you_," Ludwig replied firmly, "It will be okay Feliciano, because it has to be." He said the words for comfort but strangely, they helped him too, now he just had to believe it.

Gilbert knocked again at the door, the sound reminding him that they had to go now. Taking Feliciano by the hand, he drew him forward and together they went out to the others.

Down in the basement, they discovered that this time, _two_ storerooms had been prepared.

"No, _no_," Feliciano protested, backing away, "I want to be with you Ludwig, I _need_ you."

Ludwig nodded, scowling at his brother, but Antonio intervened. "Ludwig, you need to listen for a minute. I know how hard it will be, not to be there - when he might need you," he glanced briefly at Lovino, "believe me, I know."

"Then why?"

"If it doesn't go as we hope Ludwig. If you were both to change, do you think it would be safe…to be in the same room as Feliciano?" Antonio looked away from the agony in Ludwig's face as he slowly realised – if that happened, if they fought, Feliciano could be hurt or killed. This _was_ how it would have to be.

As Ludwig turned to face him, Feliciano could see the despair in his face, "No Ludwig," he pleaded, "let me come with you, you won't hurt me, I know it." He began to cry, the tears leaking unnoticed down his face as he begged, "I _can't_ do it alone Ludwig, I'm so scared, please…"

Ludwig pulled his shaking form close. "I know that it's hard Feli, I need to be with you too. But if I hurt you again, if I killed you, I would go mad I think," the words were shaky.

They held on to each other for several minutes and gradually Feliciano grew calmer, eventually he sighed, "Is there no other way… _must_ we really be apart Ludwig?"

"I am so sorry…"

"I don't want you to be sad Ludwig, it's alright," Feliciano tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "tomorrow it will all be over, then we can be together again. Can't we?"

"Yes Feli, and you must be safe because I love you," Ludwig's voice was hoarse.

"I love you too Ludwig."

Summoning every scrap of courage and feeling a little faint, Feliciano allowed Antonio and Lovino to lead him into one small storeroom, while Gilbert disappeared into the one next door with Ludwig.

Lovino hugged him fiercely. "We'll be here, right outside every minute Feli, I promise. You're not alone. And I'll keep checking on you, and you'll be fine, you're my brother and I love you dammit."

Feliciano hugged him back tightly. "I love you too Lovino, thank you for being here for me. I'm so scared of what I might turn into," the last words were said in little above a whisper.

In answer, Lovino merely tightened his grip, meeting Antonio's eyes helplessly over the bent head as they shared a long, painful look of understanding.

Feliciano stirred and as he straightened he looked seriously between the two of them. "If it's not alright, if I get turned like Sadik and don't change back, if I'm not me anymore… don't leave me like that."

"Feli!" The gasp came from two throats.

"I wanted you to know how I feel about it," he explained simply, "and please… _please _look after Ludwig… if I can't."

They stared at him wordlessly. From out in the passageway, Gilbert's voice suddenly sounded, he was clearly speaking to Ludwig although _his_ voice could not be heard.

"Okay big guy, if this is it - I'll get out of your way." There was a pause, "We'll take good care of him, I promise. I love ya man." There came the sound of a door closing firmly and a few seconds later, Gilbert appeared at the doorway. "He says it will be soon now," he informed them before looking across at Feliciano. "All his thoughts were about you. You know that don't you?" At Feliciano's nod, he added "I know this is tough Feli, but you're gonna be fine, I just know it. We'll be right here, so hang in there alright?"

Holding the door open, his eyes moved to the others and Antonio nodded before moving, first to quickly hug Feliciano and then to join his friend in the doorway.

For a moment, Lovino seemed frozen in place, "Couldn't I…"

"Don't make me have to drag you outta there kid," Gilbert warned quietly, "Feli doesn't need that right now."

Closing his eyes briefly in pain Lovino swallowed, but then his shoulders dropped and he nodded. One last shaking hug and he too went to join the others, now Feliciano stood alone in the small room. He backed up, sinking to sit on the mound of straw at the back as his legs gave way.

"We'll be watching out for you Feliciano, it'll be okay," Gilbert promised as Lovino half-raised his hand.

The door closed.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Alfred froze as he heard voices, before quickly ducking out of sight into the shadows. That sounded like Ludwig? He strained to listen… and Antonio again, what was going on? He couldn't tell what they were saying, but there seemed to be a lot of people down here. Alfred hesitated, wondering if he should get out of here – but then he had a sudden thought. 'What if there was some problem with Arthur?' That made up his mind; no way could he go without checking. As the voices moved into one of the rooms further up the corridor, he quickly made his way to the cell.

Arthur was standing by the bars looking tense. He had jumped when the door opened and when he saw it was Alfred, he whispered angrily to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? There's something big going on! I've heard loads of coming and going out there tonight. It's too big a risk Alfred, you shouldn't have come, you could get caught."

"I'll be okay Arthur," Alfred too kept his voice very low. He walked over to the bars as Arthur watched him in exasperation, the worry plain on his face. "You're not the only one who was worried you know. I thought it might be something to do with _you_, so I _had_ to check you were okay."

Arthur's breath caught and his nagging died on his lips. Alfred cared that much, was prepared to risk being caught, out of concern for _him_. Alfred's friendship truly was a precious thing he realised, and so much more than he had ever expected to find _anywhere. _Especially here. As Arthur was coming to appreciate, it was so like Alfred to put himself at risk, but he couldn't allow it. Arthur made the sudden discovery that he would do anything to prevent Alfred from suffering for this friendship, even if that meant staying here… _alone_. He tried to make his tone cold, "This was foolish Alfred, you should leave."

Alfred looked a bit hurt and inwardly Arthur winced, but he tried to keep his face stern.

"Hey dude, you don't make my decisions for me, I'll go when _I'm_ ready." Alfred answered. He peered at Arthur's face through the bars, reading the anxiety in those green eyes. "You worry too much Arthur, besides, you don't _really_ want me to go, I can tell," he grinned.

"Oh bollocks," Arthur gave in, huffing in frustration. "Yes you're right, I don't _want_ you to go, but I _should_. I couldn't stand it if you were caught and I didn't see you anymore. It's just too dangerous tonight don't you see that?"

Disregarding the rest, Alfred's stomach gave a little flip when Arthur said how much seeing him meant and he was taken aback for a moment. He was distracted from his brief touch of self-awareness by Arthur, 'What was he saying now?' He tuned back in… 'Oh, still fussing,' he thought fondly.

"… really need to take more care," Arthur finished heatedly. "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Nah, not really," Alfred admitted, "sounded too much like my mom when I was little."

"Sod," Arthur couldn't help but laugh quietly at this. "Well, if you're going to stay; at least turn your torch off. That way if someone checks, they might not realise anyone's in here… and keep your bloody voice down," he added as Alfred let out a snort of laughter at this.

"Okay, okay, sorry man, but it struck me as funny. Both of us will be sitting here in the dark -like naughty kids." This time Alfred remembered to whisper.

They moved to the wall and sat down side-by-side, and then Alfred grinned at Arthur – before switching off the flashlight. They were plunged into utter darkness.

"Hey dude," Alfred whispered after a second, he hadn't realised _quite_ how dark it was going to be, "you okay?"

"Well yes?" Arthur said sounding surprised, "but then, I'm used to this now I suppose. You aren't afraid of the dark are you?"

"I'm not too keen on it," Alfred admitted, "used to have nightmares if it was pitch black, when I was a kid. I've never liked it since then."

"Oh I see," Arthur said comfortingly, "that was a long time ago for me, so I forget. You had nightmares? About what?"

"Ghosts," Alfred said shortly, he sounded embarrassed. "Our farm was pretty isolated, so it was a bit creepy at night."

Arthur smiled to himself, hidden by the darkness, "Alfred, you're sitting here in the dark with a vampire," he said dryly. "But you can hold my hand if you like," he joked.

There was a slight rustle before he was astonished to feel a warm hand cover his own. Alfred actually _had_ stuck his arm through the bars, he realised. Hesitantly, he turned his own palm up and gasped as Alfred interlaced their fingers, gripping his hand tightly. "Ow," he muttered, "too rough," but his heart pounded at how good their contact actually felt.

"Sorry," the grip relaxed slightly, but Alfred didn't let go.

It was strange Arthur thought, how _intimate_ it felt – to sit together in the darkness like this. He groaned inside as he realised how much he liked it. Alfred obviously thought of him as a good friend and that was all, but Arthur finally admitted to himself – _he_ felt a lot more. Alfred was special to him now. He would have to be careful, it wouldn't be fair to Alfred to let him catch on, it would make things awkward between them and he didn't want that. Plus, if he managed to get out of here… he probably wouldn't ever see him again, and he had to do that somehow, even though it would hurt.

"Tell me about where you grew up," Arthur said finally, breaking the silence. 'That should be a fairly safe topic,' he thought.

"About the farm? Well it was pretty cool when I was young I guess. Mom and dad were always kinda busy, the farm wasn't that big, but there was a lot a lot to do, especially at harvest. They get in some help now, when it's hectic, and they love the life."

"What do they grow?" Arthur asked.

"Corn, wheat and soybeans mostly, but they have a hydroponic greenhouse and produce some other stuff too. Tomatoes and rhubarb, and my mom grows flowers, she likes Peonies," Arthur could hear the warmth in Alfred's voice as he thought about his parents.

"I suppose it's pretty hot in Nebraska," Arthur said thoughtfully, "Isn't water an issue?"

"Nah, we were fairly close to Lake McConaughty so we had irrigation from Ogallala, I used to fish at the lake sometimes and swim there in the summer. But it's not always hot you know, we got snow in the winter most years."

"It sounds like you had a great childhood," Arthur said, trying to picture it. "Did you have many friends?"

"Not so many when I was really young, I told ya, we were quite far out and I was home-schooled. I had a dog though, Tony used to go all over with me. When I went to high school and got into football, yea – then I had plenty of mates."

"You must miss that life," Arthur remarked, thinking how different Alfred's life had been from his own.

"Well, I miss my family sometimes – but I talk to them and I can always visit. I never wanted to live there forever though. I always wanted to do something different, something _more_, to help people and really make a difference to the world. Big ideas huh?" He laughed quietly at himself, "I didn't know what it would be though, until the hunters found me. Then I thought this would be it, you know, saving people from vampires…" Alfred paused for a moment and Arthur waited for him to continue, after a minute he sighed, "Now I know, that even hunting's not going to be how I imagined it. I know it's still worthwhile – protecting folks from the half-breeds, but what about you guys Arthur? _You_ and the others like you, who's gonna help with that?"

"Well, _you're_ helping me _now_," Arthur pointed out softly, giving Alfred's hand a grateful squeeze.

"That's not enough. Even when you get out of here… you're still trapped."

"You can't change what I am Alfred," Arthur said the words gently, "And at least the Braginskys ignore me… mostly." He shrugged in the darkness, "I've been quite lucky you know. Others are far worse off than I am, they just have too much of a hold over most of us. That's the way it's always been I'm afraid." He paused, "You're a good man Alfred, but you can't save everyone."

"Well someone's gotta try."

They sat together in silence for a while, each lost in thought. It could have been isolating, not being able to see one another, but Arthur was very conscious of the warm hand, still clasped loosely within his own. His whole body was focussed on that single point of contact, the softness of Alfred's skin despite the few small callouses, the strength of his grip before… Eventually he spoke again, needing to distract himself from what he knew he could not have and should not be wishing for.

"Your life growing up - was very different from mine Alfred."

Alfred was immediately interested, "What was it like Arthur, when you were a kid?"

"My father was a boy's school master at Hanwell, a district school for paupers from the central London workhouses. He met my mother there when they were quite young; she was one of the needle-mistresses to the girls. After they married and had my brothers and I, well, we all lived there and we had lessons with the others, although we didn't live with them obviously. It was a hard time Alfred, my parents loved me and they did their best…" He sighed, "I had to leave them… after I was turned, pretended I was going to do missionary work… That was so hard, watching them grow old from a distance; so after they died, I kept away from the rest of my family, I don't even know what happened to any of them…" Arthur sadly trailed off at that memory for a moment, before he continued. "Things were just so different back then, and the others I was at school with; most of those children were separated from their parents, _if_ they had any and so it was pretty miserable."

"Didn't you have any mates?" Alfred asked, thinking it all sounded a bit grim.

Arthur nodded in the darkness, "Oh yes, though boys came and went a lot, I had a friend called Charlie when I was about eight, he was there for a couple of years. I remember we saw an older boy try to escape by climbing on the roof." He sniggered, "Some of the masters had to go up after him and he was chucking stuff at them, anything he could get his hands on – bits of stuff off the roof mainly, and horse-chestnuts, loads of the kids were cheering and there was a hell of a noise but they caught him."

"What happened to him?" Alfred laughed, though he lost his smile at the answer.

"Birched. That was the punishment then for a big problem, you got the cane or strap for smaller stuff." Arthur replied casually, before adding, "After Charlie left, I had a very good friend who stayed, he was called Henry and he was like me, loved stories… I used to read to him when we had time. We kept in touch for years when we were older, until I was changed."

"So what did else did you do at the school? I guess it was pretty different to what we do now?" Said Alfred, wondering how long ago this had been.

"Oh we had lessons like you do – reading, writing, arithmetic and when I was older history, geography and science. But in between it was _drill _in all weathers," that remembrance was mentioned with clear loathing, "Swimming, gym and _tons_ of religion, we got several hours of _that_ every day." Arthur's laugh was humourless, "Not that the kids in _there_ had much to be thankful for. Most of them had occupational instruction too – trades and the like..." His voice trailed off.

"When _was_ this? How old are you Arthur?" Alfred felt the hand he was holding tense and heard Arthur's indrawn breath, "Dude, I'm not meaning to be rude or anything, I know you've been around a long time… I mean – you talked before about Victorian times, it doesn't change anything."

"You're wrong Alfred, it changed _everything_." Arthur's voice was strained, but he took a deep breath and trying to sound amused asked, "Which do you want? My _physical_ age? Or how long I've actually been around?"

"Both."

"Very well. I'm twenty-five Alfred, or at least, that's how old I made it to. I was _born_ in eighteen eighty-eight." He made a slight movement, as though to withdraw his hand, but Alfred hung on.

"So that makes you…" He did some rapid calculations, "A hundred and twenty-five?"

"Correct," Arthur said briefly.

"Wow – so you've been a vampire for a hundred years, but really Arthur… you're actually only a couple of years older than me," Alfred sounded pleased about that. "Being around so long, you must have seen loads of cool stuff, and there're other benefits," he added, grinning to himself.

"Oh yes? And what are those?"

"Sounds to me like you have a much better time nowadays - when you're not in here of course, and you got to meet _me_. That was worth waiting for," Alfred laughed quietly.

After a moment Arthur joined him, "You know; you just might be right about that."

* * *

The next morning Ludwig woke up in a fever of anxiety. He was sore, and his body was drenched with sweat – but as he rose from the ground, there was only one thing on his mind ..._Feliciano._ Wiping his brow, and dressing quickly, he walked towards the door and called out to Gilbert, "Gilbert the transformation is over… how is Feliciano?"

To his surprise, it was Antonio who entered the room. Ludwig tried to ask his question again, but Antonio just shook his head, "I think Gilbert should to be the one to show you."

Ludwig nodded silently, but his stomach clenched and he found it hard to breathe as his chest tightened. As they walked next door towards Feliciano's cell, Ludwig could hear the sound of hushed voices within.

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way to tell him?" The answer was drowned out by Antonio as he tapped on the door. The room was darker than Ludwig's had been, there were no windows, so he still could not make out Feliciano, could not see if he was injured or had taken some other form. What kind of state was he in?

Ludwig's mind was racing. Repressing his tears he swallowed and straightened his back, before forcing himself into the shadowed room.

As he took a few steps forward, the first thing he noticed was that Gilbert and Lovino were standing over a pile of hay, looking down. He looked at them questioningly, the knot in his stomach growing tighter, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Turn on the light," Gilbert said quietly, his face obscured by the darkness. Nodding, Antonio walked to the side of the store room and flicked the switch.

As a blanket of amber light filled the room, Ludwig turned his head wincing. His pulse raced frantically and adrenaline pumped through his veins, he could barely bring himself to look.

"Ludwig," Lovino spoke the word and for once he didn't sound accusing, in fact Ludwig couldn't interpret the tone of his voice at all, "Ludwig… just look."

Feliciano lay sprawled on the straw, asleep, alive and human.

"He didn't turn," Lovino said softly.

Gilbert's eyes were understanding; and he smiled, before stepping aside, "After you changed - we came to check on him and he had fallen asleep."

"He's safe," Ludwig spoke quietly to himself, not taking his gaze away from Feliciano's sleeping body. "He's okay, he's okay... he's _okay!"_ Never before, had Gilbert heard his brother sound so thankful. Ludwig watched Feliciano for a couple more seconds, before his body started to shake and he fell to the floor in tears.

"Wow, Ludwig… it's real, he's alright," Gilbert said urgently, rushing to his brothers side.

"I thought I'd infected him Gil, I thought..." His words were broken by more sobbing.

The noise caused Feliciano to stir, and he stretched, yawning – as his eyes opened blearily, "Hey, I'm still human!" He smiled brightly as he sat up, feeling himself all over and checking that everything was the same. Watching Feliciano, as thankfulness filled him, the relief made Ludwig feel light-headed, he began to laugh – even as the tears continued to fall, and at the sound of _this_ voice, Feliciano at once looked up.

"Ludwig, why are you crying? Look I'm okay see…" He stood up and turned around to demonstrate his point. "Don't be sad!"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Feliciano," Ludwig answered, trying to wipe his tears away as he rose, "I'm crying because I'm so happy."

Feliciano shook his head as he walked towards him; he reached up gently and wiped the last tears away from Ludwig's face. "Me too Ludwig," he sighed, "So, does this mean we can be together now... for good?"

Ludwig looked quickly at Antonio and received a decisive nod. "It doesn't transmit Ludwig; you won't ever pass it on. The amount in Feli's blood… well – it was enough to be conclusive. If he hasn't turned now, then he never would, it evidently doesn't work that way." He smiled brilliantly and looked questioningly at Ludwig, as though wondering if his overloaded mind had understood the words.

Ludwig nodded vigorously, before grabbing Feliciano around the waist and pulling him into an almost fierce embrace. "Forever, Feliciano," he vowed. Although normally an intensely private man, he looked deeply into the amber eyes, before kissing him passionately.

As Feliciano's arms came up to clasp him tighter, they were interrupted by a loud gagging sound.

"Seriously guys we're still here, you need to get a room," Gilbert said mockingly and Ludwig blushed, in the relief of the moment he had forgotten the others were still there.

Surprisingly Lovino had remained quiet, but now he walked over to them, "Don't you_ ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear me?" He tried to sound cross, but he couldn't hide the happiness in his voice, and he gave his brother a gentle squeeze on the arm, adding quietly, "Seriously Feliciano, I don't know what I'd do without you."

To the immense surprise of everyone in the room, he then leant over and pulled his brother into a hug, before shaking his head, cursing and wrapping his arms around _Ludwig_ as well.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Lovino added quickly, seeing the shock on Ludwig's face, "it just means that I want Feliciano to be happy, and well... I can't see any way that will happen without you."

Moving towards the door Gilbert laughed, "Hey watch what you're saying kid, that's_ my_ brother you're talking to," but he was smiling as he spoke. Letting go of Feliciano, Lovino smiled at him before he left the room with Antonio. Gilbert followed them, although not before giving Ludwig a quick wink and he shut the door purposefully behind him as he left.

Ludwig didn't waste any time, grabbing Feliciano and kissing him so forcefully that Feliciano could barely remain standing. Feliciano gasped and returned the kiss with equal fervour, letting Ludwig take his weight, as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciano gasped breathlessly, a few minutes later when he was finally back on his feet. "Do you – do you still want to know what it said - at the back of your book?"

Ludwig released him momentarily and smiled a little, before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and bringing out the book itself. Still with Feliciano in his arms, he flicked quickly to the back.

"Here it is – '_e vissero felici e contenti',"_ Feliciano smiled, Ludwig's accent was still terrible. "No, I have no idea what it means."

"It means," he moved in even closer, pushing their bodies together and winding his arms round Ludwig's neck, "...and they lived happily ever after."

They smiled at one another before Ludwig pulled him in for another deep kiss.

* * *

The rest of the recruits from the second year returned a couple of days later. Of all the other teams who had gone out, only one other pair had managed to make a kill. Lars Jansen, who had been travelling with Carlos Machado - had slain a half-breed. The other newly joined hunters were all really excited by this news but Lovino didn't seem to share in their enthusiasm (_he _had tried to avoid the conversation altogether). During the eager questioning, Lars informed the others that his father was associated with drug-lords and that he himself had been sent out several times, compelled to take care of 'business.'

"I have killed before." He explained, "It is not a big deal for me."

This remark cut that conversation short pretty quickly, and the talk soon turned to how the other missions had fared. Most of them hadn't even spotted a vampire, although Bella and Leonie had followed one all the way to a music hall with Elizabeta and Roderich. This pureblood was one they had been tracking for a long time and it regularly showed up at musical recitals. Though they had encountered it once more, again it had escaped before they had a chance to attack. Henri looked pale throughout most of the conversation, and explained how he and Gupta had tracked a half-breed to a small forest clearing, only to find the mutilated corpses of a father and son. The rest of them had found nothing, although Andro Horvat, a Croatian student who had exceptional talent in the field of medicine, described how he and his mentor had come across the bodies of several dead wolves.

The reunion of the second years was short lived. They did not have the time, or the desire to talk for long, as the preparations were underway for the funeral of Sadik; and they all had to get ready for that painful duty. No-one knew exactly what had happened. Lovino was close-mouthed about the whole incident and the haunted look in his eyes, discouraged even Bella from enquiring more closely.

The entire academy wondered what had gone wrong, but the staff had said nothing, their only instructions being to make sure that all recruits were aware of the time they would attend. It seemed that Roma himself intended to deal with the rumours and he would make a decision on how best to proceed, _after_ Sadik had received the respect he deserved.

Sadik had no living relations, so no outsiders would be present. Instead, the service would be here… it would happen in the presence of the only family he had known for many years.

* * *

Sadik's funeral took place in the ceremonial hall, where Lovino's inauguration had taken place - just a couple of weeks ago. It looked very different now. Bathed in a soft light, the walls were hung with silken white drapes and these were illuminated by small tea-light candles which had been levitated by Vladimir. In the corners, large arrangements of flowers had been positioned and these scented the air with their sweet perfume. The coffin was lying in the middle of the room, suspended on a large stone table above the sword of sacrifice and symbolic stake. Within it laid Sadik, a man once more, he had been cleansed, his eyes were shut and his jaw bound. His body was entirely wrapped in fresh white cotton and a copy of the Quran lay beneath his head - which had been turned to face Mecca.

At the side of the coffin stood Kiku and Heracles, their hands loosely clasped, that slight physical contact - their only comfort. Kiku's face was red and puffy, but Heracles just stared straight ahead, his eyes hollow and empty. The students had all gathered and were standing in a circle around them, with Roma at the centre.

"Valour, vigilance and strength," he began, the word sounding almost like a blessing as the teachers and second years echoed them. The first years all shot nervous glances around, looking at each other for agreement, before doing the same.

Several of the recruits had never been to a funeral before, although all the second years were more accustomed to these sad goodbyes. They had already attended the funerals of two recruits the previous year, dedicated hunters like themselves who had died during their field training. It was a grim reality they had all been forced to face, casualties tore at the heart but were inevitable; it was a fact of life that they usually tried to forget.

As the entire hall bowed their heads in remembrance, Roma continued, "Before we come to the speakers, I would ask that you all partake in a short Islamic prayer. In keeping with Sadik's wishes, we shall now show respect to his faith. IInna lillahi wa inna ilayhi raji'un," he intoned, "Surely we belong to Allah and to Him shall we return.."

Next the Salat al-Janazah prayer was recited by Gupta Hussan who was joined solemnly by all in attendance, before at last - Kiku was called upon to speak. His shoulders were shaking and he shook his head violently, trying to cull the tears which seemed determined to force themselves down his face. He explained gently, that the passage he was about to read was from one of Sadik's favourite poets, and he spoke of how much it had meant to him. How Sadik himself had read it to Kiku, when he first experienced loss during his early, painful years of hunting.

"Death is nothing at all. I have only slipped away into the next room. I am I, and you are you. Whatever we were to each other, that we are still. Call me by my old familiar name; speak to me in the easy way which you always used. Put no difference in your tone; wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow. Laugh as we have always laughed at the little jokes we enjoyed together. Play, smile, think of me, pray for me. Let my name be ever the household word that it always was. Let it be spoken without effect, without the trace of a shadow on it, Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was; there is unbroken continuity. What is this death but a negligible accident? Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight? I am waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner. All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost. One brief moment and all will be as it was before. How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again!"

There was a silence, before very softly, Heracles walked to the front, giving Kiku a kiss on the cheek, and holding onto him as Kiku continued, "I think this thought helped him through the hunting, that they and we, both vampires and hunters - might equally find peace at the end of our lives". Kiku was crying again now, as he took one last look at Sadik.

"Goodbye my friend," he said quietly and Heracles rested his hand gently on the coffin, before both turned slowly away...

* * *

**A/N: Andro Horvat – Croatia, Gupta Hussan – Egypt**

**Hmm… t****here are slightly more notes than usual below - for anyone who is interested in the research behind our ideas for this chapter. We had lots to find out - to back up what we wanted to do, so we hope the result was convincing :)**

**Chapter ten will be posted next Friday. **

**As always - massive thanks to all our readers/followers/favouriters and special mentions this week to the following reviewers – you are all so awesome: gaaleex, elizabeta H. Austria, Canadatheninja, , Grell-lover-4ever, winengarlic, Janders, XxGlacia ScarletxX, Albapride, Lovethehumor101, elizabeta H. Austria, qnon, JOKERgirl98, zoewinter1, Random toria, BellaVelagosi, KimGus, Aphrodi, Bluebird Rain, Decimus Yna, lovemondotrasho and Alennia.**

**Hanwell School – was a built by/for Central London School District, it opened in 1856 and was a school for pauper children.**

**Charlie - The most famous Hanwell inmate was Charlie Chaplin who, together with his older half-brother Sydney, was admitted in June 1896 and stayed until January 1898. They had initially spent three weeks at the Newington workhouse where their mother remained. Henry on the other hand is purely fictional ;)**

**Hydroponics is a method of growing plants using mineral nutrient solutions, in water, without soil. **

**Alfred grew up in the Ogallala/Lake McConaughty region of Nebraska (he used to swim in Arthur Bay) ;)**

**IInna lillahi wa inna ilayhi raji'un is a verse of the Quran, it often recited by Muslims upon hearing news of a death/when a person is struck by calamity in life. **

**Salat al-Janazah is the Islamic funeral prayer; a part of the Islamic funeral ritual. We felt strongly that Sadik's funeral rites should be Islamic and hope it reads as respectfully as it was intended.**

**Death is nothing at all was written by Henry Scott Holland.**

**Hope to see you next week!**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	12. Revelations

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 10 **

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

"_No!" Ivan threw the bottle to smash against the wall. "Again it does almost nothing. Why does it not work?" he spat the last remnants of the potion onto the floor._

"_I do not know," Yao spoke the words quietly, "I followed each instruction precisely," his mind raced as he searched for answers; "I was convinced that the wolf's blood would work but we have tried every way I can think of. It says in the ritual…"_

"_It says 'wolf-man'!" Ivan sank back into his chair and Yao rushed to his side._

"_Ivan, you must be calm. This was not a complete failure; you said yourself that you felt changes. The light certainly affected you less, for a time… perhaps we just need more blood."_

"_Ha," Ivan laughed bitterly, "The spell lasted for mere seconds, and my body showed no other physical changes. Normal wolf's blood is plainly not enough… and mixing it with that of a human? That does nothing, no matter how fresh. The possibility has been thoroughly exhausted." He scraped his nails roughly down the wooden arms of the chair in which he sat. Deep grooves were formed, following the path of his rage, splinters forcing themselves deep beneath his nails, but he seemed barely to notice. "My patience grows thin Yao. We have been collecting the ingredients for this ritual for nearly a century. We are so close."_

_He stood up, pulling Yao aggressively to his side. _

"_Are we sure there is no news of the wild one? Or the lost ritual?" He grasped Yao's hair, fingers entwined in the long strands, forcing his head back as he loomed over him._

"_We tracked one source, but the fucking hunters got hold of it. If only we had been the ones to discover it, then the means of creating this 'wolf-man' would be in our own hands." Yao's words were bitter, but he pressed closer and his breathing sped up._

"_I do not want to hear any more about past failures," Ivan hissed the words. "I need results; Leon had better bring news this time, and soon." His tone altered to a low growl as he reacted to Yao's closeness, and he tightened the rough embrace, his head lowering, "Perhaps a distraction while we wait…"_

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Since it is currently so cold outside, perhaps you will all appreciate the usefulness of today's lesson." Vladimir paused, looking around the room to ensure the class were all paying attention.

Since the funeral a few days ago, the mood around the academy had been subdued and things were only just returning to something more like normality. Deaths were not uncommon enough here to bring things to a halt for long, despite the inevitable sadness they produced. The staff always kept things going, but_ this_ had been a little different. Speculation about the mystery surrounding Sadik was still rife among the pupils, and Roma was currently considering how best to deal with the situation. He had had a long talk with Heracles and Kiku last night, but not even the staff knew what he was planning yet.

Rituals, even of the smaller kind – could be dangerous. Concentration was needed and Vladimir wanted to be certain that everyone was fully engaged. Once he was satisfied that all the first years were now listening, he continued, "The generation of fire is one of the most important rituals you learn, both for its day-to-day usefulness and its offensive possibilities."

"You mean _this_ ritual is one that works on the vamps?" Bruce asked eagerly.

The recruits had been disgusted to learn that _most_ rituals could only be used on inanimate objects and plants. They just didn't work on things that had self-awareness. Sure, you could throw something at a vampire using levitation, or recall a weapon you had lost in a fight – and those were useful abilities, but to have been able to directly affect the vampires themselves or to give their own bodies a burst of speed; that would have been _such_ an advantage… but it just wasn't possible.

"I am afraid not Bruce, the restriction still applies. As you have learnt and been told, only a very few of the highest level rituals transcend that limit," Vladimir replied. Several of the students made noises of disappointment at this news and he raised his voice slightly as he continued, "_Think._ Fire still has enormous potential as an offensive tool. Can anyone make a suggestion on how it might be used?"

After a few seconds, Lili raised her hand. "Yes Lili? Go ahead," Vlad encouraged.

"Fire is as dangerous to vampires as it is to us isn't it?" She looked to Vladimir for confirmation and receiving a nod, continued more firmly, "Then you could burn things around them. Make it difficult to use their speed to hide and come at you from where you don't expect."

"Yes, well done, that is certainly a possibility in some situations. Boris?" He gestured to the dark-haired young man, whose hand was now also raised along with a few others.

"Set things on fire to throw at them? That way you could use two rituals together," he suggested, looking pleased when Vladimir smiled approvingly.

"Again, a thoughtful suggestion and I am glad you thought of combining the uses of more than one ritual Boris. I shall take one more idea for now," he glanced around. "Patrice?"

The Cameroonian pushed his glasses firmly into place on his dark face as he answered. Tall and strong, he had proven formidable in the soccer games Feliciano often organised but he was quiet in class, being more of a listener. "If there is fire there will be smoke," he said, "and vampires need air like the rest of us, don't they?"

"They do indeed Patrice, very good - you are thinking outside the box. Go on…"

"Then smoke could be used also. To drive them from hiding or confuse, many cultures hunted that way for generations." He finished.

"Excellent. Well done class, I am pleased to see you are beginning to grasp the many ways fire can be of tremendous use to you in combat situations. In addition, there are the more mundane but equally important daily uses such as light, warmth and cooking food among others. As hunters in the field these things can be more essential than you might think; vampires are often found in cities and densely populated areas but you may also find yourselves far from most habitations and without the home-comforts we often take for granted." Vladimir paused to let those ideas sink in before continuing, "So, we have established that fire is undoubtedly an important ritual to practice… let us do so."

Alfred enjoyed the rest of the lesson. First, each of the recruits was given a small pile of wood shavings on a metal dish and asked to set light to these while Vladimir observed. He was pleased that everyone was able to do this, though Bruce's first flame was a flickering, sickly thing.

Alfred's own pile had burst into a fire of such intensity that the shavings flashed almost instantly to char. "Hmmm," Vladimir had responded, lining up half a dozen of the dishes along the table in front of him, "how about these?"

Alfred responded by sending a small series of detonations marching down the row and Vladimir nodded to himself. "As I thought. Alfred, you have a great deal of latent power with this element, already you show considerable strength and accuracy. This is good _but _what you must do now - is learn to control it." Raising his voice to address the entire class, he continued, "I wish you all to concentrate today on developing the ability to regulate your flames. Concentrate on increasing or reducing the intensity of the fire you produce; you may refill your dishes from the bowl on my desk." Returning his attention to Alfred; Vladimir smiled, "You have talent with this Alfred, now refine it. If you needed a campfire, you would not wish to consume all your wood in an instant, would you? But I am impressed with your capability, well done."

Alfred smiled, he could see the sense of what Vlad was saying (even if it was more fun to blow stuff up) and he spent the rest of the lesson concentrating hard. By the end he understood the knack of moderating his thoughts, but it wasn't easy and he realised it would need lots of practice. He had a talent for this! He couldn't wait to tell Arthur.

* * *

Arthur had had a far less pleasant day.

When the light blazed on in his cell, Arthur squinted at first as his eyes adjusted. Inside he groaned as he sat up; more of the same damn questions no doubt – and they never seemed to accept his answers. He wondered who it would be today.

"Bollocks," the word escaped him involuntarily as he saw the bloody Swiss git walk through the door. Vash shot him a dirty look and Arthur frowned, he looked even more pissy than usual. When he saw a second hunter enter behind Vash, Arthur gasped, _this_ guy – he recognised, though he hadn't seen him in many years.

"You!" For a moment, Gilbert stood utterly still in shock, then his face contorted, "You fucker! I'll kill you!" He lurched towards the barred cage door and Arthur recoiled, 'What the hell was he going to do?'

Vash finally reacted; he had been staring in amazement at Gilbert, wondering what was going on? But now he moved, grabbing Gilbert in an attempt to stop his headlong rush. "GIL! What are you doing?" He managed, holding on for dear life. It was taking all his strength just to slow Gilbert down and the other man was struggling to free himself. "You _know_ this piece of shit?"

"Let me go Vash," the words sounded even more deadly as they were spoken so quietly, Gilbert hadn't taken his eyes off of Arthur and his voice was like ice.

"You _can't_ kill it! Think Gil! At least tell me what's going on," Vash said desperately.

Finally his words seemed to get through. Gilbert stopped trying to reach the cage and swung around to face him, as Vash dropped his hands.

"What's going on? Very well, I'll tell you what's going on," he hissed, almost sputtering in the grip of his fury. "That _thing_, that fucking _creature_… that's the vampire which took Francis!"

"Shit," Vash breathed the word in shock, his eyes darted to Arthur who was watching warily, and then moved back to meet Gilbert's. "You still can't kill it Gilbert," he said firmly. "I know you want to, believe me, I understand, but we need information." He paused, watching Gilbert's face carefully for some sign that he was listening. "Listen to me, it's not going anywhere and it'll have to be put down eventually… but right now, we _need_ it alive."

Gilbert looked mutinous, but after a few more seconds, he closed his eyes, fighting for control. When he opened them again, the almost-red glare of his rage had died down. "I know you're right Vash, I'll let it live… for the time being," he looked across at Arthur with contempt in his face. "You'd better think of things we might want to know _vampire_," he sneered, "'Cause I personally can't _wait_ until your usefulness is over." Arthur flinched, although he still said nothing and his eyes were watchful as he thought furiously.

Vash continued to ignore Arthur for the moment, "Are you going to be okay Gil? Are you sure you can do this? I know how much Francis meant to you and Antonio…"

'Antonio!' The thought rushed through Gilbert's mind, and he interrupted, "Antonio can't _ever_ know about him being here Vash. Seriously, he'd go out of his mind."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," Vash promised, "and I'll make damn sure he has no reason to come down here if I can help it. I don't think that's likely though, do you?"

Gilbert thought about it. "No," he said at last, "not now. He avoids all this stuff, so it should be okay." Lips tightening, he looked towards Arthur, his face now icy, "How do you want to do this?"

Vash considered before addressing Arthur abruptly, "Move that small table up against the bars over there." He gestured to the left hand side of the cell, "And sit down so you're facing the bars." Taking a chair, he nodded to Gilbert to do the same and both men sat so that they were face-to-face with Arthur, only the width of the narrow table away.

Arthur tried to keep his face expressionless but inside he cursed, 'why the bloody hell did it have to be _this_ bloke.' When he had first arrived here, he had worried about being recognised by either of the Frenchman's friends… But he had been here for several months now and the fear had receded. Now here he was, with one of them confronting him and he didn't have the first idea what was going to happen. He watched Gilbert cautiously, his green eyes guarded.

Vash folded his arms. "There are two pieces of information we want and I don't believe you when you say that you don't have the answers," he began. "We're starting to lose patience I warn you. Being in the dark with nothing to do… Well, that doesn't seem to be loosening your tongue as much as we'd hoped. But then," he sneered, "I suppose lots of animals live that way, so maybe it shouldn't be too much of a surprise."

Arthur waited in silence; they refused to believe that he was a person and only cared about the differences between them. Persisted in thinking that anything he said was no more than an act, so what was the point of talking. Now that Gilbert had made the link to his friend, he had even less chance of convincing them. Arthur lowered his eyes to avoid seeing their accusing faces, and he tried to ignore the threats and hateful tone.

"Where is the main Russian nest and what do they want with the wolf blood?" Vash said the words flatly and Arthur sighed inwardly, not this again. He didn't _know_ anything about the sodding wolves and telling them about the Braginsky nest? Well that seemed like a good way to commit suicide… if word somehow got back to Ivan? Arthur shuddered, no, that was the only card he had, and he wouldn't play it unless he was forced to. It was just too dangerous and besides, if they thought he had given up everything he knew… what would the hunters do with him? He kept his eyes stubbornly on the table.

Snap! Arthur jumped as Gilbert thrust his arms through the bars, slapping an image down in front of him. Vaguely he noticed that he had several pictures in his other hand, but most of his horrified attention was on the one beneath his eyes. The photograph showed a young girl, pale and lovely even in death, she had not died well. Her throat was severely bruised and the area over her jugular vein was mangled revealing a sizeable hole. She had been drained of blood… and not gently by the look of it. Why the hell would the Braginskys want to take her blood this way? Arthur's heart ached for her as he unwillingly took in the details.

Snap! A second image appeared beside the first. This one was male and not much more than a boy. His pallor too revealed that he had died from blood loss, but the neat pair of puncture marks on _his_ neck showed that the method had been very different. _This_ death had been a more traditional draining and the contrast was plain. Arthur felt sickened by what he saw. That bastard Ivan and the corruption he spread, it was all so unnecessary and so callously cruel.

"These two were found at the same place a few months ago, so we know it's your kind. Why was _she_ drained _like that_? What the fuck is going on?" Gilbert spat the words.

"I don't know," Arthur said honestly, he felt disgusted and nauseated by what he had seen. "I really can't think of any reason why they'd take blood that way, it's sick."

Vash barked a derisory laugh, "As though a thing like _you _would have any concept of what constitutes 'sick'. We're not novices you know, we know your kind. So it's no use trying to fool us into thinking _you'd_ care."

Snap! Gilbert said nothing, he was rather white and strained looking, but he added another image to the table without hesitation. The picture showed a wolf, it had been mutilated in a similar fashion to the neck of the girl in the previous shot.

Snap! Another wolf, but this one was living. It had a dressing about its neck which was protected by some kind of funnel, presumably to keep it from disturbing the healing wound. The wolf looked far from well, and none too happy with the funnel, but it was alive.

"Both of these were attacked in the same way as the girl, but the second one was found in time to be saved." Vash stated flatly. "We also found other signs of vampire presence at both sites. What's going on? Why do they want _wolf_ blood? What's the connection with the other humans we found like this - a while back, and why now only wolves?"

Arthur looked helplessly at the photographs, his hands were shaking and he kept them under the table out of sight. He was reluctant to expose his weakness in front of people who despised him, and would only think it some kind of trick. His mind churned with the mixture of repulsion and frustration he was feeling, but there was no outlet for either.

"Well?" Gilbert looked at Arthur with stony eyes, and his tone was menacing, "We _want_ some answers."

"But I _don't_ have any," Arthur's eyes stung, blinking rapidly, he closed them. He would _not_ cry here.

Snap! Gilbert put down the final picture in his hand but Arthur kept his eyes firmly shut. He just couldn't bear to see any more.

"LOOK AT IT!" Gilbert suddenly shouted, "Don't you dare try to play games with me you fucker. Look at the goddamned picture or I swear I'll make you." It didn't sound like an empty threat and unwillingly… Arthur looked down.

His first response was to gasp, what was this creature? He was alive, not dead like the others but… Arthur had never seen anything like it. Gradually he realised that it _was_ a man, or man-like at any rate. It appeared to be some kind of obscene mingling of human and animal. Its body was man shaped, well - sort of… but it was _huge_ and deformed and had clumps of hair all over it. The eyes – disconcertingly, looked very human, but the teeth?! "What on Earth?" He breathed in shock, as Gilbert began to remove the pictures.

"All _you_ need to know is that he was part wolf, and he was killed. Murdered… in the same way as the wolf and that poor kid in the other pictures. Are they trying to mix wolf blood with human? Why would they want that? You _must_ know _something_!" Vash was clearly exasperated, and beginning to get angry, but Arthur realised that there was sadness in his face as he looked across at the last picture. He had known this 'man'?

Without thinking, his sympathy stirred, Arthur spoke simply, "I'm sorry that he died. Was he a friend?"

"No! Don't you _dare_ do that," Gilbert said furiously. "Don't dare to pretend _you_ would care about things like friends. What about _my_ friend, huh? What about Francis? _You_ took him! What did they do to HIM?" His voice was shaking and had risen with each question, until he shouted the final word.

"You don't underst… ugghh," Arthur's head snapped back and this time he couldn't control his watering eyes at the burst of pain from his mouth. He staggered out of the chair and raised a trembling hand to his lips which were now going numb. A trickle of blood ran on to his chin, and he wiped it with his fingers as he backed away.

"No Gilbert!" Vash had hold of Gilbert's arm, as he spoke urgently. "You can't let them get to you like this. They're _not _human, you know that. _We_ have to be _better_ than them or we'll become… just like them. That's why we have _rules_ for fuck's sake, you can't _do_ that! Roma's going to freak if he finds out about this!"

"I'll tell him myself." Gilbert pulled his arms free of the bars, and got stiffly to his feet, refusing to look at Arthur. "I'm sorry Vash," he said, as he pushed the pictures into his hands. "I lost control, but I just…" His voice wavered and he blinked hard, before turning abruptly towards the door, "I've got to get out of here, okay?"

"I know Gil, but just go," Vash sighed, feeling guilty. In retrospect, he knew he should have changed their plans as soon as Gilbert recognised the vampire. Francis had been like another brother to him… "Shit," he muttered, as he moved the chairs back to the wall by the door. Clicking off the light, he went out after his friend.

Alone in the dark, Arthur sank onto his bunk, and wept.

* * *

"Hey Arthur, I've gotta tell you what happened in Vlad's lesson today," Alfred said as he closed the cell door behind him. Clicking on his flashlight, he moved across to the bars - still talking, "He said I've got a talent for working with fire, you should have seen what I did to the… Arthur? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, just give me a minute and I'll be over. Lower the light would you? My eyes need to adjust."

Alfred frowned, Arthur didn't sound at all like his usual self. Normally he was _pleased_ to see him – unless he was being pissy about something. Tonight he sounded… desolate? What the hell had happened? As Arthur came slowly towards the bars, Alfred tried again, "What's wrong? There's something wrong with your eyes?" Anxiously he angled his flashlight, trying to see Arthur's face without shining the beam directly into his eyes.

Arthur flung up a hand as though to shield himself from the light, but he was not quite quick enough and what Alfred saw made him gasp and ask angrily, "What the hell! Did someone hit you?" The left side of Arthur's mouth was puffy and a dark bruise shaded his skin, both there and along his jawline. When Arthur didn't answer immediately, instead looking at him bleakly from clouded green eyes, he asked again more softly. "Fuck Arthur, tell me what happened to you… please."

Arthur sighed, "I suppose I must, can we sit down?"

Once they were both seated in their usual positions, leaning against the wall side-by-side. Alfred couldn't wait any more, "Who was it? One of the hunters? You're already a prisoner; I can't understand what they're playing at. It's just so _wrong._"

"It looks worse than it is Alfred, and I heal very fast. It will be gone by tomorrow," Arthur said flatly. For the first time since they had come to know each other, he wished Alfred hadn't come tonight… he hadn't wanted him to see him like this, and it was going to lead to a conversation he didn't want to have.

"That isn't the point dude," Alfred argued stubbornly, "you said you'd tell me about it, and I need to know."

Quietly, Arthur told him some of what had been said, and that he would probably be executed eventually. He described the pictures, the questions and their aftermath. Alfred was disgusted and _very_ angry, "that motherfucker," he exclaimed when he heard that it was Gilbert who had done this. "And he thinks he's so _awesome_, what a dick."

Arthur steeled himself and took a deep breath, "No Alfred, I'm afraid it's not that simple. He had reasons for what he did."

There was a short silence. Arthur felt sick and his heart pounded, was Alfred going to hate him after this? He couldn't lie… not to _Alfred,_ but he was desperately afraid of going on.

"Tell me."

"I've been around for one hundred and twenty-five years now Alfred, and I'm sure I've made plenty of bad decisions and mistakes. I've said and done things – little things – which I wish I could change. I suppose everyone has those kinds of regrets," he sighed, "but only twice have I done something which I know to have been utterly wrong. Once… well… it was a terrible accident, though it was my fault. For the other there is no excuse." Arthur paused and shut his eyes, "A few years back I turned someone knowingly. Even though I hate being what I am, I deliberately did _this_ to someone else." He waited.

For several moments, Alfred didn't say anything at all and when he finally did speak he sounded sick and a little lost. "Why Arthur? _Why_ would you do that? I thought you were different, you _told_ me you were and I believed in you…" He trailed off.

For the second time that day, Arthur felt silent tears run down his cheeks and he turned his head away, glad Alfred wouldn't be able to see them. He cleared his throat before going on, his voice a little husky, "It was a hunter." He heard Alfred gasp but ploughed on relentlessly, he had to get all this out, before he lost his nerve and Alfred deserved to know the whole truth.

"It was about nine years ago that we first crossed each other's paths, he was part of a hunting team I found out later, but luckily for me – that evening he was alone. We had both been at the same theatre and he had been on a date, but was outside smoking during the interval. The play wasn't very good and I decided to leave early… he spotted me, the bloody twit was checking his hair - in some kind of special mirror apparently, and it gave me away. He grabbed me and we argued, but it was a fairly busy street with lots of bystanders so he couldn't use weapons and I got away."

"Then why? Why would you turn him?"

"That wasn't the end of it," Arthur told him, "he found me again… a few months later. He sneaked up on me after he tracked me with his friends. This time we fought and the bastard shot me. "

Despite himself, despite the fact that Arthur was seated beside him and had clearly survived, Alfred felt a small flare of alarm at that thought. "Were you badly hurt?"

"No, just winged luckily, stupid bastard got cocky. Hurt like blazes of course and he had his mates with him as back up that time. I grabbed him, but I let him go – it let me get away from them." Arthur sighed, "If only the stupid bastard could have dropped it, but he came after me again and again. I gave him a splendid black-eye one time," he remembered, "but he was obsessed. Shouted something about the pride of his nation, in-between a lot of insults."

"So you were being hunted… targeted?" Alfred felt torn and confused. Arthur had turned a hunter and said himself how wrong that was, but he hadn't _killed_ him… Alfred found himself wondering what _he_ would do if he was stalked like that. If the hunter had won, Arthur would be dead; and Alfred wouldn't be here - talking to him like this, he would never have known him.

"I'm always hunted Alfred, haven't you realised that? That's what this 'life' is for me." Arthur sounded faintly irritated, despite his remorse and Alfred realised he hadn't really considered _what_ Arthur's life outside here was like, or at least only vaguely.

"I know you don't like being what you are," Alfred said after a pause. "But I guess I never _really_ understood why, not after I got to know you. It just didn't seem that big a deal - apart from the Braginsky stuff and hunters thinking _all_ of you are monsters. To me you're just Arthur, so the rest didn't seem to matter that much." He turned his head to look at his friend in the dim light, "I've never really thought about what your life is like outside here, I kinda assumed it would be pretty normal - except for needing blood every so often" Alfred shrugged, "and you don't kill, so that didn't bother me a whole lot either – not once I got used to the idea."

Arthur found that he was still surprised by just how straightforward Alfred was. It was annoying that he didn't think, didn't realise how much more there was to it, but at the same time perhaps that was _because_ he was so accepting. Alfred thought about him as a person, about _who_ he was instead of what. No wonder he loved him.

"Can you imagine being the same… year after year Alfred?" he said gently. "Always being on the outside of everything, just an onlooker as time slips past you. I told you once, that I've never found it easy to get close to people. Well now I _have_ to, not because of who they are, not because I want to get to know them… but because I have to feed to survive. Oh I've got used to it now, the forced intimacy with strangers - but at the beginning it nearly killed me. I _can't _have friends or anyone special, I have to hide what I am, have to move on every so often to stay hidden – so neighbours don't notice I haven't changed. Have to be always on the lookout for hunters… and I'm stuck this way." Arthur leaned his head back against the wall, and looked up into the darkness above. "Even if I ever did meet someone somehow, how would they react when they found out I was a vampire?" He gave a short mirthless laugh, "I doubt most people would be pleased. But if even that wasn't an issue, we couldn't live a normal life together, I don't age… and if they wanted to change? _I_ couldn't do it, I'm not pure enough - there would be too much risk of it going wrong. Besides, how could I want someone I loved to condemn themselves to this life? It's not like there's any going back."

Arthur lapsed into painful silence and Alfred was stunned. How had he not thought about any of this? He had just blundered along, never really considering what it must be like. Something occurred to him and he opened his mouth, about to blurt it out before he hesitated, suddenly not sure if he wanted to ask after all.

"Go on," Arthur had caught the small movement, "whatever it is, say it."

"It's just… if you feel like this, haven't you ever thought of…," no, he couldn't ask Arthur that, he trailed off.

"Ending it?" Arthur asked slowly and Alfred winced, god he wished he hadn't gone here.

"I have responsibilities." Arthur told him. "Please… don't ask, I just can't talk about that as well. Not now, I just can't… and it's not just me I'm protecting, it's complicated." He sighed, before adding, "But yes, to answer what you wanted to ask, I have thought about it… though even without the other reasons, it feels as though that would be so cowardly somehow. I don't think I could."

There was another short, agonising pause before Alfred blew out a long breath. He wondered briefly what the 'responsibilities' were but without much interest at the moment, there was already so much he needed to think about. Things he just hadn't considered while they were getting to know each other in this limited space. "I'm glad you wouldn't," he finally said, "I'm sorry Arthur, It's stupid that I never realised any of this before."

"Why would you," Arthur consoled, before unwillingly adding, "We're getting pretty far from what we need to talk about you know… and that hasn't gone away."

Alfred bit his lip, deep down, a guilty part of him wished it had. "Okay," was all he said aloud though, "The guy kept catching up with you right?"

"Yes, and one of the last times, they almost discovered where I was living. I was really close to home when they found me, it was getting serious. I finally realised that he wasn't going to stop hunting me… I think it had turned into a sort of crazy rivalry between us. To be honest, even I found it quite a challenge. That changed though - once I thought they might find where I lived, by tracking me - I _couldn't_ risk it any more, they couldn't be allowed to go _there_. I was lucky that one time, I managed to lead them away from my home and they never realised it, but it had to stop." Arthur turned his face towards Alfred as he spoke, now that he was turned towards the light, Alfred could see how pale he was; the bruises looked even darker in comparison and his expression was sad.

"So what did you do?" The question hung in the air as their eyes met, before Arthur dropped his gaze.

"I thought about it, I didn't want to kill him. To be honest, I quite liked the persistent sod and we had a strange bond between us after several years of these meetings. He's an annoying twat at times, but he can be very charming and has a way about him… I suppose I respected him. I couldn't think what else to do so I decided the only way was to risk it… change him, so he'd understand. " Alfred watched Arthur's face, his eyes were distant now, lost in these memories, "I let them track me into a forest a little while later and I waited until he was asleep; I got in under the back of his tent and knocked him out. Afterwards, I fastened the tent back down so nothing seemed wrong - to buy time… and I took him."

"You took him somewhere else to turn him?"

"It's not an instantaneous process you know… and it's very painful at the start," Arthur met Alfred's eyes again, the green stare unflinching but sorrowful, "he survived, became a pure-blood… and after he was gone, the others didn't find me again. It was always him."

"Where is he now?" Alfred asked, "Does he hate you?"

Arthur looked surprised, "Oh no, I thought you must have realised, he's the one I told you about, we share a house now."

To say Alfred was astonished would be putting it mildly, "But wasn't he angry?" He almost spluttered, "How can he not blame you, when you've made him a vampire?"

Arthur rubbed his sore jaw, "Well he was angry of course, at the start. But then he realised that he was still himself, obviously changed in some ways… but not a monster." He pondered a moment, "The only regret he really seems to have is his friends, he still misses them. He throws that up at me whenever we have a fight - bloody frog," he said fondly, "and I have to admit that's fair. But as for the rest of it," Arthur shrugged almost apologetically, "he's very different to me Alfred… he loves it."

"Being a vampire, he loves it?! But you…" Alfred couldn't really believe it.

"As I said, he's nothing like me. He's delighted that he'll stay young and as he puts it - good looking forever - and he's even less pure than me so the food and light problems aren't really an issue. He's weak enough that the Braginskys aren't interested in him and as for feeding… well, from what I can gather he always was a bit of a man-whore, so that's almost a bonus. Maybe it's because he's French…" Arthur added thoughtfully.

"But you two never...?" Alfred blushed and didn't go on.

"Good grief no, I thought I told you that before? We're friends, although we do argue a lot."

Alfred tried to take in this amazing end to the tale. He didn't know what he thought about all of it now, not relieved exactly (although at the beginning it had suddenly felt like maybe he didn't know Arthur at all) because what he'd done was wrong. Or was it? If he'd had no other choice – and this guy was so happy about it? Alfred felt exhausted by the whirl of these ideas, but he had a sudden thought. "Why didn't he tell them? His friends… he let them think he was dead… and you haven't told them either," the tone was accusing.

"How can he?" Arthur asked, "You know what hunters believe, they'd think it was a trick, so he doesn't want them to know. He decided it would be better for them to think he was gone than that he was different – some kind of creature. That was his choice, so it's not for me to interfere, and anyway – we both know he's probably right, isn't he."

Alfred was forced to nod, "What's his name?"

"Francis, Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur looked at his friend, wondering where this left them. "So now you know," he said at last.

"Yea," Alfred rubbed his eyes. "Look Arthur, I need to think about all of this ya know, away from you and I'm really tired. I'd better go. Night Arthur, I'll see you okay."

Their parting lacked its usual warmth as Alfred was preoccupied with his thoughts. Arthur thought he understood, and his heart sank. "Goodnight Alfred and… I'm sorry," he murmured in a low tone, "that I'm not what you thought."

Arthur watched Alfred leave without much hope. He'd always known he was playing with fire, had come to care for Alfred too much. Had reminded himself he wouldn't be able to see him and would lose even his friendship if he ever got out of here, but it hadn't worked, hadn't stopped him from coming to love him. Now… he supposed Alfred might not even want to remember him, and that thought almost broke his heart.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and for once Alfred slept in. He had tossed and turned for quite some time after finally getting to bed, and sleep had been a long time coming, his thoughts about Arthur had kept him awake.

He was eventually woken by Mathew, when he came back to the room after breakfast to fetch a book. It was snowing and he had decided to curl up with it for an hour or so - in front of an open fire downstairs.

"Hey Alfred," Mathew said when he saw his friend was beginning to stir. "Unusual for you to sleep in, but it's really cold outside so it wasn't a bad idea actually. You okay?"

"Yea dude, I'm fine," Alfred said, blinking at him, "just didn't sleep that well."

"There was an announcement at breakfast," Mathew told him. "Roma's asked for the whole school to gather in the hall after lunch, everyone's talking about it. Do you think it's about Sadik at last?"

"Maybe," Alfred yawned, "where ya off to?"

"I'm going to read downstairs for a bit by the fire," Mathew told him. "By the way, how are you liking Shawshank?" He grinned at his roommate, "Not that I've ever seen you actually reading a book, unless you _have_ to." He laughed as moved towards the door, "Don't worry, I'm finished with it - so you can keep it all year if that's how long it takes you."

Alfred threw a pillow at him and he laughed again as he left.

Lying in bed, Alfred's thoughts returned to Arthur. He just couldn't decide how he felt about what he had done. Obviously it was wrong and Arthur admitted that, but he said Francis was actually happy about it now. Alfred also wondered uncomfortably, what _he_ might be driven to do if he was being hunted like that - by someone who was trying to kill him. Arthur could have killed Francis… but he hadn't. He was a friend, and maybe that was the bottom line. Sure he'd made mistakes but he hadn't had any good options, and who was Alfred to judge him anyway. They could talk about it some more later, he decided as he headed for the shower.

As soon as lunch was over, the entire school packed into the hall to hear what General Roma had to say. His face was serious as he walked to the front, and as he spoke, his words confirmed the student speculation.

"Members of the academy," he began, looking around the expectant faces. "I have gathered us all together today because we are family. We look out for each other, care for each other and depend on each other; we will spend much of our lives together this way and to me… these things are what being a family means." Taking a deep breath, Roma went on, "If we are family, then I believe it is wrong to hide things from you out of shame. But this has been the case in the past; a dangerous and disgraceful secret has been kept from most of you for many years. Today… I want to change that."

The silence was almost absolute as everyone waited for his next words.

"As you are all aware, the use of rituals is a fundamental part of our lives, they are valuable tools in our struggle against the vampires. It was not always so - but their re-discovery has made a drastic difference to that fight, and has saved many lives. So… we _know_ their value and seek to uncover anything more that might help us." Many of the listeners nodded at this and satisfied that he had made the point, Roma continued.

"About a year before I assumed leadership, a transformation ritual was found that was very powerful, but plainly _very_ dangerous. The indications were - that an ultimate vampire killer could be formed from the ritual bonding of wolf abilities with human, but the possible effects of its use were not fully understood. My predecessor decided – wrongly in my opinion - and _in secret_, that it should be attempted. He recruited some of the youngest hunters for this 'experiment' and the results were catastrophic. Most of the participants died outright, and the few who did not suffered life-changing effects. It was a disaster. We have all mourned for one of our own this week, and there have been many rumours. This is why I decided to speak to you today. It would be disrespectful to Sadik, not to tell you of his sacrifice and his suffering - for_ he_ was one of those whose trust was so abused. Following the funeral I came to a decision… _that_ ritual has now been utterly destroyed, never again will anyone suffer from such a tragedy."

Looking out at the mixture of horrified and saddened faces, Roma sighed.

"Before you leave, I have one more thing to say and I want you to consider it very carefully. I have become aware of the bad feeling surrounding both Sadik's death and others, a desire for _revenge_. This _cannot _be our ethos, our duty is to _protect_. This war that we fight can force us into many difficult decisions. We suffer loss and hardship at times and these things could cause of us to get desperate, to become hardened… to make bad decisions – as my predecessor Wolfram did. The killing of vampires, both half-breeds and purebloods is a painful _necessity_, and it should remain that way. It _should_ be hard to kill, it must _never _become too easy for you, or you risk becoming as careless of life as what we face. We _must_ be better than them, we cannot become the same."

As the hall emptied, Alfred was thinking hard. It was _not_ a necessity to kill _all_ purebloods, whatever the hunters thought, and what Wolfram had done had been dreadful. It seemed it wasn't only Arthur who had made terrible mistakes.

* * *

After Sadik's funeral, his picture was hung in the ceremony room where the hunters honoured their dead. Mathew had been one of the first to go down and see it. Although he hadn't known Sadik, he disliked the idea of people being easily forgotten and had made a point of coming down to look at the photograph.

When he arrived, he was surprised to find that Gilbert was there too. As Mathew entered he was just moving from Sadik's picture to stare at another nearby. Mathew felt a bit awkward and he hoped that being here didn't seem out of place, after all Gilbert had actually _known_ Sadik. He flushed a bit self-consciously as he walked over to stand beside him, although he soon forgot this as he looked up for some time at the face of the man he had only heard about.

In the picture next to it, was possibly the most beautiful man Mathew had ever seen. His skin was pale, his features were sharp and defined, and a smooth self-assured smile rested easily on his face. His hair was blonde and sleek, contained in a loose pony tail, and his eyes were an almost unnerving shade of deep sky blue.

"Who's that?" Asked Mathew intently, looking at the picture.

Gilbert turned from where he was standing, before laughing, "You mean Francis? He was quite the looker wasn't he?"

"That's not what I meant," Mathew said, turning away quickly with another blush rising to his cheeks.

"That's a shame, because you'd be just his type," Gilbert tried to laugh again, but a note of sadness slipped into his voice, "he was a really good guy. A fucking man-slut, but nonetheless…" He trailed off for a second, lost in memory.

"He sounds like he was very special," Mathew said kindly, "I would have liked to have met him."

Gilbert smirked, "Trust me kid, he'd have liked to have known you. You're Canadian right?" Mathew nodded, "A slice like you…_'I want to cover him in maple syrup and lick him like a lollypop honhonhon,'_" He finished his impression before throwing his head back in laughter, "God he used to make me laugh...still makes me laugh I guess."

Mathew really didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he was intrigued by the idea of this beautiful Frenchman, but on the other, he was quite sure that regardless of what Gilbert said, he wouldn't have been interested in him anyway. Francis had clearly been _special_, he would have wanted someone as bright and sparkly as he was...not someone like Mathew. As Mathew thought about that, he started to feel unreasonably irritated; he downright refused to be someone's pity fuck. For some reason Mathew found himself getting quite worked up and indignant at his thoughts, his brain conjuring up all sorts of humiliating possibilities.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Gilbert asked, looking at the suddenly cross expression on Mathew's face.

"Yea, I'm fine." Mathew jumped and shook his head, suddenly feeling quite ashamed of himself. He had been having an imaginary argument with a dead guy, about only wanting him for one thing, "I think I need to go to bed. Night Gilbert," he said softly, before quickly turning the corner and resolving to forget that this entire encounter had ever happened.

But as Mathew lay down in bed that night, he found that as hard as he tried, he still couldn't get the image of that beautiful Frenchman with the wonderful blue eyes out of his mind.

* * *

"I've never been to a bar before," Lovino said, as they walked towards town. Gilbert had stolen the keys to Ludwig's van and dragged them both out for the evening to 'celebrate' Antonio's return to hunting.

"What never?" Gilbert asked incredulously.

"Never had anyone to go with."

"What about Feli?"

"I don't know if you've ever heard a drunken Feli talk about _Luuuddwiigg,_ for an hour and a half," Lovino shook his head, wincing.

Gilbert shot a look at Antonio, "What about you? You could have bought him here…"

"Gilbert do you remember what happened the last time we came to one of these places?"

Gilbert laughed, "Yea you cried." He stopped laughing, "And then you got very angry for some reason."

Lovino arched an eyebrow, "You got angry, why?"

"It doesn't matter," Antonio began, but Gilbert interrupted before he could continue, a devilish glint in his eye.

"Why doesn't Lovino love me," he swayed, pretending to hiccup, "I'm lovable, aren't I Gil," he hiccupped again.

"Gilbert stop." Antonio said dangerously, Lovino just laughed and urged him to continue.

"I like it," he slurred, "I like it when he has a red face, looks just like a little tomato…"

"Hey," Lovino quickly stopped laughing, "I look nothing like a tomato."

"Such a cute little tomato. I want to squeeze his face Gil, is that so wrong?" He cackled at his own impression, before seeing the fierce looks on Lovino and Antonio's faces.

"How Roderich and Elizabeta put up with you is a mystery," Antonio sighed.

"Tell me about it, Roderich's ass can barely take it sometimes."

"That's really…disgusting." Antonio finished, shaking his head, but he laughed all the same.

Lovino blushed hotly and seemed to become unusually interested in the ground, as the two men finished talking. They were in the centre of the town now and Gilbert and Antonio had started looking for good bars for them to drink at. Eventually they choose 'The Hop-Frog," a small rickety looking building, that had a '2 for 1' sign on all drinks painted outside.

"You guys are really cheap," Said Lovino, staring unconvinced at the dingy looking bar.

"Not cheap…economic," laughed Gilbert before pushing the door open.

It was lucky the drinks were 'economic' because Gilbert powered through six of them within the first hour.

"How can you drink so much?" Lovino asked incredulously. He was only on his third, but he could already feel the alcohol beginning to take effect.

"Are you kidding me, you should see Gilbert and Ludwig at Christmas." Antonio told him, he was on his fourth, but still seemed to be holding up much better.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Ludwig _dances._"

"Fuck."

Lovino and Antonio talked a little bit longer, before Gilbert decided he had finally consumed enough, for in his own words, 'the _real_ fun to begin.'

"Fuck-marry-kill, come on! Who want's first go?" He said, banging his glass on the table.

"Not now Gilbert," Antonio put his head on the bar, "Lovino's here."

"Hey," Lovino said, feeling for some reason as though he had much more confidence than normal, "I can handle _any _of your games!"

"You heard him Antonio, fuck-marry-kill…Vlad, Vash and Herc?"

"Easy, marry Vash, fuck Herc kill Vlad," Antonio answered, downing the contents of his fifth glass.

"What? But think of Vlad's rituals. Think of what he could _do_ toyou… and Vash is fucking insane. How could you want to marry someone so _angry."_

"I like angry," Responded a drunken Antonio, looking very unsubtly at Lovino, who blushed and quickly distracted himself with his drink.

"Whatever man, it's your funeral." He thought for a second... "Okay Lovi…"

"Gilbert, don't make Lovi answer your questions, he doesn't want to," Antonio said quickly, "just ask me another one instead."

"Antonio don't be greedy, of course he wants to play. Don't you Lovino?" Lovino nodded, desperate to be treated like one of the guys.

"He doesn't even know how," Antonio's voice was becoming increasingly frantic as Gilbert's seemed to grow simultaneously more amused.

"The rules are fairly self-explanatory. Now; let me think, what about…" He looked once more at Antonio's angry face, before smirking to himself "Elizabeta, Roderich and _me_?"

"What!" Lovino nearly spat his drink across the table, "I can't do _that_ one, I mean - you're right here."

Antonio nodded in agreement, but Gilbert wasn't paying attention, "Sorry Lovino but rules are rules." Lovino went red. "You were right Antonio; he doesn't want to play after all."

"No I do!" Lovino downed the contents of his drink before slurring, "Fine, kill Roderich, marry Elizabeta and fuck you."

Gilbert laughed triumphantly, "Ahh well I _am_ awesome."

Antonio did not seem to find this at all funny. It was strange, he usually loved this game, but he was starting to feel oddly annoyed. Draining another glass he chimed in, "Okay Gilbert, let's switch the game. I'm gonna give you a quick-fire round of 'would you rather'."

"Alright then, hit me!" Gilbert laughed, before falling back onto the bar, "Go."

"Who would you rather: Hugh Grant or…_Roma_?"

Gilbert almost spat _his_ drink out now he laughed so hard; "Now you really _are_ getting into the spirit of things!"

Lovino on the other hand, was _not_ amused, "Antonio! That's my family, you can't just –"

"Well I'd clearly fuck Roma. I mean, c'mon just look at his _muscles._ He's a GILF,"

"GILF? Wha_t _on earth is a GILF?"

"Well that's obvious isn't it? A GILF is a grandpa I'd like to fu-"

Lovino covered his ears before Gilbert was finished. "You guys are _horrible, _I am never coming out drinking with you ever again," And with that he stormed out the bar.

Gilbert just sniggered, but Antonio's face became a picture of drunken worry, "No Lovino, I didn't mean it. It was only a joke …wait for me!" He quickly got down from his stool to chase after him.

"Wow Antonio, I can see what you mean about angry men!"

But Antonio wasn't listening, he was too busy calling after Lovino, "Come back… Gilbert doesn't really fancy your Grandpa –" and with that he was gone.

Gilbert leant back, chuckling to himself; he had the keys to the van anyway. He was still laughing at his own awesomeness, when he noticed a piece of paper lying where Antonio had been sitting.

'Have fun with the bill.'

"Those bastards!"

* * *

**A/N: Patrice Abanda – Camaroon**

**We are getting close to 200 reviews so will probably be uploading the next bonus chapter soon – maybe Sunday :)**** This one picks up Arthur's backstory from the moment he got turned (at the end of bonus chapter one).**

**Thanks again for the amazing support you guys are giving us! We can't believe we're almost at 200, so to all our readers/reviewers/followers/faves – you have our total gratitude… hope you continue to stay with us and enjoy!**

**Extra huge thanks to this week's awesome reviewers: elizabeta H. Austria, zoewinter1, Canadatheninja, Ipomoea Alba, Anon, Glass of H2O, XxGlacia ScarletxX, Grell-lover-4ever, Allenia, Aphrodi, Parapo, Lovethehumor101, Janders, gaaleex, qnon, Decimus Yna, LiquidConfidence, Bluebird Rain, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, HetaliaKitty and lovemondotrasho.**

**HopFrog – A short story by American writer Edgar Allan Poe, the title character is the jester for a king who is particularly fond of cruel practical jokes. **

**Hope you enjoy 'Arthur's Darkest Hour' if we make it this week.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	13. Bonus Ch Three: Arthur's Darkest Hour

**Hetalia School for vampire Hunters**

**Bonus Chapter Three – A One-shot**

**A/N: This bonus chapter follows directly after the events of the 'memories' in bonus chapter one – when Arthur was turned.**

**Huge thanks to all you awesome readers and reviewers who have helped us reach 200 reviews, we are so grateful for all your support :)**

* * *

**Arthur's Darkest Hour**

**2013 A castle in Eastern Europe…**

As Alfred left and he was once more left alone with his thoughts, Arthur moved to his bunk and sank down blankly with his head in his hands. He doubted that Alfred would come back after his confession and he couldn't blame him, but that didn't stop the pain he felt. It had been hard… telling him what he'd done, seeing the trust they had built replaced by wariness, but he'd known that he'd have to tell him eventually.

He lay back on his bunk and flung one arm up to cover his eyes, there was his other crime to consider too… the one Alfred _didn't _know about, the one he _couldn't_ share…

* * *

**1913 Cleveland Street, London…**

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes blinking, for a few moments he wondered where the hell he was? Turning his head, he realised he was on the floor, lying on a rug before the flickering flames of a dying fire. What the devil was he doing on the floor? And whose house was he in? He had only the haziest recognition of this room… had he drunk too much? If so, he must have been pretty out of it and that was damned humiliating.

Experimentally, he turned his head. Well he didn't seem to have a hangover, in fact – he felt remarkably well. How strange? Staring into the fire, Arthur worried at his lack of recall, searching his mind, how had he ended up here?

Then it all came crashing back.

Leon… Leon had bitten him! What the hell was that? Arthur tensed as he vaguely remembered it, for some reason it was difficult to recall clearly and he strained, trying to force the memory. He had been repulsed at the sudden proximity… he definitely knew that; but then… shame filled him and he closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered the sensations, _knew_ he had pressed closer. Bloody hell, he must be more of a pervert than he had realised and an easy target too - because he had changed his mind about Leon, had suddenly felt anxious and repelled. He had decided to go home, hadn't he? So why had he _wanted_ that, had he been drugged - and what else had happened?

He needed to get up! One convulsive movement and he was on his feet. Well he was still fully clothed he realised in relief, then it hit him… how fast he had just moved… how _well_ he could see when there was so little light… what was going on?

"So how much to you remember?" the cool voice was matter-of-fact but as Arthur whirled to face the speaker, he could see just a hint of wariness in the calm gaze.

Leon was seated in an armchair; it had been drawn back from the flames but was positioned so that he could watch silently as Arthur awoke. His utter stillness, combined with Arthur's own confusion had masked his presence until now but he seemed utterly at ease, an elbow resting on one arm and his chin negligently propped on one hand. As Arthur swung around to face him - he leaned back in the chair. "Well Arthur?" He prompted.

"I…" Arthur hesitated, what he thought he remembered, surely just couldn't be right? He glanced away, "I seem to have abused your hospitality? If so I apologise," he finally said, a hint of a question in the words.

Leon chuckled softly, "Is that so."

Something in his tone made Arthur's heart begin to pound, it was too knowing, it… insinuated. Oh god, what had he got himself into here? He felt suddenly sure that he hadn't imagined _anything_, so what was this? "What the hell's going on Leon? What have you done to me?" He was aware now that his body felt… different somehow, stronger and not entirely like his own.

He blinked as Leon moved, seeming almost to leap out of the chair as he was so quickly before him. The other man raised a hand to Arthur's face, brushing back his hair and he flinched before stepping back and seizing his wrist to push the hand away. "I want to know what you did," he snapped.

"I suggest you let go of me," Leon raised an eyebrow, looking significantly at the hand grasping him. "I'm much stronger than you. Or do you want me to prove it?" He spoke without heat but there was something implacable in his manner and Arthur let go, moving further away and watching him carefully.

"What do you want from me?" His voice shook a little but his chin was up.

"Want from you? Well I _hope_ for many things… but that will be up to you, and it will take time for us to properly become acquainted," He sighed, "You don't understand Arthur, I've given you a gift."

"What sort of _gift_?"

"I watched you, for many weeks before you met me," Leon replied after a pause and Arthur shuddered. That was creepy; he'd been _spying _on him? What a fool he'd been to come here. The thought was fleeting and he pushed it aside, that realisation had come too late and wasn't going to help him now. He listened silently as Leon continued, "I saw you… usually alone, so often isolated and you seemed unhappy. I knew you were searching for something different, _needed_ another life… so I gave it to you."

"Another life?! You watched me? That doesn't mean you _know_ me, your spying couldn't see inside my _head_! What do you mean another life? What have you done?" Arthur's voice rose with every word until the last was almost a shout.

"You're like me now," the words slipped slowly from Leon's lips; his already fair complexion had paled even further through Arthur's outburst, but he tried again, "Just wait until you've tried it Arthur, then you'll realise, "this life can be better for you."

Arthur stared at him, his eyes wild, "Just tell me damn it! What does that mean – like you, what _are_ you?"

"Vampire," Leon said flatly, "you won't age, you're stronger, faster,_ …better_ Arthur. Now you can live your life as you choose; _we_ don't share humanities restrictive blindness, so you won't have to_ pretend_." He was taken aback when Arthur began to laugh a bit hysterically, and his eyes narrowed, "You don't believe me?"

For one moment he was still - then he was before Arthur in a flash his descending fangs bared. "Do you believe me now?" He growled and Arthur's laughter cut off abruptly as he stared in horror, the green eyes wide in his white face.

"No!" He breathed, agony in his face as he finally faced this terrifying reality, "No, it _can't_ be true. I don't _want_ your 'life', if that's what you call it… I want my own. What made you think you had the right to make that decision? Why didn't you _ask_ me?"

"You'll change your mind," Leon assured him, his expression reverting to normal, "once you've tried it. I know you will and I'll _help_ you understand. I can explain everything to you; show you how _good_ it can be…" For just a moment his calm mask dropped and he looked hopeful as he reached out to cup Arthur's cheek, "I've been lonely too Arthur, but I'll be there for _you_."

"Don't touch me," Arthur's tone was cold and his voice shook, "I have a _family_, what about them? Did you think about _that_? You didn't think about _me, _not really. You only saw the parts you wanted to see. It wasn't always easy at home but that doesn't mean I would choose to give them up, _or_ that I would want this. _You_ took _my_ choices… and you've taken away from me the only things I loved. I'm going to have to leave them… oh god, my mother…" He turned his face away, refusing to display his emotions before the one who had caused him such pain.

Leon watched him as he turned away, after one brief flash of hurt and bitterness as he realised his mistake and he forced his face to stillness once more. There was no undoing this now - but it was still possible that things would change between them.

He moved back to the chair and there was silence for several minutes. Finally Leon spoke, "Perhaps I was wrong," he admitted unwillingly, "perhaps you are correct and I let my own wishes deceive me, but what will you do now? There is no going back."

His words hung in the air for a long moment and Arthur turned slowly to face him.

"Do? I don't know, I have to think…" the words burst from him bitterly, "first I have to think up some convincing lie for my family _don't_ I? Leave them." He choked off a sob and glared at his tormentor. "Then I'll try to decide."

"You'll need my help at first, whatever you feel about me at the moment."

"No." Arthur looked at Leon in loathing, "I don't want _anything _from you. You've done enough for me. Just stay the hell away."

"You don't know enough yet about how to live this way," Leon tried to explain, "at least let me show you that much." He needed to make sure Arthur understood the demands of his new body, had to make certain that nothing else went wrong.

"_I_ will decide where I go but I promise you, it won't be to you."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. At least not until I feel sure you are fit to leave my side, not until I've explained certain things to you. If necessary I will be forced to insist." Leon was reluctant to do this, he knew that each time he imposed his will it would further damage any chance of acceptance, but this was too important. If Arthur went off now, knowing nothing? It risked exposure for them all and that could not be allowed to happen

"I see. So you will take my freedom from me too, there's no end to your generosity is there?"

"Temporarily," Leon tried to assure him, "once I think you are safe to be alone, then…"

Arthur interrupted him disregarding the words, "What about my parents, or are you going to make me disappear? Are you really that cruel?"

Leon hesitated, it was a risk to allow it - but he wanted to make this gesture and Arthur was wrong, he didn't want to be cruel. He simply hadn't recognised that he had such strong bonds with his family; from the outside he had only seen the loneliness of Arthur's single state.

"Four days," he said at last, "those I can give you before there are things you must be made aware of. But Arthur… the school will be watched; if you do not return willingly," he shrugged.

Arthur gritted his teeth; "Very well," he choked out, "three days it is."

* * *

The evening of the third day found Arthur far from Cleveland Street.

He was still surprised it had worked, but after convincing his parents that he had been enlisted to do missionary work and managing to explain away his need for a hasty departure, he had escaped.

Crouched in the corner of a filthy and abandoned hovel in the midst of the East End slums, Arthur allowed himself to finally let go.

As the need for deception left him, the shock finally set in and cold and shivering, he wept for everything he had lost. In the end he was exhausted, his tears drying on his face amongst the smears left by his fingers, dirty from their contact with the floor. Arthur pictured his mother as she tried to be brave; at least his parents were believers, so she had been proud - despite her grief at losing him, "Oh my dear boy, it's not what I wanted for you, but if the Lord has a greater plan I will have to let you go." Sobs shook his body as he recalled the words and he looked around in despair, if there was a God – he had precious little mercy for Arthur, or for anyone else who lived around _here_. His 'old woman' disguise had got him clear of the school, but now… he didn't have a great deal of money and hadn't a clue what to do. He was still trying to come up with a plan when sleep overtook him.

When he awoke, Arthur was at least calmer, letting it all out had been a relief - and he hadn't been found by Leon. He decided that he would hole up here for a few days or maybe a week before deciding what to do, the slums would surely be a good place to remain hidden at least.

On his second day the pain began.

Mild at first, he thought it must be the result of bad food and wasn't surprised, everything he had eaten here had tasted slightly wrong and some had seemed downright rancid.

Two more days and the aches had escalated to periods of stomach twisting agony and worse, he had realised in horror just what was wrong - when he began to crave blood. Arthur had known the desire for what it was - when passing a butcher made him salivate at the sight of the oozing meat. Driven by his lust, he had swallowed his disgust and purchased a bloody portion of some animal, sucking it raw until it was dry, in his temporary refuge.

Nothing… that had done nothing… it wasn't what he hungered for… _needed,_ he wanted human blood and the desire was driving him mad. When he caught himself the next morning, panting at the sight of some unfortunate consumptive who coughed bloody froth into a stained handkerchief; he scurried back to his hole and wept, but he would not give into it. He would rather die here than become a killer.

Arthur spent that day drifting in and out of pained consciousness until as evening fell he took to the streets. Fighting his desire to tear into the throats of all who passed – he walked endlessly, but he was unable to leave the wracking bouts of pain, or the bloodlust, behind him.

As his insides wrenched once more, a wave of screaming _agony_ this time that left him light-headed - doubled up and gasping, Arthur staggered into a nearby alleyway. From the other end he was dimly aware of a scuffle. As darkness threatened to cover his vision he saw there were two figures ahead, one was much larger than the other and they seemed to be having some kind of struggle. There came the sound of a fist connecting and as his sight cleared once more, Arthur watched from his crouch as the bigger of the two shadows tore something away from the other. He heard the sound of a weak cry and another blow before the smaller shape toppled to the floor.

"Hey," he tried to call out, but only a croak left him. It seemed to be enough though, the victor disappearing from the alley with his spoils.

Arthur seemed to have no strength. Using the wall to support himself, he staggered to the fallen victim, falling to his knees beside him. It was a child.

The boy was blond and unconscious, he looked to be about twelve, although he was so undernourished it was hard to be sure and his filthy rags hung about his frame. A begging bowl lay by one outstretched hand - but it was empty, its contents the likely reason for the swelling on his jaw and the brawl Arthur had witnessed. He sighed, so he was a street kid, another of the homeless orphans that littered this area.

Arthur reached over to lift him up, but that was a _very_ bad mistake.

The boy was bleeding from a cut on his scalp, likely from striking his head as he fell and as Arthur gathered him into his arms a thin scarlet trickle ran down the side of his face. Arthur froze as he watched, and a loathsome unutterable longing filled him. He could smell the faintly metallic scent as though it were the bouquet of an incredibly fine wine, it filled his nostrils and he gasped, shaking and thrusting the boy abruptly away.

Too late.

Another seizure overtook him, his guts twisting and gripping, a frenzied fever sweeping through his body so that he shook and writhed; this time - he lost himself to the darkness, a red mist rising to overwhelm his mind as he succumbed.

When he surfaced from the madness, the frail body was clasped in his arms and he stared in horror at his handiwork. The child's face was white and he barely breathed through bloodless lips, the pair of angry looking punctures a mute testament to the force of the attack which had drained his body. He was perfectly still, his life slipping away as he lay dying in Arthur's arms.

'No! No!' Arthur's brain was screaming inside but his body told a different story as his veins thrummed with a new energy. What could he do? He scrambled for any way to save him, the blood loss was too much… there was only one thing… _this_… he had finally remembered.

Arthur raised a trembling wrist to his mouth and bit down – before pressing it to the pallid lips; then he waited. Holding the small body very close as it shook and thankful he remained unconscious, Arthur sobbed in despair at what he had wrought in his ignorance… at what he had become.

It seemed somehow - both a short… but also very long while later, that a voice roused him from staring blankly at the wall opposite.

"I would have spared you this," the words were mournful and the tone conveyed an aching empathy, despite the calmness of his voice.

Leon had found him. He stood over the huddled pair, his face solemn but his eyes as Arthur met them were filled with sorrow. He transferred his gaze to the child, "You have an added problem now Arthur, this is forbidden."

"Forbidden by whom?"

"The Braginsky's, the strongest of our kind," Leon replied looking sharply at him. "There is so much you don't know because of your foolish flight, but this you need to know now… if the child is discovered he _will_ be killed. Someone will be sent."

"Killed!" Arthur drew the small form closer, hunching over the boy protectively, "But why? I won't _let_ you kill him."

"Do you really think you could prevent me?" Leon asked seriously, "We both know I am much stronger than you." His expression softened just a little as he met Arthur's frightened gaze, "But no… this one time I will aid you. I know now that I did you a great wrong -although it was not my intention. I also should have realised you would not trust me and watched you more carefully. This outcome was exactly the sort of thing I was trying to prevent."

"You'll help me?" Arthur asked warily, "how?"

"I know of a place you can go to live, somewhere you can keep the boy concealed. He must never be discovered, you have to realise that. Once you are settled I will also stay with him while you journey to Russia."

"Russia! I'm not going to Russia… why would I want to go there?"

"You may not wish to, but you must._ I_ am obligated to report your transformation, and _you _must go to pay respect. It is essential that you comply, failure to do so would expose both of us to the harshest consequences," Leon explained grimly.

"But…" Arthur tried to protest but was cut off before he could even begin to argue.

"Do you want to expose the boy? Then you will do as you are told," Leon stated in response to the reluctant headshake. "Come; let us leave this filthy place." He gestured for Arthur to rise looking about him in blatant disgust. Why did you come here? Did you think the smell would disguise you?"

Rising with the boy still in his arms, Arthur followed him out of the alleyway.

* * *

**Some weeks later…**

"You're leaving?" Arthur asked quietly as Leon entered the room.

"I must. Xian returned with instructions for me," Leon responded calmly, "I have been summoned."

Arthur shuddered, "I don't know how you can bear to stay there. He's insane you know - not that I actually met him, it was so bloody dark in there – all I could hear was his voice."

"We are all aware of Ivan's… peculiarities," Leon responded with a frown, "But it is unwise to say so much Arthur, be careful who you speak to so freely – not all of us would agree, and some might report you anyway - for reasons of their own. You must learn to guard your tongue, if you wish to keep it," he joked.

"Yet you stay?" Arthur looked stubborn and Leon sighed.

"I have friends there Arthur, others who I would not see suffer," Leon replied gently, "and this is a lonely life you have chosen for yourself… to be so far from your own kind. You are not human any more, so you will be forced to move on eventually."

"Loneliness is far better than domination," Arthur said firmly, "and I have Peter to look after, I'll cope. Besides _I_ _don't_ have friends there… that's for sure."

Leon laughed at that, "No, I have heard that you weren't popular, to say the least." He chuckled before adding more seriously, "You were lucky that Ivan decided you were not worth bothering over Arthur. You do realise that?"

"Yes, I know," Arthur said quietly, "we only spoke once but he didn't like me at all, it was lucky that he just wanted me out of the way." He met Leon's eyes, "Actually, I think Yao was the reason I got away so lightly, although it was plain he didn't like me either, was that because of you?"

"He has a soft spot for me," Leon shrugged, "But you are wrong about one thing Arthur. I know you can't entirely forgive me… but you will always have one friend there."

Arthur looked at Leon, his green eyes softening at that, "Thank you, I do know it… and you've done so much for us these past weeks." He sighed, "I _wouldn't_ have chosen this Leon, that hasn't changed I'm afraid, but I know you had good intentions and you've tried your best to help me. Thank you… my friend."

There was a slightly awkward pause before Leon turned to leave, "Goodbye Arthur, I will drop in to see you from time-to-time… when I can."

"I'll look forward to seeing you… and Leon?"

"Yes?" He glanced back.

"Look; it's not my place to say this really… but after travelling with Xian… he's a good bloke… and well… he cares about you, far more than you realise," Arthur blushed as he spoke.

Leon looked stunned… and then for once he _really_ smiled, "Thank you. Goodbye Arthur."

As Arthur went through to the living room he smiled faintly, perhaps one of them wouldn't be so lonely after all. He pushed from his mind the thought that he himself might never find anyone special. Right now - he had Peter to take care of.

"Are you alright Uncle Arthur?" The blond boy looked up from where he lay gazing dreamily into the fire. "Has Uncle Leon gone now?"

"Yes Peter, but we'll see him again sometime. Do you mind?"

"Not too much, he's nice but I'd rather have you… and I love it here, it's safe and so warm. Thank you for bringing me."

Arthur closed his eyes briefly at the pain of being thanked for what he had done, but no trace of it was present in his voice, "I'm glad you're here too Peter. Tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you to read, would you like that?"

"Oh yes, I just hope I'm not too stupid. Would you… would you read me a story _now_? I love to hear your stories."

"Of course Peter, I'd like that too," Arthur's voice was very gentle and his eyes were suspiciously bright as he selected a book.

* * *

**Back in 2013…**

Surprisingly Arthur felt better after remembering this time. He then felt guilty as he realised; as much as he regretted and blamed himself for that accident so long ago, he had actually benefitted from it. He couldn't imagine how bleak life would have been without Peter or what he might have become.

Arthur frowned as he thought of him, hoping Francis was looking after him properly… he gave him all sorts of food and his choices of clothing! He had to get back to them.

As he got up from his bed and moved it slightly back from the wall, he determinedly forced all thoughts of Alfred aside. He loved him, but he had to face facts… it would always be one-sided and he probably wasn't coming back now anyway. Why would he?

Blinking furiously, he made himself get on with it… he had responsibilities.

* * *

"_In old days there were angels who came and took men by the hand and led them away from the city of destruction. We see no white-winged angels now. But yet men are led away from threatening destruction: a hand is put into theirs, which leads them forth gently towards a calm and bright land, so that they look no more backward; and the hand may be a little child's." ― George Eliot, Silas Marner_

* * *

**A/N: Leon – Hong Kong, Xian – Macau, Peter – Sealand**

**Use of the term East End in a derogatory sense began in the late 19th century as the expansion of the population of London led to extreme overcrowding throughout the area and a concentration of poor people and immigrants. From 1825 to 1875 construction projects in nearby locations caused many displaced people to move into the East End. Over the course of a century, the East End became synonymous with poverty, overcrowding, disease and criminality.**

**1866 a cholera epidemic swept the East End killing 3,000 people. Many families were left destitute, with thousands of children orphaned and forced to beg or find work in the factories.**

**Between the 1890s and 1903, the social campaigner Charles Booth instigated an investigation into the lives of the London poor; much of this was centred on the extreme poverty and conditions in the East End.**

**We really hope you enjoyed this chapter and since it was another bonus, our next update will be on Friday - as usual. Again, we have other ideas for future thanks…**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	14. Christmas at the Academy

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 11**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

"_So has he returned?" The words were spoken impatiently, and Yao was glad that the news was positive._

"_Yes Ivan," he soothed, "It was indeed Leon whose arrival we heard, he will be here any moment, and he has news."_

"_Hnn," Ivan gripped the arms of his chair, "increase the light when he does so, I want to see him when he reports."_

"_As you wish." Hearings footsteps approach, Yao moved to the wall, raising the light so that the normally dim or darkened room was bathed in a low soft glow._

_Ivan's acute hearing was aware of the instant Leon entered the room, and he turned his head, squinting to see his face, "What news do you have for me?"_

_He noted that Leon halted far short of his chair, but then - those he did not consider family rarely wished to come close to him… and it was better that way. It was enough that they had learnt to do as he bid. At least this one kept his expression calm, the servile crawling or fear which he received from many of the others, only served to irritate. _

"_We tracked, and then defeated the wild one at last." The unemotional tone did not match the sudden wild hope which filled Ivan's heart, but he cared nothing for that, his whole being was focussed on this long awaited breakthrough._

"_You have it?" He snapped the words._

_In answer, Leon reached into his jacket and produced several small vials which he passed to Yao, "Mei was lost."_

_Ivan grunted at that, a pity… but to have this blood, she was a worthwhile sacrifice - many times over. "No matter; you have done well," he nodded in dismissal to Leon, watching him leave stony faced and unimpressed by the praise. Again… no cause for concern, at least he knew his place._

_Yao moved to extinguish the light, "I shall start on the potion immediately," he promised, knowing the desire of his love, as he so often did._

"_Do so Yao."_

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The weather continued to be snowy, making outdoor physical fitness even more difficult than usual but Ludwig was merciless. At least one lesson a week found the recruits puffing around the track, sweating in their thermal training gear with their breaths fogging in the cold air before them.

Feliciano actually seemed to be making an effort for once. He was still coming last of course, but he hadn't walked, or collapsed even once yet and Ludwig seemed very pleased.

"Am I doing well Ludwig?"

"Wonderful Feliciano, only a little further now." Something had changed in Ludwig since he and Feliciano had begun seeing each other.

He still had high standards - and he still terrified the students, but something else seemed to have been born within him. Something a little more patient and understanding. There was a new brightness in him, a light that shone in everything he did, something that everyone noticed, but that no one could put their finger on. This was Feliciano.

"Hey Ludwig," Said Feliciano through gasps, although he still tried desperately to keep his pace up, "If I make it to the finish line, will you do that thing that –"

"Feliciano, you must concentrate on your running." Ludwig's face was still straight, but he went a little pink and shuffled on his feet uncomfortably. The rest of the class, who had all reached the finish line by now, looked on with interest.

"Please Ludwig, you really liked it, you said that it was –"

"Fine Feliciano, we will do...the thing. Just please finish your running."

This made Feliciano pick up his pace immediately.

* * *

When Alfred opened the cell door to visit Arthur that evening, he was surprised to hear a scrambling scuffle from the direction of the bed. "Arthur?" He said cautiously in a low tone as he turned on his flashlight. After a second he could see him, pushing his bed back against the wall from where he had apparently pulled it out.

"You came back," Arthur breathed seeming dazed, "I didn't think you would."

"Well of course I did," Alfred said a bit awkwardly, "I know I was shocked Arthur, but you gotta admit… it was kind of disturbing news. I needed to think it over ya know, get my head around it. What were you doing with your bed?"

"I dropped the torch behind it," Arthur said almost absently as he drank in the sight of him.

Having thought Alfred might be gone for good, Arthur more conscious than ever before of how much he would have missed him. He loved the way Alfred's eyes lit up when he was interested or excited about something and his beautiful smile. That one strand of hair, which always stuck up almost defiantly up above his brow, it was like Alfred himself really - so ready to stand up and be counted. Alfred was always determined to be himself – whatever others thought, but Arthur had been very unsure that he would want to be around _him_ anymore. Not once his past mistakes came into the open.

"You know dude, at some point you've got to believe that I really am your friend," Alfred said after a pause. "We both know you were lucky, what you did… well it wasn't right, but it could have worked out much worse. You said the guy's pretty happy about it now so…" He shrugged, "besides, from what we've been hearing, you're not the only one who's made some bad mistakes."

"I'm just glad you're here," Arthur said the words simply, but his eyes conveyed just how _very_ much he meant them. "What do you mean I'm not the only one?"

"You wanna sit?" Alfred jerked his head towards the wall and they moved to their usual spot, both leaning back against it.

"What have you heard?" Arthur asked again, once they were seated.

"Well, for starters I was thinking about the hunters you know? So sure that they're right about you guys, that they won't even consider anything different. They've _killed_ lots of purebloods over the years Arthur, and you _didn't_ kill Francis. Be kinda hypocritical to get on my high horse don't ya think?" He turned his head to look at his friend and pushed a hand through the bars to give Arthur's an emphatic squeeze, "and _you_ feel guilty about what you did," he added.

Arthur blinked rapidly and he could hardly meet Alfred's eyes, afraid that might reveal how much he felt for him.

"I hope you realise how much this means to me Alfred," he said at last, "You're training to _be_ a hunter but you can still accept me, maybe things _will_ change one day."

"Well some things seem to be changing already," Alfred told him. "Roma's got a pretty different attitude to leading, than _anyone_ before him as far as I can tell."

"What makes you think that?" Arthur asked.

"Well," Alfred sighed, "the academy's been hiding all kinds of crazy shit for years. We had a meeting about it today."

"Bloody hell… what did he tell you? Or can't you say?"

"We had a funeral a few days back - for a hunter who was drained," Alfred sighed, "I didn't tell you yet because there's a lot of bad feeling about it, and then there was Francis." Arthur winced at the timing of his 'confession' but Alfred didn't notice and carried on. "Well, now it turns out he wasn't only a hunter. Since the meeting, we've all been talking about it and there must be some some connection to the dead wolves… because he had wolf blood too."

As Alfred went on to explain about Wolfram's experiment and it's terrible consequences, Arthur was utterly stunned. No wonder the hunters were getting tense, there was certainly some connection but he still couldn't see why Ivan would want wolf blood? No, it was more than that… he wanted both! Clearly it was the mixture of human and wolf that he needed, that explained those pictures… but now this?"

Suddenly Arthur gasped, "It has to be a ritual Alfred," he said urgently, "there's no other possibility, and it must be a bloody powerful one too – to need all this. It's obviously very important to him. What the hell are they up to?"

"The Braginskys? I thought you said they don't use rituals."

"They don't, well hardly ever, so this must be big," Arthur's brow furrowed as he thought furiously. Suddenly he froze, "Alfred! Wolfram's experiments… are there any more alive?"

* * *

"Crikey mate I'm impressed, didn't think _you_ would be the best at this," Bruce said the next day, watching Feliciano in amazement, "no offence but I thought you _hated_ needles."

Feliciano laughed, "Oh yes Bruce I did, but having Antonio jabbing me several times a day when I was sick… after a while I got used to it. It started to seem like such a little thing compared to everything else – and Ludwig needed me to be brave. It upset him when I was sad and I _never_ want Ludwig to be unhappy. There – all done!"

In the wake of the recent findings with the victims having been drained; Antonio had decided to ensure that all the recruits should know how to take blood, test and transfuse it. It seemed that something new was going on with the vampires and there was a potential for risk that must be addressed. He had already done a lesson with the second years this week and even the experienced hunters – if they did not already know how (which many did), received extra training.

This class had begun with Antonio teaching them all about the different blood groups and their factors and carefully explaining exactly which types could be successfully used in transfusion to others. Following this, each of the students was given a blood type testing card and a sterilized needle which they used to prick their fingers, smearing blood on each of the fields on the card. Antonio explained to the class that these fields contained antibodies which would react with the antigens in the blood; this would produce a clumping effect in the field corresponding to each individual's type and so identify it. Knowing their blood types and which they could donate to or receive from could save precious time in an emergency.

From blood types, they moved on to transfusion. Antonio showed the class footage of the procedure, stopping it at intervals for discussion. He then explained that they would each be taking one unit of blood from a classmate, under his supervision - as a conclusion to the lesson.

Feliciano had astounded them all when he proved to be extremely good at taking blood, but then - it had previously been squeamishness that was his main problem with this kind of stuff.

"I'll make a medic of you yet Feli," Antonio teased, nodding approvingly as he watched the process carefully.

Gentle and deft, Feliciano's hands were sure as he finished taping the needle into place on Bruce's arm, but he shuddered dramatically at that. "Ugh, no thank you Antonio, wounds are so messy and medicines are nasty. I am just glad I can do can do this." Pleased, he beamed up at them, "do you think Ludwig will be proud of me?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will be Feli," Antonio chuckled. Since he had finally come to a decision for the future, and he and Lovino had talked, Antonio felt like a new man. He was happier than he had been for ages, yes there were going to be tough times ahead, but now he had hope.

"Okay class, I want you to prepare your equipment and be ready for me to oversee you taking blood. Each of you will both give and take one unit in your pairs, the blood will be stored in the infirmary against future needs." He said, raising his voice to address the onlookers.

This fact gave Antonio another reason to feel pleased; the blood stocks were reaching an all-time high which was sensible in current circumstances, and there was an additional benefit which he did _not_ mention to the recruits. There would be plenty of blood to feed to their prisoner; no-one would need to donate for a while to sustain the creature.

Antonio had actually been wondering if he should go down there, to test himself before going out in the field, but both Gilbert and Vash had put him off that idea. They even thought it could be counter-productive, after all – a vampire in a cage wasn't anything like a combat situation, Antonio supposed that was true and so he hadn't bothered.

As the other trainees drifted off from where they had been watching - to get ready for their own turns with Antonio, Alfred and Bruce glanced up towards Mathew who was looking slightly smug. He had guessed how Feliciano felt about Ludwig ages before the other two, and had enjoyed pointing out that he'd _told_ them so during wrestling lessons.

"You have to do me next Bruce," Feliciano reminded his partner, "I hope you're good at it, because I'm meeting Ludwig for lunch and I can't wait to tell him what Antonio said. I don't want to be late."

As he and Alfred moved over to their own station Mathew felt a little wistful, he was glad Feli was so happy now, Ludwig clearly thought he was the most special person in the world. Mathew just wondered what that would feel like.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching. Most of the recruits would be staying over the holidays as not everyone observed them in the same way, and with only a short break there was not enough time for many to travel anyway.

Alfred had spent several hours online organising most of his gifts to be sent express, but Mathew only laughed when he groaned. He and Bella were irritatingly smug, having sorted all theirs out weeks before. The Saturday visits into town were at their busiest and Mathew was going with Feliciano who had some things to buy. Ludwig was driving and could not accompany him, but he wasn't keen on Feliciano going alone after September's incident.

Roma was distinctly enthusiastic about the festivities and a huge tree was erected in the main lounge along with other trimmings. A candelabra (or Menorah) took pride of place on the mantelpiece, candles glowing softly over eight days and individuals were free to follow their own traditions. There was to be a big communal feast on Christmas day after which a small gift would be given to all, others then exchanging presents among themselves. The academy celebrations were a cheerful mix of dates and customs and everybody was involved in some way, whatever suited their personal beliefs.

On Christmas Eve there was a mass hanging of stockings around a huge fire-place, where the academy ('Santa' or 'La Befana' who Roma insisted was coming early) would place a small package of gifts (mainly alcohol and chocolates) for all the students to open in the morning. Then most of the students and teachers started to drink, including Vlad, who by the end of the evening had begun a long-winded rant about his fang and how it was a 'babe-magnet' (something with which Gilbert apparently agreed profusely).

Once everyone was smashed enough, the' Christmas games' began; these were a yearly tradition and were played by most of the students and teachers. This year they had started with a fairly innocent game of charades in which Ludwig gave a terribly poor performance - miming a shark for the film 'Jaws' and sometime later, Roderich had refused to go along with Gilbert's idea of re-enacting 'Pretty Woman'. After that they had a game of 'Pictionary', although this was cut short when Roma realised that the two men Feliciano was drawing for 'Brokeback Mountain' looked suspiciously like him and Ludwig. 'Truth' (suggested by Gilbert) hadn't worked out too well either when (Gilbert again) asked everyone to name which teacher they'd most like to bang and before anyone could stop the game - Leonie and Bella loudly shouted out "Roma", on top of Feliciano's "Why Ludwig of course." From next to Antonio an angry Lovino could also be heard, "No it wouldn't be you, you bastard."

Deciding that was enough, Roma announced it was time for everyone to sit down and watch a film. After much voting and a strong argument put forward by Gilbert that 'Bad Santa' was a legitimate 'Christmassy film' everyone settled down to watch 'A Christmas Carol' in the games room - that had ended with Vash, Roma and_ Roderich_ in tears and with Gilbert running from the room screaming, "I'll change, I'll change."

By evening, everyone was exhausted and many sat around in relative quiet, talking amongst themselves before open fires or just relaxing as the sounds of traditional Christmas singing drifted through the rooms from the radio.

All-in-all it had been a pretty hectic day and by the time they drifted off to bed, everyone slept _very _well.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Alfred yelled, scrambling out of bed and running over to shake Mathew awake.

"Alfred what are you doing, it's only 6am?"

"It's 6am…_on Christmas_. The way I see it, you have to get up and get as many Christmas hours as possible."

Mathew just sighed, burrowing deeper into his bed, but Alfred wasn't having any of it and eventually forced the covers off him, nagging him to come downstairs and get some breakfast.

The dining hall had already been laid out by Roma, Feliciano (who apparently shared Alfred's view on 'Christmas hours') and (a much grumpier looking) Lovino. All along the table, plates were filled with a variety of short-bread, mince-pies and miniature Christmas cakes, as well as eggnog, for the more hard core Christmas drinkers.

"No way man, cakes for breakfast!" Alfred exclaimed, quickly taking a seat and loading up his plate.

Roma laughed, "But of course! What kind of Christmas would it be without cake for breakfast!"

"Mathew..." called Feliciano, coming over to him "...look what I made you."

Mathew smiled as Feliciano walked towards him carrying a large plate of maple-syrup slathered pancakes.

"Feliciano, this is lovely. But you didn't have to go to so much trouble," He said, although he eyed the plate eagerly.

"Of course I did, Christmas is a time for family and love…"

"…and drinking," added Roma pouring himself a glass of eggnog.

"Exactly and since you could not be home for the holidays, I made sure to get you the food which would remind you of home."

"Well, thank you so much," Mathew said gratefully, grabbing a fork and lacing into his pancakes.

Lovino was watching with disgust as Alfred forced down plate after plate of mince pies. "I'd watch yourself, if you eat all that you won't have room for Christmas dinner."

"Don't…underestimate…me," Alfred mumbled between mouthfuls.

A little later the rest of the teachers and students began trickling into the hall. Bruce was the last to join them; although apparently he had already been drinking. "You _guys_, I just want you to know that you're all my _best_ friends," He hiccupped and Bella laughed, pulling out a camera from her pocket, to take pictures. Noticing the flash, Bruce clambered towards her. "Bella!" He half screamed, "Bella, I've got something to tell you."

"Go ahead Bruce, we're all ears."

"You have," He stopped, staring at her for a second, clearly looking for something to compliment, "You have a nice _rack_."

The entire table burst into laughter, before looking at Bella. They were all expecting some kind of outraged reaction, but she just grinned widely, "Don't sell yourself short Bruce. Look at that bulge; I'd always imagined you must _stuff it_ with something." Her eyes twinkled before she lowered her gaze.

"Hey don't you objectify me," Bruce replied in mock outrage, but he grinned sloppily all the same.

Bella was just about to respond, when she noticed that Lovino was sitting between Antonio and Gilbert "Ooh, everybody look where Lovino's sat!"

"He's with Antonio and...is he?...Is Lovino smiling?"

"You know what they say, every time Lovino smiles an angel gets its wings," Mathew said - laughing quietly.

"Having fun at the teachers table Lovino?" Alfred called out.

Lovino pretended not to have heard them, although his smile dropped a little and he began eating much more self-consciously than before.

"He's kidding mate, we're really happy for you and Antonio. _But remember_," Bruce said, his sloppy voice becoming dark, in what Alfred imagined was meant to be an impersonation of Vlad. "Especially in December, gift wrap your member."

"No, no –" Said Bella, "What about - cloak the joker before you poke her…well him in this case."

At the other table Lovino was still pretending to ignore them, but his ears were slowly turning pink.

Unfortunately for him, Gilbert had been finding the rhymes utterly hilarious, and had started adding a few of his own "Armour your tank, before you enter the flank."

"Gilbert stop," said Antonio, looking at Lovino whose entire face was bright red.

"Shame on you Antonio! These fine students are trying to provide Lovino with essential sex-education safety tips and you would have them stop." Gilbert shook his head, before turning to wink at Bruce and Bella, "society these days."

At this point Lovino had finally had enough and he got up to leave, but Antonio pulled him back down, before leaning in and slowly feeding him a mouthful of mince pie.

"And now_ I_ have an erection," said Bella whistling. "That is...just...wow. Mathew, now you feed Alfred," She turned towards Alfred who hadn't been paying attention to any of the conversation, and was currently wolfing down his eighteenth mince pie.

"Did you want something Bella," his muffled voice came from between a mouthful of food.

"No, that's fine," she replied as several crumbs hit her face.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone moved into the lounge for the present giving. This mostly consisted of the recruits exchanging small presents with each other - as almost everyone had opened the gifts from their families that morning.

Alfred was pleased, all his presents had come just in time and he was able to quickly wrap them before hauling the lot down stairs. He picked up his final gift carefully, he'd paid a little extra so it had been more carefully wrapped than the others with a bow and a ribbon and that one he tucked carefully into his jacket alongside an envelope. He knew Arthur was only going to get one, so he wanted it to look good.

Downstairs - the others had already began unwrapping; mostly it was sweets from friends, although some who were closer had got each other slightly larger presents. Alfred had ordered Mathew a novelty mug, with 'Ice Hockey Ph.D' written across the front and Mathew in return produced his gift, which was a Huskers calendar and a small bag of gummy hamburgers.

Roma got his grandsons some very strange looking woolly Christmas jumpers with snowmen on the front. Feliciano's featured a smiley snowman with red hair which curled at the top and which had both hands raised into the air. Lovino's on the other hand was a grouchy frowning snowman; it scowled angrily at the snow and held what appeared to be a snow-tomato. For some reason Lovino didn't seem angry about the jumper at all, in fact he ran straight away, alongside Feliciano - to hug his grandpa.

It later transpired that when Feliciano and Lovino were little, their grandmother used to knit them a new jumper every Christmas. Ever since her death Roma had taken up knitting and tried to continue the tradition in memory of her.

At the other end of the room, poor Lili was having every one of her presents inspected by Vash before she was allowed to open them. "You must always be on the lookout for danger," he declared irritatingly. When she finally did manage to unwrap her gifts, she was pleased to find that among them was a box of small heart-shaped chocolates and that the writing on the card looked suspiciously similar to Chris' – the two exchanged furtive smiles when Vash wasn't looking.

Seated next to Lily, Bella was looking delightedly at a beautiful seashell necklace.

"Who got you that Bella?" Mathew asked, as he came over to thank her for his own gift (she had bought everyone a small box of posh Belgian chocolates).

"Uh… I don't know..." She answered, before looking at Bruce and blushing.

A little to the right of the room, Feliciano pulled out several very strange shaped gifts declaring, "These are for you Ludwig!"

Ludwig shook his head wonderingly at the parcels before slowly pulling the paper off to reveal... dog treats, a dog-bowl with his name on it and massage oil?!

If it was anyone else he would have thought it a joke, but Feliciano looked up at him so earnestly that he had to smile, "Thank you very much Feliciano."

"Oh Ludwig I _knew_ you'd love them. I got you the dog bowl and the treats because I thought you'd get hungry being a werewolf and the massage oil is for when you've turned back. I bet you're really achy after that, so I thought I could give you a nice oily massage to make you feel better."

Ludwig went so red it wouldn't have been surprising if steam had come out of his ears, but Feliciano looked at him innocently.

"Ja, uh… I mean yes Feliciano, that sounds um…wonderful," he finished, pulling awkwardly at the collar of the Reindeer Christmas jumper Gilbert had given him.

"So then," Feliciano laughed happily, "what did you get me?"

"It is here," Ludwig responded, handing Feliciano a rectangular silver parcel.

Eagerly Feliciano opened it to reveal a cook-book, "Over one hundred different pasta recipes," Feliciano read from the front. "Oh Ludwig it's wonderful, thank you!"

"You're welcome Feliciano, but you have not looked inside," Ludwig prompted, smiling secretively.

Feliciano opened the front cover of the book and made a noise of confusion, "But Ludwig there is nothing there?"

"Did you check the back?"

Feliciano threw his head back in laughter, "Oh Ludwig, you remembered! Now let me see – it says _'Weil Ludwig ist der glicklichste menschauf erden._' Ohh, what does it mean?"

"That would be cheating Feliciano, you must figure it out by yours – hey, what are you doing!?" Ludwig exclaimed, raising his arms in exasperation as Feliciano ran over to the other side of the room.

"Gilbert, can you translate something for me?" Feliciano asked brightly.

Gilbert was currently dangling what appeared to be some kind of leather man-thong from his finger - but he looked up grinning, "Of course I can Feli, just gimme a second," he said, before tying the thong around his wrist and walking back with him towards Ludwig.

Ludwig rubbed his head in embarrassment, "No Feliciano that was a response to your message, you can't ask Gilbert to translate it."

"Let's see here," Gilbert said quickly - taking the book from Feliciano's hands. "My-my Ludwig, I didn't know you were such a romantic!" He cackled.

"Ohhh, Ludi! What does it say?" Feliciano asked, urging Gilbert to continue. Ludwig looked down; slowly turning bright red as he prayed Gilbert wouldn't read it out too loudly.

Seeing his brother's embarrassment Gilbert's eyes softened, he didn't want to spoil this for him and handed the book back to Feliciano. "Ha, I'm sorry Feli, but it's a Christmas present - and as much as it pains me to let him of the hook, I think Ludi wants you to work it out yourself. That said, I don't think it'll be too difficult to convince him to tell you… if you know what I mean," he winked.

Ludwig looked at the ground as though hoping for it to swallow him up, but Feliciano gave a completely different meaning to Gilbert's words. "I already bought him all this stuff – what more do I have to do?" He asked seriously.

Gilbert laughed, "I'm not talking about cute gifts Feli, I'm talking about…" At this moment he caught sight of Ludwig's pile of presents, and realised what 'cute gifts' Feli had bought for him, "…Holy-shit is that a dog bowl? I think you'll be okay Feli. _Christ_ and I thought Roderich was kinky."

"Wait, it was _Roderich_ who bought you that thong?"

* * *

Upstairs, Antonio and Lovino were doing _their _present giving privately - in Antonio's room.

"Oh Lovi, you look so cute in your Christmas jumper, I could simply _devour_ you." Antonio laughed, lifting his glass and downing the rest of its contents, but not before noticing Lovino's scowl, "What's wrong, not into the Christmas spirit?"

"I think you've had a bit too much 'Christmas spirit!'" Lovino growled, but Antonio shrugged and poured himself another glass. Lovino groaned, "Will you stop the fucking drinking and open your present already?"

"Impatient as always Lovi," But Antonio did put down his glass and pick up the envelope that Lovino had placed on the table. He looked at it for a second before laughing, "Don't take this the wrong way Lovino, but you have _really_ girly handwriting. Ohh and I see you dotted the 'I' in my name with a heart."

"I did not – I," Lovino looked at the card, "Oh-I did. Well then it must be something I always do, I wouldn't have done it for you especially and even if I did... oh fuck it I totally did. Do you think it was a nice touch?"

"It's beautiful, and I love the way you curl the A." Lovino tried to suppress a flush of pleasure as Antonio carefully opened the envelope.

The expected card did not fall out, instead it contained three photographs.

The first was of Francis, he was younger looking and his eyes whilst not exactly naive (Antonio doubted Francis had ever been naive) seemed much brighter and somehow happier than he had ever been able to remember them. He picked up the other two pictures, the first was of him and Gilbert, again what was striking was how easily they seemed to smile. In particular he noticed the difference in himself; there were no shadows in his eyes, and no weariness in his stance. The last image was of the three of them together from the same time period. It seemed a strange way to describe it, but in a way all three of them looked new, almost like children who had no idea what life they had signed up to, or any knowledge of the horrors they would experience over the next few years.

Antonio sighed as he looked at them and next to him Lovino looked concerned, "Do you not like them?"

"No, I love them Lovino...they just make me sad. It makes me remember the way we all used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Francis got taken, before Ludwig became a werewolf, before the weight of everything that has happened. Before I had so much baggage to carry with me..."

"Antonio you need to forgive yourself..."

Antonio shook his head and sighed "It's not possible Lovino, perhaps if Francis had not died."

"I'm sure Francis would forgive you."

A small smiled crossed Antonio's lips "It is often much easier to forgive other people than oneself."

Lovino sighed, "So what are you going to do then?"

"Look after you. I am going to protect you Lovino."

Lovino smiled slightly and seeing this Antonio stood up, "Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present also."

From beneath his bed he drew out a long package, wrapped completely in red paper and tied with gold string and a bow.

Lovino looked at it wonderingly, before slowly undoing the string. Within the package lay a long silver dagger with the words '_Stay Strong Lovi'_ engraved across the blade.

Lovino gasped, "A dagger…it's beautiful…is it -"

"It's silver, and I have enchanted it. You're element is fire, if I'm correct?"

"Just _how_ did you guess?" Lovino said sarcastically, although Antonio could sense the sadness in his voice.

"Lovino do not look so down, fire can stand for many other things - passion, love..." Lovino scoffed and folded his arms, "Don't be so sceptical, fire is also my element after all."

"Really?" Lovino's eyes brightened a little as Antonio nodded.

"Because we use the same element, some abilities can be very easily passed from me to you. We share a common magical energy."

"What does that mean?"

"It cannot be done directly...but...if you are ever in any kind of trouble, this dagger will let you call upon on some of my strength."

"Antonio, I can't do that – you might need it." Lovino said urgently. Antonio pushed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"What I need is to protect _you_," he said softly, taking Lovino's hand. "Whilst you have this Lovino you are never alone, so long as you have this dagger I am always with you."

Lovino met his eyes, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Antonio took his shaking hand and leaned in towards him. Antonio felt his body still; he could feel Lovino's hot breath against his mouth. Tentatively, he cupped Lovino's cheeks... and the door swung open.

"Hey Lovino, Antonio - come down! I don't know how it happened, but Ludwig had twenty glasses of some funny drunk Gilbert gave him and now...he's _dancing_."

Feliciano burst in. It was impossible to tell whether he was drunk or not, since he almost always acted this way but he was also more perceptive than most people gave him credit for. Seeing Antonio and Lovino sitting together and so close to one another on the bed… he backed away a little. "Or you know, you could come down later," he winked before quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"I should probably…er...go." Lovino muttered, quickly rising from the bed.

"Yea I suppose you'd better," Antonio sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Oh-uh Antonio... thank you... for my present." Lovino stood awkwardly, refusing to meet Antonio's eyes and a hot blush still spread across his cheeks. He looked almost edible.

A wicked smile quickly returned to Antonio's face and he too rose from the bed, walking pointedly towards Lovino until their bodies were less than an inch apart. Slowly he took Lovino's hand and lifted it to his lips.

"And thank _you_ for mine."

Lovino swallowed, stammered and then quickly walked away.

As Antonio watched him go, he smiled.

* * *

The contrast between the warmth and brightness upstairs, and the dismal dinginess of Arthur's cell hit Alfred like a smack in the face. He felt saddened by it and almost guilty that he'd been having such a _good_ time himself; so he was very glad that he had remembered to get gifts, "Hey Arthur, mince pie," he said as he walked across to the cell.

"Bloody hell, yum!" Arthur beamed through the bars as he moved to greet his friend. "I love mince pies Alfred, Merry Christmas! Have you had a good day?"

Arthur had actually been feeling pretty cheerful over the last week. Although he wanted desperately to get out of this prison, he had not been interrogated since the incident with Francis' friend; it seemed that Roma Vargas thought the hunters needed time to settle down a bit. _That_ was almost a Christmas present right there, plus… Arthur knew that his time with Alfred would come to an end eventually, and _that_ he wanted to savour _- _for as long as he possibly could.

"So what did you get?" He mumbled around a mouthful of pie.

Arthur's good mood was contagious and eased Alfred's worries, he laughed as Arthur devoured the pie with evident enjoyment, "Merry Christmas to you too Arthur, I should have brought more pies." He chuckled as Arthur grinned and nodded, "From my folks I got clothes and a box of treats, stuff I like from home that I can't get here – Kool-Aid, Oreos, Fritos… I'll bring you some down; oh and Mattie gave me totally cool Huskers calendar."

"Wow, all that food but _I'm _the greedy one," Arthur joked. "I'm glad you had a good day though Alfred, I thought you might find you missed your home?" He added more seriously.

"Nah, well maybe a bit, but I'd rather be here. I wouldn't have gone home even if we had longer… not and leave you here alone anyway."

Arthur was very touched and gave Alfred a small, sweet smile which made him blush slightly and look away. "I, uh…got something for you. For Christmas."

"You got me a present?" Arthur asked excitedly, "I wish I could have got you something," he added a little wistfully; but his green eyes sparkled as Alfred produced an envelope and flat parcel from inside his jacket and passed them through the bars.

"Open the present first," Alfred instructed eagerly, "I got you two things actually dude, but I'm kinda worried about the other one. I just hope it was a good idea." He sounded hopeful but strangely - also a little anxious as he looked doubtfully at the envelope.

Arthur looked at the gift; it had been carefully wrapped in shiny green paper and tied with gold ribbon, and his hand shook a little as from beneath a red bow he lifted the small tag. 'Happy Christmas Arthur, now _you _can choose… Alfred xx.' He read. "Hmm, I can't guess what it is," he smiled, "but it's beautifully wrapped Alfred."

Alfred laughed, "I wanted it to be nice so I got it gift wrapped, I can't wrap for shit," he explained. "Open it."

Arthur laughed at his excited look and tore off the paper after carefully removing the tag.

"Hey you better give the paper to me so I can get rid of it," Alfred remembered, taking it and stuffing it in his pocket.

Arthur was eagerly reading the front of the box, "Kindle… take your library wherever you go, holds up to one thousand, four hundred books." He read in amazement, "Oh Alfred," he stopped, unable to continue for a moment as he appreciated the thoughtfulness of this gift.

"I put some cash on it for ya Arthur and I'll put more on, when that runs out - but all the classics are free," Alfred explained. "And it lights up, so you won't need to use the flashlight either, here's some spare batteries for it," he added, digging them out of his pocket.

"It's_ wonderful_," Arthur breathed, "you couldn't have got me anything I'd love more, thank you so _much_ Alfred. You really are the _best_ friend I've ever had."

"Hey, I'm just glad you like it," Alfred grinned, "I hoped you would, and I was kinda worried about the other thing after I ordered it. When I thought of _this_… it just seemed right for you."

"It's _perfect_," Arthur assured him. He had briefly forgotten about the envelope and wondered what it could be? Alfred was now looking at it apprehensively and running a hand through his hair, he blew out a long breath before meeting Arthur's gaze once more.

"I just hope _that_ wasn't a bad idea," he confessed, his blue eyes looking worried. "Once it came… it didn't feel right to chuck it but I don't wanna upset you. Open it," he jerked his chin towards the source of his anxiety and after carefully placing the precious Kindle aside, Arthur slowly complied. He was on fire with curiosity about this now but…

"You don't need to be so concerned Alfred," he said, looking up at his friend for a second. "Whatever this is, I know you wouldn't want to hurt me. Just look at how much you've done for me already. I couldn't have survived it in here without you," he said simply.

Alfred blushed slightly as he met the serious green eyes but he still looked nervous and slowly Arthur reached into the envelope, pulling out a slim sheaf of folded papers. What…? He opened them and hastily scanned the first sheet.

"Shit!" Alfred cursed, grabbing the bars helplessly as Arthur whitened suddenly and swayed slightly, raising a trembling hand to his head. "Arthur?"

"No, I'm okay Alfred," Arthur tried to reassure him, "just a bit of a shock," but his voice was shaky and his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his friend.

"Fuck, I thought it might be a bad move. Come on, sit down dude," Alfred said hastily. "I'm sorry I even thought of it."

"No! Don't be sorry _please_. I… I love it, _honestly_. I just can't believe you thought of getting this for me, and that I'm finally going to know…" He trailed off, looking again in wonder at the papers in his hand. _'UK – Family tree including parents, siblings and their descendants: Mr Arthur Kirkland, born April twenty third, eighteen eighty-eight, London.' _"This is unbelievable Alfred," he breathed as they both moved to sit against the wall.

As soon as they were seated, Alfred thrust his hand through the bars to grab the hand not holding the papers. "Are you sure you're okay Arthur, you're _really _glad I got this?"

"I don't think I can explain just how _much_ this means to me, actually," Arthur replied, putting the sheets carefully to one side, and turning so he could reassure him. "Look at me Alfred." Taking Alfred's hand firmly between both his own, he squeezed it reassuringly. "I've wished… many times… that I knew what happened to my brothers, I think I told you that?" He looked searchingly into the troubled blue eyes, "But I never thought of _this, _what you've given back to me…" He gave a shaky smile, "You're bloody amazing Alfred Jones and these are the _best_ presents I've _ever_ had. Thank you for making this a _wonderful_ Christmas for me."

As he gradually accepted that Arthur meant what he said, Alfred looked relieved, "Fuck dude, if you can say that when you're in _here_, you _must_ be happy with them." At last he smiled crookedly, "Unless you finally snapped," he joked weakly.

"Git. Do you want to look at it with me?"

For the next few hours, the two men sat together; side-by-side in the dim little cell and tracing Arthur's bloodlines as Christmas night slowly slipped away.

* * *

**A/N: Leon – HongKong, Mei - Taiwan**

**La Befana - An old woman in Italian folklore who delivers gifts to children throughout Italy on Epiphany Eve (the night of January 5) in a similar way to Sinterklaas or Santa Claus.**

**Menorah - a nine-branched candelabrum used on the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah.**

**As always, we would like to say a HUGE 'thank you' to all our readers/followers/favouriters and particularly reviewers! **

**Special mentions this week to: Lovethehumor101, Canadatheninja, Albapride, FlyingMintBunny2, zoewinter1, elizabeta H. Austria, Hetalia4eva, XxGlacia ScarletxX, gaaleex, Grell-lover-4ever, princessofd, AngelLove'sAnime, qnon, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, Janders, lovemondotrasho, Aphrodi, Guest, Random toria, Bluebird Rain, Decimus Yna, SakuraMoriChan, HetaliaKitty and Sylvia-san.**

**Regular update as always next Friday, hope you stay on board :)**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	15. Romance at New Year's

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 12**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

_Stiff faced, Leon walked rapidly through the passageways back to his own room. As he entered, he looked swiftly around; checking no-one else was present before slamming the door behind himself and finally sinking onto a chair._

_He sighed as his hands fell to rest limply beside him. Mei… in his mind's eye he could see her as she fell, the pink flower slipping to drift more slowly down beside her. He had not needed a second glance to know that the wound was mortal and had barely escaped himself, had not dared to risk staying for payback – not with Ivan's precious 'cargo' tucked inside his jacket. But he would remember the face of that red-eyed hunter who took her life, "fucker," the word slipped from his lips as his fists clenched at the memory._

_Standing, he began to undress as he moved to the bathroom, he needed to feel the water wash him clean, needed to compose himself once more - before he could face the others._

_As he stood beneath the spray, he relived the meeting with Ivan and shuddered. Always an ordeal, this one had been particularly difficult. The Russian was always unpredictable, the shifts of his moods and madness were like quicksand and you could very quickly find yourself in over your head. Leon was always careful and never hasty, but he had been forced to bite deeply into his lip at the casual dismissal of Mei's death._

_As he dressed, Leon prepared himself; delivering this news – particularly to Ciel was going to be tough. As he left the room to find the others, his face resumed its normally calm expression, though he frowned faintly as a stray thought slipped across his mind, how right Arthur had been all those years ago - loneliness was so much better than domination._

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The days between Christmas and New Year were busy for the second years. Having been debriefed individually about their experiences in the first field trip, they had received some additional training and were now preparing to go out again on the second of January.

This time the recruits would mostly be paired with each other, although since there was an odd number of trainees - it had worked out well that Lovino would be going with Antonio for _his_ first time in the field for several years.

Lovino was nervous.

For so many years he had dreamed of just this outcome, had _longed_ for it… but now he was plagued by doubts. His experiences during the first trip had terrified him. Lovino _knew_ in the rational part of his brain, that this was necessary, that the creatures _needed_ killing to protect the innocent - but he hadn't been able to shake off the images that sometimes brought him awake and shaking in the darkest hours of the night. The girl with the flower tattoo, Sadik – bruised and battered, Heracles devastated… and most of all he worried about Antonio.

'What ifs?' were continually occurring to him and Antonio's suffering played regularly in his mind - like a playlist on an endless loop, _"Only a few remain the same…killing changes people…I would protect you with my life,"_ the words haunted him.

He would _never_ let anything happen to Antonio of this one thing, he was sure. For that – he would do anything; _give_ anything, whatever it took.

"Lovino? Lovino!" He jumped as Bella shook his arm, jerking him out of his thoughts. "What _could_ you be daydreaming about?" She said with a wink and Bruce laughed from his seat next to her.

"I reckon it's who?" He sniggered and Lovino blushed.

"Fuck off," but he said it with much less conviction than he would have before, and Bella raised her eyebrows as she and Bruce met eyes.

"Have you got everything ready yet?" Bella asked Lovino after a pause, "For the field trip?"

"Meh, there's loads of time," Lovino shrugged, concealing the fact that he hadn't been able to face it with his thoughts in such turmoil.

Bella looked horrified. "How can you be so disorganised?" She scolded looking stern, "We're going out in two days and you won't feel like doing it on New Year's Day, honestly Lovino."

Bruce grinned and she transferred her attention to him, "Don't think you're any different," she smirked, "I know you got shit for forgetting Vlad's assignment… Chris told me."

"That loud-mouthed bastard," Bruce began indignantly and Bella laughed.

"Hey, you remember the important things," she smiled warmly at him, significantly touching the necklace of shells which she wore at her throat.

As Bruce took her hand, Lovino decided to leave. He didn't want to be around any _more_ couples being lovey-dovey, especially when he was so anxious about Antonio… and things still weren't clear between _them_. Feli and Ludwig was more than enough. Lovino glanced down the table towards his brother – just in time to see him spoon something into the mouth of a blushing Ludwig. Ugh… yea that was it. "'Kay Bella, you convinced me, I'll see you later but I'm going to pack," he said as he got to his feet.

"Bye Lovino," the other two responded absently.

A short while later, Lovino moved listlessly around the bedroom, half-heartedly lifting things from drawers before stuffing them haphazardly back in again. Realising he wasn't getting anywhere; he eventually gave up the pretence and went to look moodily out of the window – a familiar spot.

After a short while his troubled thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Lovino, I just came to get my coat." Feliciano announced, hurrying to get it, "I am going for a walk with Ludwig but he said I must have a coat because it is so cold." He shook his head fondly, "He worries about me too much…" Suddenly becoming aware of his brother's tense silence, he halted on his way back to the door, "Lovino?"

"I'm fine Feli," Lovino responded almost automatically without turning his head, "enjoy your walk."

Feliciano sighed, "I wish you were as happy as me Lovino, why are you sad? I thought that going into the field with Antonio was what you wanted?" He moved to perch on the side of the bed, his face solemn.

"It was," Lovino admitted.

"But not now? What's changed Lovino… is it because he didn't come out the first time?"

"No, it's not that, I know his reasons for that now, we talked." Lovino sighed.

"Then I don't understand," Feliciano said simply, "Don't you like him anymore? I thought…"

"_Like him!_ I lo…," he stopped abruptly, leaning his head against the cold glass. "I'm scared Feli," he whispered, "of what might happen to us, to him mainly. Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have made him do this."

Feliciano stood up and went to stand beside his brother, "Lovino, you didn't _make_ him decide to go. He _chose_ to, he chose _you_. Don't you see that? You have cared for so long; don't waste your time together worrying about what might go wrong. Take the chance."

Lovino turned his head to look at him, "I want to Feli but…"

"Love him Lovino," Feli was almost fierce, "Love him and let him love you. That's the only thing that matters and the only thing you can control." His eyes searched Lovino's face and he nodded to himself, seeming satisfied by what he saw there. "I have to go, Ludwig will be waiting. See you later," patting his brother on the shoulder, he walked towards the door.

"Feli… thanks," Lovino said the words seriously. He gave a crooked smile, "When did you get so smart?"

Feliciano smiled back at him, "Last month had _some_ benefits – it made Ludwig _understand_," putting on his coat, he left the room with a wave.

Thoughtfully, Lovino began to pack.

* * *

"Today we will be learning something a little different," Vladimir began. This would be the last lesson of the year and the class had largely been slumped in their seats, daydreaming or thinking about New Year's Eve, but they perked up a bit at this.

"You are going to learn how some rituals can be countered. Before Christmas, you learned how to create containment fields, although to make anything of a useful size requires several hunters to work together and is very draining. Whilst the ability to participate in _that_ ritual is beyond most of you yet, dispelling such a field requires only _one, _which is another reason it is not widely used. The cancellation ritual is already within the capability of quite a few of this class so we shall use that idea as an example."

The recruits were now listening with interest; containment fields were one of the few rituals which normally required more than one caster. The creation of a large field needed at least three or four hunters to work co-operatively - mingling their blood, and it was an exhausting process… those maintaining it would suffer a continually slow drain on their energy for as long as it was in place. Since it was beyond most of them at the moment and needed others to create, many of the class had found that lesson boring. A containment field the size of a teacup wasn't very exciting but _this_ sounded much more interesting.

Looking around at the attentive faces, Vladimir smiled. This had been a good choice of topic, at least they were all awake… and learning how to 'end' something, well that seemed appropriate for this time of year.

"This method requires the use of two elements simultaneously," he went on. "It is a fairly advanced technique and requires precise control. One element is usually the primary component of the original ritual - as this permits your entry and interference when it blends with what is already present. The second will almost always be fire as this is used to 'burn' through the energy and structure of the original creation."

Everyone thought about this. The idea made sense but it would be tricky, Boris raised his hand.

"You have a question Boris?" Smiling at his best pupil, Vladimir gestured for him to speak.

"The two elements which must be combined for this… they are usually fire and the main - or only element of the other ritual?" Vladimir nodded.

"So to dispel say… a water based ritual – you would need water and fire?"

"Correct," the rest of the class were showing a mixture of reactions, some were eager while others looked dubious, this definitely sounded difficult. Mathew also had a question and for once Vlad noticed his upraised hand immediately. "Yes Mathew?"

"So how would that work for a fire based ritual? Fire… and fire?" He asked.

"Good question Mathew, no for fire – air is the secondary component, but rather than mingling with the existing ritual, it must be used in such a way that it is drawn from the flames and smothers them. That is a _much_ more advanced method and not one many of you will be attempting for some time. Today we will merely be making a start on this and remember – vampires do not use rituals as widely as we do… so for the most part, these techniques are secondary to your own ability to create. I say _for the most part_," he emphasised, "these methods have already proven useful before, and it is always wise to be prepared."

Scanning the room for any further queries, and finding none; Vladimir was satisfied. It seemed that everyone understood - both what they would learn… and the reasoning behind it.

"Now, as I told you at the start; we will begin by dispelling a small field. This will require you to combine air with fire… as I think you may have already realised – ability with fire is a tremendous advantage for this type of ritual." As he said these words, Vladimir caught sight of Alfred who was pleased by that idea, and was grinning at Mathew and Bruce. Catching his eye - he nodded, "Yes Alfred, I do indeed expect you to have some ability with this… come, let us see if you can impress me."

Vladimir began by requesting Boris to create a small field to cover a pen on his desk, which he did by pricking his finger and inscribing a small symbol next to it with the blood. Chris was then instructed to attempt to touch it – his failure demonstrating to the rest of the class that the containment field was indeed in place. Vladimir then bit his own fore-finger at the tip with a fang (that was still a little unnerving to many of the group) before forming a circle between finger and thumb, he concentrated and after a moment, Boris gave a small gasp as the symbol he had created near the pen – flaked away before turning to ash. Vlad nodded to Chris who reached again for the pen, this time raising it triumphantly. The class clapped and he explained to them the mental process which they would need to follow, it was the fine control of fire that was the hardest part for most people as it had to be threaded delicately through the weave of air before touching the field.

"Did you feel your field collapse?" Vladimir then asked Boris.

"Actually… no!" Boris realised, "I mean I _saw_ the symbol disappear, but I didn't _feel_ anything, is that wrong?"

"No," Vlad told him, "your only warning if a field collapses is that you no longer feel your energy drained and that is very subtle. If you were already tired or the field was small like this," he gestured, "it is unlikely you would notice. Another fact you should all be aware of with this type of magic.

The class divided into pairs for the rest of the lesson, taking it in turns to make or break a containment field. Mathew did well. His ability with air stood him in good stead and Alfred was indeed very good at this, all the control he had been developing with fire came into play, and _he_ ended the class - second only to Boris. He was delighted at this further use for fire and Vladimir was also pleased.

"Very good Alfred, if you continue like this I shall need to give you some extra tuition in advanced fire-based rituals next year."

Alfred flushed with pleasure at the praise and Vlad smiled, "I have also noticed a distinct improvement in your lore and Russian work, I know that you found those aspects more difficult, so that is very well done indeed." As he finished speaking, he moved back to the front and then dismissed the class until the New Year.

'Thanks Arthur,' Alfred thought to himself. Talking with Arthur as he did, and having his help with the Russian stuff – well it was clearly all paying off.

* * *

New Year's Eve was always a big event for the hunters, but this year it seemed especially significant. It marked a fresh start for the academy, after what happened to both Ludwig and Sadik. In Roma's words, it was a second chance – a chance for the academy to behave differently.

In typical hunter style, this revelation was naturally celebrated with a huge party.

The hall had been lined with banners and balloons, and across two long tables, drinks of every sort had been poured. All around the room, people were dancing or playing drinking games. In one corner, Bruce and Alfred had already engaged in a game of 'last man down' which basically consisted of drinking until the other couldn't continue. To make it even more competitive Gilbert had provided several jugs of his 'special brew' for them to try.

"_Holy shit_that's strong," Alfred said spluttering, "What's in this?"

Gilbert tapped his nose, "Family secret."

Next to him Bruce was faring just as badly, "My head's fuzzy already. Christ mate, how many of these have you had?"

"Six so far."

"_Six_," declared Alfred and Bruce in unison. "Somehow I feel like less of a man." Bruce said, looking down at his fourth glass as if to say 'you are my Everest.'

"Don't worry about it. You two are holding up pretty well. Seriously, you should see Roderich after_ one_ glass." He sighed wistfully, "We couldn't get the stains off of the piano for a week."

A little to one side, Bella and Leonie were watching them, Bella in particular kept looking over and laughing before looking away and suddenly becoming very interested in the contents of her drink. Finally after about ten minutes of giggling, Leonie pushed her and she at last made her move.

"Bruce, come 'ere," said Bella, her eyes bright.

"Dammit woman, can't you see I'm having a contest," he gestured to Alfred who was currently swaying and muttering to himself, something about the British for some reason.

Bella just shrugged, before walking straight up to him, grabbing him roughly by the scruff of the neck and kissing him so forcefully that he nearly fell off his chair. Bruce blinked, before kissing back with equal enthusiasm.

"Hey Alfred..." said Bruce, looking over at him once he finally had a moment to catch his breath.

"Yea," replied Alfred dizzily.

"You win."

Bella laughed, tugging at Bruce's arm and pulling him off to, in her words, "Some place more private."

At the other end of the room music was playing and many of the students were dancing. The selection was a strange blend of 'Michael Jackson', the 'Bee Gee's' and 'Britney Spears' - chosen surprisingly by Vash, who was manning the music tonight. Several people had tried to make requests, but they backed down very quickly when he cocked his gun and stared at them harshly (all the while managing to sing "Oops I did it again," with flawless accuracy).

The dancers included Elizabeta, who had somehow managed to convince a very unwilling Roderich to 'bust a move', "Come on, if you do this for me – I'll let you be on top for once." It had actually worked. Roderich had feigned a weary sigh, before walking eagerly (!) out onto the dance floor.

Next to them Mathew had been convinced by Carlos to try a drag of his cigar and was spluttering excessively. He hadn't wanted to initially, but over a few glasses of 'Gilbert's brew', Carlos had explained to him that his element was also air and _he _could blow out elaborate and detailed shapes from his smoke because of this. By his third glass, Mathew was so impressed by that idea that he figured he ought to give it a go.

It was at this moment that they were spotted by Gilbert and Antonio, "Smoke magic! God I miss this shit, hey Antonio, remember when Francis used to be able to blow out sexy shapes from his smoke?"

"Smoke pornography I think he called it," Antonio chuckled.

Carlos laughed, before blowing out a sexy smoke lady – undulating in the air; she looked like one of the James Bond silhouettes. Gilbert's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and he whistled enthusiastically but Antonio just watched with mild amusement and Mathew looked positively terrified.

"Not into _her? _Eh Mathew?" Carlos smirked.

"I guess we bat for the same team," Antonio smiled knowingly.

"All pilots of the chocolate runway," Gilbert declared dramatically, raising a hand to his heart. "Of course _I_ am also a mechanic of the meat engine – but hey, we can't all be versatile."

"And do you tinker with many engines," Carlos asked with a wide smile.

Gilbert winked.

"Anyway," said Carlos, "I'm off to drain the lizard, I'll see you guys in a bit."

As the three men waved him off, Mathew finally spoke up.

"Hey Gilbert, Antonio..." He said cautiously, part of Mathew knew he must be mad to do it – but for some reason he was feeling very courageous and he couldn't get that beautiful man from his mind. "If you don't mind, could you tell me a little bit more about Francis?"

The two looked at him in wonder before Antonio smiled, "Of course we can Mathew, what do you want to know?"

Mathew blushed, this was crazy. Francis was dead. It sounded weird to even ask, but he thought that maybe if he got a little bit more information on the guy… perhaps then he could get some closure on the issue and stop thinking about him so much.

"Anything really, it's just...you both miss him so much, I really want to know what he was like?"

"Fun, wild...a _huge_ man-whore…"

"Gilbert," Antonio interrupted laughing, "I don't think Mathew really wants to hear about how much of a slut he was!"

"I didn't say he was a slut...I just implied that he didn't sleep in his own bed too often."

Mathew laughed weakly, wondering where this conversation was going.

Antonio looked at Mathew's nervous face and reassured him gently, "He was loyal, undyingly loyal to his friends; and he was kind… He used to say he could see beauty in everyone."

"Yea, I don't think _inner_ beauty is quite what he was getting at when he said that Antonio." Gilbert smiled ruefully.

"Don't listen to him, Mathew," Antonio said, waving off an indignant Gilbert. "I think the most significant thing about Francis was that he could bring out something in everyone, discover something special – even with those who didn't see it in themselves."

Mathew blushed, "Really?" Antonio nodded. "Wow...I...I need to go."

"Francis is dead and he's still getting more dick than you," laughed Gilbert as he watched Mathew walk away and Antonio thumped his arm, "Ow!"

At the back of the room Feliciano and Ludwig were engaged in deep conversation, "And so then I said, 'of course you can have pasta for desert Lovino, you can have pasta with anything, even strawberries'...and he pinched me and called me 'bastardo'."

Ludwig nodded listening intently, "Don't worry about it Feli, he just doesn't love pasta in the same way you do," he said seriously and Feliciano giggled before turning to face him.

"Ludwig..." He suddenly said softly, leaning across to take his hand, "Let's start the new year alone together."

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked him tenderly.

"Of course I am."

Ludwig smiled, "Then there is nothing I'd love more. He planted a gentle kiss on Feliciano's head, before leading him quietly across the room to the door.

On their way out they heard Gilbert, who sounded suddenly amazed at what was happening over on the dance floor, "Holy-shit...I didn't know he had it in him."

His loud comment drew the attention of Elizabeta and Roderich and they turned their heads to look for him but were distracted by an amazing sight.

"Is that _Lovino_...?" Elizabeta began with glee, "Are him and Antonio _dancing_...?"

In the middle of the floor, a fairly drunken Lovino had tentatively accepted Antonio's hand and been led out to dance. Vash's music wasn't exactly romantic, but their bodies rocked together rhythmically and Lovino pressed himself against Antonio, causing him to give a sharp gasp before winding his arms around him and pulling him even closer.

Roma, who was standing fairly near them with Vlad, was watching intently and everybody wondered how he would react. To the room's great surprise he chuckled, remarking to Vlad, "I knew he had it in him! He's got my blood after all." He then turned towards Antonio and Lovino before calling out, "That's my boy!"

Lovino heard him and turned bright red, moving away and letting go of Antonio's hand before walking swiftly out the room.

"No Lovino...wait," Antonio called, but Lovino had already slammed the door shut. Antonio raked a hand through his hair, "Why does this always happen?"

At the side of the floor, Vlad turned to look at Roma, who was smiling slyly, "You did that on purpose."

"If Antonio wants to romance my grandson he can do it in private," Roma growled, before quickly resuming his usual cheery face.

* * *

Ludwig breathed hard as he and Feliciano made their way up to his bedroom; he could feel his heart beating hard within his chest. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this might be possible, it was hard for hunters to form long-lasting romantic relationships and after he became a werewolf he had given up hope for love. But now...he watched Feliciano, with his beautiful auburn hair, his soft amber eyes and couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss.

Feliciano laughed breathlessly as they pulled apart and feeling a heat rise up inside of him, Ludwig was more than happy to follow Feliciano hurriedly to his room.

The bedroom was fairly large and neat, with the bed made perfectly and the shelves flawlessly stacked – the only thing that stood out was the book on his bedside table – the book that Feli had given him. Feliciano noticed this and gave a dreamy smile, "This is so wonderful Ludwig,_ you _are so wonderful."

Ludwig pulled him closer and kissed him tentatively and Feliciano returned the kiss, pushing desperately into him as his hands clutched at the soft fabric of his shirt, a shiver rushed through Ludwig's body as Feliciano began to unbutton it.

"You know," Feliciano began again, "Everyone thinks you're so big and scary, but I don't because you are so kind, and I think that your muscles are actually really..." he trailed off as he ran his hand up Ludwig's stomach, feeling his taunt abs and sighing.

Ludwig let out a groan, before picking Feliciano up by the waist and placing him tentatively onto the bed. He then leaned over him, pinning his hands in place to either side of his head as he began to kiss him. At first they were slow and tentative as Ludwig eased Feliciano out of his t-shirt and began to slowly undo the buttons at the front of his trousers.

"How can you do that with one hand, Ludwig? It took me thirty minutes to do up my trousers before the party and in the end I had to ask Lovino for help. Did you practice with yours or have you always been..." Ludwig silenced him with a much rougher kiss and this time Feliciano didn't try to speak again, instead he wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. He could now feel…Ludwig against his skin... moving against him and Feliciano's voice deserted him as breathing became hard. He moved his hand upwards and ran his hands over the smooth blond hair.

He trailed his hands all over Ludwig, but he couldn't get enough, he wanted to feel_ all_ of him... As he kissed him again, Feliciano groaned and Ludwig lowered one hand, removing his own trousers, before running it deftly up Feliciano's leg and higher.

Hearing Feliciano gasp, Ludwig smiled and pulled away. He began blistering hot kisses down Feliciano's smooth body; over his lean bare chest and onto the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

Feliciano moved his thighs apart and slowly lifted them causing Ludwig to almost stop breathing, his mouth became dry as he moved towards Feliciano and stared intently down at him. Then the need hit him hard.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked tentatively, positioning himself as he stared down at Feliciano's breathless face.

Feliciano nodded, grabbing his shoulders and slowly pulling him closer.

It hurt at first despite Ludwig's careful preparation and Feliciano gave wrecked gasps, equal in pain and pleasure, although he constantly reassured Ludwig that he didn't want to stop, wanted all of him. Slowly he got used to the feeling, and as his body filled up with an aching longing, he gripped Ludwig harder and moaned with need, a sound that was almost begging.

Ludwig's entire body shuddered as Feliciano tightened around him and his pace increased to quick ferocious bursts. His breath became ragged and he buried his face into the crook of Feliciano neck, an unbearable pressure growing inside of him.

Panting, he pulled them together with one final surge of energy, his hand tightening around Feliciano as they both felt themselves fall into a moment of complete and utter bliss.

While Feliciano let out a long final gasp, Ludwig lifted his head into the air and then something very strange happened...

Ludwig _howled._

Feliciano collapsed panting against Ludwig's body, running his hands gently up his muscular torso and leaning in to rest his head on his shoulders. He chuckled lightly to himself and even Ludwig grinned.

"Wow Ludwig, do you think anyone else has ever _howled _before?" Feliciano asked, nestling against him.

Ludwig shook his head, "I don't know, although I've heard Gilbert scream, "Rock me Amadeus," from Roderich and Elizabeta's room a couple of times." Feliciano laughed and Ludwig continued, "Feli remind me, what did you write in the back of my book again?" He asked the question with a smile, and his blue eyes twinkled slightly.

"And they all lived happily ever after..." Feliciano replied with a smile, "Why?"

"'Weil Ludwig ist der glicklichste menschauf erden...because Ludwig is the luckiest man alive."

"Oh Ludwig, _that's _what that means!" Ludwig nodded and Feliciano pulled him into another deep embrace, "Ludwig, I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too Feli," he replied softly, before noticing the time, "Midnight is in ten minutes."

"Oh really!" Feliciano said with excitement, "Then do you think we have time to... again?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like more," Ludwig pushed him back down onto the bed with a kiss.

"Happy New Year Feli."

"Happy New Year Ludwig."

As the clock struck twelve… a second howl was heard.

* * *

Alfred felt a bit unsteady as he went down the stairs and he braced himself with one hand on the wall. What was he doing again? Oh yea, going to wish Arthur 'Happy New Year', smiling muzzily he made his way into the cell.

"Shit it's really dark in here," he blurted as the door shut behind him. He stopped, feeling lost and swaying slightly, shocked at the sudden lack of light. "A-Arthur?"

Somewhere ahead of him he heard the sudden sound of scuffling and thuds, followed by a muffled curse and the squeak of the bed moving on the floor. "Alfred? What _are_ you doing? I thought there was a party and you weren't coming here tonight… is something wrong?" Arthur's voice was anxious.

"It's really, really dark Arthur, I don't like it," Alfred whimpered.

"Then why don't you put on your bloody torch?"

"Huh?" Alfred tried to move towards the comforting sound of Arthur's voice but lost his bearings and crashed noisily into the bars before ending in a heap on the floor. "Ow! Turn on the light Arthur."

"Just a minute, let me get mine," Arthur went quickly to his bed and grabbed it feeling worried. Clicking it on, he shone the beam on Alfred as he walked back towards his friend.

Alfred was now on all fours, shaking his head as he slowly got up, but when the light played over him he raised his head and gave a lopsided grin, "Hey… light."

Arthur looked him over critically; his hair was a rumpled mess, his clothes were dishevelled and his glasses hung crazily from one ear. Actually, he looked _adorable_ but… "Are you drunk?"

"You're not pleased ta see me?" Alfred's face fell immediately, he actually looked tearful.

"Oh for god's sake, of course I'm pleased to see you. But what if you'd been caught? I highly doubt you were very stealthy," Arthur groaned, but he couldn't help laughing.

"Forgot. I'd better go then," Drunkenly, Alfred tried to haul himself up the bars.

"No don't do that… you're here now, I was just worried." Arthur said in his most soothing tone; he _really_ needed to keep Alfred here until he sobered up a bit, and besides – he was such a _cute_ drunk.

Alfred swayed smiling at him, his blue eyes glittering in the torchlight, "I wanted to wish you Happy New year Arthur… 'Happy New Year!'"

"'Happy New Year' to you too Alfred, you know I'm glad you came. I would have missed you if you hadn't. Why don't we sit down… okay?" Arthur hovered on his own side of the bars, wishing he could steady Alfred; he looked as though he might fall over.

"Yeah okay," Alfred lurched over to the wall and slid down it, ending up leaning heavily against the bars, his cheek resting on them. Arthur smiled softly at him and then carefully used one finger to slide his glasses back into place, wincing as his hand brushed fleetingly against one of the bars.

He was rewarded with a blinding smile, "Thanks Arthur, you're such a _good_ friend. You know that now don't ya buddy? I really love ya man." Alfred said mushily as he pawed through the bars at Arthur's arm, drunkenly trying to pat it.

"I know. Did you have a good time?" Arthur gave him a sweet smile as he reassured him, pushing aside how much he wished that was more than just friendliness talking.

Easily diverted, Alfred rambled for some time about the New Year's party, telling Arthur all about the food (loads of burgers which he dwelt on lovingly), the drinking games (!) and that Bruce had finally snogged Bella. By the end of it Arthur was laughing helplessly, "Well you certainly kept up with Bruce in that game," he sniggered.

"Yea, had to – _hero's_ don't lose, Arthur… do you think I'm a _hero_?"

"Yes Alfred, of course you are."

"Ya know, you can be one too right… not a big one like me, 'cause you're little and vampirey, but you're really brave in the dark and I like you _so_ much… you're awesome... we can be two _heroes_ together. I wanna be a hero _so much_…"

"No, no, you can be the hero… I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"We should dance, you wanna dance Arthur - I got music on my phone…" Alfred said randomly, trying without much success to get up.

"Umm, Alfred – I'd love to see you dance but that might be a bit noisy," Arthur said in alarm. God he was drunk, still damn _delicious_ - but really, really plastered. 'It's lucky everyone else must be out of it too or he would never have made it down here without being caught,' Arthur thought; and then he realised – even this pissed, Alfred had wanted to see _him._

"Aw man, you're no fun," Alfred pouted, "I wanna do something fun, don't be so _boring_."

"I am not at all boring Alfred, you think of something else and I'll do it," Arthur stated rashly, how bad could it be after all?

"Hey, I've got a _great_ idea, we can play snap… I've got cards!" Alfred dug about in the pocket of his jacket and eventually held up a pack, grinning triumphantly before hiccupping noisily.

"Snap? You think _that_ will be fun?" Arthur asked dubiously, at least that would be harmless.

"My rules? Whatever I want, you up for it?" Now he looked sneaky.

"Well okay, but what are your rules?"

"Ya have ta promise…" Alfred demanded stubbornly in a sing-song voice.

"Sure, why not," Snap was pretty tame after all and Arthur actually felt a little disappointed -but then, Alfred looked pretty out of it, so this probably wouldn't last long.

Alfred smirked excitedly before slurring, "Strip snap, one thing off every time you lose," and he began to clumsily shuffle the pack, dropping some of the cards and stuffing them back in - before poking half through the bars.

"We can't take our clothes off in _here!_ Besides you're drunk, it wouldn't be ri…"

"Ah ah, remember you _promised_, don't be so uptight Arthur, s'not cool. _I'm_ not scared, nothing scares a real _hero_, and I'm a fuckin' amazing_ hero_… don't ya wanna be a _hero_ Arthur?" He looked really horrified at the thought and was starting to get really loud again.

Arthur looked at him. It was true that he needed to keep Alfred down here and quiet, but going along with _this_? How would Alfred feel about this tomorrow? A mental image of a shirtless Alfred popped into his head and he swallowed, pushing it resolutely out before sighing wistfully. That just wouldn't be fair, "No really Alfred…" he began reluctantly.

Alfred flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken.

Fuck being honourable. "Alright I'm in."

Alfred lasted quite a lot longer than Arthur had thought he would, but he was _really_ shit at snap with his drunken reactions…

Quite a while later Alfred had finally passed out; and he was now wrapped in his bomber jacket, sleeping on the floor beside the bars. He looked totally appealing - his glasses had slipped down again and his cowlick was sticking up but … he _was_ still in his jeans. Ignoring the flash of pain from contact with the sodding bars; Arthur smoothed the hair from his face and gently straightened the glasses… there. He smiled slightly as he looked at him. It had been almost impossible to lose those last few hands at all convincingly.

Slipping on his own shirt and slowly beginning to do up the buttons, Arthur's eyes gleamed and as he glanced down again at Alfred, he paused reminiscently. _He_ certainly looked just as good without his shirt as Arthur had imagined he would – Happy New Year indeed.

* * *

Alfred stood very still in the shower, bracing himself against the wall as the water pounded over him. Maybe if he didn't move too much his head wouldn't explode. Why the fuck had he tried to out-drink _Bruce_ of all people! Man he felt like shit.

Feeling cleaner, but still very fragile after he towelled off, Alfred made his way gingerly back to his bed and collapsed onto it groaning.

"Bad head?" Mathew tried to sound sympathetic but he was grinning evilly as Alfred slowly turned to look at him.

"Fuck off," Alfred whispered as he turned away. God, he didn't even have the energy to throw a pillow.

"Where were you? We looked all over before we came up but you'd disappeared."

Alfred kept his face carefully towards the wall, "Ugh, I woke up on the floor of one of the classrooms," he lied, "I was bloody freezing." Well _that_ was the truth at least.

"Figured it must be something like that," Mathew sniggered, "I heard you stagger in here in the middle of the night and you were far too drunk to have got lucky."

Alfred groaned again and Mathew laughed as he went off to the bathroom.

Lying in his bed, Alfred slung one arm over his eyes to block out the light - and tried to remember what he had done. He'd woken up _half-dressed_ (?!) on the floor of Arthur's _cell_ for fucks sake… Arthur'd left the torch on for him, but he hadn't said much as Alfred left, only, "Goodnight Alfred, make sure you're careful," and "you're going to have one hell of a hangover." At least he hadn't sounded cross, more amused if anything… Alfred moaned as his head throbbed, shit – well he'd have to think about it later, he needed to sleep this off.

There was a noisy knock at the door and Alfred yelped as it opened.

"Morning Alfred, you coming down to breakfast?" The Australian's voice was painfully loud and annoyingly happy, how could he be so cheerful? "Blimey, you don't look too chipper… you hanging? You want some food in ya."

Alfred shuddered at the idea of moving, though food sounded pretty good, "Nah can't, hungry but need more sleep."

"Tell you what mate; we'll bring you something up after. Mattie - _you_ coming?" Bruce called and Alfred heard Bella's voice in the corridor.

"Isn't Alfred coming to _eat?_ Wow he _must _be feeling bad," She sniggered and he could hear others laughing too…

"Yea I'm coming," Mathew paused as he crossed the room. "What would you like brought up Alfred? Some really greasy bacon? What about raw egg? That's supposed to help," they all laughed as he went out the door.

This time Alfred did throw a pillow, but it was a really pathetic shot and barely made it past the end of the bed. Damn it. The others were bound to go on about this for ages _and_ seeing Arthur tonight was going to be embarrassing. Turning over, he shut his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Leon – Hong Kong, Mei – Taiwan, Ciel – Vietnam**

**Okay, a couple of calmer weeks…but things are about to get very busy :)**

**We are about to hit 250 reviews and will be posting a link on our profile at that time – a screenshot of some bonus material for anyone who is interested…a few pictures of locations from the story as we picture them, and the first year's timetable.**

**As always - a huge thank you to all our readers/followers/faves and particularly to the amazing reviewers – it would be really tough to keep motivated at times without you guys…**

**This week's fabulous reviewers: lovemondotrasho, A Field of Starlight, , Canadatheninja, elizabeta H. Austria, HetaliaKitty, Bluebird Rain, Aphrodi, princessofd, gaaleex, Annzy Bananzy, zoewinter1, qnon, Janders, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, Lovethehumor101 and Yazeki.**

**Thanks again, we truly appreciate that you make the effort and your support means such a lot to us!**

**Hope to 'see' you all next week.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	16. What Vampires Can Do

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 13**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

_Leon walked reluctantly towards Ciel's rooms; this wasn't going to be easy. _

_Receiving permission to enter in response to his knock, he closed his eyes for a moment before slowly entering but his brows drew together at the sight which met his eyes._

_Toris was shirtless and facing the door as Leon entered, he greeted him with a half-smile before wincing as Ciel pressed a cloth to his back. Seated astride a chair – his arms resting on the back, he tried to smile reassuringly at Feliks, who was watching anxiously from his position on the bed, "Don't worry so much, it will be mostly healed by tomorrow. I know you were trying to help love, but you should have kept away, he's always worse when you try to get involved."_

_Feliks had been watching quietly, but his eyes flashed at that, "I like - totally can't stand the way he treats you Liet," he said hotly. "I mean, how can you think I could, he is like - always more unpredictable around you, and Natalya does everything she can to bring out his worst side when you are there. It makes me feel sick to see this, I totally hate it!"_

_Toris closed his eyes, his sigh acknowledging the truth of that, and Ciel raised hers from his back to look steadily at Leon, "Ivan was most displeased that Toris and Raivis returned empty handed once more," she explained with a slight shrug. They all knew that Ivan's 'irritation' could prove particularly unpleasant for Toris if Natalya was involved. "All done," she said to her patient – handing him his shirt, "it was not deep."_

_Returning her attention to Leon, Ciel tossed back her ponytail - a questioning look in her golden eyes, "Did you two have better luck? Aegaratt is still out searching, but I thought Mei would come back with you. I was hoping to see her?"_

"_Ciel…" The aching tone of the single word caused everyone in the room to still. Felik's hands clenched on the material of the shirt he was easing around Toris, and his partner put a supportive arm around him as they waited. Ciel backed away, shaking her head slowly in denial as tears rose into her eyes, "No… oh no, Leon!" She began to sob._

_Crossing the room quickly, Leon moved to comfort her and after a brief struggle she subsided, weeping against him, "I'm sorry, Ciel, I'm so sorry," he whispered._

_Sometimes… it was almost too hard to keep going._

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Directly after New Year's Day, most of the hunters who had returned for the holidays departed for the field.

"We shall be back before Valentine's Day," Elizabeta reminded Gilbert with a provocative wink as she embraced him at the door.

Walking her to the car where Roderich was waiting, Gilbert grinned, "I'll have to see if I can come up with a _special_ welcome back for the occasion – won't I, Rodders? Admit it… you'll miss me."

Roderich smirked, "On the contrary, Gil, every time I leave _you_ I think 'get behind me Satan'."

"Hell I've tried that babe, the view's even better." Gilbert grinned evilly and Roderich gave up, closing his eyes for a moment, before getting into the car and shaking his head, but his hidden smile was reminiscent.

"Now I'm sad that we're leaving," Elizabeta sighed with a mock leer, "are you sure you won't change your mind and come with us this time?"

"Nah, I'm going to stick around while Antonio's out," Gilbert replied, "take a few classes. Besides, I want to be here when he comes back – find out how it went."

"Then goodbye my dear one, we'll look forward to seeing you in February," she climbed into the car.

Gilbert leant down at the side, "Oh I know; you _both_ will… isn't that right my boy," he couldn't resist goading Roderich one last time.

Roderich didn't reply, but both of them raised their hands in farewell as the car sped off down the driveway, and Gilbert whistled happily to himself as he went back inside.

The second years were also departing that same day for their next trip into the field.

For the month of paired experience, nine couples were going out to various locations. As Alfred, Mathew and Chris waited with Leonie, for Bruce and Bella to finish their goodbyes, they saw several of the other pairs leaving. Lars and Henri paused to hug Bella on their way past, and Andro Horvat waved as he and Nandan Gupta set off together in the opposite direction.

"Bella, if you two are gonna suck face for much longer you're never getting out of here," Alfred called out eventually.

Mathew laughed, "Honestly, Alfred, I never knew you were such a romantic, you really know how to add to the moment."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Alfred grinned as the couple exchanged one last hug before walking towards them, "Not much point coming to see her off if she doesn't go… Ow!" He rubbed his arm, pretending to be in severe pain as Bruce thumped him.

"Wow, defending my honour? My hero," Bella smiled at Bruce but she gave Alfred a wink.

"Hey, that's my job," Alfred said indignantly.

"Not this time mate," Bruce said, holding Bella's rucksack as she slipped her arms through the straps.

Both women gave all the men a quick hug, and Bella pressed one last kiss to Bruce's lips, "I'll text you when we've got reception okay?"

"Yeah, you two take it steady, you hear? I'll be looking forward to you coming back."

Laughing, the two girls set off and after waving noisily, the boys went in search of some lunch.

Upstairs, Lovino and Antonio were also ready to leave.

Now that things were finally clearer between them, Lovino felt very mixed emotions about this trip. He was looking forward to spending so much time alone together – in fact his heart thumped and he got butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought too much about that… But he was also even more determined that he wouldn't let anything happen to hurt Antonio. Glancing at him from beneath lowered lashes, he smiled a little as he watched Antonio give their stuff one last check over. To have him close and so protective was reassuring, but whatever _he_ thought, that was going to work both ways. Lovino was scared when he thought too much about things which could go wrong - but _nothing_ could be worse than losing Antonio.

Noticing the sidelong glance, Antonio smiled, straightening and moving towards him. "I think we have everything we need, are you ready, Lovi?" Catching him about the waist, Antonio pulled Lovino close to look seriously into his eyes; one hand brushed back the hair from his face before cupping his cheek. "I think we're going to make a great team," he promised.

Lovino had stiffened slightly, but he relaxed a little at that, "As long as you remember we are a _team_ bastard," he said softly, "I know you want to protect me, but you must be careful as well." Blushing he forced himself to meet the green eyes so close to his own, "You're important to me too," he said gruffly.

Antonio gave him a slow, wicked smile. "It's a deal," he breathed as their lips met.

A little later after saying their goodbyes, Gilbert and Feliciano watched as they left together.

* * *

Andro sighed as he and Nandan packed up their stuff from the night before and prepared to move on. It wasn't that he was _that_ keen to encounter a vampire but all he'd seen on the first trip was some dead wolves which had made him sad - and now they'd found nothing at all for the first week of _this_ trip.

It all felt annoyingly pointless, he would so much rather be researching the medical side of things. Strapping his sleeping bag into place, he thought about the fascinating differences between human and vampire blood which were revealed under the microscope.

"Hey, Andro," he looked up enquiringly as Nandan called over, "what did you think about what Roma told us… the Wolfram stuff? Medically I mean, 'cause it was obviously pretty sick to have done it; but physically – the mixing of human and wolf… how would that have worked out do you think?"

"Hmm," Andro thought about it, "I guess it would give increased speed and stamina," the Croatian offered. "What that might _look_ like though…," he shuddered, "ethically it was just so _wrong_. I was really glad when Roma said he had finally destroyed that ritual for good. Imagine if someone else like Wolfram had got hold of it…" He broke off in surprise, looking towards his partner as Nandan gave a horrified gasp; it wasn't _that_ scary an idea now that it wasn't possible, surely?

Belatedly, he realised that it wasn't _him_ Nandan was staring at, but something past him and stiffening in alarm he swung around. One glimpse of movement was all he had time for, before something struck him a stunning blow to the head and darkness swept over him. 'Vampire!' His brain screamed the urgent message far too late, and he slumped unconscious to the floor.

Dropping his pack, Nandan stumbled backwards, frantically trying to draw his gun, but he was also too slow – the earlier moments of hesitation costing him dearly. A body struck him with enough force to knock him backwards and as he went down, strong fingers pinned his arms above his head in a vice-like grip.

Panting in fear, and with adrenaline coursing through him, Nandan looked up into the steady gaze of the vampire astride him, as he heaved his body convulsively, desperately trying to shift the weight which held him down.

The vampire barely moved in response to his struggles.

Slender, but wiry and wearing a white tunic of some kind, after a few minutes of this, the vampire seemed to grow tired of subduing him. Moving one hand suddenly, it produced what appeared to be an incredibly sharp carving knife which it thrust into the ground threateningly beside Nandan's head. Stilling in fear, he licked dry lips nervously as he glanced at the carved handle from the corner of his eye.

"That's better," it spoke softly, staring down at the Indian youth unblinkingly with golden eyes which glinted beneath glasses in the early morning light.

Nandan met that gaze, trying unsuccessfully to mask his terror as he took in the dark, spiky hair and grim expression.

"I wish you to answer a few questions ana," the vampire continued calmly, "you were discussing a ritual involving the mixture of wolf and human… yes?"

When Nandan hesitated, it gave him a swift shake, "Okay… yes!" He answered, why was it interested in that?

"I believe you said it was destroyed ana? Are you certain of that?" This was asked fiercely, the hard stare boring into his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Nandan yelled, trying again to twist away. As he spoke, he felt the knife, cool against the side of his face and flinched. His attempt to free himself had only moved his head closer to the blade and defeated, he spoke again, "We were told it was, that ritual's gone for good; so you can't get it, if that's what you were hoping!"

The vampire looked thoughtful and said nothing else for a long moment, its piercing eyes searching his face. "I think that is the truth ana," it said finally. "One last thing I wish to know. How many of these 'mixed creatures' were created and where are they?"

Tears leaked from the corners of Nandan's eyes, "You should know that shouldn't you? After all you fuckers killed him! Why are you so interested anyway? Because there are other monsters besides _you_? I won't tell you _anything _else; you're going to kill me anyway!" He spat the last words defiantly and the vampire's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Leaning over him menacingly, until it stared into Nandan's wide, scared eyes from inches away, it spoke in an angry, scathing whisper. "A monster like me? Is that right ana? My _name_ is Aegaratt Suttikul, I want _you_ to remember it well." Aegaratt slammed the captured wrists against the ground for emphasis, "You _remember_ it, because that is the name of the _monster_ who let you live. Every second of your life from this point on, is a _gift_ from _me_, because I could have killed you and did not, ana. I _chose_ to let you live! Just which of us is the monster hmm… which of us is a _killer_? You remember _that_!"

Before Nandan had time to speak, before he even had time to fully process these words, Aegaratt had moved. Releasing his captive and seizing his knife, he rose in one fluid burst of motion and disappeared into the trees as quickly as he had come.

Rolling to his side and shaking uncontrollably, Nandan vomited abruptly several times. He was almost unable to believe he was still alive, and the words replayed over and over in his shocked mind. "Every second of your life is a _gift… _which of us is a _monster_ hmm… which of us is a _killer_…"

Eventually, he heard a groan as Andro began to come around, and weeping in shock as he got to his knees; Nandan went to help his friend.

* * *

Many miles away, Lovino and Antonio had also had an encounter.

Traveling east into Ukraine, they had stopped for supplies in a small village in the late afternoon. At this time of year it grew dark very early, but they decided to head onwards before setting up camp for the night. It was unspoken, but this solitary time together was precious to them both. All the past misunderstandings and frustrations gradually fell away, and they had eased into a companionship that was warm though not quite comfortable. The potential for a more intimate relationship was always in the air, visible so far, only in the occasional touches and heated glances between them.

A little beyond the outskirts of the village, they hit trouble when Antonio noticed a furtive movement behind one of the outlying cottages. He stopped for a moment, his hand moving to grasp Lovino's arm as he jerked his head to indicate where he was looking.

Both men moved swiftly and almost silently, to the cover of a small stand of trees just beyond the cottage and put down their packs. Lovino peered into the darkness behind the building but at first he could see nothing unusual.

"To the right of the woodpile, near the corner," Antonio breathed the words so softly that they were barely audible, his lips against Lovino's ear. Even in this situation, his proximity and the warmth of the breath against his skin caused Lovino to shiver with desire but he forced himself to concentrate, straining to see… and there it was. A slight movement helped him as the darkened figure shifted awkwardly along the side of the building and he gasped, the very secretiveness of this prowler screamed that _something_ was wrong here, but was it a vampire?

Lovino nodded silently to Antonio, indicating that he saw it and both men unsheathed long knives, they were too close to a populated area to risk drawing attention with a gun. Antonio raised one finger, gesturing that he would go first and Lovino inclined his head hesitantly, he was going to follow though, no way was he letting him go alone.

Antonio slipped across the open space to hug the corner, a dark streak against the snow as he went. Lovino swallowed, he was panting now as his heart thumped, and his mouth felt dry. He had a sudden sensation of unreality…were they really going to kill here? The snow covered building and surrounding trees glowed softly beneath the stars, and it was such a perfect night, so beautiful… The shadowy figure moved again and he tensed, realising that Antonio was looking across at him questioningly. Clearing his mind of everything except the need to help his partner, he sped across to join him, but there was wetness on his cheeks.

Lovino crouched low as both men peered around the side of the building for a better look, and now he could see clearly.

The creature - and it _was_ a vampire, had the instinctive cunning of any scavenging predator, that much was plain from the way it crept along, seeking to avoid detection. Lovino was reminded of a fox slinking around a henhouse, as he watched the figure move unknowingly towards them. It was heading for a window, plainly looking for potential prey, and as it did so its face showed clearly in the light from within.

_This_ was not a person, and Lovino struggled not to recoil in horror, although part of him was relieved, this was nothing like the girl with the tattoo. _She_ had been full of malice towards them… but this truly _was_ a monster and he had never seen anything quite like it before. Its features were distorted, feral; there was nothing in _that_ face that spoke of humanity or feeling… this was a mindless, ravening beast and it hungered.

Lovino had frozen for a moment at his first true sight of the things he had trained to face, and he jumped when Antonio touched his shoulder, motioning for him to rise. Antonio inspected his expression carefully, deep green eyes searching his own for a long moment before finally giving him a half-smile of encouragement; then he moved closer to the corner.

Out here… facing this creature… Antonio seemed suddenly different to Lovino. There was a calm grimness about him, and his body movements spoke of experience and purpose, but most of all Lovino felt his determination. There had been something in that glance between them that had touched him deep inside, and at last he _truly_ believed. Antonio really _would_ die to protect him if that's what it took; he really loved him that much. And just like that, Lovino's perspective lurched and changed. Despite his fear about what lay around that corner, despite his uncertainties, the most important thing, the _only_ thing that mattered was Antonio. _He_ had to be safe and whole and for that… Lovino had to do this right. His heart steadied and a new determination rose, they had to do this together.

As he felt Antonio tense next to him, ready to go out there, ready to take the brunt of what came; Lovino jerked him back around to face him. Antonio flung him a look of impatient worry, then halted as he saw Lovino's expression clearly, surprise evident on his face. Lovino raised a silencing finger in response to the mute question, then for the first time he committed himself fully. He brought Antonio's head down for a fierce kiss before whispering one word against his skin, "Together!" Antonio's eyes flew wide, but a scraping sound arrested anything he might have said, and he nodded sharply. Blades held tightly in hand, they made their move.

A little later, Lovino paused to catch his breath but they were almost done.

The fight had been short but brutal. The vampire, taken by surprise, had at least died quickly, though the feel of its sickening breath on his face as it came for him, lingered in Lovino's mind. Antonio had cleaned both their blades, after wrenching his own clear of its back. Ignored, as it attacked Lovino in a feeding frenzy, _his_ strike had been true and mercifully swift – angling sharply upward to pierce the heart, there had been very little noise.

The aftermath, carrying the body away and burying it in the woods took much longer, but strangely it gave Lovino a sense of peace. The killing had been necessary and felt… right. The people back in that house would never know of their narrow escape from a different future, but now they were safe, and the creature itself… Deprived of the bloodlust which drove it, insanity banished from the still face, it had looked a man once more… in the only way it could have now, and that too felt like an accomplishment. It was a tragic truth, but a truth nonetheless.

Shovelling one last load of snow over the shallow grave, Antonio used branches to sweep the ground and scattered forest debris to obscure any traces of the site. Animals would not disturb _this_ grave and the location was remote, they were done. Pausing silently for a moment beside the spot, both men crossed themselves before Antonio silently took Lovino's hand and they left.

By unspoken consent, they walked onwards for several hours before setting up their tent deep within a forest, both wanted mental and physical distance from what they had been forced to do.

It had been an ugly necessity, but as he looked into the dancing flames of their small fire, feeling its warmth on his face, _this_ time Lovino felt no conflict. It had been right. He glanced to his left where beside him, Antonio too gazed into the flames; his face was thoughtful but reassuringly relaxed and catching Lovino's movement he looked up.

"Are you okay?" Lovino asked quietly as their eyes met.

"I am…fine Lovi," Antonio's voice was almost wondering, "after all this time, I was afraid…"

"It was right, what we did. Those people, and others are safe because of it," Lovino said firmly.

"I know. That's what I feel too and it was a mercy also for the creature. The old feelings…the numbness, the hate, everything I was so worried about…they were not there Lovino. All I thought of was _preserving_ life and all I cared about was _you_," he spoke the last words very softly. "You were amazing Lovino, you did not need me to protect you."

"Yes I did," Lovino said quickly, before he lost the moment. While he could, before he allowed the old defensiveness to stop him, he wanted all barriers down between them. "It was all because of _you,_ Antonio; _you_ gave me the strength to do what we did, because I had to protect you too… I _do_ need… and want you." He flushed as he spoke but continued stubbornly to hold the green eyes with his own.

Antonio stared at him for a long moment, dawning joy in his eyes before they darkened and he leaned closer, raising a slightly trembling hand to cup Lovino's face, "Are you sure, _mi amado_?" He whispered hoarsely as his breathing sped up.

"Very sure."

Their lips met, softly for a brief moment before clinging almost desperately together as the kiss deepened. Antonio crushed Lovino against him, pressing their bodies together as Lovino slid one hand into his hair, and surrendered to his own longing.

To finally hold Antonio like this, to feel the warm softness of his skin beneath his questing fingers, the touch of his lips… a burning ache rose within Lovino and he moaned pressing closer, wanting to erase any hint of distance between them. Senses aflame, the two remained before the fire for some time, exploring one another with eager mouths and hands, their bodies consumed with hunger and need. Then Antonio raised his head to look down into the hazel eyes; clouded with desire, they held no hint of doubt and Lovino gestured towards the tent.

After that, there was very little sound from within… rustles of heated exploration, murmurs of love, moans of long denied passion, and cries of release…

At last, they were completely together.

* * *

A week or so later at the academy, the first year class gathered for marksmanship.

They all were surprised when they arrived to find Gilbert, standing alongside Vash at the front of the class. Since Antonio was out in the field with Lovino, Gilbert had elected to stay behind for a few months to 'help' with the classes. Whilst Roma had thought this a wonderful idea, many of the other teachers didn't seem quite so happy.

Vash for example, was standing rather stiffly, his face fixed in a harsh scowl.

As they entered the shooting range, Gilbert saluted to them all, and Vash rubbed his temple sighing. Mathew could have sworn he also heard him mutter "It's going to be a long day."

Vash explained the plan for the lesson quickly; a machine was situated at the other end of the field which would fling golf-ball sized clay pellets into the air. The objective for the recruits was to hit as many of these as possible while they were airborne.

Gilbert had been instructed to help the class with their technique, but had instead decided to show off. Whilst shooting the targets (which he was able to manage with ease) he started humming the 'James Bond' theme and firing from fancy positions, diving dramatically forward and rolling across the floor between shots.

Vash scowled at him and beckoned him over. He was just about to begin a long-winded rant on taking his lessons more seriously, when Gilbert interrupted him.

"You seem very tense..."

"With you in the vicinity, that's not really a surprise."

Gilbert shook his head sadly, "I guess it's been a long time, since you…well – you know." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vash growled.

"Sure you do," Gilbert said loudly, and several of the students turned their heads. "What I'm trying to ask is, how's your stuff go down...with the ladies?"

Vash grunted, flicking his hair out of his face. "I have no time for that nonsense, training these young recruits is a full time commitment."

Gilbert gave a mocking gasp, "With a body like yours? You ought to be drowning in hairy heaven!"

"Eww," Bruce said, grimacing, "I heard Bella call hers a 'meat wallet' the other day, but 'hairy heaven' is just something else."

"Meat wallet! That's brilliant." Gilbert laughed, before turning his attention back to Vash. "So anyway, you're shooting solo are you?"

"Gilbert, I'm warning you!" Vash was quickly beginning to lose patience.

"Fine, fine...although if may I just say, you should think about it, you have lovely firm hands."

At this point Vash lost his temper and fired a warning shot that flew just above Gilbert's left ear. Gilbert however just cackled, sauntering off to talk to the students, although not before making some strange comment about 'Antonio' and 'angry men.'

"Well hey Mathew," Gilbert said, leaning in to where Mathew was standing, "been lusting after any more dead guys recently?"

Mathew went scarlet as he tried desperately to think of something clever to reply. Instead he settled for a weakly muttered, "No."

"What about the rest of you?" Gilbert turned to the rest of the class, who had been too distracted by their instructors' conversation to even begin to do any real shooting, "Any strange love affairs?"

Alfred wasn't sure why, but a vivid image of Arthur shot through his mind and he immediately felt a hot blush spread across his cheeks.

Before he could decide what that thought meant, he was interrupted by Bruce, "Bella tried to make me role-play as Roma the other night. If that counts for anything..." Alfred and Mathew laughed as Bruce swallowed before continuing, "and she wanted me to pretend _she_ was another guy."

Gilbert let out a noise of delight, "That's more like it! Although, it's nothing compared to some of the stuff Francis got up to!"

"Francis?" Chris asked.

"My deceased best friend…the dead guy that Mathew fancies."

'I am not in love with a dead guy, I am not in love with a dead guy, I am not in love with a dead guy, I am not in love with a dead guy,' Mathew repeated to himself inwardly, his face on fire.

"Francis was a real...connoisseur of sorts. He once spent three weeks trying to come up with an 'enlargement ritual', he got his dick officially titled 'the love truncheon' and years ago he tried to make out with Vlad at a Halloween party!"

The class looked at Gilbert in amazement.

"Ah come on, the rest of you guys must have done _something_ while you've been here?" The class shook their heads and Gilbert sighed, "Even 'old crusty over there…" He looked towards Vash, who was talking very seriously to Lily, "_He_ got up to more stuff than you guys."

They gaped in awe, "Vash? Seriously?" Bruce asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Seriously." Gilbert gave a gruff cough and straightened his back, before mimicking Vash remarkably well. "This one time, at the Academy, I put my gun in my –"

"Gilbert!" Vash shouted as he ran over, then he promptly chased a laughing Gilbert out of the shooting range.

* * *

Alfred grinned as he closed the cell door behind him. The last few weeks he had been greeted regularly by the sight of Arthur's tousled head bent over the dimly lit screen of his Christmas present as he entered. Despite the resumption of the interrogations, he seemed much happier and Alfred was glad he'd thought of getting it.

"What ya reading this time?" He asked.

"'Maurice' by E M Forster," Arthur replied, "It was only published after his death about forty years ago because of public attitudes while he was alive," he sighed. "'England has always been disinclined to accept human nature', how true... but at least that's finally changing."

"Attitudes?" Alfred was lost.

"Yes… Maurice was gay," Arthur said matter-of-factly, but he gave Alfred a direct look as he put down the Kindle and approached his friend.

"Oh," Alfred flushed a little, but his heart thumped as he glanced away, "so… was it a male brothel you were turned at?"

Arthur laughed, "Trust you to ask that. Yes it was, but didn't happen the way you're thinking." Alfred blushed harder. "I was there by accident really… I was a fool and I was trying to leave, but the host had other ideas and I didn't make it out." He sighed, "Of course things didn't go as he'd thought they would either. Leon had quite different plans for me. I think he thought I'd be glad once I adjusted… but I didn't want this, I would never have agreed and his life under Ivan? Never," he shuddered.

"Leon? Is he the one who turned you? You never said," Alfred felt a surprisingly fierce jolt of anger at the thought of this guy and Arthur…and he hadn't asked – just taken him, Alfred clenched his fists. "So you and him?" The question was out before he had time to consider.

"No," Arthur looked at him carefully, catching the sharp tone, "That was his idea when he bit me - although he had someone else actually turn me… but I could never quite forgive him and he found someone else," Arthur said simply. "Besides, I wouldn't have stayed around Ivan – and the others are too firmly under his thumb. I'm very lucky he left me alone."

For the first time Alfred found himself wondering what it would be like to be bitten. Arthur had told him it felt good, and the memory of a shirtless Arthur on New Year's Eve flashed shockingly through his mind... to have _him_ that close… 'What the…?' He pushed the thought firmly away, now blushing furiously, "You've never told me much about the others?" He asked hastily, randomly picking another topic, 'what the fuck was he thinking?'

"What do you want to know?" Arthur asked lightly, his green eyes searching Alfred's face. Inwardly Arthur felt anxious; he had noticed Alfred's blushes and wished he'd never mentioned the bloody book… Alfred was clearly uncomfortable, he should have left well alone. "Shall we sit?"

"Ah, yea sure," they sat down but Alfred felt unusually flustered, and he had to pause a moment to think about what to ask. "Umm, who else stays around Ivan? Besides Yao and Leon I mean, do the others support him?" He said finally.

Arthur thought for a bit, "Well there are quite a few lower pure-bloods like me around, and they would be there occasionally but his 'inner circle,' the purest among us… he insists _they _stay nearby. From what I've been told, most of them would live elsewhere if they had a choice, but he keeps them close."

"What is he 'The Godfather'?" Alfred joked, putting on a (poor) Sicilian accent, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies' closer…"

Arthur's laugh was brief and bitter. "This time your movies aren't far off the mark," he agreed unexpectedly, "I've seen that one – 'an offer they can't refuse?' Yea, that describes this set-up perfectly."

Alfred sobered at that, "I don't understand Arthur," he said turning his head to look at his friend, "What does he offer them?"

"Lives. They're friends Alfred, they've been together many years… and some of them are lovers – that gives Ivan plenty of incentive for ensuring 'good' behaviour."

"You mean he uses them as hostages?" Alfred asked feeling sickened by such tactics; he was beginning to understand how this worked.

"Yes. Anyone out on his behalf will have someone dear to them left behind. Ivan and Yao have become very skilled manipulators."

"But they live together, and he's right there, if they're the strongest… why can't they take him down?"

"He's very strong and he's not alone; he has Yao and his sisters as additional eyes and ears. Would you want to risk _your_ loved ones?" Arthur's tone was pointed, "There aren't _that_ many higher pure-bloods, so quite a few would die and they could easily end up pitted against each other."

"Can't anyone else group together and get rid of him?" Alfred asked after thinking about that.

"Ivan may be psychotic but he's not stupid and he's very cunning," Arthur replied. "Only the strongest are kept there – those who could otherwise band together and become a threat. For the rest of us it would take far bigger numbers, and larger groups are… discouraged from living together elsewhere." He shrugged, "Divide and rule is a very old and effective concept."

"It sucks dude," Alfred summed up after several minutes silence. "The whole thing stinks, someone's gotta help all you guys," he added in frustration.

Arthur turned to look at him and as their eyes met, his were warm and he smiled very sweetly. "If only there were more like _you_ Alfred," he said simply, "but there aren't I'm afraid."

Alfred flushed again at that, "There would be if people knew, if we could make them believe," he insisted. "How many people does Ivan control that way?"

"Only about ten live there more or less full time, sometimes up to a dozen, as far as I know," Arthur said after thinking about it, "plus Yao and his sisters. But they're all very strong, apart from Natalya and Sofia of course… _they're_ weaker than me."

"Why was that again? Didn't you tell me they turned themselves in the same way as Ivan?"

"Yes, they took the same potion - but they split it between them, they're only half as strong as Ivan, though you wouldn't know it with Natalya… she's pretty scary – she's obsessed with Ivan to a creepy extent and although she's not insane, she's just as cruel." Arthur shivered as he thought of her.

"What about the other one… Sofia?" Alfred asked, Natalya sounded like a freaky bitch.

"She tries to look after the pair of them, but she's okay, just a bit strange and really weepy, all three of them have a fucking odd relationship to be honest. It should have been obvious that the girls are too weak to create others, but Ivan let them try a long time ago… that was a disaster."

"In what way?" Alfred wondered, "Wait – you said they're really weak… half-breeds?" The whole set-up sounded pretty weird and he was glad Arthur had managed to stay out of it.

"Yes." Arthur's voice was very sad and when Alfred looked quickly towards him, his face was sorrowful.

"Dude, what happened?" Alfred realised it wasn't going to be good from Arthur's expression, besides – none of it was…

Arthur sighed, "It happened when Yao was instructed to turn an Estonian called Eduard Von Bock. He had friends staying with him when he was taken and they got caught up in it. Ivan had no interest in _them,_ but Natalya had been itching to try out the process and she bullied Sofia into agreeing too. With their level, they were lucky when the first two were successful, Berwald and Soren were weak, but they _were_ pure-bloods. Unfortunately that led the sisters to try again…"

"So did they both make half-breeds this time?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Not exactly, the three who were left were brothers and they turned two of them. Before they were taken, Tino and Berwald were a couple and devoted to each other but… after the first week Tino began to fail; Sofia was devastated… she never tried again."

"What happened to him? You told me that vampires kill half-breeds too…"

"Yes that's normally the case, but Sofia's soft-hearted when she's away from Natalya – she concealed it… for a while… and she told Berwald how to sustain Tino."

Alfred remembered something, "Wait! You told me once - about a vampire who kept his partner alive by giving him blood, you said it was a tough thing to do because they would always have to be together. This was them?" Alfred remembered that he had been dubious about the idea, he hadn't really believed that vampires could love… sneaking a glance at Arthur he felt like an idiot and was glad he'd kept quiet. Although what had happened to Tino was awful, the thought of such loyalty to a loved one pleased him now, 'I bet Arthur would be like that,' he mused.

"Yes, this is the pair I told you about, but that wasn't the end of what happened," Arthur continued. "Natalya turned Sigurd – Tino's middle brother – and _she _was successful again. It made her even more arrogant… so sure she was more powerful than anyone had believed that she also took the youngest brother Erik…" He trailed off blinking.

"…But it went wrong?" Alfred prompted quietly seeing Arthur's distress.

"Yes… for the first days Natalya was triumphant, but then it began, human blood wasn't enough, he hadn't stabilised as a vampire and he began to show the signs…" Arthur sighed.

"Couldn't his brothers help him?"

"Yes – of course they _could_ have, but they didn't get the chance. Natalya flew into a rage when it was obvious he was half-breed, it was a personal insult to _her_," Arthur spat, "so she killed him."

Alfred gasped, "Just like that? Their little brother?" He felt sick and didn't know what to say.

"She's a monster," Arthur said flatly, "at least she was never prepared to risk failure again… but she destroyed that family." He looked at Alfred, "I told you it was tragic… the Braginsky's are poison Alfred." He shook his head and shuddered, "But with Ivan and Yao… well – you can see it's a mess."

"What happened to the others?" Alfred felt cold as he thought about Tino – another half-breed – forbidden and expendable.

"They were spared… just. Natalya found out about Tino and wanted him dead too, but Sofia was so upset by the whole thing… and all of their 'offspring' were so weak anyway, they're the weakest of us all… Sofia begged and since they were no use to him - Ivan let them go. They're the only group of that size that I know of and they went far from Russia. Soren and Sigurd became close and the four of them live quietly together. I've visited them a few times." Arthur finished.

Alfred felt relieved that the others had been spared, but he was horrified at this further evidence of the misery and oppression the Braginskys had caused.

"So Arthur," he said eventually, interrupting his friend's dark thoughts.

"Hmm."

"The others, they hate things the way they are too, right?"

Arthur gave a rough laugh, "Oh yes…"

"Then if there was a way… if something happened to help them… they wouldn't stand by the Braginskys would they?"

"Not a chance, but I told you, he's got them controlled and there's no-one else strong enough…"

"Somehow, we'll find a way Arthur. I mean it, I promise you I won't forget and I won't always be just a recruit. I told ya Roma's different, maybe I could speak to him, convince him…"

"Don't do it Alfred," Arthur warned, "just you and me? It wouldn't work and then they'd know about _us_. About _you!_ It's just too risky; _promise_ me you won't… _please_."

"But I'm worried about you too, what they said to you before about… about after you're no more use." Alfred almost whispered the last words; he couldn't really believe they'd been true, but the idea had played sickeningly on his mind these last few weeks.

"Look, they've begun to question me again so there's time yet, and I'll get out of here somehow," Arthur tried to reassure him. He glanced towards his bed, hesitating before he turned to look Alfred fully in the face. "Alfred," he said seriously, "if I got the chance to get away, you know I'd have to take it don't you? I wouldn't be able to say goodbye…"

"But you'd find me later… wouldn't you?" Alfred felt cold as he imagined Arthur gone and not seeing him anymore. He wanted him out of here, but fuck… he hadn't really thought past that.

"Would you _really_ want me to?" Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm still a _vampire_ Alfred and you're a hunter, it wouldn't be easy for you… you'd be deceiving your friends."

Alfred gave a shaky laugh, "I guess I've been doing that all along haven't I? Things just didn't turn out to be like I thought they were…" He raised his head to meet the intent green gaze, "I'm _sure_ Arthur; I _don't care_ what anyone else believes… you'll always be my friend." He hesitated, before flushing slightly and adding awkwardly, "I think maybe… maybe you're my best friend… you find me Arthur, I mean it."

Arthur looked deep into the blue eyes and saw only sincerity. He was filled with emotion and his heart raced as he gave Alfred a relieved smile that softened his face. He hardly dared to believe it, but perhaps things weren't hopeless after all, and just maybe his feelings weren't as one-sided as he'd thought?

Something of this was clear in the darkening green gaze and Alfred wrenched his eyes away in confusion, he didn't know _what_ he felt, hadn't ever considered… he only knew how _empty _he'd felt when Arthur talked about going. Now he knew he _needed_ to think. "I'd better go," he muttered getting to his feet hastily.

"Are you okay Alfred?" Arthur's smile died, as he too got up and his eyes searched Alfred's face anxiously.

"Yea man, just tired," Alfred lied uncomfortably, "I'll definitely see you tomorrow though, night Arthur."

"Goodnight." Arthur looked a little lost.

As he reached the door, Alfred hesitated looking back – he knew he'd been abrupt and he didn't want to hurt Arthur's feelings. "I meant what I said Arthur… don't you _ever_ just disappear on me." He said finally before leaving the cell.

As he lay beneath cool sheets in the darkness of his room with Mathew snoring softly across the way, Alfred thought hard. Whatever he had come to feel for Arthur – it was more than just friendship. He wasn't sure yet, exactly _what_ he felt; but it was definitely more…

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… quite a few names to clarify this week, some we've mentioned before, but just in case:**

**Ciel – Vietnam, Toris – Lithuania, Feliks – Poland, Raivis – Latvia, Eduard – Estonia, Aegaratt – Thailand, Andro Horvat – Croatia, Nandan Gupta – India, Berwald – Sweden, Tino – Finland, Soren – Denmark, Sigurd – Norway, Erik – Iceland, Lars – Netherlands, Henri – Luxembourg, Chris – New Zealand.**

**The bonus material - a thank you for helping us reach 250 reviews is now available via a link from our profile page...some images of various locations from the fic and the academy's first year timetable.**

**We always want to make a point of also thanking everyone who reads/follows/faves our story, so a massive 'thank you' to you all :)**

**In particular – thanks to our amazing reviewers…you guys are so awesome! This week's special mentions are: Smellybelly69, gaaleex, Random toria, Canadatheninja, zoewinter1, elizabeta H. Austria, Annzy Bananzy, Lovethehumor101, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, Decimus Yna, SakuraMoriChan, Janders, TooLazyToLogin(Bill?), Grell-lover-4ever, qnon, XxGlacia ScarletxX, moocow4me, LiquidConfidence and BellaVelagozi.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this week's update…lots happening from here on in…**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	17. Love is the Drug

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 14**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

"_The potion is complete Ivan," Yao spoke the words softly as he entered the room and moved swiftly across to his lover. He was so hopeful that this time would be different, that this time the potion would work and Ivan would be transformed, that somehow they could get back to living together the way they had before. _

_Ivan had been so long a prisoner in his darkened world, isolated despite how Yao tried to share in his captivity. It wasn't enough, couldn't be enough - Yao could only dimly perceive Ivan's torment through the experience of his own… and he was far less restricted. Yes, he could only venture outside in full night, but he could at least do that much, and artificial light barely affected him at all. The constraints were difficult to tolerate… but compared to Ivan his existence was a picnic. The others didn't understand; how could they? They had very few limitations and they didn't love him. They hadn't known him before, had never seen what Yao saw, and hadn't lived through the endless years of disappearing hope… of despair. It was no wonder, he had changed, become so hardened… and Ivan had never been soft._

"_Bring it to me!" _

_Surely it was not too late, he could recover, could find himself… he wasn't incurable… he couldn't be. Yao took the extended hand, and into it he pressed the two precious vials._

_Without hesitation, Ivan tossed back the contents of the first vial and leant back closing his eyes. For long moments nothing seemed to be happening and Yao felt a rising tide of panic, then Ivan uttered a stifled groan and as he touched him, Yao could feel fine tremors rippling across his body… he began to convulse._

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

On Valentine's Day, the lessons turned out to be far more fun than the recruits had expected.

Whilst classes ran as usual, all the teachers (except for Vash, who was quick to inform them, "If you have time for love, you have time for shooting!") had planned themed lessons to make the day more festive.

The best of these lessons turned out to be Vampire Lore, where Vlad taught them a totally frivolous lesson about how magic could be used in a 'love ritual'.

"Before we begin; I must warn you that you cannot use this ritual to make someone fall in love with you. What the ritual actually does – is pinpoint the person that you care about most – making your own feelings more evident for a couple of minutes. It gives you a sort of 'love high'. The effect can be, depending on the strength of the feelings… _very_ powerful. Whilst it has no practical use on the field, it _is_ a mood modifier and if done right, the caster should experience absolute elation."

"Oh, so it's like a magical orgasm," Bruce remarked a little more loudly than he had meant to.

To the class's surprise, Vlad laughed, "Well, that's one way of putting it, and I know many hunters have used it to enhance their, er… love lives. It makes everything just a little more… intense."

Hearing this, everyone sat up a bit straighter in interest.

"This type of magical energy is resonant. That is to say, if two people cast it at the same time in small space, the effect of the ritual doubles. For this reason _we_ shall have to execute it one at a time. Whilst the effect of say… two casters can be very pleasant, too many performing it simultaneously can often lead to disastrous results." He coughed uncomfortably, "that could have some very unpleasant side effects… _down there_."

The men in the class winced.

Pleased that his message had been understood, Vlad went on to explain how the ritual was carried out. He bit one finger with his fang, and drew an erotic looking symbol on the table, before sprinkling it with fragments of Chrysocolla – a gem stone that was supposed to symbolise peace and love.

Gently he moved his arms upwards. With a puff of purple smoke, a small green bud rose into the air, twisting upwards before blossoming into a beautiful red rose. It glittered like a firework, before falling to the ground.

The class applauded and Vlad smiled, "Now, I shall call you up one at a time so that you may each take a turn."

Feliciano went first. For all his general ineptitude at performing rituals, _this_ time his cast produced a beautiful grey wolf that ran gracefully through the air against the backdrop of a glowing silver moon. Bruce created glistening seashells that dangled like stars, and Mathew strangely produced several golden 'fleur-de-lis' and a shimmering vision of the Eiffel tower.

Then it was Alfred's turn.

"How much do you wanna bet that Alfred thinks about hamburgers?" Mathew snickered to Bruce, as Alfred made his way to the front of the classroom.

Alfred actually hadn't given much thought to whom he was going to picture as he cast the spell, in fact he sort of imagined that the ritual would choose for him. So as he finished drawing the shape, he was quite relaxed and he sprinkled the last fragments of the gemstone almost casually onto it. He waited, and as he felt his mind start to race, he was surprised by the vivid images which leaped into his mind…

Arthur, it was all Arthur; green-eyed and laughing, scowling, saying funny British things... smiling. At the rush of thoughts, his body gave a jolt and he was suddenly filled with unbelievable warmth. It ran through his legs and arms, right to the tips of his fingers, before settling like a fluttering bird on his heart.

Alfred gasped as the whole room became flooded with a sea of sparkling, glittering, red, white and blue dust. Waves of it crested and dived, before unravelling to reveal a golden lion which shook it's mane in a shower of roses. Two beautiful white doves burst into the air above it and flew together, dancing in perfect unison and finally bursting into stunning silver stars which fell gently to the ground.

Mathew whistled, raising an eyebrow and Bruce laughed. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Even Vlad looked amused rather amused, "That was very good Alfred, although I never would have realised that _you_ might be a closet romantic."

Alfred said nothing.

* * *

It was nearly time to go.

Arthur had been ready for two nights now, and he had decided that tonight would be perfect; the Valentine's movie marathon which Alfred had told him about would provide the ideal opportunity. With everyone in the academy pleasantly occupied, he was far less likely to run into anyone down here. Looking at the time on his Kindle, Arthur decided to wait another half hour to be safe, by then the event should be in full swing but it was still way too early for Alfred to visit and Arthur was determined to keep him clear of any possible blame for this.

Over the last week, the questioning had started become more pressurised again, the daily diet of disdain, humiliation and frustration now had the added ingredient of fear as Arthur sensed that the hunters were losing the last of their patience. What that would mean was something he had not wanted to examine too closely. As the minutes ticked by, Arthur looked around his cell. Cold and bleak, this had been his life for five long months now and he couldn't wait to be free of it. His eyes paused in their travel across the room, lingering on the place by the wall where he had so often sat with Alfred, _their_ spot, the hard green gaze softened, it hadn't all been bad.

As he allowed himself to think about Alfred, the aching nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach returned, as it had every time he thought about having to leave him. Arthur swallowed and blinked his prickling eyes, he even laughed a little at himself…to have any regrets about leaving_ here_, he had to be crazy, and besides - he told himself firmly, he _would _see Alfred again… sometime…when he was trained and away from here…when they could…

Tearing his thoughts away from the mingled hope and despair those ideas gave him, Arthur looked again at the dimly lit screen in his hand, it was time to leave.

Standing, he eased his bed away from the wall and prized carefully at the large stones of the wall there. Grunting at the weight, he slowly eased the first free, swearing under his breath as he almost crushed a finger when it moved more suddenly than he expected. Ignoring the sting, and more swiftly now, he removed others…

It had taken many, many long hours to scrape away the surrounding mortar of that first stone, but Arthur had repeated the process night after night, slowly enlarging the space and then moving deeper… until finally, he had broken through to the storeroom on the other side.

Each night for months now he had worked at this, replacing the stones before morning each time, and praying it was not noticeable if anyone moved his bed. No-one had, and he had kept at it, painfully inching his way deeper into the wall until eventually he was rewarded. It was not as good as the 'Shawshank' tunnel, he still had to get out of the castle… but Arthur thought that his chances were good. Tucking the precious Kindle into an inside pocket of his jacket, Arthur squeezed himself into the gap and on through towards freedom.

* * *

Early that evening, most of the academy settled down to watch a marathon of romantic movies. Whilst they usually celebrated holidays with a big party, Valentine's Day always made Roma sad. He never joined in with any of the festivities, and instead spent most of the day at the church, lighting a candle and praying for his own lost love. For this reason, out of respect for his feelings, the rest of the academy kept their own Valentine's Day celebrations fairly low key.

The evening entertainment was taking place in the games room which had been transformed for the occasion. The pool and table tennis tables had been pushed against one wall, several soft chairs and couches had been brought in, and a projector was being used to display the movies on one of the walls. Although there weren't as many decorations as usual, the table was covered by a red cloth and held tempting plates of heart-shaped cookies, chocolates, popcorn and pink lemonade.

Despite the casual nature of the event, the couples of the academy seemed quite happy with the arrangements. Heracles sat on a couch with his arm around Kiku, who looked shyly at him, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Bella and Bruce were snuggled up together on a pile of cushions on the floor and Feliciano was lying on another couch, his head cradled in Ludwig's lap, and his lover very gently stroking his hair.

Even Vash polished his shotgun lovingly. "I call her Christina, you know," he told Vlad, as he propped his weapon on the sofa next to him.

The rest of the students were sitting in various chairs or lounging cosily on futons on the floor. Some (like Chris and Lily) were casting tentative glances at each other from across the room and others were just waiting for the movies. Alfred was one of these; he declared his undying love for the popcorn, and then proceeded to annoy Mathew by chewing loudly.

Just as the opening credits for the first movie began…

"Wait for me!" Gilbert screamed as he ran into the room, he was dragging with him a very unwilling Roderich, who was apparently linked to him by handcuffs.

"Gilbert stop! This is most undignified," Roderich declared shrilly, and to be honest he was right. Not only were they handcuffed, but Gilbert was currently almost naked, only a strange (and somewhat small) leather thong (barely) covered his essentials and in addition to that scrap of nothing, he was also wearing stockings and a powder-wig.

"Holy-shit," Alfred whistled, breaking the silence that had overcome the rest of the room (aside from the sound of Vash, slowly picking up his gun). "What...what happened?"

"Elizabeta swallowed the key," Gilbert replied with a shrug. He examined Roderich's stomach - which appeared to be covered in a layer of cream. "Hey does that look like a 'G' to you?" He asked, pointing to a patch on Roderich's abdomen where the letter 'G' appeared to have been licked into place.

Feliciano sat up, "Wow, that's really impressive! Can you write other things on Roderich's stomach?"

"I could give it a go, bend over, would you Rodders –"

"Certainly not," "Roderich gasped. His usual lily-white complexion had turned a very deep shade of red.

"Aww come on baby, don't be like that," Gilbert said, dragging him forward by the cuffs.

"Gilbert I demand you cease this at once, we must deal with it in private and… we still haven't untied Eliza from the bed!"

"Don't be so pussy-whipped princeling; she could break free if she wanted, so she's only staying there to punish us. She'll give us the spare key when she's good and ready," Roderich made a noise of disbelief. "In the meantime, these guys are missing 'Love Actually' and I'm _not_ missing Hugh Grant's beautiful face for anything in the world!"

Roderich, tried to protest further, but Gilbert had lost interest and pulled him to the ground, handing him what he called a modesty pillow.

"Where's Lovino?" Feliciano asked, as everyone slowly settled back down to watch the film.

"He's with Antonio, so probably drilling for anal-oil...at this rate they'll probably solve the fucking energy crisis." Roderich winced at his crudity and glared at him, but Gilbert only sniggered, taking a piece of popcorn and dipping it into the cream on his chest.

After that, the first film was able to play most of the way through with relatively few problems – aside from a tearful and rather drunk Vlad, who proclaimed loudly at the end that, "Love! Love...is life."

During the next film, Feliciano started to get restless and he talked on-and-off through much of the second half, "Ludwig, will you take me on a big boat one day? ...Ludwig, can I draw you like that? ...Ludwig, why did the old lady drop her pretty necklace?"

By the time the lights went up, everyone was feeling distinctly unromantic. Vlad had now drunk his second bottle of wine and was sitting with a dead look in his eyes, like a soldier who had seen too much, and Vash was alternating between pointing his gun at Feliciano or himself. Even some of the loved-up couples looked to be on the verge of a murder.

"Feliciano...don't take this the wrong way, but if you talk anymore, we're going to gag you," Bella sighed, rubbing an agitated hand through her hair.

Unfortunately, Feliciano's face positively lit up at the idea, "Ohhh, and will you tie me up as well! Ludwig likes to do that sometimes," he said eagerly.

Bella nearly choked on her drink, "He does what?"

"At first I wasn't sure, but of course Ludwig is so gentle with me that -"

"Feliciano, I think we should go up to my room," Ludwig interrupted loosening his neck tie. His face was red and although he was clearly embarrassed, something else, something more...feral twinkled in his eye.

"Oh Ludwig, are you feeling playful?" Feliciano asked gleefully, drawing a choked noise of complete revulsion from Vash.

Ludwig said nothing, but the two rose from their seats and quickly left.

"What is _wrong_ with your family?" Vlad asked Gilbert, shaking his head. Gilbert just shrugged and whispered something to Roderich which caused him to blush intensely.

* * *

Easing open the storeroom door, Arthur peered out into the passageway. At this time of night it was deeply shadowed and there was no sign of anyone nearby. After listening for a long moment where he strained desperately for any sound, Arthur slipped out, closing the door silently behind him and hugging the wall in the darkest patch he could find. The pounding of his own heart and the quick pants of his breathing seemed abnormally noisy to him and he forced himself to remain still and calm down, panicking always led to mistakes and an error here would have harsh consequences.

After a few minutes in which nothing happened, Arthur felt steadier and he began to move quietly up the corridor, his footfalls soundless and his presence a barely noticeable shadow in the gloomiest portions of the passage. The brighter lighting was only used during the busier traffic of the daytime, so at this hour it was off as few came down here at night, and it was only as he passed beneath the widely spaced and dim safety lights that Arthur could be seen. At those times he was visible briefly, his face tight and anxious each time he felt so exposed.

As Arthur neared the end of the long hallway he could see the bottom of the staircase, curving around out of sight as it rose into the upper levels and he felt a small surge of excitement, he was so close to freedom he could almost taste it.

As his foot hit the sixth step, he heard voices…

"Why did you bring me here eh? You perverted bastard, what's wrong with your room?"

"I need to hold you, _mi todo_, and this is so much closer. I couldn't keep my hands off you much longer and no-one will be down here now. Besides, you want to see the one of the later movies, don't you?"

"Maybe I could give it a miss…you could try persuading me…"

The conversation broke off as the first speaker was silenced by a kiss, and Arthur realised in horror that they had drawn closer as they talked, they were on the stairs and coming down here!

Frantically, he looked around for somewhere to hide but saw only stone walls; he was too far away from the nearest doors to make it, even if they were unlocked. Why did they have to come down here now? His only chance was to remain in the shadows and hope they were too involved with each other to notice him. Almost silently, Arthur backed away into a darkened area to one side, freezing in place as the speakers came into view. Unseen as they reached the bottom of the stairs, his green eyes widened…

The younger man, who sounded Italian, was dark haired and he smiled challenging up at the other as they moved into the passageway, "So where now Antonio? I'm gonna take a lot more_ persuading_."

It was the other man who held Arthur's horrified attention. _This_ man he recognized all too well and it couldn't have been worse… it was Francis' other friend, someone who had every reason to want to kill him.

For long seconds, Arthur thought they might pass him by. Antonio was focussed on the other, his eyes warm in a softened face as he pulled him close, but then something caught his eye and he stiffened, staring directly at the spot where Arthur stood and pushing the smaller man suddenly behind him. "Stay back Lovino, there's someone here," he said sharply, not taking his eyes from the shadowy spot where Arthur lurked, and producing a long knife.

"Move into the light where I can see you," Antonio commanded, and unwillingly, no alternative occurring to him… Arthur did so.

They locked eyes and the tension already in the air shot up to boiling point as Antonio recognized exactly whom he faced. Belatedly, he realised just who it was that had been down here all these months, and why Gilbert had been so adamant that he stay away, the blood drained from his face and he hissed one word, "_You!_"

Almost as he spoke he was lunging forward, the blade in his hand lifting to slash across Arthur's unprotected face, only the vampire's speed and reflexes saved him. Flinging up a hand to protect his face as he tried to spring out of reach, Arthur screamed as hot pain burned across his palm. The throbbing was instant and he could feel that he had lost some use of his hand as blood spurted, spattering the floor before settling into a steady drip.

Both of them were shouting now, Lovino had also drawn a knife but was standing clear for the moment, naked shock on his face at the sudden confrontation, "Antonio, who is he?" He yelled desperately as Antonio moved to the side and flung himself at Arthur once more.

Antonio was beyond processing the question, he barely heard it, all of his being focussed on the murderer before him. "You fucking swine, I will kill you," he spat the words as his blade shot out, narrowly missing this time. "For Francis, I will wipe you from this world."

Arthur spoke hurriedly as he moved; back to the wall and bracketed now by the two of them, he was out of options, "He's not dead!" He screamed frantically, "Listen to me! Francis isn't dead…" But he was too late, another slash from Antonio scored across his upper arm and as he staggered Antonio was on him, the weight bearing him down to the floor.

They struggled violently, writhing across the cold stones, Arthur managed to get his other hand around Antonio's wrist and he squeezed, numbing the hand that held the blade and keeping it from him with superior strength. With his other hand in agony and currently out of action, he was unable to get free, but still Arthur tried not to harm the Spaniard, "Please listen…" He gasped, but Antonio wasn't hearing him and moved his head back in an attempt to head butt the face beneath his own. Arthur pushed his injured hand wildly against that face, crying out as the contact ripped at his damaged and already bleeding wound, but he somehow succeeded in rolling Antonio off. As he rose he seized the blade and jerked it from Antonio's grasp, "I don't want to hurt either of you!" He shouted at Lovino as the Italian now rushed forward to help his partner, "just let me go!"

Antonio responded by grabbing Arthur's ankles, wrapping himself around them just as Lovino sprang for the knife in his hand. He went down again, this time with Antonio's knife sticking from his shoulder, but the fall had ruined the thrust and saved his heart. The Italian's own knife, now in _Arthur's_ hand was pressed tightly against his throat, _'stay strong Lovi'_; he could just make out the words engraved upon the blade.

Arthur looked up into the horrified hazel eyes above him, the only way he was getting past the two of them was to kill this Lovino, and the Italian clearly thought he was seconds from death. Tears formed in his eyes and he closed them, "I love you Antonio," he whispered as he waited for the knife to press home… and Arthur dropped his hand. He _couldn't_ kill him, it was over.

Arthur lay limply on the cold ground; he was going to die here. Numbly he tried to process that idea and his thoughts flew to Alfred as Antonio crawled into view, his fist drawn back to strike as he loomed above him. One thing suddenly focussed Arthur's mind, "Your face!" He exclaimed in horror, "Spit and make yourself sick you bloody fool…" As the blow landed and he felt his consciousness slipping away, he tried one more time, "My blood…" Darkness claimed him.

Panting heavily, and exhausted atop the fallen vampire, Antonio ground out the words, "Fetch something to bind him with Lovino..."

Lovino stared at him, his eyes huge and dark, tears still streaking his cheeks, "He could have killed me," he whispered. "Why didn't he?"

"I don't know," Antonio managed, still shaking with the fear of that moment, "but that's why he's still alive. Lovino, get something from Vlad's classroom – quickly!"

That thought consumed him though, during the few minutes that Lovino was gone, if he had killed Lovino, the creature could have got away. So why hadn't he? What was going on here? He remembered the vampire had tried to say something as he punched it… something about blood?

The two men bound their captive rapidly before clinging together. Lovino's head rested against Antonio's shoulder as they held on, and both were aware of how narrowly they had escaped being separated for good. Antonio clasped Lovino to him thankfully; he was beginning to feel a little strange…the shock he assumed, but Lovino was safe, they would be alright.

"We'd better get someone," Lovino finally said quietly, raising his face to meet Antonio's gaze. "He…" He broke off in horror, his eyes wide, and he raised a trembling hand to Antonio's mouth. "Your face Antonio, it's _covered_ in his blood…are you sure you didn't swallow any?" His voice was shrill with panic as he recalled the spurting wound on the vampire's hand and took in the amount of blood smeared around Antonio's mouth, "Antonio?"

"I don't know…I feel a bit dizzy," Antonio slurred, light-headedness was beginning to overtake him and he staggered. Lovino tried desperately to support his body, but his strength abruptly left him and he slid to the floor. Then the pain began.

The last thing he heard clearly was Lovino's voice screaming above him, "No Antonio! Oh God no! I love you! Somebody HELP!"

Agony claimed him for its own.

* * *

Barely an hour later, Lovino walked down to the repaired cell where Antonio was being held. He still struggled to believe that Antonio was actually _here_ and not in the infirmary...it didn't feel real. Inside the room it was dark, cold and almost completely silent, aside from the sound of broken sobbing which was drifting from behind the bars. Hearing this, Lovino bit his finger and used the blood to cast a fire ritual, lighting the candle he was holding.

"Who's there?" Antonio's voice was small and empty.

The sound made Lovino's chest tighten, and his throat constricted as he took several tentative steps forward and peered through the bars. Antonio sat rigidly on the bed. Deep in shock, he looked like a corpse – his skin not just pale, but rather a deathly grey and his eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"Fuck, Antonio," Lovino rasped, as his knees started to buckle, "What have they done to you? Haven't they helped you at all?"

"Lovino, you came," Antonio whispered, turning his head and blinking as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. He got up so quickly it was almost a blur, but was unused to the new reactions and he staggered, before moving more carefully towards the bars. Lovino gasped, as he tried to absorb that these changes were proof...it truly _had _happened.

Lovino's eyes began to sting, and he wiped his arm over them, breathing sharply, "Of course I came."

Antonio reached forward to hug him, but hissed in pain and jerked back as his arms touched the enchanted bars. Only his fingertips were still in reach, so Lovino grabbed those and held onto them tightly, carefully drawing his hands through and then kissing every inch of them.

Antonio's tired eyes began to swell with tears. "At least I got to see you one last time."

"Don't talk like that," Lovino said softly, "You're still you…this is just a misunderstanding, they'll realise it was a mistake and let you out of here, my grandpa will..."

"Lovino, you need to listen to me." Antonio clutched Lovino's hand tightly, "It's done! You _know_ that, I've become a vampire..."

"Don't be ridiculous, I mean look at you, you're Antonio. _My Antonio_," Lovino's voice was little more than a whisper as he clutched even more tightly to Antonio's hand.

"That's not what anyone else sees, _mi amado_," Antonio voice broke as he tried to explain something he could barely accept himself.

"No, something must have gone wrong in the turning, because look at you...you're..." Lovino continued desperately.

"Herc already ran the tests Lovi. I _have _turned and now they believe I'm just another impostor. A vampire who will lie, kill or do whatever it takes to save myself." Antonio pulled his hands gently away, refusing to meet Lovino's eyes, "They may kill me Lovino, after what's happened with their _other _prisoner." He shook his head in disbelief, "They won't believe me…shit, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I wasn't living it, but my _mind _is the same Lovino, I promise you. We've had it all wrong about pure-bloods…_they_ clearly make a _choice_ if they kill. Perhaps that's worse."

" No. You fucking can't be," Lovino began to shake violently, "Antonio don't fucking joke with me." He rasped, as his breathing started to become shorter and shallower.

"Lovino..." Antonio began, but Lovino cut in before he could speak anymore.

"No, I won't listen! This can't be true; I won't let it be true!"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Shut the fuck up," Lovino shouted, before slamming his fist into the wall. "I will not_ let_ them hurt you Antonio, I will fix this. They have to realise it's still you!"

Antonio was just about to respond, when the door slammed open.

"Lovino!" It was Roma, eyes blazing with fury "How could you be so foolish?"

"Grandpa you have to listen to me," Lovino pleaded, backing towards Antonio who was watching Roma warily.

"Have you learnt nothing from your time here?" Roma grabbed his grandson by the arm and pulled him away from the cage.

"You can't do this! You don't know how I feel about him, I..." Lovino burst into tears.

At this Roma's eyes softened a little. He knew those words...that feeling. He knew what it was like to lose a love. He began to speak a little more gently, but his voice was still determined, "Lovi, please. I know how you felt about Antonio, how we all felt. He was a wonderful teacher and a good man. He was -"

"STOP SAYING WAS!" Lovino screamed, wrenching his arm away from Roma and clinging desperately to the bars, "I know this is Antonio dammit, you are _wrong_, this is still him. He's still the man I love!"

"_That_ isn't Antonio any more. Antonio is gone."

"No! This_ is_ him, this is fucking him!" Lovino cried, as he wrenched the bars back and forth desperately, before he sunk to the floor. "Please, _believe_ me!"

Roma shook his head sadly, before walking over to Lovino, and pulling him into a tight hug. "Say goodbye in your heart Lovino," he said softly, before picking him as gently as possible.

Lovino struggled as hard as he could, but Roma's grip was too strong, "No, I won't leave him alone! There has to be another way!" "Antonio! _Please_ I lo-"

The door slammed and Antonio was left alone.

"I love you too," he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Arthur came to in surroundings he didn't recognise. As he groggily opened his eyes, he tried to make sense of where he was… lying on straw, and were those boxes? Ah, it must be one of the storerooms, though it had an unpleasantly doggy smell to it for some reason.

Feeling a little nauseous, Arthur took stock of his injuries. Various parts of his body ached and throbbed, but he could feel that they were healing and the open wounds had already closed over… he wasn't bleeding anymore – that was good, they would be largely gone within another day.

Thinking about his blood brought that last image crashing back, the hunter! Francis' friend with Arthur's tainted blood in his mouth! He jerked at the memory, had the Spaniard changed?

"I see you're awake."

The voice was calm and authoritative, with an Italian accent, and it came from Arthur's right across the room. Looking that way, all Arthur could see was a pair of ankles and the legs of a table and chair. Warily, he pushed himself up, and once he was standing he could see the face of the man who had addressed him.

Arthur decided that this must be Roma, he had the look of a man who normally smiled a lot, but at the moment his face was tired and anxious. As he met Arthur's eyes, his expression was stern and his own gaze was watchful, though his hands were loosely clasped on the table before him. Next to those hands… oh God, the Kindle and his papers! Arthur tensed.

Roma followed his horrified stare thoughtfully, "Yes, we are indeed wondering where you got these things? It seems our security has been compromised." He said simply.

Arthur was silent; he transferred his gaze stubbornly to Roma's face and waited.

The headmaster's stare was hard and implacable. "I have come to recognise that it was a mistake, keeping you alive so long," he stated simply. "I personally, have always been against killing hastily, and some of us thought you could be useful – we could study you, and there was always the possibility that you might have information which could help us. But now…many were against it at the start, and I'm afraid the time for study has passed. Most now think that we cannot afford the trouble you have brought upon us. You have been exposed as Francis' murderer; you have presumably corrupted a recruit..." He gestured to the things on the table, "You have provided little in the way of useful insight and now," Roma leant forward and his expression darkened further, "_Now_…you have turned one of my own into a filthy corruption like yourself. Francis and Antonio were part of my _family_," he growled.

Arthur closed his eyes in pain, so the Spaniard _had_ turned after all, 'What a fucking mess', he thought tiredly. He tried once more to explain, maybe _this_ man _would_ listen? Alfred thought highly of him after all… "You _have_ to talk to him," he began urgently, "Antonio hasn't changed… well of course – he's a vampire now, but his _mind_ is the same, you _must_ be able to see that."

Roma glared at him scathingly through narrowed eyes, "We know your tricks," he spat, "and we've seen too many pure-blood kills to believe you're any different to the half-breeds. Why would we?"

"Look," Arthur said desperately, "most of us_ don't_ kill and don't want to, there's so much you don't know and…it's not my place to tell you this… but Francis isn't dead." He broke off at the scorn in Roma's face.

"How convenient that you would say this now… when your life is on the line. So he's not dead. You didn't kill him but he has never returned, you think that sounds believable?"

"He's a vampire too, and he knew no-one would listen…" Arthur hesitated; he had only one other piece of information he could give. It was a death sentence if it was ever revealed he had given it, and it placed dear friends at risk… but this was his only chance to ever change anything. Maybe he could convince this Roma that he was telling the truth, that they didn't have to be enemies, and maybe it would distract them from hunting for Alfred. He would not give Alfred away whatever happened, and he had to at least try…

Looking pleadingly at Roma, his face very white, Arthur decided to give up everything… "It could mean my life," he said slowly, "but if you get me a map, I'll give you the location of the main nest as a show of goodwill."

Roma moved quickly to the door and spoke to someone outside and before many minutes had passed a map was delivered. Carefully Arthur marked the location, "Most people there," he said awkwardly, "they aren't your enemies…_truly_, they're prisoners of a sort and if you'll just let me explain…"

He was given no time to say any more.

Briskly rolling up the map, Roma pushed away from the table. "If your information is correct, they certainly won't_ live_ to be our enemies for long," he remarked to Arthur's despair, "but that remains to be seen. It certainly won't put _your_ life at risk. This may be only a desperate attempt to save yourself after all, and untested material from an untrustworthy source…? Well, we shall see, but I doubt that anything you have said will sway the academy enough to save you." He glanced once at Arthur as he walked to the door, "I don't disagree I'm afraid, you have simply caused too much misery."

"Please listen to me!" Arthur begged, but Roma refused to look at him any further…it was hopeless. As he left the room, Alfred felt the prickle of a containment ward being established and moving dejectedly towards the door he could feel it…like a solid wall of air.

He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Lovino felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Everything had been fine just a few hours ago, he and Antonio were finally going to be happy. The pain in his chest tightened as he thought of all the time they'd spent arguing. It had all seemed so important back then. Now all he wanted was Antonio…back in his arms forever.

"Oh Lovi..." Feliciano said softly as he sobbed. Lovino was currently lying against him, being rocked like baby as he cried into Feliciano's chest.

Gilbert was sitting next to them. He looked numb, his eyes seemed to have lost any light they once possessed, and he drank deeply from a canister of gin.

The three of them had been sitting together like this for about an hour, before Alfred and Mathew approached them. All of the recruits knew that Antonio had been injured, but how bad was he… and what exactly had happened?

Mathew hesitantly took a seat next to Gilbert, "How's Antonio?" he asked gently.

"He's a fucking vampire," Gilbert spat out bitterly, "he got bit by that fucker in the cells, and now _he's_ turned into one of _them_."

Mathew had no idea what to say. He wanted to tell them it would be okay, that everything would be fine...but he knew that was going to be impossible. "I'm so sorry;" he said quietly, "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

Hearing Gilbert's words, Alfred went white, "Antonio...Antonio got bitten?" He didn't believe it. Arthur wouldn't do that to Antonio, not after what happened to Francis. His stomach started to churn like rats were swarming up his insides, and his heart began to beat chaotically.

"The fucker tried to escape and Antonio was the one who caught him," Gilbert said flatly.

Lovino started to sob more heavily and Feliciano held onto him tightly.

Alfred felt himself becoming frantic, his mind seemed cloudy and his body shook. Arthur had wanted his freedom badly, but he knew him! Arthur wasn't capable of turning someone now...not deliberately. "How-how did it happen?"

Feliciano answered this time, placing a gentle finger to Lovino's lips. "From what Lovi has told me, I think Antonio slashed the vampire's hand. In the struggle, the blood from the wound went into Antonio's mouth."

Instantly Alfred hated himself for doubting Arthur for even a moment. Then he hated himself _more _as he realised, the answer Feliciano had given didn't change anything, Antonio was still screwed and yet his main thoughts had been about Arthur.

Alfred was deeply relieved that it had been an accident, had _known _it must have been, _but_ – in a dark corner of his mind he finally acknowledged the truth… _However_ it had happened, he would have forgiven him. Arthur's life and safety, his freedom…part of him felt that was worth any sacrifice.

"Shit, that bastard took _both_ my friends! First Francis and now poor fucking Antonio," Gilbert shouted, drink spraying from his mouth. "But at least that _thing_'ll get what's coming to him."

Both Mathew and Alfred looked at the others questioningly.

Feliciano spoke up, "My Grandpa and the other teachers have spoken. They've decided he's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"They're going to kill him?"

Feliciano nodded.

Alfred could barely stand as coldness spread throughout his body, and his beating heart now hurt as though it was being strangled by an elastic band. "When…" He barely croaked out the words.

"Tomorrow…" Gilbert slurred. "Wish they'd let me do it myself."

It was as though Alfred's entire world had shattered around him. He thought of Arthur, of all the days he had spent in that cage and the way he was treated, of their times together; of everything they had discussed, of how fucking much he cared for him and trusted him. He wanted Arthur to be free and he _could_ not let him _die!_ Above anything he'd ever felt before…Alfred wanted him to be happy, he felt that so strongly, that now his own happiness depended on it.

Arthur had become the colour in Alfred's life; over the past months he had slowly begun to think of him all the time, and almost without realizing it, he had started to spend his days waiting for those visits because he enjoyed them so much. Arthur had become so precious, that now Alfred could not imagine his life without him; it would be like losing a part of himself.

It was in that moment that Alfred realised just how far he would go to save him.

* * *

Despite the turmoil of the day, by three in the morning, exhaustion had claimed most of the academy's occupants and all was dark and still.

Alfred held his breath as he slipped across the room to the door, but Mathew didn't stir. Many of their friends had come up to the bedroom to talk that evening and they had chatted into the early hours. Alfred had had found it almost impossible not to defend Arthur, but he _wouldn't _believe he had deliberately harmed Antonio; there must have been some kind of accident. Without revealing too much however, there was little he could say, though even the comments he _had_ made, caused the others to give him a few strange looks.

By the time one o'clock struck, Alfred had begun to feel that Bruce and Bella might never leave, but they went off to bed shortly afterwards, and he waited for what seemed ages in the dark…until there were no sounds anywhere and he was fairly sure most people were asleep.

Alfred was desperately worried about Arthur and had decided what he was going to do…

Now he ghosted through the silent hallways like a wraith, listening at every corner for fear of discovery…but all was silent. As he edged noiselessly down the winding stairway to the cellar, Alfred stopped suddenly as someone coughed quietly from nearby. Carefully he peeked around the bend – it was Vash.

Seated sideways on a straight-backed chair at the foot of the stairs, Vash yawned, he was plainly guarding the hallway, and Alfred's heart thumped as he felt a little sick. He _liked_ Vash…but this was Arthur's _life_, he was going to have to knock him out…if he could. Fortunately, Vash seemed to be distracted by something he could hear from the direction of Arthur's old cell and he was facing in that direction, away from Alfred who didn't hesitate any further.

A few swift steps, and even as something caused Vash to begin turning…perhaps the hint of Alfred's footfall, perhaps the slight movement or some sixth sense… Alfred landed one sharp blow beneath his jaw, from the side – as he had been taught by Ludwig…and Vash crumpled. Unhappily, Alfred lowered him to the ground and moved to listen at the cell door, inside he could hear quiet weeping and his heart twisted, it was Antonio.

Alfred walked quickly up the hallway, listening at the storeroom doors for any sound of movement. At his third try he was rewarded by a slight rustle and praying hard, he cracked open the door.

The storeroom was dimly lit and contained little besides straw and a few empty crates and boxes, but it _did_ hold the only thing Alfred cared about, "_Arthur,_" he breathed the word with sigh of relief.

Arthur looked up and his already drawn face became tormented, "Alfred?! What are you doing here? Go back…they know _someone_ has been helping me and I couldn't bear it if they caught you too. You need to stay away from me now my friend, there's nothing else you can do."

"Fuck that," Alfred said succinctly, "you're going to be killed Arthur! Tomorrow most likely, did you know _that_?"

"It seemed pretty likely from what your Roma said to me earlier," Arthur admitted, closing his eyes for a moment. "I didn't attack him Alfred, I swear it to you…but he cut my hand and somehow…" He trailed off, looking at Alfred pleadingly, "I let them both go, I _could_ have escaped if I killed them, but I just couldn't."

"I know that you idiot," Alfred said roughly, "Oh not all the details," he added, flipping his hand dismissively, "but that it must have been an accident. I _know_ you now Arthur; you don't need to explain anything to me."

Arthur gave Alfred his sweetest smile, it was a little shaky, but his green eyes glowed at the implicit trust, "_Thank_ you," he said simply.

"Never mind that now," Alfred responded urgently, "we've got to get you out of here."

"That won't be possible I'm afraid; there's a field. Actually, I'm quite surprised there isn't a guard?"

"Knocked him out, and I know how to break this type of field."

"You can't do this, it'll ruin you Alfred."

"Arthur, shut up so I can concentrate," Alfred said, smiling crookedly at him. "Do you really think there's anything more important than the life of my friend?" He didn't wait for an answer, "So there's nothing more to say."

Moving to the table, Alfred smiled sadly as he saw the Christmas presents Arthur had loved so much, strewn across the table…next to them was a pen. Taking it and snapping it in half, Alfred used the jagged plastic to pierce his fingertips, before pressing them together and closing his eyes.

Concentrating hard, Alfred extended his senses and carefully generated the fine weave of air and fire, as he had been taught just a few weeks before. Somehow he could _feel_ the field which lay invisibly between them… there! Panting and trembling with effort, Alfred slipped his own creation into place, carefully threading it through the existing components of the ward until it seemed just another part of its structure. This was the moment of truth…as now he intensified the power of his own primary element, using his fire to burn the containment field from within. For a second as he laboured, he thought it might not be enough, that the barrier would hold and he strained harder, this was for _Arthur_. Thinking of him seemed to help, and Alfred felt a new surge of energy flash through him – his fire burning hotter in response, and consuming everything around it.

Lowering his hands, Alfred felt momentarily drained, and he swayed slightly before he felt strong arms go around him, holding him close and steadying him. "I've got you," said a low voice from beside his ear, "that was bloody amazing Alfred."

It had worked.

The brief bout of dizziness passed quickly and Alfred raised his head almost unwillingly from Arthur's shoulder, "You're not out yet Arthur, we need to hurry."

"I know," but Arthur paused for a long moment, his green eyes looking searchingly into the blue before him as though he wanted to say more… Finally he sighed, and moved to gather up his precious belongings, "I'm right behind you," he murmured as he followed Alfred to the storeroom door.

* * *

Mathew wasn't sure what caused him to wake; he was normally such a sound sleeper.

Yawning, he padded through to the bathroom before returning to bed, it must be the concern he felt for Antonio, playing on his subconscious. To think he'd spent so much time worrying that _Alfred_ might get himself into trouble with that vampire… He glanced across to his room-mate's bed…hang on a second, where was Alfred? Maybe he hadn't been able to sleep either and had gone down to the kitchen? But Mathew felt decidedly uneasy.

Lying in the dark, he replayed the conversations that evening. Now that he thought about it, Alfred _had_ made some fairly odd comments to Bruce and Bella…and he had reacted quite strangely to Gilbert's news about the execution too, although he reassured himself – that _was_ pretty a harsh idea for _anyone_ to contemplate. It was almost as though Alfred was worried about the _vampire_! No, of course not, he snorted at himself. But the lingering unease didn't go away.

Mathew sat up in bed as he suddenly considered something… what if all those weird conversations about vampires and the British, _hadn't_ been in preparation to fight him if the chance arose. At one time, he had been worried that Alfred might have gone down there…

A sudden commotion started up the hallway and Mathew heard running feet, followed by a shout, "The burglar alarms have gone off! Someone's breaking in!"

'Or out!' Mathew thought with a sinking heart. He remembered the lion and the roses from that morning, and was very afraid that he knew who it might be…

* * *

"This place is locked down tight, you're gonna have to go out the window." As he closed the lounge door behind them and crossed to pull back the curtains, Alfred's voice was quiet. It was the only way, but despite his determination, despite the urgency of the moment, he felt a little hollow as he realised that Arthur would soon be gone.

Though he made no sound, Alfred felt Arthur move closer in the dim room.

"Alfred, what you've done… what you've put on the line for me by doing this…" He faltered.

"Can it Arthur, I always said I'd find a way to help you and you have to admit I was right," Alfred replied lightly as he tried to ease this parting of ways.

"But what will happen now? What about _you_?"

"I dunno, I guess they'll kick me out; but they can't do much more that – what else is there? I'll survive." Alfred shrugged, compared to Arthur's life what did any of it matter?

"Being friends with me is going to cost you dearly Alfred. I never wanted that to happen and I'm so sorry," Arthur's voice was sad.

"Nah, it's worth it. Besides, what else could I do; you think I'd let you die?"

Alfred moved to the window, his fingers fumbling for the catch. "You need to get going quickly, or it'll all be for nothing," he muttered as he unlocked it.

Arthur's hand on his wrist arrested the motion briefly. "You're right, but I want you to know how grateful I am, how much this means to me, what _you_ mean to me Alfred."

"It's okay Arthur," Alfred said awkwardly, "I understand, now get out of here," he flipped the catch and flung open the window. Crisp night air rushed in and he gasped at the sudden change in temperature. "Go Arthur! There's bound to be alarms."

"Just one moment," Arthur breathed the words.

Alfred turned impatiently towards him; did he want to be caught? He went very still as cool fingers traced his jaw, tilting his face. A shadowy figure before him, he sensed as much as saw Arthur lean forward, a darker blur against the dimness of the room, before he felt the touch of his lips.

Gentle and soft, the kiss was experimental, Arthur at first only brushing Alfred's lips with his own… but as he responded, they clung and seemed almost to burn. Smooth and firm, his mouth was warm against Alfred's, and he felt _so good_. Arthur smelt like pines and maybe the ocean, the vague impression ghosted over him as he was held closer. Alfred gasped, and as the press of Arthur's mouth became more insistent…seeking, searching, _yearning_…a burst of heat surged through his body, shocking him with its violence. They pressed fiercely together for just one second, Alfred's hand moving to tangle in the blond hair as Arthur groaned into his mouth.

Shouts came from upstairs, followed by the sound of running feet.

They broke apart, both panting hard and Arthur moved towards the window. With one leg over the sill he paused; in the moonlight, his face was pale but the green eyes blazed as they held his own.

"Holy shit Arthur?" Alfred whispered; this was all happening too fast, "I… I… you gotta go!"

Arthur smiled slightly, "Yes, I know," all at once he looked weary and he closed his eyes. "I'll find you Alfred," the words drifted in the air behind him… and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: mi amado –my beloved**

**We are SO happy at the amount of support we are getting for our story, you guys are awesome!**

**Our massive thanks as always to everyone who takes the time to read/fave/follow and especially review! Huge gratitude to you all :)**

**This week's star reviewers: Lovethehumor101, Random toria, zoewinter1, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, JadeAnime, Abbie-grey, Janders, gaaleex, Le-awesome-me, qnon, Grell-lover-4ever, LiquidConfidence, TheEroticFox, Guest and Annzy Bananzy.**

**We hope you all enjoyed this week's update and join us again next Friday :)**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	18. Painful Truths

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 15**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

"_Ivan? Ivan!" Yao knew he had lost control, but he didn't care, Ivan lay so still…._

_He shook him again and sighed thankfully, this time he had heard a faint groan. After a few more minutes, Ivan's eyelids fluttered and as he saw Yao hovering worriedly, he gave him a gentle smile that gradually turned more calculating, as he came fully around._

"_Something has changed, I feel sluggish…different…" Ivan grunted as he raised himself slowly to his feet, and then he turned his face to his lover, "Turn up the lights fully."_

_Trembling with a mixture of hope and trepidation, Yao moved to do as he commanded._

_Ivan sat with his eyes closed as unaccustomed brightness filled the room, then – squinting as they adjusted…he opened them. Yao gasped, "You…you…does it hurt?"_

"_Niet," there was a long pause, as they looked at one another, almost in disbelief. However much they had striven for this moment, longed for it…neither had felt confident it would ever really come._

_Ivan rose to his feet and moved to cup Yao's face, the violet eyes drinking in his first truly illuminated and painless view of that dear sight in hundreds of years. "Just for this," he muttered harshly, "just for this it would all have been worthwhile." He bent to press his lips to Yao's for a wondering, almost desperate moment, before pulling him forward to the door, "It is morning, da? I must know if it has worked fully."_

_Yao stumbled slightly as he was dragged along, but it was a result of his own shock rather than the superior strength which it would previously have been, and he knew… he could barely dare to believe it… but he knew… the potion had been a success, Ivan was human once more. _

_They sped through their rooms until they reached one particular door, and there they halted. This door opened to the outside, and letting go of Yao's hand; Ivan first unbolted and then opened it. _

_A small space was revealed, with stone steps leading upwards to the courtyard above, and through the doorway sunlight could be seen. It was weak at this early hour, but nevertheless streamed across the steps, spilling most of the way down the stairway in a river of molten beauty. _

_Yao gasped and hung back, stretching one hand out imploringly as Ivan moved through the doorway, "Wait! We must be sure, the risk…"_

"_I am sure," Ivan barked a laugh that was almost giddy, and Yao stared at him, "I know…" He took the final steps, and his skin and hair turned to burnished gold, as the first rays bathed him._

_For several minutes both men were silent. Yao felt stunned, and Ivan was lost in pure pleasure… but finally, he turned to look back into the shadows of the interior and their eyes met, "We are free Yao," Ivan breathed the words, "at last we are free!"_

_For one more moment he stood triumphant, then suddenly, shockingly, he screamed._

_Falling back, fortunately towards the doorway where Yao was able to grab him… he stumbled, and faintly, smoke began to rise from his body. As Yao dragged him frantically back inside to the sheltering darkness, he could see tears streaming from beneath the tightly closed lids, "Nooooo…" It was unclear which of them gave voice to the despairing wail, and it didn't matter…_

_It had worked, but it hadn't lasted, they had failed again._

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Alfred stared at the empty window for several moments before leaning forward to gently latch it closed again with trembling fingers. Then he leaned briefly against the sill, and tried to get ready for the confrontation which he could hear coming down the stairs, the footsteps sounding ominously like approaching thunder.

So many thoughts and emotions raced through him that he almost felt overwhelmed, guilt over Vash and Antonio, his betrayal of friends and the academy, relief that Arthur was safe and there would finally be no more secrets, fear of what would happen to him. That last sensation was lurking in a small corner of his mind at the moment, pushed back by all the others, but it nagged nevertheless.

Above everything else, Alfred was still consumed by Arthur; that _kiss_, the feel of Arthur's lips against his own, the press of his body, his smell… despite the urgency of the other issues about to confront him, Alfred's body was still caught up in the memory of those overpowering sensations and his brain was still trying to catch up. He'd known that he felt deeply for Arthur, had realised how important he was to him… but somehow, he still hadn't recognised how much deeper it all went. Alfred had wondered if maybe he felt a lot more than friendship, but the idea had been pretty new… he hadn't been prepared for the violence of the storm which overtook his body when Arthur was in his arms… but now he guessed he knew…he loved him.

And now he was gone.

The overhead light blazed into life making Alfred wince, but as he turned to face the accusing eyes before him, he realised he wouldn't change a damn thing about what he'd done, and he straightened his spine.

Gathered in the doorway were Kiku, Heracles and Ludwig, with Roma at the front, their faces were shocked and the headmaster looked at him with serious eyes.

"Alfred?!" Another figure appeared beside the others, and Alfred realised it was Mathew, a flush rose to his cheeks and he looked away from his friend's questioning eyes.

"You'd better come to my office," Roma said heavily at last, "you have a lot to explain."

Alfred nodded and began to walk slowly towards the group just as an angry Gilbert arrived, half-supporting a dishevelled looking Vash. "I'm sorry that I had to hit you," he mumbled awkwardly, glad 'Christina' was nowhere in sight, as Vash shot him a murderous look.

"Sorry?!" Gilbert let go of Vash's arm to take a hasty step towards him, "You let that fucker go and you're _sorry_?! You stupid bastard; I'll make sure that you're more than sorry…"

"Gilbert!" Roma said coldly, raising an arm to bar his way, "What we need at the moment are answers, _if_ you can control yourself you may come with us. Believe me, I understand the temptation," his glance at Alfred was scathing, "but you _will_ restrain yourself." He looked for a long moment at Gilbert, finally receiving a grudging nod in return, before gesturing to the window, "I suppose the captive is long gone?" Alfred nodded and his mouth tightened, "Very well, then I suggest you prepare yourself for the consequences of your actions."

"Sir," Mathew stumbled forward, as he spoke again before being heard, "Sir?"

"What is it Mathew? _You_ should not be here and you should go back to your room."

"No sir, I…I want to come too, _please_, Alfred's my friend."

Roma looked across at Alfred, who stood very still and closed his eyes at this show of support. "Very well," he said at last, "Vlad, Gil and Ludwig… you come too, Kiku…see to Vash, and Herc…check that the building is secure please." Turning, he led the way to his office, while the others moved to do as he had directed.

* * *

Weary and worried, Arthur sighed with relief as he finally reached home. The night was almost over, and the sky was beginning to lighten as he moved through the wintery garden, though it was an angry, sullen grey that promised rain or more snow and mirrored his mood.

_Alfred_, what was happening to him now? Arthur's heart wrenched as he thought of him, left behind to face the consequences of helping him; all alone…despite himself, more tears leaked across cheeks still damp with the tracks of his earlier grief. He loved him… but what good was that? Being loved by Arthur, being his friend, it seemed likely that would gain Alfred nothing but pain and being outcast from the life he had chosen.

Coming home didn't feel like any kind of triumph, anxiety and loss filled him, but he hurried towards the door anyway, at least he could check on the others…

It felt so long since he'd been here that it really didn't seem like coming home at all, and it was with a sensation of unreality that he let himself in to the darkened building; at least the house was quiet and all seemed secure. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, and moved tiredly towards the living room, before he froze.

_Phhheeeeewwww_… the long slow exhalation brought with it the distinctive, slightly exotic scent of Gauloises, and as Arthur turned towards the sound, a small sooty glow brought his gaze immediately to the figure seated in the dim room.

"Francis! Why are you bloody smoking in the house?"

"_Liberté toujours, mon ami,_ and besides, _you _have not been here with your nagging, where _have_ you been?"

Seated in an armchair near the fireplace, enough illumination trickled through the windows for Arthur to see him where he lounged; it glinted off sleek hair which appeared silver in the early morning light, as Francis watched him enter. Infuriatingly, he sipped from a glass of wine and took another long drag on his cigarette as he leant back, sighing in exaggerated pleasure before adding provocatively, "Leaving me at home with the child! While you were out getting laid perhaps?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Arthur huffed, wanting to throttle him, the last thing he needed right now was this nonsense. "Of course I…"

"We all have urges Arthur," Francis interrupted in a superior tone, "but I am amazed you would desert Peter for so many months. I do hope your conquest was worth it?"

"Conquest? Listen, you blasted snail-slurper! You know very well that I wouldn't be away without a damned good reason!"

"No steamy love affair? I suppose not," Francis heaved a (fake) mournful sigh, "not _you_, God forbid you should have some fun…no juicy details at all then?" He mocked his housemate lazily, before bringing the cigarette to his lips once more and inhaling with evident pleasure.

Arthur was distracted by the movement, "Put that bloody cigarette out! You know the house rules…"

Francis regarded him infuriatingly, as he thoughtfully exhaled a series of smoke rings, "Rules? …but as the man of the house for so long now…I have made _new_ rules Arthur."

Arthur actually growled and the Frenchman chuckled to himself, "Not that we missed you of course…you have so many rules, and by the way – you were wrong about Peter."

"Well he's obviously okay, thank God," Arthur sighed in relief at that, before enquiring in a dangerous tone, "What have you done to him now? Wrong about what? "

Francis chuckled, "But your appalling fashion sense my dear…what else? He looks simply adorable in the sailor suit…as I _told_ you he would…_honhonhon_." He raised his glass in a mock toast.

"Oh sod off, you fucking frog," Arthur gave the expected come-back, but it was almost mechanical, he was simply too tired and anxious to keep this up. He couldn't even be bothered to put his foot down about the smoking right now… as long as Peter was alright, he just didn't care about any of that stuff at the moment.

Arthur's voice was unusually soft and abstracted, it lacked its usual bite and he _never_ gave up this easily. Wherever he had been, something was plainly _very_ wrong and Francis abandoned both his teasing and his languorous pose to sit up. He leant forward to switch on a lamp before tossing back his blonde hair and giving Arthur a long, considering look.

"Peter is perfectly fine, he's asleep…but _you_ do not look at all well Arthur," he said in a changed tone, his deep blue eyes sharp as they took in Arthur's drawn face. "What _really_ happened to you? I have been out to search several times, but I found no trace of you and couldn't stay away too long because of Peter. We were both very worried," he added in an unusually gentle voice.

Arthur moved towards him, and sank into a chair on the opposite side of the fireplace in the simply furnished room. His gaze wandered around the comforting familiarity almost blankly, resting on his beloved bookshelves for a moment, as though to reassure himself that he really was home. Meeting his friend's gaze briefly before his own eyes dropped, he finally answered, "I was taken by the hunters," he admitted. "I've been a prisoner at the fucking academy all this time."

Francis breathed in sharply and sat forward, "But you escaped _oui_? How did you manage it?"

"I _tried_ to escape…" Arthur let his face sink into his trembling hands, "It all went wrong Francis… and now _he's_ going to be caught, he's going to suffer for being my friend and I didn't want that. He'll have to face them all alone…and there was nothing I could do to help."

"He?" Francis raised one elegant eyebrow in surprise and his blue eyes gleamed, could it really be that _Arthur _had _finally_ fallen for someone? He watched his friend closely and waited to see if he would volunteer any more information about this '_he_', but as the moment stretched out, he had to ask, "What about my friends Arthur? Did you see Gilbert or Antonio?" His longing to have seen them himself was clear in his voice.

Arthur had been shielding his eyes, and lost in his own agitated thoughts, but at this question he stilled completely, before raising his head. The green eyes were full of remorse and sadness as he met Francis' eyes, "Yes, I met both of them," he said quietly, "but I didn't tell them about you until…"

"Until?" Something in that sorrowful gaze made Francis' heart begin to race, just what had gone wrong? And what had Arthur told them?

Haltingly, Arthur recounted the tale of his captivity as Francis listened. Although Arthur was typically reticent about his interactions with Alfred; Francis was not deceived, his normally composed house-mate had _indeed_ fallen for this American, he smirked to himself, and fallen hard it seemed…that _would_ be interesting…

By the time Arthur finished telling him what had occurred on the night of his failed escape attempt, all desire to laugh had left the usually relaxed and polished Frenchman.

"_Ah mon dieu_, my poor Antonio," he whispered, his ordinarily pale complexion whitening further, "What will they do with you now?"

"They might kill him Francis," Arthur spoke wearily; "they were going to kill me after what happened. That's…that's when I told Roma about you…but he didn't believe me. He thought I was trying to save myself and said if you weren't dead, you would have gone back."

"What will you do now?" Francis asked at last, "We need to help him if we can., though I don't know how."

"I don't yet either," Arthur admitted, "we need to find out what's going on…but first," he made a frustrated face of disgust, "I'm going to have to make a trip…at least it should be short."

"Ivan?"

"You know the rules, I have to report Antonio's changed state," he scowled thoughtfully, "I can't see any way around it…if he found out any other way it would draw attention, and we can't give any reason for him to send someone _here_."

Francis nodded, though anger and contempt was visible in his face, "Those rules are stupid and outdated, but you are right _mon ami_, you must go." Soberly he looked into Arthur's face, "Be very careful Arthur," he cautioned, "If he somehow discovered your secret, or that you betrayed him… you or Peter would be eliminated without hesitation."

"Yes, I know…better to go quickly, before there's any chance that he could have heard." Arthur leant forward urgently, "I must see Peter first… but I'll leave tonight. Francis, will you go to watch over them while I'm gone? I _must_ know what happens to Alfred, and we need to find a way to free Antonio if we can…"

"But of course I will go," Francis spoke immediately. "You think I would not do anything I could to help Antonio? And I will try to get news of your Alfred too," he smiled very slightly as Arthur blushed, but made no other comment. This situation left very little room for humour.

"Thank you," Arthur said as he rose from the chair, "when can you leave?"

"I too will go immediately," Francis replied, "fortunately Peter fed today so he will be fine on his own, for about a week if necessary…I will explain the situation to him."

"Francis…I'll be back as quickly as I can, be careful won't you…don't get caught."

His friend snorted derisively, "_Pah_, who do you think I am? You?"

Arthur decided not to reply to that.

* * *

"Why did you come down here? You shouldn't be here."

"Don't be a fool bastard; you know I love you…that hasn't changed."

"You shouldn't have come back Lovino, I'm no good for you now…we can't be together and they'll probably kill me." Antonio sat on the edge of the bunk and despairingly raised both hands to cover his face as he leant forward, his glossy dark hair spilling over the tops of his fingers.

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me damn it," Lovino's eyes were full of shared pain, but his tone was uncompromising, "it doesn't seem so bad to me."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I thought you would be gone but…do you feel any different? Apart from physically? You _haven't_ changed. I _know_ you Antonio and you're the same, I can hardly fucking believe it, but I know it's true." Lovino grabbed the bars in frustration, "Look at me Antonio."

Antonio lowered his hands and met his gaze; the green eyes were full of love but he shook his head. "I could hurt you now Lovino, don't you realise that?"

"Now you sound like that stupid macho-potato Ludwig. We can all hurt each other Antonio, but you won't; do you _want_ to hurt me?"

Antonio looked horrified, "Of course I don't! How could you think that?"

"_I_ don't, now get over here idiot."

Hesitantly, Antonio rose and walked towards the bars until they were face to face. He still looked a little lost and wary, but Lovino's belief affected him powerfully.

Lovino pressed himself flush against the bars and reached for Antonio's hands, his face pushed between them, "Kiss me bastard," he whispered, "so I know you still want to, so I know _that_ hasn't changed."

Uncertainly, Antonio leant forward, pressing his lips to Lovino's for a gentle, sweet moment. As the kiss deepened, Antonio's cheek brushed the bars and he hissed in pain before drawing back slightly, "That could _never_ change _mi alma,_ whatever happens but…"

"No Antonio," Lovino said firmly, "nothing else. You won't harm me and _you_ need to believe that too." He looked at Antonio consideringly for a moment, "Are you hungry?"

Antonio recoiled, "No! Why would you ask that?"

"I want you to test yourself, but I don't want it to be too hard," Lovino answered a bit shakily.

"Test myself? What do you…?" His eyes widened in understanding as Lovino let go of his hands and without breaking eye contact, rolled up one sleeve and pushed his bared wrist back through the bars towards him. "No Lovino! No fucking way," he began to back off but Lovino grabbed hold of him, taking his hand and meeting his eyes. He looked scared but determined.

"I tell you _yes_! You must do this for both of us; it is the only way to prove to yourself you have control. I believe in _you_ Antonio, if you love me, show it now…or are you afraid you don't love me enough?" Hazel eyes met green fiercely and Antonio groaned as the wrist was thrust before his face, "Prove it!"

Antonio trembled, but he continued to hold Lovino's gaze as he brought the bared skin to his lips…

A slight sting and then… a rush of warmth swept over Lovino and his body clamoured for more, desire, bliss, longing… senses overwhelmed, he moaned aloud, sinking to his knees and panting.

"Lovino! Oh my God, have I hurt you?" Antonio sank down before him, ignoring the pain as his arm brushed the bars and staring at him wildly.

As his vision cleared, Lovino flushed, "Hurt me? Oh no…in fact it…it seems there are some benefits to your change…" He blushed harder.

For the first time since his life had turned upside down, Antonio smiled slowly.

A short while later, they sat together side-by-side and holding hands, both leaning against the wall on either side of the bars, unknowingly occupying the same spot that had been used so many times by Alfred and Arthur.

"Your courage shames me Lovino," Antonio said softly, "I was ready to give up."

"Idiot," Lovino squeezed the hand he held and blinked rapidly, "don't you ever say that. Now we have to convince the others, but I will bring Gilbert to see you. I think he might believe it and he knows you well."

Antonio sighed, "I don't know what to tell him about Francis, Lovi…with what we know now…that vampire may have been telling the truth about him. What do you think?"

"Would he let you believe he was dead?"

"Before this…I don't know if I would have given him the chance to explain. We might have killed him, thinking we were doing him a favour…shit Lovino," Antonio felt stunned by the idea.

"Then if he is alive, he was right to stay away," Lovino looked compassionately at his lover, "you could not have known bastard, so don't start feeling guilty. Think about it…you can decide what to tell Gil when I bring him down here…we don't know for sure."

"No," Antonio sighed, "but we know why you weren't killed the other night now Lovi, the vampire…what's happened to him?"

As Lovino began to reply that he didn't know, a voice interrupted from the doorway…

"He's gone, one of the fucking recruits let him go."

It was Gilbert.

Hands thrust deep into his pockets; he surveyed the two of them in disgust, as they sat together on the floor. "You weren't supposed to come down here alone Lovino, you were meant to wait for me."

Lovino shrugged and held onto Antonio's hand even more tightly, "You expected me to wait? To leave him here alone?"

Gilbert looked once despairingly at Antonio, before he shrugged, "We need to talk, Lovino…" He walked back through the door and Lovino rose to his feet.

"I _will_ convince him Antonio, I'll bring him to see you, I promise…and I'll be back."

As he watched his lover leave, Antonio wondered bleakly what would come of this and his thoughts drifted back to the English vampire…was it possible that Francis was still alive?

* * *

A day later, they were still having the same argument...

"I'll kill the fucker that did this! Do you hear me? One day I'll kill him!" Gilbert slammed his fist into a wall as hot, bitter tears poured down his face.

The two men had also just received some even worse news.

Antonio's condition was now known all over the school, and with the previous outcome so poor – when 'the _other_ vampire' had been kept in the cells; the academy was nervous about the possibility of a further incident. It had begun to seem likely that he would be executed.

"Gilbert," Lovino said, clenching his jaw and talking as softly as he could manage, "I know you're angry. Believe me, I know. But you need to listen to me. You need to go and see Antonio. He's still there Gil, he's…"

"No. I don't want to see one of the only people I've ever loved ... my best friend, talk to me as a bloodthirsty shell." Gilbert's voice was hard.

"But he's not Gilbert, he's _really_ not. I've spoken to him. Inside, Antonio is still who he always was, he's still…"

"Enough! Delude yourself if you want to Lovino. But don't try and drag me into it. Fuck, don't you pay any attention in lessons?"

"He's the same."

"That's what they _want_ you to think," Gilbert spat savagely.

Lovino clenched his fists. He didn't want to have to say this, didn't want to admit what he'd tried, or to reveal anything about what they had done. In retrospect, it felt too intimate, but it was his last chance – Gilbert wasn't listening to anything else. "I let him bite me."

"You did what?" Gilbert's eyes snapped to him in horror.

"I _made_ him bite me. I allowed Antonio to feed from me. I gave him the chance to kill me…and he didn't." Lovino flushed at the memory, but he continued to speak forcefully. He was determined to make his point and refused to tear his gaze away from Gilbert's.

"Fuck." Gilbert shook his head, "Fuck," he sank to the floor. "Antonio… he knows he's going to die, a vampire had no reason to keep you alive you fool...the risk you took! He might well have just...fuck."

Lovino nodded slowly, "I _know_ it's still him Gil, I really do. You need to go see him."

Finally, Gilbert nodded slowly, but his eyes still looked bleak as he had thought of something else, "You do realise that if what you say is true, if he really _is_ the same, then the academy is wrong… all the things we've been doing are wrong. If this is true, then we're all fucking murderers."

"I know," Lovino said quietly. "Since he turned…Antonio has been tortured about that too. But don't we _have_ to know Gil? Know for certain if there's any chance we were wrong…and for Antonio…isn't that a chance you're willing to take?"

Gilbert stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, before pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it thoughtfully. "You know Alfred seems pretty confident about the other vampire too. They spoke to him again this morning. Told him he's gonna be kicked out of the school but he said he doesn't care, so long as he saved that vampire." He took a long drag on his cigarette, "He tried to defend Antonio too. He told Roma that he was making a mistake..."

"The vampire Alfred saved, the one me and Antonio tried to stop; you do realise that he had the chance to escape?" Lovino asked sadly, if only that hadn't happened…

Gilbert stared up at him in surprise and Lovino nodded, "It's true. In the struggle, when Antonio was down…he could have killed me." He closed his eyes at the memory, "He took my own knife, and had it at my throat. If he had done it… he could have gone, he could have been free. He chose not to or maybe _couldn't_ do it…but he gave me my life." Lovino finished softly.

Gilbert gasped, stubbed out his cigarette and stood up, his eyes now blazing. "I need to see Antonio…"

* * *

"Gil…" Antonio gazed at him in shock, and Gilbert was also taken aback as he _really_ looked at his friend. Antonio's face was worn, his green eyes lacked their usual sparkle and he seemed…frail somehow? The other vampire hadn't looked like that? He was momentarily distracted as Antonio continued, "You're here...I didn't think you'd come."

"Don't be a fucking idiot," Gilbert shifted guiltily, before meeting his eyes. "Fuck man, what have they _done_ to you?"

Antonio tried to laugh, "Are you trying to say that I'm not as handsome as ever?"

Gilbert shook his head and smiled, but inside he was horrified. Antonio looked bad, really bad, his skin had started to grey and his eyes were fat and puffy from crying. He looked almost as if, as if he might actually _be_ dying…but he _was_ still his friend. He moved to the bars, "So Lovi was right," he finally said sadly, "You really are you."

Antonio nodded and his eyes softened, "How is Lovi?"

"Not good. He wants to see you, so he'll be down, but he convinced me to come first." Gilbert paused, "He believes in you, you know. He forced me to understand and come down here."

"I miss him so much Gil," Antonio closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "even his scowl."

Gilbert gave a hoarse laugh, "Especially that you mean." He hesitated before going on, "We've messed up so badly you know. All of us...and for God knows how long. All those vampires we killed, the pure-bloods at least ...all of them...they were sane. Maybe not all of them _were_ killers." He turned his head away, refusing to look Antonio in the eyes, "We're murders Antonio. Me, you, Francis...the whole fucking academy."

Antonio closed his eyes and nodded. Tears started to pour down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Antonio," Gilbert said softly, reaching through the bars to wipe the tears away from Antonio's face. "Please."

"It's not only that…I'm going to _die_ Gil. I don't want to die but it's going to happen. The academy is going to kill me and I'm so afraid. They've decided to fucking execute me, and they won't let me see Lovi…I want to see _him_ again, even if it's just one last time. I love him Gil...so fucking much."

"They can't keep him from you, and I won't let them," Gilbert replied fiercely, "whatever happens, me and Lovino will stand by you and we'll find a way. I promise you, you'll live…"

Antonio shook his head, "No Gil. There's something else I need to tell you..."

* * *

Mathew walked slowly into the bedroom. It was messy; Alfred's clothes and possessions had been flung everywhere, and his case was on the floor. Alfred himself was sitting in the middle of it all, his face was blank, and his eyes were swollen and red.

"They're kicking me out Mathew." He dragged an arm across his face to hide the tears, "And I'm probably lucky they didn't decide to do more, imprison me or something."

"Oh _Alfred_," Mathew replied softly, "Why did you do it?"

"I had to! They were going to kill him. I couldn't let them! Arthur…" Mathew arched an eyebrow, "the vampire, he's my friend."

Mathew shook his head sadly, "Didn't you listen in Vlad's classes at all? That's what he wanted you to think Alfred. But vampires don't have feelings, the pure-bloods can just _act_ human – that's why they can kill so effectively."

"Not Arthur." Alfred thought of their kiss, of Arthur's lips pressed so hard against his own, of the soft feel of his skin and his smell, "I really don't think he was faking it."

Mathew sat down next to him on the floor and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You know, a while ago… I was worried that you wanted to go and _kill_ that vampire?" He almost laughed.

"Never." Alfred looked up," At first I went down to prove a point to myself. That he really was a monster, that he didn't have feelings, that he really _wasn't_ a person. But as I started to spend more time down there…I came to realise just how _wrong_ I was."

"Well, at least this explains why you wanted to borrow my books," Mathew gave him a friendly squeeze. "I should have known you didn't borrow them for yourself," Alfred shoved him, "And then there were all those weird questions about the British."

"Arthur's British," Alfred said, smiling for the first time since Mathew had come to see him, "the swear words he uses are adorable."

Mathew laughed, "Really? Like what?"

"Wanker...git...bloody...you know, I can't _count_ the amount of times he called me a bastard."

"And you made _friends_ with this guy?" Mathew asked, chuckling a little and shaking his head, "It doesn't sound like he was very nice to you."

Alfred laughed, "I think he meant them affectionately." He smiled reminiscently. "I...I... really like him Matt."

Mathew smiled dryly, "I think the whole academy has realised _that_."

"No, I mean...I _really_ like him. I wanted him to be safe…and happy, even if he _had_ hurt Antonio. I care about him enough… that even getting kicked out doesn't matter, not if it's for him." He wiped a couple of tears away from him eyes, "I just want to see him again."

Mathew looked at him seriously, "You do understand Alfred, that there's a good chance this vampire _might_ have been tricking you. He may have just been using you."

"He would _never_ do that. He's such a good guy. Weird kind of…and he says a load of words I don't understand… but so kind and honest. I'd do anything for him." Alfred thought for a moment, "You know? Even if it turned out that he _was_ just using me. At this point I don't care."

Mathew sighed, he realised that now - he actually hoped Alfred was right about this, but…

Alfred spoke again, "Honestly…I feel so much for _him_, that I don't think I could _ever_ hate him. Even he never cared about me...I just want him to be happy."

Mathew stood up, his jaw fixed and his eyes and face resolute. "If you really feel this way, if you care for him this much, then there's nothing else I can do."

Alfred nodded and looked away, but Mathew continued, "...I suppose I will have to help you."

* * *

After speaking to Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino had a fierce determination to prove the rest of the hunters wrong. To do this, they needed Alfred.

After knocking on his door for about twenty minutes…and getting no reply (despite the fact that they could hear the sound of two very muffled voices saying things like, "Don't answer it," "they're going to kill you," and "Look, you can't come in, he's in the bathroom.") Gilbert decided enough was enough…and with a running start, he kicked down the door.

Alfred let out a yelp, taking a few steps backwards as Lovino and Gilbert marched forward.

"Oi you!" Gilbert grabbed him by the shoulder, "I want a few words with you."

Alfred had suspected this might happen, he knew Gilbert and Lovino would hate him now, and he braced himself for impact.

"Right, don't for a _second_ think that I'm okay with you. That fucking vampire you helped, he turned Antonio and he _killed_ Francis, I will never forgive him." Alfred looked up, surprised he hadn't been hit yet, "But I've been to see Antonio. He's not okay, in fact, he's about as far from fucking okay as you can be, but he _has_ convinced me… he _is_ still himself."

Alfred opened his eyes tentatively, "I think _all_ vampires are, the pure-bloods at least…that's what Arthur told me anyway."

Gilbert winced at the name, and Lovino continued for him, "If that's true, then it means everything we've been doing here, for years…is wrong."

"You mean, you really...you really trust me!" Alfred couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't know yet." Gilbert said sharply, "We need more information, that's why we came to you. You said to Roma, that you'd been speaking to the vampire for months?"

Lovino sighed, "We were wondering if you might answer a few of our questions."

"Like what?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Most obviously…about the kills. The death count we know comes from _them_. If the pure-bloods still have their own minds and self-control, then why have they _killed_ so many people?" Lovino folded his arms, "We know from experience that it's not the only way they can feed."

Alfred swallowed, "The Braginsky's…the head family. It's all _their_ fault… they have all the others under their thumb. From what Arthur told me, they use blackmail, hostages and intimidation to get whatever they want. Ivan…he's the leader and he's insane; he likes to play with his food. Sometimes he forces the others to do the same."

Gilbert and Lovino stared at him in shock, "And the others, what do they...?"

"Most of them hate it. But they have no choice, they either follow Ivan, or they and their loved ones can be killed." Alfred felt his body start to shake with anger, "It's disgusting."

Gilbert thought for a moment, pacing through the mess on the floor as he spoke, "If that's true,"…could it be true? His mind raced, "Then if the hunters were to take out the head family… the rest of the vampires…they'd be free. They wouldn't kill anymore?"

Alfred nodded, "I think so. Except for the half breeds, they're different…they didn't turn properly and unless something totally unusual happens…they turn into _real_ monsters. They reproduce themselves like flies, and they're completely insane."

Gilbert suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong Gil?" Lovino asked quickly, noticing his pained expression.

Gilbert shook his head, "Nothing...but I'll take you to see Antonio tonight. I think he would really like to talk to you."

"Thank you so much Gil! But what about my grandpa? What if he catches us?"

"At this point it doesn't matter. We're going to him tomorrow anyway, to _force_ him to listen to us." Gilbert turned to face Alfred, "And _you're_ coming with us," he said firmly.

"I'll come too," said a small voice from the bathroom.

"Who's that?" Lovino asked in confusion.

"It's Mathew; I was worried when Gilbert was so angry so I made him hide in there," Alfred admitted.

Lovino almost laughed, as a very demure looking Mathew came walking out of the bathroom door.

"I'm not sure what to think about all this," Mathew admitted with a sigh, "But Alfred is my friend. And I'll stand by him no matter what!"

Alfred gave him a beaming smile, before something else seemed to occur to him. He hesitated briefly and looked at Gilbert before seeming to come to a decision, then he spoke, "There's one more thing I think you should know Gil. Arthur used to tell me a lot about his life…and he told me he has a roommate. A _French_ roommate. A hunter, who he snatched and turned a couple of years ago."

Gilbert started at him in shock, "You don't mean?"

Alfred nodded, "Francis is alive."

* * *

"Lovino, you're really here," Antonio whispered, turning his head and blinking as if he couldn't quite believe what his eyes told him. He tried to get up quickly, but his body was weak and he fell to the floor. Lovino gasped, as he tried to pull himself to his feet, hobbling forward.

"Gilbert sneaked me down," Lovino said. He tried to smile, but it wouldn't reach his eyes.

Antonio's reddened eyes began to swell with tears. "At least I got to see you one last time."

"Don't talk like that," Lovino said softly, "This is just a misunderstanding; you're who you always were. Eventually they'll realise it was a mistake and let you out of here, we'll make them…we're going to see my grandpa and convince him. Then he'll..."

"Lovino, you need to listen to me." Antonio clutched Lovino's hand tightly, "I'm becoming weaker by the day, and there's a drumming in my head that just grows stronger and stronger. I'm losing myself Lovi..."

"If you need blood, I can feed you, I can…"

"_No_ Lovi, you have to _listen_!" He gripped Lovino's hands almost painfully hard and swallowed, before he spoke again, "Lovi, what I'm trying to say…what you've got to accept… is that I'm becoming a half-breed."

Lovino started to shake; "No! Something else is wrong, maybe you just haven't finished turning, because look at you...you're..." Lovino continued desperately.

"_Mi amado_, I'm sorry," Antonio spoke gently but he shook his head, "My body... and my mind are both deteriorating. In just another few days…I'll be gone." Antonio pulled his hand away, refusing to meet Lovino's eyes, "You've seen what half-breeds are…I won't even remember who I am… or who _you_ are."

"_No_! You fucking _can't_ be," Lovino gave a low wail and began to shake violently, "Antonio don't fucking joke with me," he rasped, sinking to the floor in front before the bars, as his breathing started to become shorter and shallower.

"_Lovino_..." Antonio tried again brokenly, but Lovino cut in before he could speak anymore.

"No, I won't listen! This can't be true; I won't _let_ it be true!"

"I can feel my mind weakening...I would _give_ anything, _do_ anything… to stay with you…but I'm losing myself Lovi...I'm..."

"But I fucking _love_ you! There _must_ be some way I can help you! There _has_ to be."

Antonio shook his head sadly, "There isn't."

"Then I'll find one."

* * *

**A/N: Gauloises – a cigarette made with Syrian and Turkish tobaccos, known for their distinctive aroma. For many years the smoking of Gauloises in France was considered patriotic and an affiliation with French "heartland" values, it was also linked to high-status and inspirational figures representing the worlds of art. "Liberté toujours" was the brand slogan (Freedom forever), though Francis was playing with this to make a point and annoy Arthur ;)**

**Thanks to all our readers/faves and followers as always :)**

**Working on this takes a lot of our time and it makes such a tremendous difference to get feedback and know people are enjoying the story, so MASSIVE gratitude to all who take the time to review!**

**This week's stars: Smellybelly69, gaaleex, Lovethehumor101, Yazeki, Canadatheninja, zoewinter1,** **kiiroiyuuri, SakuraMoriChan, JadeAnime , Decimus Yna , ahonon, T E A CRUMPETS, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, Janders, TheEroticFox, BellaVelagozi, HetaliaKitty, qnon, Annzy Bananzy and La Chattonne Noire.**

**Expecting to update next Friday as usual, hope you join us :)**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	19. Awakenings

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 16**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

"_Your visits are always so brief, my English friend." Aegaratt said sadly, as he parted from the others, "I understand why of course, but would be good to see you more often ana…until the next time then…"_

_Leaving Leon to finish his discussion with Arthur, as they walked towards the main doors, Aegaratt went swiftly to the rooms he shared with Ciel. The angry mark on his face was a mute testament to Ivan's earlier displeasure at the news he had brought. _

"_Ciel?" As he opened the door, his lover moved swiftly towards him, her arms going about his waist as they held one another close._

"_I am sorry, ana," Aegaratt whispered against her hair, "I heard about Mei, I am so sorry, Ciel."_

_Ciel's tears soaked the front of his shirt, "Don't Aegaratt, I can't bear to talk about it now…it hurts too much and you're only just back…you were out so very long, I was worried." She pulled slightly back to look up at him, and her eyes narrowed as they found the bruise rising on his cheek. "Ivan again?" Ciel asked, though her manner made it plain she already knew the answer. Her voice was colourless, as she gently examined the latest evidence of the Russian's increasingly uncontrolled temper._

_Aegaratt sighed as he met her eyes and nodded, "He seemed even more unpredictable than usual," he admitted. "He and Yao both looked almost comatose when I arrived, ana… but he went into a kind of frenzy when I gave him my news…"_

"_He's getting worse," Ciel declared flatly, "he's always been cruel, but the latest potion failure sent him over the edge." She shuddered, "He lashed out at Raivis earlier, and actually shouted at Sofia when she tried to distract him… that's never happened before. Arthur was lucky that he left before you gave him more bad news, or he might have fared poorly… but I'm scared about what else might happen, Aegaratt. When he's like this, Ivan could do anything… to any of us, but especially to Toris… he's on patrol right now – we're trying to keep him out of Ivan's way."_

_Aegaratt absorbed this unwelcome news silently, merely holding her closer, and Ciel pressed against him, closing her eyes as she took comfort from his nearness. After a few moments however, she recalled that Aegaratt had mentioned news…_

"_What did you find out?" She asked, the words slightly muffled against his chest._

"_It took a long time to find anything, but I eventually encountered some hunters, ana. The wolf-man ritual that they had… it has been destroyed." Aegaratt told Ciel grimly, "…unless another copy ever comes to light, ana… that avenue is gone for good."_

_Both vampires were silent for several minutes, as they thought about the implications of that news. Finally Ciel stirred, "If Ivan finally loses hope…he won't care if he destroys us all," she said bleakly._

"_I know."_

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Lovino..." Antonio croaked. He was growing so weak he could barely find the energy to move, but braced himself against the wall to stand up.

"Antonio don't! Let me help you," Lovino quickly pulled the key from his pocket, and with a loud creak, he unlocked the cell doors, rushing to help him.

"The hunters have decided you have to die," he said brokenly, as he slipped an arm around his lover.

Antonio closed his eyes at this news, and Lovino watched shaking, as tears started to pour from beneath his eyelids. "Antonio, I… I _asked_ to be the one to do it. The thought of one of them touching you, _hurting_ you...I couldn't _bear_ it." He barely finished the sentence before his throat stuck, and he gagged, "Damn it, Antonio..."

Lovino slowly pulled a gun from his pocket, his hands trembling violently, as he tried to hold onto it.

Finally, Antonio opened his eyes. "I'm not surprised," he whispered, "I have expected this for some time. Even with Gilbert, I knew it would be impossible to convince Roma. Especially since it would mean accepting what monsters we have all been." Another sob shook his body, and Lovino ran towards him.

"Antonio..."

Antonio shook his head, before placing a firm hand on Lovino's shoulder and staring directly into his eyes. "If it must end now, then there is nothing I would want more, than for my last moments to be with you, Lovi," Antonio said softly. He reached forward and pulled Lovino towards him, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Oh Antonio," Lovino sobbed, "Fuck, I...fuck. You bastard, how could you do this to me?"

Antonio laughed gently through his tears, "Do not be sorry. I got to have the one thing I wanted the most, before I die. That's more than many people get in their lives. I want you to know, Lovino… _you_ have been my greatest gift."

Lovino could contain himself no longer; he threw his arms around Antonio's neck and kissed him as if he were kissing the life into a dead man, as if his lips could restore Antonio to what he had been. He wanted to feel _everything_ about him, all his love, all his weakness, wanted to _know_ every inch of this man that he loved… for the last time.

Sobbing even then harder than before, Lovino pulled away. Antonio's eyes were red, but they were no longer filled with tears. "For you to love me like that... _this_ is but a small price."

Antonio cupped his cheek one more time, before turning and moving to stand with his back against the wall, "Be brave Lovi."

Lovino swallowed, before raising the gun. He pulled the trigger and there was an almighty BANG! It echoed off the cell walls, and there was a deep, pained gasp of breath.

But no corpse fell to the floor.

"Lovi...?"

The shot fired, had been a blank.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"Silence, Lovino! I will not hear any more of this! I know that you cared for Antonio, but enough is enough, I will not let you waste the rest of your life away, moping after a beast!"

Lovino's face started to change with the force of his anger, tightening, and growing redder and redder, "You still think he's some beast?! Well… I let him bite me."

"You did what?!" Roma rose from his chair, and marched angrily towards his grandson, "You foolish boy! Do you have any idea what he might have done to you? You could have been killed!" He ran an agitated hand over his face.

"But he didn't. Antonio _didn't_ hurt me."

"Another vampire trick! He probably thought that if we decided he wasn't dangerous, he would be released! I will _not_ fall for that, I will not _lose_ anyone else to them!" Roma spat vehemently.

Gilbert, who had been standing nearby, now walked forward, "Lovino gave him the chance to kill, and he didn't take it. He's been crying Roma, he knows he's becoming a half-breed and he knows what we'll do to him. He has no _reason_ to lie. No reason _not_ to kill... but he still didn't."

Roma paced furiously, "And you really believe this?"

Gilbert nodded, "I've spoken to him. It's Antonio alright... I would bet my life on it."

Roma shook his head; "I can't take the risk that he's fooled you both."

Gilbert thumped his fist on the desk. "I would rather let Antonio _die_, than become a mindless animal. _That's_ why you need to believe us. Alfred's already told you what he learnt from the other vampire, that there might be a way for Antonio to survive… if you'd only _listen_!"

"I need _proof_… and more than just simple words or foolish gestures..."

Gilbert nodded, "I thought you might say that." He considered for a moment. "How about this? We'll give him an ultimatum… I'll go down, and tell him that I've been sent down to kill him. I'll pretend it's a mercy killing, and that I _wanted_ to be the one to do it. It seems reasonable… before Lovino made me see the truth; it's what I _would_ have done. I would never have allowed someone who didn't love Antonio, to hurt him. I would have definitely been the one to do it." He winced, "I'll make him think he has an opportunity, that if he kills me… he can escape."

Roma leant forward, "Your idea sounds promising. Although... no-one _wants_ to die. Anyone might choose to take the chance and escape, purely out of fear. I have no wish to condemn Antonio if he _is_ still the same, but neither do I want to preserve him, if he _has_ become a monster."

"Not Antonio, he wouldn't kill another…even to save himself," Lovino said quietly. "He'd never do anything that might put other lives at risk, and especially not if it would put _my_ life at risk." He lifted up his chin, "_I_ should be the one to do it."

"Antonio wouldn't want that," Gilbert said quickly, and Roma let out another shout of protest.

"I will not have you risking your life, Lovino! Even if it means that you hate me forever, even if it might _save_ Antonio's life... I will _not_ allow you, to endanger yours."

Lovino's eyes shone with tears, "_Please_ grandpa, if it's the only way to convince you for sure... please. If Antonio's going to die, I want to be with him. To hold him, to tell him I love him. Even if you end up shooting him, he needs to die in my arms."

Roma's eyes softened a little, "You are a very silly boy Lovino. A very brave, but very silly boy…" he sighed and looked up at his grandson, "If you love him that much… if you _really_ feel you must be the one to do this... I will allow it."

Lovino leapt forward to hug him, hot tears still pouring down his face, and Roma patted his back gently.

"Gilbert and I will be waiting behind the door. But know this Lovino… if he looks as if he might harm you, if there's the slightest hint that he is going to hurt you, I will _not hesitate_ to shoot. I will not risk your life for his," there was a long, painful silence, "In the meantime, fetch Alfred to me please. If your suspicions _are_ correct, then we will want to know more about what this other vampire has told him."

A short time later, Alfred opened the door. Roma glanced at him sternly, but Alfred met his gaze squarely, holding up head in defiance, "I won't apologise," he began resolutely.

"We're not asking you to," Roma interrupted, a weary expression crossing his face.

"And I'm not telling you _anything_ that could get Arthur hurt," Alfred put his shoulders back and marched forward.

"Please Alfred," Lovino said; coming in behind him, "it's nothing that might hurt your friend, it's for Antonio. He's becoming a half breed... if there was some way we could _save_ him... I'd do _anything_."

Alfred jerked to a halt, "A half breed?"

Lovino nodded violently, "If there's something you know of, that might save him... anything, tell us please."

"And you promise, no matter what, that Arthur will come to no harm?" Alfred's voice was still firm, but the note of fierceness had been replaced with one of kindness, as he looked around at Lovino.

"I promise," Lovino responded at once, before anyone else could speak.

"Because if you tried to hurt him," Alfred's expression became dark, and he looked directly at Roma, "I won't hesitate to kill you, _any_ of you."

"You have my word," Roma held out his hand and Alfred shook it carefully. "In that case, I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

As Lovino shut the cell door behind him, he closed his eyes in silent desperation. It was all taking too long.

His grandfather and the others were finally starting to question what they had long believed about pure-bloods; at least they were trying to keep Antonio alive for now, and had sent out the hunters to capture a donor…but what if nobody found one in time? He prayed that Elizabeta and Roderich had success, wherever they were searching… or one of the other teams, but whoever it was that found a pure-blood, it needed to be soon.

Lovino leant wearily against the wall of the dim passageway, and hugged himself in despair, Antonio's cell had been made more comfortable and they'd stopped trying to prevent his visits, those were good signs but… Antonio was beginning to look so _weak_, and he seemed as though he was giving up… it was obvious he thought these were his final days, and he was trying to say goodbye.

Hot tears forced themselves out and Lovino felt his eyes burn, he swallowed thickly, and looked at the marks on his wrist angrily through blurred vision. If only _his_ blood could be enough, but it wasn't. He had coaxed Antonio to drink from him again this evening, hoping it might at least give him more strength, and wanting the closeness, the contact, maybe it had helped a little? He shook his head bitterly; no… it was no use fooling himself. It had brought them both comfort, but nothing else, if only…

Dashing the useless tears violently from his face, Lovino pushed himself away from the wall. He wasn't going to waste time – just sitting around and hoping, that British vampire had been caught around here, so there was a _chance_ he might find one locally. Feeling determined now that he had some way to contribute, Lovino headed rapidly upstairs…he would spend the night searching…perhaps he would finally get lucky.

Hours later, Lovino's weary footsteps echoed quietly on the cold and deserted road, as he made his way back to the academy…_nothing_, he had found nothing, and the sense of purpose which had carried him in the opposite direction earlier, drained away.

As he approached the gates and looked towards the dark bulk of the buildings ahead, Lovino pictured Antonio as he had last seen him, "Fuck!" He half-screamed, half-sobbed as he walked, frustration and terror filling him, if he lost Antonio – if his lover went completely insane and had to be killed…he couldn't imagine going on. "Don't you do this, Antonio!" He whispered, "Don't you _dare_ die and leave me alone, you bastard!"

Utterly lost in his own misery, Lovino failed to see the shadow detach itself from the larger darkness that was the wall, and come swiftly towards him from the side… He didn't even realise he was no longer alone, until he was seized from behind.

Gasping in fright and heart pounding, Lovino struggled furiously, who the fuck? He didn't have the time or energy for stupid jokes now! What stupid bastard was pulling a crazy stunt at this time of night? "Get off me you idiot," he snarled.

"_Honhonhon_, lively and Italian? How _delicious_," a soft, distinctly French, voice purred the words into his ear, and Lovino froze…it couldn't be…

Squirming madly, Lovino managed to twist his body until he was face-to-face with the owner of that voice, and reached up to cup his cheeks. He needed to _see_ him, not just his silhouette and he tried to tilt the face away so the moonlight would show…

"Well, well, feisty _and_ accommodating, _quelle_ _surprise_; I should come here more often. No need to grab my dear, I am quite at your disposal."

To Lovino's horror and intense frustration, the Frenchman bent his head _towards_ him, utterly ignoring Lovino's attempts to angle his face to the light, and he was so _strong_…what the? Was he going to kiss him?! Panicking, he tried convulsively to thrust this amorous creature away. "No! What are doing?"

"But make up your mind sweet thing…or do you _like_ to play rough? _Honhonhon_…"

He continued to chuckle and Lovino found he was unable to get free, "_Please_," he said at last in desperation, "I _need_ to see you…I need to know…are you Francis?"

Suddenly he was locked in place, the arms about him tensing at his words. "What do you know of me? I do not think I have met _you_ before?" No longer amused, the Frenchman shifted them both, to a spot a few feet away where moonlight bathed the road, and Lovino looked up.

The face looking back at him just as intently was finely featured and elegant, with fair hair swept back into a low ponytail. Lovino gasped and then began to smile, the first time he had done so in several days. _This_ vampire…and it _was_ a vampire, had deep blue eyes and he recognised him from Antonio's photographs, "It _is_ you!" He exclaimed in wonder and almost disbelief, "you _have_ to help us."

Francis raised a quizzical eyebrow, "but who are you? And why must I help? You are not making sense _mon_ _ami_."

"I'm Lovino, but never mind that now," Lovino replied urgently, "you've got to help Antonio and I don't think he has much time…"

"Antonio? What has happened to him? Is he going to be executed?" The Frenchman's voice was low, but sharp and anxious.

"No! Not yet anyway, and I hope never, if we can save him…but he's becoming a half-breed…he's going to die unless he gets help!"

"A half-breed? _Mon_ _dieu_!" Francis sounded devastated and his expression was anguished, but then his face firmed. Pulling Lovino back into the shadow of the wall, his voice became authoritative, "explain everything to me quickly then, Lovino…and we will see what I can do."

* * *

As Francis walked into the main hall with Lovino, he was immediately surrounded by hunters.

He put his up hands in pretend horror, "Such a warm welcome after all this time, _zut alors, mes amis_," he wiped a mock tear away from his eyes, "It is almost as if I had never left."

"Francis?" Roma walked forward from the crowd, "I can hardly believe it, after all this time… and we thought you were dead."

"Alas, only hiding. I did not think my fellow comrades would take too kindly to my... transformation," he gave a half smile.

"_I_ bought him," Lovino said quickly, using the stunned silence, "if what Alfred said is true, then he can help Antonio."

Francis nodded, "Lovino says that you have started to rethink some of your opinions on vampires. If that is the case, then I am here to help."

"And if not?" Vash replied, toting his gun. He was one of the academy staff who was more sceptical about the idea of 'reformed vampires.' As a result, he had told Lily to stay in her room, and given her permission to keep a pistol on her at all times.

"Then I will take him with me, by force, if necessary," Francis cocked an eyebrow. "I owe Antonio far more than an explanation… and now I have the chance to save his life."

Roma nodded, although he looked slightly uncomfortable, "Then... you are our ally it seems, for the time being anyway. Come this way to my office…"

The other hunters looked at Francis intently, as he followed Roma up the stairs. Some – like Vash, had fierce eyes and stiff postures, appearing poised for any sign of a hostile action or sudden movement. Others, like Kiku, looked sadly at him, and wondered what they had all become.

Lovino found he couldn't bear the waiting, why couldn't they go down to Antonio now! "I-I need to go for a moment, grandpa. I promised Feli I would tell him, if anything with Antonio changed, will you send for me – before you take him to Antonio?" His voice was uneven as he tried to control his impatience; he knew his grandfather would need to feel sure about this.

"Very well Lovino, I promise this will not take long, it is for Antonio, after all."

Lovino nodded and hurried out the room, and Roma watched him wearily.

"Right in here," Roma said, leading the way to his office, and pushing the door open, as he watched Lovino rush down the stairway.

Francis strode in willingly, looking around the room, before letting out an exclamation of surprise and delight. There, seated on a chair, his legs propped on the desk and a cigarette in his mouth… was Gilbert.

For a moment they just stared at one another, neither sure what to say, what might fit the magnitude of the situation.

"Gilbert..." Francis finally managed, "is it really you?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, before rising unsteadily from his chair and running over to hug him. He lifted Francis up into the air, crushing him against his chest and spinning him around, "Francis, you bastard! You're _alive_." He wiped a few sneaky tears from his eyes, before stepping back, reaching back his arm, and punching Francis directly in the mouth.

"Ow! _Merde_," his friend screeched, glaring at him and rubbing his sore lip. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were _alive_? Do you have any idea how much I mourned. Fuck you... you could have left a message or _something_." He folded his arms and scowled.

"_Imbécile,_ why do you think? Although, after seeing what you have done to poor Antonio, it is a wonder I did not jump for joy at the opportunity!" Francis replied glibly, and Gilbert barked a laugh, much to the room's surprise.

"Damn, I can hardly believe it..." He said pacing, "to fucking see you again. You-you… I thought you were _dead_, I thought the Russians had got you, I thought..."

Gilbert looked Francis up and down, as though he could hardly believe his eyes, before blinking and falling once again, into mad, cackling laughter, "What the hell are you wearing?!" He asked, patting him on the back, "Honestly Francis, you look like a queer musketeer."

"Ah, Gilbert, you are as brash and vulgar as ever," Francis replied with a smile, "Tell me, are you still seeing Elivabeta and that beautiful musician, oh, what was his name?"

"Roderich," Gilbert responded, smirking. "Yea, actually I've seen a lot _more… _of _both_ of them – if you know what I mean," he winked.

"Ah yes, a truly beautiful specimen, although how such a man could prefer your brutish charms over my refinement, is still a wonder."

Gilbert laughed, "God I've missed you so much. Fuck." He felt like bursting into tears again, "it's just like old times. Wait till Antonio sees you."

"Dear Antonio," Francis said affectionately, "How is he holding up?"

"Not well," Gilbert replied grimly, "He's weak. I don't know how much longer he has until he turns for good."

"You think he's that close to becoming a half-breed?" Gilbert nodded, "Then we have no time to waste."

"One of the recruits got friendly with a vampire we had in the cells," Gilbert shrugged. "Damn, it still seems crazy… well; he told him that there was a way to keep half-breeds sane..."

"He must have blood from a pure vampire, if you take me too him. I can begin the process immediately," Francis smiled, "it will be good to see Antonio again."

"Not _quite_ yet," Roma interrupted, sternly. "Before we take any rash actions, I wish to question you a little more on what you know, and I want you to talk to Alfred, the recruit Gilbert mentioned. I have already sent a messenger to call for him, because I must check that the information he gave us all adds up. I will not take any chances when it comes to the safety of this academy."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest, but Francis interrupted him, "That is understandable Roma, I'll tell you everything I know… to the best of my knowledge. It is for Antonio after all." Roma nodded in thanks, and Francis continued with a smile, "I have spoken to Arthur since his return and…"

"Wait, _Arthur_? The guy in the cells that took you... you've _spoken_ to him?" Gilbert's jaw dropped open.

"But of course! We share a house."

Roma shook his head, while Gilbert was still gaping like a fish, "You mean Alfred wasn't lying. You really are... you're _friends_?"

Francis smirked, "I would not take it that far. After all he is so stuffy and bland," he wrinkled his nose in pretend disgust, "still he _is_ a good father to dear Peter. No taste in fashion of course, honestly he's been dressing the boy like a _pauper_. But naturally I took care of _that_ whilst he was away," he finished smugly.

Gilbert's eyes glazed over as he tried to process this information, "Wait a sec? Who's _Peter_?"

"Arthur's son… and my… well I suppose I am an uncle of sorts, Arthur absolutely refused to let Peter call me 'papa,' especially after he has been the main carer for so many years." He shook his head, "He even refused to let me give him 'the talk'. I mean, the boy is over one-hundred years old. He needs to learn about these things one way or another."

Francis was just about to continue his rant, when the door burst open and Alfred stormed in, Mathew following close behind him.

"Where is he?" Alfred asked loudly, hurrying across the room as he saw the stranger, "Is _this_ him... are _you_ Francis?"

"I see my reputation precedes me," Francis said complacently, looking at him in amusement, "Do I take it that _this_ is the man Arthur has become so enamoured of?" He added, with a knowing wink.

"_Enamoured_? Wait, so Alfred is 'getting it on' with this vampire?" Gilbert asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, although the way Arthur talks about him... my, he sounded almost like a Frenchman," there was a note of pride in his voice.

"Jesus," Gilbert sighed, massaging his temple," are there _any_ straight hunters at this academy?"

"I certainly _hope_ not," Francis said, at that moment catching sight of Mathew as he stepped out from behind Alfred, and looking unable to believe his eyes.

With a distinct gleam in his eye, Francis licked his lips. "Gilbert… enough of your crass talk, you haven't introduced us," he said, tilting his head meaningfully towards Mathew, who was now gazing at him in shock.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Antonio's life is in danger and you're still trying to dip your wick."

"_Si vulgaire_," Francis gasped, shaking his head in mock disgust, "I simply want to become acquainted with this charming young man. Honestly Gilbert, the things you would accuse me of." Gilbert opened his mouth to reply, but Francis was too quick, "No, I shall hear no more of it, Gil."

Turning his back on his friend, he gave a deep sweeping bow to Mathew, "I am Francis _mon peu tentation _... and I am _utterly_ at your service."

Gilbert groaned and rolled his eyes, but Mathew was transfixed.

"I'm Mathew," he replied shakily, not quite believing his eyes. He had thought Francis was attractive in his _portrait_, but he could have never imagined that he might look even _more_ handsome in real life. There was something in his voice and gestures, that was just so charismatic, a charm that he could sense, but not really identify. Francis was just so very... well... _French_.

"_Enchante'_," Francis continued salaciously, taking Mathew's hand, and leaning over to place a lingering kiss on the palm. Mathew gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"_Congratulations_ Mathew," Gilbert said sarcastically, "Turns out you're not a necrophiliac after all."

Mathew blushed in horror, but Francis just laughed, "Do not worry, _mon ami_. I have heard Gilbert tell of lovers he's had that were so rigid in bed, it was hard to know if _they_ were _truly_ among the living."

Gilbert was just about to retort in kind, when Alfred interrupted, his voice serious, "So what are you going to do?" He asked.

Roma was the one to respond, "We are going to talk in detail with Francis, to check that both of your stories agree. If that is the case, then he shall have permission to go down to the cells."

"I will support Antonio, keep him sane and alive. For such a dear friend, it is the least I can do." Francis explained, smiling.

"And what about Arthur? You _know_ he wasn't dangerous now... does that mean he can come back?" Alfred's voice was hopeful, and it was clear to everyone in the room, that he had been dying to get the words out ever since he entered.

"I wouldn't worry _mon cher_," Francis teased, looking at him slyly, "I have no doubt, that if it is within his power… you shall see Arthur, _very_ soon."

As Gilbert began to laugh, Roma spoke again, "There is another important task which must be undertaken… before anything can be decided about Arthur, Alfred. We have to know if the map he gave us is accurate… and I want some first-hand insight into exactly what's up there. Gilbert, if everything tallies up as I'm beginning to believe it will… I want you and Alfred to go to Ukraine and report back on what you find. Keep your distance, and be careful... but we _need_ information. _Then_ we can plan how to _end_ this Russian's power."

"But Alfred's just a recruit!" Gilbert protested, "No offence," he added to the young American.

Alfred nodded, his eyes wide, "None taken, Gil, you're right," but he looked excited at the idea of doing something to help Arthur's friends.

Roma sighed, "Normally, I would agree with you Gilbert, but everyone else is out on Antonio's behalf… and it also seems that he now has the most accurate vampire knowledge of all of us… you might need that. You can wait to see what happens with Antonio, but after that… I want you two to set off immediately."

* * *

The next morning, Lovino packed his bag and walked outside. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, letting the cold air run over him and taking in the dimming sun. Nothing would ever be the same again, not after what he was about to do.

Thinking of Antonio's almost miraculous restoration a few hours ago, he muttered a thankful prayer… but at the same time a hot tear made its way from the corner of his eye. Yesterday, even this _morning_… he had thought that _all_ he wanted was for Antonio to be saved, but he hadn't known then what that would mean for them. Hadn't realised it might just mean losing him in a different way.

Antonio was going to need vampire blood every few days, for as long as he lived… and that would mean living permanently with Francis… depending on him for his life… and losing his freedom. He couldn't stay with Lovino… or he would die… they would never be able to have a proper life together…

A darker part of Lovino, acknowledged that he didn't think he could stand to watch Antonio feed from another continually either, see his eyes close as bliss overtook him… and know that someone _else_ was causing him to feel that way… sharing with him that overwhelming intimacy… even now, the remembrance made Lovino clench his fists in jealousy.

His mind was made up. He needed to _really_ be with Antonio, whatever it took – _he_ was going to be the one who was there for him. He was going to become a vampire.

Antonio _needed_ him… and even more than that, _he_ needed Antonio. Lovino couldn't bear the thought of living without him. Antonio had proven, so many times now, that he would give his _life_ to keep him safe … well now it was Lovino's turn to show that he would do the same. Lovino had decided that it would be worth anything, to be with him, but he couldn't risk becoming a half-breed. Francis was weak, weaker than Arthur, and even that level of purity had led to what happened with Antonio.

For this to work, he had only one option, he had to go…to the Russians.

He needed to be turned, to become a pure blood. A _strong_ pure-blood, so he could look after both himself _and_ Antonio. Needed to be strong enough, that he could fend off any other vampires that might try to get in his way, or hurt them. Perhaps they would move to Scandinavia, find the other two just like them. He didn't know where this choice was going to take him, but so long as he could be with Antonio he decided that he really didn't care.

It would be a lie to say that Lovino wasn't terrified. He was. He felt slightly light-headed, his arms and legs were shaking and his body already felt weary from the stress. But this was nothing compared to the unbearable thought of losing Antonio, or of even not being with him. Of watching him exist and thinking of what he could never have.

Lovino had just enough money saved up from birthdays, Christmases and bits and pieces he had earned over the years, to get the fast train all the way up to the Ukrainian border, although he would have to use his tracking skills after that.

He was half way up the path, when he spotted Feliciano and Ludwig, lying on the grass together. He scoffed outwardly, though inwardly he was a little jealous, and resolved to start running as quickly as possible. He didn't want Feliciano to know about what he was going to do; he didn't want to give him the burden of trying to stop him

"Hey Lovi! Where are you going?" Typically, Feliciano had seen him and jumped up to come bounding forward, his amber eyes shining brightly.

"It's Antonio. I-I know a way to save him for good," Lovino stared at him resolutely.

"That's wonderful, isn't it Ludwig," Feliciano's arms started to move, as he became almost overcome with excitement. "So we have found a way to help the vampires – to cure them? Maybe I won't have to kill anyone after all!"

Lovino swallowed hard, and for a split second he almost considered lying to his brother, making up some story about a potion, or a ritual and that he was off to get the ingredients. But as he tried to force the words from his mouth, he realised that he just couldn't. Feli deserved the truth, as painful as it was. More than that, he needed a chance to say goodbye.

"No Feli. Alfred told me, that there is a way, to sustain half-breeds, to keep them intact with their sanity... they need a pure-blood vampire to feed from, because they must regularly take in their blood." Feliciano's eyes widened in comprehension, and Ludwig stared at him seriously.

"You don't mean?" Feliciano asked, his lips shaking.

"I'm going to the Russians Feli. I'm going to ask to be turned... and you can't stop me."

For a moment there was silence, Ludwig, looked away, his piercing blue eyes incomprehensible, only moving to reach an arm around Feliciano, when his eyes welled up with tears and he began to stutter and shake.

"Lovi, you can't..." he began desperately, "you could be killed!"

Lovino nodded firmly, "And if I don't go, I can never be with Antonio."

"But you told us that… Francis, he would feed him."

"If he has to stay with Francis forever, then we would never be able to be together." Lovino turned to look at Ludwig, who met his gaze unblinkingly, "You two should know more than anyone… the pain of watching someone, loving them, and knowing that you can never be with them."

"But that was different, Ludwig was – I mean – stop him!" Feliciano tried to run forward, but Ludwig held him back. "This is not your decision to make Feli. Think of what we had to go through to be together. Would you change any of that? Would you not take any risk?" Ludwig finally broke his silence, pulling Feliciano towards him and meeting his gaze seriously.

Feliciano shook his head crying, "Please Ludwig, this isn't about us – it's about Lovino… I love him so much. What if he gets hurt?"

Lovino said nothing, but Ludwig understood. He remembered the moment when Lovino had spoken to him in the hospital, 'You should be in there with him. You should be making sure Feliciano's okay.' "That is his decision to make."

"Please Feliciano," Lovino grabbed his brother's hand tightly. "He needs me… and I need him."

Feliciano wiped a couple of tears away from his face, "And what if I tell the rest of the hunters… and grandpa. They would catch up to you in a second... they would never allow it!"

"That's in your hands Feli. You have to do what you think is right and you know I have always trusted you to do that." Lovino pulled his brother into a tight hug, "Whatever happens Feli, whatever choice you make... or even... whatever happens to me. Know that I will always love you."

"I love you too Lovino... you are the best brother anyone could wish for..." He gulped, "So _please_... be careful."

Ludwig nodded, and Lovino slowly turned away, trying not to let Feliciano see the tears that had started to pour from his cheeks. "Look after him for me Ludwig," he said softly to himself, as he walked into the distance.

"Why did he have to do this Ludwig," Feliciano cried, weeping into Ludwig's chest, "I don't want him to get hurt, _or_ be a vampire; but I want him to be happy I want…"

"Shh Feli," Ludwig whispered, pressing a gentle finger to his lips, "When you love someone. Like I love _you_, Feli. You will do anything for them. Go to the ends of the universe to make them happy, risk your life for the very possibility that you might be able to help them, or even just be with them."

"But it doesn't seem fair Ludwig; that we get to be so happy, when Antonio and Lovino have to..." He trailed off.

"_Weil Ludwig ist der glicklichste menschauf erden_," he replied. Feliciano forced a smile and Ludwig stroked his back lovingly, "That is why Lovino has to do this. I want him to feel, as lucky and as happy as I do."

* * *

Two days had passed, and Alfred trudged along beside Gilbert, lost in his own private misery.

They had been forced to leave their car behind that morning, taking to foot as they moved further into this fairly isolated spot in Ukraine. He peered out from beneath the edge of his hood, and huddled deeper into his padded blue jacket, shivering, it was cold and bleak, the sky a leaden grey above the wintry landscape. Spring was on its way, but as yet only hints of milder times could be seen, buds beginning to swell and a slight thickening of the grass underfoot.

Glancing to the side, Alfred could see Gilbert's breath misting in the air before him. They hadn't spoken much since leaving the car, both intent on covering as much ground as possible, and moving quickly.

"Tell me again about those Scandinavians," Gilbert said suddenly, his thoughts clearly of Antonio.

Alfred sighed, it wasn't as though he could add anything new, but he replied patiently. "Arthur told me that there was only one case he knew of where a half-breed has been kept alive and sane. They have to stay together constantly because the half-breed will need blood every three or four days. That wasn't a problem for those two because they're lovers, but Arthur said it's quite draining, and there would need to be a strong bond between the couple for them to stay so close all the time."

Gilbert grunted, "Well, at least Francis has saved him, we can figure out the rest later."

He took out a cigarette and lit it, blowing forth a plume of smoke, before jerking his head to indicate that they should move on. Alfred nodded, but now that they knew what Antonio needed, he still hoped that they might find a better solution for the future… maybe Vlad could come up with something.

The pair tramped along for another few hours, only speaking occasionally, until they thought they were in roughly the correct location. The sun was about halfway down its afternoon course, and it was growing chillier, by the time they stopped to take another look at the map which Roma had given them.

"I think we're in the right area now," Gilbert said dubiously, "from here we need to go in that direction for about five more miles," he pointed towards a low hill, slightly off to the left of their current course.

Alfred looked that way with a feeling of apprehension. A sparse forest began short of the rise, and thickened over the sides and brow of the route they needed to take. It looked dark under those trees, and he suddenly felt uneasily aware of just how far from any assistance they had come. They were on Ivan's turf now.

As they approached the end of the open grassland, Gilbert too seemed less comfortable than he had previously, there was something unwelcoming about this place and Alfred was aware that his partner had become _much_ more alert. Gilbert was looking carefully ahead now, his sharply defined face turning from side-to-side, as he scanned the area with narrowed eyes. After a few minutes, he drew a gun, and though he continued walking, his body exuded a tense readiness.

"Keep your eyes open," he ordered suddenly, "there's something about this place that doesn't feel right. I think maybe it's the result of a ritual…not one I know, but something to put you off going any further." Lips tight in determination, Gilbert met Alfred's questioning glance with a wink and a tough smile, "That just means we're on the right track," he added, sounding pleased.

Alfred's heart rate sped up, and he picked up a fallen branch from a nearby tree, stripping off the smaller twigs and dead leaves to leave a serviceable cudgel. "I don't want to kill anyone," he explained, "some of them could be Arthur's friends…and they're _people_…we know that now."

"Good point," Gil shook his head at his own ingrained reactions and reached for another dead branch. "Fuck, it's weird, I'm gonna need to re-think how I operate. I'm keeping my gun ready as well though, I might not _want_ to kill, but I don't want to die either."

Alfred shrugged, he knew that made sense, but he stubbornly refused to draw his own weapon unless he had to. This was all so new for him, and he didn't want to risk killing somebody by accident.

The two men continued forward deeper into the forest, and as they became used to the imposed feelings of uneasiness and nothing happened, both gradually relaxed a little.

When the attack came, it was totally unexpected.

Walking beneath a tree, Alfred was almost flattened as a body dropped on him from above, bearing him down. Falling heavily, he struck his head hard against the trunk and cried out in pain, stars exploding across his vision briefly…before everything went dark and he slumped unconscious to the ground.

Gilbert reacted instantly; moving rapidly to the side, he swung around and took in the situation in a single glance. Alfred was out of the fight, and he seriously doubted there was only one attacker, there was no other option. He jerked up his gun and fired a single shot at the blurred figure, which was already up from the floor and moving towards him, unfortunately, as he squeezed the trigger, he was struck from the side and his aim was spoiled.

"_Šunsnukis_!" Gilbert didn't understand the hissed word, but he knew swearing when he heard it, at least he had hit the bastard. Maybe that gave him a chance…

In fact, Gilbert had much less of a chance than he had hoped.

As he spun athletically around, managing to evade a kick from the vampire who had ruined his shot and readying an attack of his own, a third enemy arrived at the scene.

"You!" Leon spat the word, as he recognised Mei's killer.

Gilbert's eyes widened, as he too had an instant of recognition, before a foot took him in the side of the head, and he dropped to sprawl on the ground.

"You know him?" Toris stood over the man he had felled. He had one hand clapped over the sluggishly bleeding wound on his upper arm, where Gilbert had winged him, and looked down at the body of the man who had caused it with a certain satisfaction.

"Yes, I know who he is…or _what_ anyway. He's a _hunter_," Leon answered grimly, "and _he's_ the one who killed Mei."

Im Yong Soo strolled over to join them, the three vampires staring coldly at the unconscious body at their feet. "Your arrival was fortuitous Leon," the Korean said calmly, "he was quite good actually, but you distracted him perfectly, although two of _us_ would have taken him down anyway. What brought _you_ here? Or did Ivan send extra watchers out?"

"No. I walked Arthur part-way out of the forest, so we could talk," Leon said absently, I hadn't left him long when I heard a shout…" His eyes moved to Toris' arm, which still bled, "I'll help you take him in and you can get that cleaned," he offered. "If Soo can manage the other one?"

The Korean turned to look at Alfred's still form and snorted, "Oh I think I can cope," he smirked. "I might even have a little snack before I move him."

"Then we'll see you back at the castle."

Hoisting Gilbert's limp body easily between them, the two vampires departed speedily, leaving Im Yong Soo to deal with the other hunter. Looking towards the motionless form, he strolled across to kneel beside Alfred, who lay, as he had fallen, still crumpled on the ground.

Smoothing back Alfred's blond hair, he examined the white face, before slowly bending over him, "Perhaps a touch of concussion," he said thoughtfully, "but nothing serious. A little blood loss won't hurt."

THUMP!

As the Korean blacked out and slipped down beside Alfred on the floor, Arthur dropped the branch he had used to knock him out. "Sorry _mate_," he said quietly to the unconscious form, "but _I_ think it might…and I really can't allow it."

Gathering Alfred swiftly into his arms, Arthur pressed a soft kiss to the pale forehead, before looking carefully around… then he moved rapidly away, and out of the forest.

* * *

"Where in the hell am I?"

Alfred tried to make sense of his surroundings.

When he had first come around it had been night-time, and he was conscious only of the comfort he felt at the darkened room, and crisp, cool sheets on which he lay. Alfred had felt slightly dizzy and nauseated, with a headache that left him feeling incredibly tired. Too exhausted, to even try to think about what had happened to make him feel that way; he had merely been glad of the soothing compress which a gentle hand held to his head, and the calming touch which smoothed back his hair. Sighing in relief, he had gratefully drifted back into a healing slumber.

His second awakening was pain free, Alfred felt refreshed and alert, though a bruise remained on one side of his head and he winced as he felt it beneath his hair. Where was he?

The bedroom, in which Alfred found himself, was simply furnished in shades of blue and green, but it had a homely feel to it. Deep blue curtains billowed at the window, allowing in a faint glimpse of late afternoon sunlight, and a similarly coloured rug covered most of the stained floorboards. The whitewashed walls held shelves which were largely full of books, and a few paintings hung nearby… misty countryside scenes he realised, as he put on his glasses.

Leaning back against the pillows, Alfred stroked the green and blue quilt covering him with one finger, as he wondered where he could be? He froze abruptly as memory resurfaced… Gilbert! They had been attacked… had Gilbert beaten off the vampires and brought him here? That would be like him, but where was this? Well, at least he wasn't a prisoner, but this certainly wasn't the academy. Whose house was it?

Alfred didn't have to wonder for long.

Before many minutes had passed, a slight sound brought his attention to the door and a small face peeped around it, smiling as it saw he was awake. "Hello, who are you?" Alfred asked curiously.

The boy looked to be around ten or eleven and had blue eyes, which sparkled with interest beneath his blond hair. "I'm Peter, can I come in?" He responded.

"Sure, why not?" Alfred laughed, "I'm Alfred, but I still don't know who you are."

"Dad said I wasn't to disturb you," Peter admitted, giving a small smile as he approached the bed, "but if you _asked_ me to come in, then I'm not, am I?"

"Oh no, definitely not," Alfred laughed, "plus, I'd get pretty bored here on my own. Is this your room? Thanks for lending me it, if it is."

"No, this is dad's room, he said he could sleep on the couch for a few days," the boy offered, "are you feeling alright now? You were pretty sick when he brought you here yesterday, but dad said he thought you'd be fine after a night's rest."

"I feel great," Alfred assured him, "but I don't get what happened. How'd your dad find me?"

"He _rescued_ you," Peter replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "He knocked out the vampire that had you, and took you away. He said it was lucky that the other ones had gone though, otherwise they would have known it was him." Moving to the foot of the bed, he perched himself on it next to the hump of Alfred's feet.

"_You_ know about _vampires_?!" Alfred stared at Peter in shocked disbelief.

"Of course I do silly, I _am_ a vampire." Alfred's jaw dropped in astonishment and Peter began to laugh at his shocked expression.

"But…but… I never heard of any vampire kids! How old are ya?"

"Dad says that's a rude thing to ask people," Peter said seriously, then he smiled, "but I don't mind… I was twelve, but I've been a vampire for a hundred years… so I'm a hundred and twelve I suppose. There aren't supposed to be any vampire children, so I'm really lucky."

"Lucky! But…"

"I didn't have _anybody_ until dad found me and took me home, and I lived on the streets. Life was so cold and scary back then, it was pretty awful…" The boy's eyes got lost in memories for a moment, and Alfred suddenly thought that he looked older than he had before, but the fleeting impression vanished as he grinned, returning his gaze to Alfred's face. "Dad made me a vampire by accident, it makes him sad sometimes, but I think he's silly. It was the best thing that ever happened – coming to live with him; I probably would have died otherwise."

Alfred thought furiously, he suddenly remembered Arthur saying something about another secret… a terrible accident… Could it possibly be? "Does anyone else live here with you and your dad?" He asked urgently, trying to sound casual.

"Well only Uncle Francis," Peter replied, oblivious to Alfred's stunned realisation, "but he's not here right now. He had to go, to help his friend."

"I thought we agreed that you were _not_ going to disturb him," a stern voice spoke suddenly from the doorway.

Alfred looked quickly across and there he was.

Arthur stood just inside the open door, with a tray in his hands. He looked worried, and as green eyes met blue, he flushed slightly and glanced back at Peter. Alfred frowned, why was he looking so awkward? Wasn't he glad to see him?

Peter had jumped guiltily to his feet as Arthur came in, "He said I _wouldn't_ disturb him because he was getting lonely," he excused himself hurriedly.

"Hmmm," Arthur gave him a stern look, "very sneaky, well you've managed to find a way to meet Alfred, but now you'd better tidy your room."

As Peter sighed and headed towards the door, Alfred felt sorry for him, "Maybe you can come back later?" He offered, and was rewarded with a grin as Peter left.

"You shouldn't encourage him, he's a scamp," Arthur said, closing the door behind him and moving to place the tray on a bedside table. He looked flustered, and seemed to be avoiding Alfred's eyes. "I thought you'd wake up soon, so I brought you some tea, I hope that's alright?" Fussing over the tray, Arthur _still_ wasn't looking at him, had something changed?

"Arthur?" Alfred drank in the sight of his face, as he finally turned towards him. Dressed in a blue shirt and dark trousers, Arthur was a little pale, and his eyes looked concerned beneath the floppy blond hair… but he was still the same, still _Arthur_, and Alfred's heart began to race as he remembered the last time they had been together. "Guess you found me sooner than you thought," he joked, wondering why Arthur was acting so strangely.

Arthur glanced quickly at Alfred's face before he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I didn't want you to find out about Peter without trying to explain first. It happened the first week I was changed, before I knew…" He began.

"Peter?" Ah, suddenly Alfred realised what the problem was. Impulsively, he seized Arthur's hand, "_That's_ why you're being weird? Dude, he explained… well sort of… and he seems really happy… I'm not going to _judge_ you Arthur; you can tell me all about him later. I'm just so glad to _see_ you, but... what happened? Are you sorry I'm here? I understand now why you were so protective about where you lived."

"_Sorry_?!" Arthur seemed astonished, and at last looked him properly, "I've been _longing_ to see you Alfred, I was so _worried_, and I couldn't believe it, when I saw it was you that was almost caught. But I was scared of what you would think about Peter."

"_You_ saved me?" At Arthur's nod, Alfred gave him a slow smile, and a look that made his heart start to pound. Later, Alfred knew he would need to find out exactly what had happened in the forest, but at this moment, he just wanted to show how he felt. Pulling Arthur gently forward, _this_ time, Alfredinitiated their kiss.

Long, slow and sweet… this kiss held promise, they were finally on the same page… and now they both knew it.

* * *

Later that evening, after Peter had gone to bed, Arthur and Alfred discussed again what to do next.

"You're sure Francis has told them?"

"Yes Alfred, I told you…I've spoken to him since. He rang to say that the academy was trying to decide what to do next. They've recalled the hunters that were sent out on Antonio's behalf, but it's going to take some time for them all to get back, and they need numbers if they decide to attack Ivan." Arthur sighed; he looked desperately worried about how that might turn out, and Alfred put a comforting arm around him.

"Is there anything you can do to warn your friends? Maybe get them out of the way or…"

"Perhaps," Arthur fretted, turning the idea over in his mind, "Ivan won't be expecting anything, so if your Roma will work with us now… I need to talk to Francis tomorrow, with this Lovino having disappeared too; he said the whole place was in an uproar… we need to know what they plan to do."

"We'll work something out Arthur, I promise _I'll_ stand by you," Alfred said fiercely.

"You already have," Arthur said simply. He turned to press a tiny kiss to Alfred's lips, but as Alfred tightened his arms about him, he moved slightly away, looking conflicted.

"What is it Arthur?" Alfred asked after a moment, something else was clearly bothering him.

Arthur didn't look at him. "I… I'm going to have to go out, Alfred," he said quietly. "I hope I'll be back in a few hours though."

"_Out_?" Alfred asked in surprise, "Why do you need to go out at _this_ time of night?"

Arthur flushed vividly, looking miserable, "Things are getting serious Alfred, I need to be at my full strength… and I'm very hungry," he added after a short pause.

Alfred sucked in a sharp breath as the meaning of those words sunk in, and Arthur winced.

"You need to feed? Look at me, Arthur, don't look so guilty… I _know_ about all this, remember? You told me, but it doesn't make any difference to how I feel about you."

Arthur pulled away from him and stood up, "Well I _hate_ it!" He said bitterly, "I've never been happy about having to get that close to strangers, and now…" He paused, "But that doesn't change anything, it has to be done. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Arthur _wait_!" Alfred stared at him, he didn't like the thought of Arthur with someone else, and he'd wondered… A shiver, part fear, part excitement ran through his body as he decided what he was going to do, "Use me."

Arthur looked at him in shock, "You? No! I couldn't ask you to do that." He spoke firmly, but inside a jolt of fierce desire rocked him. "And you've only just recovered."

"I'm fine now, and you didn't ask… I _offered_," Alfred's tone firmed, though he licked his suddenly dry lips, "and I meant it. I don't want you to be with someone else either. Use me." Fingers shaking slightly and clumsy, he pulled his T-shirt over his head and flung it to the floor, lying back against the pillows and holding Arthur's gaze in determination.

"Are you sure about this?"

Alfred stared up into the deep green eyes which searched his own so anxiously, and he nodded. His heart thumped uncomfortably fast and his breathing quickened, he wasn't sure…not entirely, but he wanted to do this, he _would_ do this.

Arthur's expression changed as his gaze shifted to the pulse fluttering rapidly on Alfred's neck, his eyes caressing the creamy skin exposed before him. His eyes darkened with desire, and he looked hungry…and tempted…but also strangely reluctant. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do, I mean what I say," Alfred insisted, and finally Arthur lowered himself to the side of the bed. Looking once more into the determined blue eyes beneath him, as though to test his conviction, he sighed, and then lowered his face to Alfred's neck.

At first, his proximity caused Alfred to tense up, as other ideas crowded his mind, but then he felt the sting as he was pierced. He inhaled sharply at the slight pain, before a sort of dreamy contentment stole across him. As he felt Arthur's lips against his skin; the drawing motion as he sucked, and the sweep of his tongue as he encouraged blood to flow, he began to feel other sensations. Heat and _intense_ desire swept over his body, a wordless yearning, as the tingling at his neck gradually extending to the rest of him. Alfred could feel a familiar tightening in his body, and he groaned aloud at the pleasure he had not really expected to feel, pressing urgently upwards against Arthur, and arching a little beneath his partial embrace.

It seemed only a few moments before it was over, and he felt Arthur lick his neck, sealing the small wounds as he withdrew. Alfred lay still for several minutes, as a warm haziness cleared from his mind. It had been so _intimate,_ and so…fucking _hot_, and Alfred felt almost embarrassed to look at Arthur… until he noticed something.

"Is it always like that?" He finally asked, a little awkwardly.

"I explained to you long ago, that a bite would be pleasurable," Arthur replied, "and you know the reason why that makes sense. I'll be right back, but I'm going to get you a drink, you need to rehydrate."

"No Arthur, I meant for _you_," at his pointed look, Arthur flushed deeply and turned away, refusing to meet the questioning blue eyes, but as he opened the door, he hesitated…

"No," he replied shortly, as he left.

Alfred lay back against the pillows and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Šunsnukis – Lithuanian - bastard, son-of-a-bitch. Im Yong Soo – S Korea.**

**Many, many thanks as ever to all our readers/faves and followers, you have now taken us past 300 reviews and 100 favourites so a bonus chapter will be uploaded as a thank you in the near future :)**

**This week's awesome reviewers: zoewinter1, Canadatheninja, La Chattonne Noire, Lovethehumor101, XxilovechocolatexX, qnon, elizabeta H. Austria, bleubirdsong, Decimus Yna, Janders, gaaleex and Random toria.**

**We love you guys, thanks for all your amazing support, it honestly keeps us going :)**

**Hope to see you all next Friday.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	20. Pain and Pleasure

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 17**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

_Leon was seriously disturbed._

_He wondered just what had happened in the forest after he left. Im Yong Soo had eventually returned alone, after having been knocked out. That implied that there must have been other hunters about, although they had not been seen since, and this worried all of them, though they had concealed that news from Ivan. He was too unpredictable at the moment, for any of them to risk an outburst._

_Leon's feelings towards Mei's killer were not friendly, and the fool had clearly come here hunting them, but then – hunters were so ignorant. Always they saw only what they expected to see, so nothing changed. Leon had had no hesitation at jumping in to defend Toris, and did not regret doing so in the slightest; Toris would have died in the forest if he had not, but…_

_Ivan had shown real interest in the capture of a member of the academy. For the first time lately, he had been roused to something other than sullen anger. He seemed to think that the hunter might have information about something he wanted to know, and had given instructions that answers to his questions be obtained by any means._

_Leon shuddered at the fate of the hunter, because now, Natalya had him…_

* * *

**Elsewhere… **

When Gilbert awoke he was locked in a dark room.

His clothes and weapons had been stripped from him, and the air was so cold that it had already started to numb his skin. He knew he was lying on his back, but his arms and legs had been stretched as far as they could go around his back, so he lay like a pig over a fire.

Gilbert tried to move, but his entire body had been bound by rope, and a thick strip of leather had been fastened over the soft dent in his throat, it constricted his breathing as he attempted to sit forward.

He lay like this for what seemed like hours, trying intermittently, to lift his legs up to his mouth so he could chew through the rope. But when he eventually managed to reach, he found he couldn't affect the bindings.

"Fuck,' he cursed, realizing the rope must have been enchanted. He wondered how? Vampire blood was almost worthless for casting rituals, but then his attention was caught by the pain in his right arm. That was when he realized, they had cast the ritual using _his_ blood.

Gilbert twisted and turned, trying to think of some way he could escape, 'If I made myself bleed, close enough to my hands, I could try and cast a disabling ritual...' It was a good plan; as fortunately, most disabling rituals it didn't involve any extra ingredients. He pushed downwards, trying to scrape his wrists against the floor beneath him.

Surprisingly, the floor he was lying upon was carpeted, and he uncomfortably realized that to bleed, he would be forced to rub against the carpet until he burnt through his flesh. His stomach turned again - the carpet would also absorb most of the blood, and whilst the sign he needed to inscribe didn't have to be big, it had to be accurate. He also had only a small space in which to draw it, with the neck strap in place. He wasn't at all sure this would work.

Gilbert began rubbing his wrist against the carpet, wincing as it seared through his skin. His arms were behind his back, so he couldn't see if he had drawn any blood yet, all he could do was keep rubbing, give it some time, try to stand the pain and draw the sign. He would just have to cast the ritual, to see if it had worked.

As he was about to attempt the symbol again, for the fifth time, he heard the sound of a door opening, and the room was illuminated with the faint, sooty glow of a candle.

Gilbert squinted towards the source of the light, and realised that his visitor was a woman; she had blond hair and cold blue eyes that rested unblinkingly on his face.

"And just what are we up to?" She began, her voice icy, but there was a sickeningly sugary, sweet note to it.

Gilbert stayed silent, pressing his wrists firmly to the ground, and trying to hide the burns.

"Ooh," She pursed her lips, "awfully tense aren't we?"

Again he said nothing, and walking over, she crouched beside his trussed-up body and examined him. "I was told you were quite pretty, such a shame," she stroked his face consideringly, before grabbing his arms and twisting his body, exposing his wrists from beneath his back.

"Get off me," Gilbert managed to choke out, as he was pulled further up and his neck strained more and more against the leather strap.

A splash of white blasted before his eyes, as she reached back and slapped him sharply across the face, "I didn't ask you to speak," she sneered. "Trying to cast a ritual? That's very clever, but it won't work," his tormentor lowered the candle she held towards the ground, "this carpet's red."

Gilbert felt his heart drop. For a ritual to be cast, there had to be enough contrast between the background and the blood, for the symbol to be clear.

He thought for a moment, "If the carpet's red, then how…"

"How did we cast a ritual on those ropes?" She held the candle higher, further revealing the room, "Take a look."

It wasn't difficult to see; the milky walls had been smeared with his blood, the dark crusts taking the form of several casting symbols.

"Took a few tries," she added, noticing his expression, "but fortunately there was enough blood to go around." Gilbert shuddered, and seeing it, the woman smiled, "Fancy place isn't it?" She said, smiling at him, but when Gilbert didn't reply her face turned sour, and she brought the back of her hand once again, sharply against his cheek. "Speak!" She demanded.

"I guess." He replied unwillingly, hating himself for every word he spoke in response to this bitch.

"You know, many of my 'playthings' come to me far too willingly. I don't think they would be half so eager, if _they_ had woken up in a dungeon, and this is… so much more satisfying. I must remember that."

Gilbert felt a shiver run down the back of his spine at being called a 'thing.' Suddenly he remembered all the words he had spoken to Arthur months before, and the shadow of shame crept through his mind.

"You've kept others, others… like me?"

"Oh yes, many." Gilbert looked away in disgust, "Oh don't be like that, we all have to eat after all. I'm just a little more… _picky_, and I like to play with _my_ food."

Consumed by his rage, Gilbert felt his fear shift a little, the knot in his stomach untwisting and giving way before a new spike of courage. "And that's why you bought me here is it? To _play_ with _me_… to drain me? Hah! I'm not afraid of you."

He was breathing heavily by the time he finished speaking, sick he realized, from thirst. It must have been nearly a day since he had drunk anything, and they'd bled him too. Dehydration was making his head woozy.

The woman merely smiled, placing her candle on the floor, and pulling out what looked like a nail kit, from the pocket of her dress. "My name is Natalya, and you don't need to worry. I wouldn't feed from a _hunter_. No, I have a _much_ more interesting game for the two of us to play."

Gilbert swallowed, for the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. Instead he stared at her defiantly, his gaze indicating that Natalya could do her worst.

That was a decision he came to regret.

"Now, I hope you're feeling more cooperative," she remarked a short, painful while later, "Because I have some questions. My brother and I are interested in anything you know about the werewolves… now don't look at me like that, Gilbert. I know you understand what I'm talking about." She sat down next to him, picking up his foot, which was bare and placing it on her lap. "That Turkish… man, beast… whatever you would call him."

"I'd call him, Sadik," Gilbert corrected her, his eyes glowing red with rage in the candlelight.

Natalya rolled her eyes, looking at him as if he were a child that wanted to know why the cat couldn't talk. "_That_ doesn't matter, what _we_ want to know… is if there are any more _like_ _him_?"

Gilbert thought of Ludwig, and he couldn't stop a gasp of fear from passing through his lips. His body tensed and he felt a couple of tears fall from his eyes – he would never give Ludwig up, _never_.

"Unfortunately, his silence only served to make Natalya smile even harder, "Nothing to say? Then let the games truly begin!"

Excitedly, she re-opened the nail kit, and carefully drew the tweezers from their pocket, before moving them slowly above the tops of his toes.

"_This_ little piggy went to market; _this_ little piggy stayed at home…" Natalya crooned in a sing-song voice, "_this_ little piggy had roast beef, and _this_ little piggy had none." She paused for a moment… stopping at the big toe, and clamped the tweezers tightly over the tip of his toe-nail. "Anything to say, Gilbert?"

As she looked up spitefully, Gilbert used his last ounce of energy, drawing back before spitting violently into her face.

Natalya gave a malicious smile, "Oh good." She pressed her fingers firmly together and _yanked_ with the tweezers, "_This_ little piggy went wee wee _wee_… all the way home."

She continued to pull hard, holding his foot securely with one hand, and slowly extracting the nail from its bed, while Gilbert writhed in agony on the floor. 'I won't scream' he told himself, through a haze of pain, 'I won't' give _her_ the satisfaction.'

Natalya giggled, pulling harder and harder, slowly dragging the nail free from the depths of his toe. Gilbert felt his breath sticking in the back of his throat like glue as he panted, and the tears poured down his face. Natalya listened in glee as he gasped, and gasped, floundering like a fish out of water.

"Tell me what I want to know… and I'll stop," She said, pausing briefly to stroke his face.

Gilbert wheezed, "…Fuck…you," he forced himself to respond between laboured breaths.

More nails… the pain was excruciating and Gilbert could not contain his groans, eventually biting his tongue, to stop himself from screaming at the throbbing agony of his feet.

"Still not going to speak?" Natalya said finally, as she seemed to grow bored, she reached up and stroked his hair caressingly. "Well that's okay. I'll come back to visit you a little later… when you've had a chance to rethink your position."

Gilbert, still convulsing from the pain, forced himself to laugh.

"Oh and before I leave… take _this_," Natalya scowled, leaning down and driving her teeth savagely into his side, and drinking deeply, "this is for earlier."

Against his will, Gilbert's body began to fill with an overwhelming pleasure. His mind remained sickened, but he could feel his control slipping as he started to respond. Tongues of flame seemed to grow inside him, licking every nerve ending to stand on edge. Despite how he _hated_ her… despite _everything_; a rising bliss stole over him, and eventually his body gave in. Whilst he tried biting his tongue, _anything_ to distract himself, he knew he had hardened and small moan whispered past his lips.

"I'll make you talk yet – _hunter_." Natalya laughed knowingly at his distress, before sitting up and spitting his own blood… into his face.

* * *

"He will speak," Ivan said calmly, stroking Yao's back, "they always do."

"But, he is a _hunter_; surely they are trained to resist our kind of interrogation? I don't think that torture is the right way to deal with him," Sofia began timidly.

"Are you saying that I am wrong?" Ivan smiled dangerously at her.

"No of course not." Sofia turned her head away sadly.

"Oh don't worry brother, I was only playing today," Natalya bowed her head sweetly. "Next time I won't be _nearly_ so gentle."

Ivan had to have humans brought to him for feeding, because his intolerance for natural light was so severe. Even the moon's luminous reflection, was like boiling water on _his_ skin, but Natalya was weak enough to hunt comfortably day or night, even in weak sunshine. Unfortunately, her weakness gave her a different handicap… weakness; like Sofia – she hunted as infrequently as possible, and usually had food brought to her. _Unlike_ Sofia, Natalya liked to cause suffering, and she sneered at her sister, who fed only on those she was sure wouldn't remember the experience.

Natalya liked to keep humans as pets, lock them up and 'play' with them. She would drain them… _almost_ to the point of no return, for weeks, sometimes even for months before their end finally came. Most of the time she preferred young men, men she teased and lured – showing them what she was and promising them a similar life of immortality. She never actually turned them of course, but instead told them all she was doing was part of the process – Natalya liked to see how long they could last, before her abuses finally killed them.

"Did you feed off him?" Ivan asked, darkly.

"What do you think, brother?" Natalya cackled. "Of course. Only a taste so far, although I assure you, he was _quite_ delicious."

"Then he has plenty of blood available. Later, you must go to the room and bleed him, bring up a bowl for Yao," Ivan demanded, and Natalya scowled. She hated the way her brother was so devoted to that servant of his. Hated that she would be forced to fetch blood from _her_ 'play-thing,' and all for a nobody like _him_.

Yao hated the 'feeding' part of vampirism, he detested being close to _anyone_ other than Ivan; hated laying his lips upon another… and Ivan hated it even more. Yao was _his_ – no one else would even dare to _touch_ him.

"What about _him_, brother?" Sofia asked timidly, "Should I bring food up to the prisoner?" Ivan sat forward and looked at her intently, and she added quickly, "We wouldn't want him to die, _not_ before we can get your information, anyway."

Ivan relaxed back into his chair, "I will direct Toris to prepare him something simple. Bread and water… that should be enough to sustain him, _da_? We _want_ him weak, after all."

Natalya was about to interrupt, but Ivan had not finished, "Tell Toris _this_ too, if he tries to sneak more food to a prisoner, as I _know_ he has in the past – then _Felix_ will be punished… and he will be forbidden to see him."

Yao looked slightly uncomfortable, and shuffled his feet; he was just about to comment when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ivan demanded gruffly.

"Ah," Natalya exclaimed in excitement, as a dark figure propelled into the room, "I see we have a guest!"

* * *

"Has there been any news of Lovino?" Antonio almost pounced on Roma, as though he hadn't already asked earlier that morning.

Roma sighed wearily, "Believe me, Antonio, if there had been anything… anything at all, I would have informed you instantly."

The two men looked at each other dejectedly, Antonio wanted to pound his fists on something out of sheer frustration, and Roma simply looked exhausted, where could Lovino have gone and _why_?

Antonio had the sinking feeling that Lovino had left because of _him_; that he hadn't been able to tell him – but couldn't face the idea of being in love with a vampire. While his life had been in doubt, it had obscured the enormity of the change in their circumstances, but once he was out of danger… Lovino had left without a word. Had it finally sunk in and repulsed him that much? He turned abruptly away from his lover's grandfather, not wanting him to see his sudden tears.

Roma watched sadly as Antonio walked away, his head bowed and a slump in his shoulders which even his own peril hadn't been able to produce. Roma wasn't yet comfortable with his altered perspective on pure-bloods, but he couldn't deny Antonio's devotion to Lovino, it was evident in everything he did. Lips tightening, he decided to look for his _other_ grandson, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something hadn't rung quite true about Feliciano's reaction to Lovino's disappearance, and he'd been unusually scarce since hearing the news too.

As Roma walked, he considered what it was that had seemed _wrong_, at the time there had been such confusion and chaos, that he hadn't really taken it in… but as he thought about it now, he realised something. Feliciano _had_ seemed terrified, and upset… but _not_ surprised.

* * *

Deep in the basement, Francis raised his hands to remove a picture from the wall of remembrance.

It felt _strange _to see himself here, amongst those who had lost their lives… but also sacrilegious somehow. After all, these people had been part of a brotherhood that opposed the very existence of the being he had become. Some had been friends, while others had died long before he was born, but they had shared a common cause, wrongly – he now believed, but they had given everything for it… and his photograph _certainly_ didn't belong.

Looking at the space, where it had hung, Francis sighed once, before turning his gaze back to the image in his hands. He hadn't really changed at all, he thought with satisfaction, smirking slightly and shaking his head at how little he had understood back then. Being a vampire was just _fabulous._

As he placed the picture on the floor against the wall; a slight sound from the doorway made Francis glance around, and he was openly delighted to see it was Mathew, "Be still, _mon coeur," _he declared dramatically, placing one hand over his breast.

Mathew blushed, "I was _asked_ to find you," he said quickly. "Roma wants to know if you've heard anything from Arthur yet today."

Francis pretended to be wounded, "But you would not otherwise have wished to see me?" He enquired in a distinctly sultry voice, "I am devastated _mon beau ami,_ I wanted to see _you_ again… very much."

"Of _course_ I… I mean I hadn't really thought… _have_ you talked to Arthur?" Mathew floundered about, flushing even more, and looking adorably confused (Francis thought) at the caressing tone.

As the embodiment of some _really_ vivid fantasies walked towards him in the flesh, Mathew backed away. It simply wasn't possible that this man would seriously be paying _him_ so much attention; that _never_ happened. He wondered suddenly what else Gilbert might have told him before he left. Was Francis playing with him? At that thought Mathew stopped suddenly, raising his chin as he remembered what he had decided in this very room. He _wouldn't_ be made a fool of by… anyone.

Francis eyed him as he moved closer, he was simply so damned _delicious_, those soft blue eyes and that shy smile roused unusually strong feelings within him. Predatory and yet also strangely protective, somehow this blonde young man had completely captivated him and he wasn't sure why. He was quiet and unassuming, yet everything about him… attracted, and he wanted to know more.

Stopping very close to Mathew, he smiled down into his face, noting the slight change in his posture that challenged somehow… and intrigued by it.

"I am in your hands, my dear," Mathew could feel the faint whisper of Francis' breath across his face as he spoke; they were standing so _close_, "take me… to Roma then."

The deliberate hesitation did not go unnoticed, and Mathew suddenly felt a surge of desire… and was annoyed by it. He _was_ toying with him! Raising his hand, he pushed Francis slightly back from his body space, "Look, I don't know what Gilbert told you, but I was interested you because…"

"It is enough that you _were_ interested, _mon _petit," Francis purred, lifting his own hand to capture Mathew's against his chest as he pushed. "I am flattered."

"No you're not, this is some game, I've heard what you're like," Mathew snapped, before cursing internally. He hadn't meant to say that.

Francis raised his eyebrows, "What I'm like? Or what I _like_…" He used his grip to pull Mathew slowly towards him, "You have only to look in your mirror to know _that_," he said extravagantly, "but I can see I need to convince you to believe it."

Mathew had only an instant to realise what he intended, before those beautiful lips were pressed firmly against his own and he gasped in shock, even as his body betrayed him.

The kiss lasted for only moments, beginning sweet and soft, before provoking a surge of passion that surprised them both. As they broke apart, Mathew was panting slightly and Francis looked at him with undisguised desire, "We _must_ get to know each other better," he murmured hoarsely, "and you know it too."

"Roma's waiting," Mathew avoided his eyes, "you need to go."

Francis chuckled softly, "Very well Mathew, for now I shall go… but I _will_ see you later," he promised as he left the room.

Mathew drew in a shaky breath as he tried to process what had happened. Could Francis really be as attracted to him as he seemed? Shaking his head slightly in bemusement, Mathew touched his lips as he recalled how that kiss had _felt_. He wasn't sure where this was going, but one thing was certain…

He definitely _wanted_ to see Francis later… and he took the picture with him when he left.

* * *

Lovino was thrown to the floor. The room was almost pitch black, with only the small light of a single candle to light the faces of the vampires that had now surrounded him.

"Speak," Ivan began calmly.

"Are you…are _you,_ Ivan?" Lovino looked into the darkness, with the aid of the candlelight; he could just make out a large shape.

The rest of the group laughed, "Who else would he be?" Natalya enquired.

"_Silence_ Natalya," Yao narrowed his eyes at her. "Allow the human to speak."

"Vampires…I need to become one...I need _you_ to make me one," Lovino began desperately.

Natalya laughed cruelly, "Ha. As if my brother would lay his lips on a creature such as you. Please brother, allow me to dispose of this… _bug-chaser_." Lovino winced, he had heard the term, and bug-chaser was a name for humans who purposefully tried to lure vampires into turning them.

"Natalya, you mustn't," Sofia cried in horror, pulling her sister back. "Let him return to the outside. He is so young, hardly even an adult."

"And why should that stop us?" Natalya sneered, "Don't pretend you are so wide-eyed and innocent, Sofia… that Icelandic boy, you knew I would turn him, and he wasn't even seventeen."

"I didn't know you might turn him into a half-breed… I would never have wanted that to happen!" Sofia wept, but Natalya shook her head.

"Whatever you say, whatever you think about me, remember that you're a killer too."

Sofia turned her head away in tears.

Natalya ignored her and looked back towards Ivan, "Now, what do you say Ivan, do we let this bug-catcher live?"

Ivan shook his head and Sofia sobbed harder, Natalya looked at her with unconcealed contempt. "I do not wish to upset you my _dear_ sister, but this boy knows about our lair. He has infiltrated out home and put our safety at risk. Now, unless you wish to try and turn him," Sofia shook her head. "Then we have no choice except to dispose of the boy."

"No!" Lovino cried out in terror, "I have…" He thought quickly, he needed to save Antonio, _needed_ to be with him... whatever the cost. "I have information."

"Information? Ha! What could you possibly tell us?"

She bared her fangs, and walked menacingly towards him.

Lovino closed his eyes; he knew he had to do this. He didn't want to, but maybe… if he gave just a _little_ piece of information. He thought carefully… he wouldn't say anything about Ludwig, he just couldn't. He would _never_ do that to Feliciano… he would rather die. But he still needed to save Antonio.

"I know about the werewolves," He began carefully, "I have information about _them_."

Natalya stopped instantly, Sofia gasped and Ivan rose from his seat, while Yao just stared. "What information?" He asked. "And how did _you_ come across it?"

"I'm a hunter." Lovino looked at the ground, forcing himself to continue, "My partner… my lover, was turned by accident. He's being held captive, I need to help him escape, and I want to be with him… Forever."

Lovino looked sincerely at them; this much, at least, _was_ true.

"Liar," Natalya spat, "If you were a hunter, you would think we were senseless monsters."

"Then why would I want to become one?"

At Lovino's words there was a murmur around the room, then finally Yao spoke.

"Give us the information," Yao began, before anyone else could speak. "If it seems reliable, we will let you live."

Natalya stared at him, "Why not just torture him, and force the information?"

"If we torture him, we gain only his information, but if we can trust him and turn him, _then_ we have a spy."

He looked across at Ivan, who held his gaze. Whilst a spy would be useful, that wasn't the real reason Yao had suggested this. Yao knew what it was like to sacrifice yourself for a loved one, to go through an eternal struggle just to stay by his side. He was giving Lovino the same chance.

"Don't they have mirrors… ways of identifying vampires?" Ivan questioned, "Will they not guess he is a vampire?"

"I'm General Roma's grandson, as long as I keep my cover, they won't suspect a thing." This was a blatant lie. Roma and the others could recognize a vampire almost on sight. "Even if they do, they'll kill me. What do you have to lose?"

He felt his heart beat heavily against his chest. This was the perfect plan; if he could get Ivan to turn him, then he could return home safely and tell the others all he knew, feeding the vampires false information all the while.

Eventually Ivan nodded; "Very well then _hunter-boy_. We shall hear this information you hold."

Lovino heaved a sigh of relief and began; "I have heard a rumour, it has circulated around the academy since Sadik died, that there is another… another werewolf."

"In the academy?"

Lovino thought for a moment, he needed to be sure that his information sounded convincing, but he didn't want to put Feliciano or Ludwig's lives in danger.

"In the vicinity of the academy. Some experiments were done by the former head of the academy… I know a lot were done, sixty or seventy," he lied, "some on the hunters, and I heard… some on villagers -"

Sofia covered her mouth with her hands, "That's horrible!"

"Oh grow some balls Sofia," Natalya sneered.

"Most of them died, but two survived. Sadik, as you know, is already dead, but I know – for sure, that there _is_ another. Somewhere close to us."

He waited in silence for Ivan's reaction.

"Very good. I shall allow you to remain alive and order one of my subordinates to turn you at once."

Lovino felt both relief and fear all at once. In fact, he was just about to thank Ivan, when he realised exactly what he had said, "Subordinates? But I was told, I mean it is common knowledge, that only _you_ can _guarantee_ that I will become a pure-blood."

Natalya burst into laughter, "You are lucky that you are even _being_ turned. My brother has only _ever_ allowed Yao to drink his blood. You can't really think that when he wouldn't even turn me, his own sister… that he would turn a filthy hunter, like you?"

Lovino was about to respond, when Ivan cut them both off, "It is either that… or nothing."

Lovino swallowed. It was a risk – but he had promised he would do anything for Antonio. If he had even a chance of helping him, of being with him always, then he was desperate to take it.

"Then… I accept," He said cautiously.

"Good," Ivan nodded, "Sofia lead him away please."

Sofia took him by the arm, but before she could direct him anywhere, Natalya interrupted once again.

"One last thing dear brother, if I may?" Natalya was smiling again, playing girlishly with her blonde hair.

"Continue."

"If this boy really _is_ a hunter, then once we've turned him, why not take him to see the _other_ prisoner. Gilbert is a hunter as well, perhaps it would be good to show him this one, _tell_ him what we know thanks to Lovino here." She leant over to stroke his face, and Lovino flinched at her touch.

"You have Gilbert? Gilbert's _here_?" Lovino stammered in horror.

"Oh, you are familiar with him, then this little meeting will be very interesting indeed." She turned to her brother, "Oh Ivan I have changed my mind! How _lucky_ we are, to have found him. The hunters will never suspect that a face such as this, that the grandson of the great Roma himself, could really bring the kiss of Judas – why would they consider, that _he_ could possibly betray them."

Sofia looked sadly at Lovino's face, noticing his shaking lips as tried not to cry, "Please sister…"

Natalya ignored her and continued, "Who would have thought that this little bug-catcher would be the key to our success."

"Enough Natalya!" Yao shouted suddenly, and everyone in the room jumped. It was rare to hear Yao raise his voice, "You will treat this man with respect."

Natalya spat on the floor, "What makes you think this snake is worthy of _my_ respect?"

"Because after _I_ turn him; he will be far more powerful than you." That silenced everyone in the room. Yao had only turned a very few others, in times long past, the people that Ivan had needed in order to live… and only with his express permission.

Once she had snapped out of her shock, Natalya laughed, "My dear brother has never _let_ his _precious_ Yao turn anyone – except those most important to him. This boy is useful, but hardly worthy of such a _great_ honour." She slinked over to her brother and stroked him on the arm.

But to her surprise, Ivan smacked her hand away, and rose from his chair in fury, "Natalya, you will not speak to Yao like that. _Ever_." He walked over to Yao and in a moment of tenderness, that Lovino could barely believe, he reached towards him, picked up his hand and kissed it gently. "Yao has done more for me then you _ever_ could. If he sees fit to turn this boy, then I will allow it, and _you_ will _not_ question him."

Natalya backed instantly away, her expression solemn as she bowed her head.

"Anything you wish, my dearest brother."

* * *

A little later, Lovino was led to a dark room, where Yao sat waiting for him, "You must drink from this bowl. I drained some of my blood into it earlier."

Lovino nodded, before lifting his lips to the dark wooden bowl, and drinking deeply from it as Yao watched him intently.

As he looked up, the room started to blur and darken.

"Has it…" He stuttered as the room began to spin, faster and faster, "has it worked?"

The last thing Lovino saw was Yao open his mouth, as his head hit the floor.

Lovino awoke hours later. He felt no signs of what had occurred before, in fact he felt amazingly well. His sense of smell and eyesight were heightened. Each colour seemed so bright, almost more real – as if everything he had ever seen – up until this point, was just a watered down reflection in a mirror.

The changes were amazing, but they weren't what mattered, all he cared about was getting back to academy, all he wanted was to be with Antonio.

He was to depart this same day; and a group of the other vampires would take him as far as the Ukraine border, but then he was on his own. Ivan needed them back at the castle, but this suited Lovino's needs, and he needed some time alone with his thoughts anyway.

Unfortunately, when Lovino reached the door, his way was barred by Natalya.

"Oh don't worry; the others will be leaving with you shortly. But first, I have little surprise for you," She said the words sweetly, but Lovino couldn't help but notice the savage glint in those cold blue eyes.

She slowly led Lovino through the castle, before opening a large door and calling out in a sugary, sing-song voice, "Oh Gilbert!" Lovino looked at her in horror but she just winked at him, "I've got a visitor for you."

"Fuck…you…" Lovino could barely make out the hoarse voice, it sounded small and broken. A tone which he would never have believed could come from Gilbert. He tried to walk away, but Natalya pulled him back by the arm, almost forcing him into the room.

"Hello Gilbert. I just came by to let you know, we have no use for you anymore."

"Then fucking kill me already," Gilbert groaned, his eyes were shut, and his body was almost skeletal. His face was battered and bruised, his body… naked, and covered in dried blood.

Lovino started to panic. He couldn't just leave Gilbert here to die. He cared about Gilbert, Gilbert had taken him out on his first hunt, had bought him his first drink… had helped Antonio learn not to be so afraid.

He felt his stomach start to bubble up and his head span, he breathed deeply trying to force himself to stay calm. He couldn't break Gilbert free right now; they wouldn't get two miles before they were caught. No, he needed to get back straight away, and inform the others.

Lovino's thoughts were interrupted by Natalya, she had grown impatient and said loudly, "Not going to say anything then Lovino?"

"Wait… _Lovino_?" Gilbert croaked, opening his eyes, "What… how can _you_ be here? They didn't catch you too?" He whispered, looking devastated.

"Oh no, this bug-catcher, he came to us _himself_ to be turned… _and_ he told us all about the _other_ werewolf." Natalya's voice was soft and creamy with delight.

"Lovino, you didn't?" Gilbert spoke the words softly, brokenly, through half lidded eyes.

Lovino wanted to scream, tell him that he was wrong – that everything was wrong. He had been careful _not_ to reveal Ludwig, _not_ to tell the vampires anything they might not already expect.

"Tell him, Lovino," Natalya began cruelly, "tell your former comrade, everything you told us."

Lovino forced the tears back from his eyes, if the vampires were going to keep believing him, he had to do this. To save Gilbert, he had to do this, "It's true, I told them that there was …_another_." He tried to emphasize the word hoping, _praying_ that Gilbert would understand, but it was too late.

"You fucker! How could you tell them about Ludwig? That's my little brother and you – you fucking _betrayed_ him. What about Feliciano, huh? What about _his_ happiness?" He struggled in his bandages, rage forcing blue veins to the top of his skin.

"Gilbert, please I…" But what more could he say? Gilbert had already told them everything. The only thing he could do right now, was to get back to the academy… and warn them as quickly as possible.

"Oh, so _you_ know who the hunter is, do you Gilbert. It seems you know things even our little Lovino wasn't aware of. What did you say his name was…_Ludwig_?"

Gilbert looked at Lovino, and the light of realization broke over his eyes, "No!… _Please_, you can't! Not Ludwig! I'll do anything, _tell_ you anything!"

His voice had finally risen, now he was practically screaming.

"Don't worry Gilbert; it seems we have use for you after all. In fact I think that if little Lovino goes back and reports all of this… that we have _you_ captive. Why, I think you might be seeing your little brother very soon."

* * *

"_Nein!_ That is _not_ soon _enough_!" Ludwig thundered the words, and the others winced.

Roma had finally managed to catch up with his grandson, and eyed him grimly before returning his attention to the angry German. Feliciano was definitely hiding _something_, he was simply useless at keeping secrets, and had looked furtive the instant he had been pressed about Lovino, but Roma didn't know yet, just _what_ he knew… and he was desperately worried.

Having asked Mathew to request Francis' presence, he could hardly complain when he arrived, but the timing had been terrible. Not only had it occurred just as he thought he was about to get some information out of Feli, but next moment Francis received a call from the other vampire; and the news was horrifying. As he recounted what Arthur had told him, the room went completely silent. Gilbert… alive but being tortured, Ludwig had at first sat as though turned to stone, but he had then jumped to his feet and demanded immediate action.

"Don't you think I _know _what this is doing to you, Ludwig? I understand how you feel, I want to help him too… but it's just _not possible_ yet!" Roma had intended to speak calmly, but some of his own grief and frustration leaked into his voice, and it shook noticeably when he forced himself to continue. "We just don't have the numbers, Ludwig, I wish I could make it different… but I can't. We know there are at _least_ a dozen, of the strongest vampires that exist, up there. Unless we want deaths to be inevitable we _have_ to have a numerical advantage or we're screwed… you _know _that."

Ludwig leant over the desk, his blue eyes like ice, as he glared down at Roma, he didn't seem to be any more convinced… was he even listening?

"You're talking about abandoning my brother," he snarled.

"Damn it, Ludwig, of course I'm not!" Roma sighed, running shaking hands through his hair as he continued to meet the hard eyes, "Do you _really _think I would give up on one of my _family_?" He asked, "I love him too, Ludwig, we all do, but without numbers or a plan… what do you suggest? Can you really want us to go to certain slaughter? Gilbert will still be captured… and others will die for _nothing_. Do you want even one person to be wasted like that?"

At last Ludwig appeared to take in the logic of what he was saying, and his shoulders slumped. "I have to _do_ something," he said hoarsely, sounding almost pleading.

"I know… we will, but we need the others, and we must have a plan. I'm sorry, Ludwig but Gil's going to have to hold out for a few more days. We can come up with something, and leave as soon as they all get back. Gilbert's strong… he'll make it."

"…And what if he doesn't?"

"There's no other way."

Hearing the finality in Roma's voice, and knowing the truth of his words, Ludwig turned away, stumbling almost blindly towards the door, "I need to be alone," he rasped as he opened the door.

Sadly, Roma watched him go, "Ludwig, I swear to you that we will move as quickly as we can… tomorrow we will plan, so we are ready to leave in a couple of days… I want you to be part of that, come back in the morning, my friend."

Ludwig grunted something that might have been assent, and then he was gone.

Roma turned to Feliciano, "I still want to speak with _you_, stay there," he commanded before looking at Francis. "Do you think your friend will have any ideas?" The words were almost a plea.

"We can give you the layout of the castle, and Arthur may be able to speak to the others," the Frenchman said thoughtfully, "he knows them far better than I do… some of them very well. Perhaps something can be worked out. They too, want to be free of Ivan's rule, you know."

At Roma's weary nod, Francis sighed, "But a few days with Ivan and Natalya? _Mon dieu,_ my poor Gilbert… how will he survive it?"

The two men met eyes sadly, before Francis turned to leave, there was nothing more to be said.

* * *

Escaping from his grandfather some time later, Feliciano fled towards Ludwig's rooms.

Somehow, he had managed to keep Lovino's plan a secret, but he knew this was only because Roma had been so full of his worries about Gilbert. Feliciano didn't have much faith that he would last through tomorrow's questions.

'Please hurry back Lovino… and _please_ be alright,' Feliciano's thoughts were a jumble of confusion, and only the realisation that his grandfather couldn't _do_ anything to help his brother now, even if he knew where he'd gone, had enabled him to keep silent. Feliciano had not been able to conceal that he knew _something_, and had been given the night to think it over, he was _expected_ to have more to say in the morning.

Filled with fearful emotions, both for his own brother and Ludwig's, he hurried down the passageways until he reached the familiar door. He and Ludwig more or less lived together now, and he went in without hesitation, _needing_ to feel the comfort of Ludwig's arms around him. When they were together, he always felt that things would be alright… and Ludwig needed him too… he was so devastated about his brother.

"Ludwig, are you alright? I'm so…" Feliciano stopped uncertainly, "Ludwig?" He called, but there was no response and he suddenly felt sure that his lover was not here. He had said that he wanted to be alone, but that was a while ago… and where else would he have gone?

Feliciano walked slowly into the bedroom; trying to think where else Ludwig might be, when he stopped suddenly.

Lying on his pillow, he could see a folded note, and a cold hand clutched suddenly tight about his heart. Why would he leave a note? What had Ludwig done?

Feliciano walked to the bed on leaden feet, he felt almost as though he was moving underwater, his fear made him pant, and he reached out a trembling hand to pick up the folded paper.

_Feli,_

_Your grandfather spoke the truth when he said that the academy was not ready to take on the Russians, it could only mean great loss of life and I cannot ask that of anyone else, but I have to try._

_I cannot do nothing while my brother is in agony, perhaps one person can sneak in somehow, I don't know… but I must go to him._

_I am sorry to leave you this way, so worried about your own brother, and alone to fear for all of us, but I can see no other way._

_I pray that I will come back to you my love, but in case things go wrong, I want you to know how happy I have been these last months. How happy you have made me._

_Weil Ludwig ist der glicklichste menschauf erden._

_I love you._

_Ludwig_

The paper fell from Feliciano's suddenly nerveless fingers, as he stared unseeing across the room. "Ludwig…" He breathed the name in shock and pain, "No, Ludwig… you cannot go there alone."

In an almost mindless frenzy, Feliciano ran to the cupboard and pulled out his coat, terrified at the idea that he might lose the centre of his universe. It didn't matter what might happen, they had _promised_ each other that it would always be together, that nothing would separate them ever again. So if Ludwig was going to the Russians… he would have to go there too.

Feliciano shook with fright at what he was about to do, but he was quite determined, because if he lost Ludwig… nothing would matter anyway.

Like his brother before him, Feliciano gathered up his meagre savings, and left to catch a train. The location of Ivan's castle was well known throughout the academy now, so he knew where he had to go.

He was heading to Ukraine.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Alfred awoke that day to the sight of Arthur, placing a cup of tea on the bedside table and opening the curtains slightly. He grinned to himself, it seemed so domestic and Arthur was adorable to look after him so carefully. He remembered the soft hand which had cared for him throughthat first night of pain and confusion, and then thought again of the amazingly erotic bite the night before, he looked at Arthur carefully and realised again how much he had come to care for him.

"Pretty good," Alfred stretched and raised a careful hand to the lump on his head; it was still very tender, but not as bad as it had been the day before. "Am I allowed up today?" He asked with a challenging smile.

"Yes, I think you should be okay as long as you take it steady… and if you're alright today, we need to go to the academy tomorrow."

Alfred at once sat up, "Is there any news about Lovino or Gil?" He asked urgently.

"Nothing, I'm so sorry Alfred. I'm going to try to contact Leon today, to see what I can find out about Gilbert, but you know the news could be bad when Ivan has him, we just have to hope." Arthur looked across, his eyes sad and his face compassionate. "But I will do anything I can to help, you know that. Francis called, and he said that Roma wants us there as soon as possible, to share what we know and help plan. Some of the hunters have returned, but others are still quite a few days away, it's going to take at least a week before the academy can be ready to move."

Alfred thought about Gilbert, and closed his eyes briefly, _how _he hoped that the loud mouthed show-off was alive… but it seemed unlikely. He frowned painfully, "Do they have any ideas about Lovino?"

"Nothing that Francis had heard. He says Antonio is beside himself with worry, and wants to go out searching, but that's not possible… and besides, no-one knows where to look."

The two men looked at each other helplessly, before Alfred picked up his tea. He wasn't entirely sure he whether he would have chosen it first thing in the morning, but _Arthur_ had made it for him after all.

Arthur flushed slightly, before asking in a carefully casual tone, "Is your friend Mathew seeing anyone at the moment, Alfred?"

"Mathew? Not that I know of, why?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Francis wanted me to ask. He seems very… taken with him actually. Went on about his '_beaux yeux'_ for ages."

Alfred began to laugh, "Well, I know Matt's been looking at his picture, and I heard Gilbert giving him loads of crap about fancying a dead guy, so Francis might be in luck."

Both men sighed at this reminder of Gilbert, and Arthur walked to the door, "Take your time getting up, there are clean towels in the bathroom if you want a shower, and I washed your clothes… they're on the chair." He gestured to a pile of fresh laundry and Alfred smiled his thanks at the thoughtfulness, "Call me if you need anything."

Later that day, Arthur managed to speak with Leon and came into the lounge with a serious face after completing the call.

"He's alive, Alfred, but I'm afraid the news still isn't good."

Alfred looked at him anxiously, "What did Leon say?"

"Ivan wants something from him. Some kind of information, Leon thinks… about the wolf-man ritual. The others haven't seen much of him, but they're really worried." He hesitated, "Alfred… Natalya's been at him… and they've heard the sounds… he's being tortured." Arthur looked sick as he gave the news and Alfred's own stomach lurched.

"What can we do?"

"I can't think of anything. I've begged Leon to ask the others to take any chance they get to help him, but… well… you know the situation up there, and Ivan's personally involved in this. I'm going to call Francis, to pass on the news to the academy and we must go there tomorrow. Do you think you're well enough now?"

"Yea dude, I'll be fine," Alfred reassured him absently, he couldn't take his mind of the ghastly thought of Gilbert at the mercy of those sadistic bastards. They had to come up with something… and fast.

In preparation for leaving the next day, Arthur took Peter out to feed that evening, so he would be alright while they were away. Alfred found he was coming to really like the kid, he was smart and funny, though sometimes uncannily knowing, and he had to remind himself that Peter _had _been around for over one hundred years, despite being physically twelve.

After they returned, and Peter was securely asleep for the night, his system processing the several 'snacks' which amounted to a large feed, Alfred decided to ask Arthur something.

"Hey Arthur," he said eventually, as they sat together in the darkened lounge before a roaring fire, "can I ask you about Peter? I don't want to upset you, but there's something I don't get."

"Go ahead," Arthur replied, but his voice sounded a little tense, and he continued to look into the fire, his green eyes troubled.

"From what you've both told me, his life was pretty crappy before… and he seems really happy here with you, you've done everything you can for him…"

"Hmm…" Arthur made a noise indicating he should continue.

"Look, I know it was an accident, that you turned him before you knew what being a vampire was all about, but… I dunno, it seems to have worked out… so why are you still so guilty? I know you are, Arthur, I can tell." Alfred waited quietly for Arthur's response, hoping he wasn't being too pushy.

Arthur sat very still for a few moments, the firelight flickering over his serious face, before he spoke, "It's true, Alfred, that his life as a child was pretty dreadful… perhaps it was a blessing in disguise… perhaps he would have died… but _perhaps_ things would have got better. We'll never know now, but there's so much more to it than that," he sighed.

"I don't get what you mean?" Alfred questioned gently.

Arthur turned his face to look at him, "No, I don't suppose you would, at first, but think about this, Alfred. Peter was pre-pubescent when he was turned, just on the threshold of growing into a man… and now he _never_ will. He's frozen at twelve, so his body won't develop. His mind is far in advance of a twelve year olds now, but he'll never know passion, or what it is to fall in love… so many things he'll never experience… and _I_ deprived him of them. He can't have any friends. There aren't any other vampire children, it's forbidden by Ivan because they're too weak, and he has to hide all the time in case they found out about him." He gave a slightly bitter snort, "I love him like a son, Alfred, and yet _I_ deprived him of his future." Arthur looked stricken as he spelt out these painful truths, and Alfred's heart ached for him.

"I'm sorry I asked, Arthur. I understand now, but I didn't want to make you sad," awkwardly, he pulled Arthur towards him, and hugged him tightly.

They sat that way for some time, before gradually beginning to talk of other things, and it slowly occurred to Alfred that this was their last night alone together. Tomorrow they were returning to the academy… and they had still not come to any clear understanding of how things were going to be between them. The only thing Alfred knew – was that _he_ had no more doubts.

Alfred decided that it was time they talked; for a long while, they might not have any time after this night, for personal business, and he wanted to know where they stood.

As he tried to decide what to say, Arthur stood up, "I'm going to make us some tea and toast," he decided. "Stay by the fire where it's warm, Alfred, and I'll bring it in."

While Arthur was busy in the kitchen, Alfred thought about how to approach this. They had kissed, twice now, and one of those times it had been Alfred who made the first move… and then there had been last night… he shifted uncomfortably, as the memory of _that_ made his body clench. They had become so close while Arthur was a captive, and he had _said_ he would find him, he _must_ feel more than he was saying, exactly _what_, did he want? Alfred didn't think Arthur would reveal his feelings easily, so surely they must be pretty strong? It was time to find out.

Arthur returned some minutes later with a tray, which he placed on the nearby coffee table. It held a teapot, cups, a pile of warm toast and a dish of creamy, golden butter with a knife… Alfred felt hungry, but he wasn't really interested in _food_.

"Arthur…" As Arthur sat down on the sofa, he began to speak, faltering indecisively, "We need to talk."

Arthur stiffened a bit, before he abandoned the tray, and turned instead to face him. He looked half-hopeful, but also wary, "I know," he admitted at last, "but I didn't know what to say."

"Well, I don't either really," he swallowed, "I thought… what do you _want_ to happen, Arthur?"

Arthur glanced away, as a flush rose in his face, "I thought it was obvious," he said softly, "I'm in love with you, but I'm male and I'm a vampire… I won't age, and there are so many things we could never have together. I didn't know… but I want _you,_ Alfred." He looked Alfred full in the eyes as he spoke the last words, his green eyes full of deep emotion.

"Why don't we talk about what we _can_ have?" Alfred's heart was beating hard as he spoke, "We can worry about all the rest later, and we'll work it out."

"Have you been in a relationship with anyone before, Alfred? I mean… anyone special?" Arthur asked, carefully.

"Well, when I was playing football, yea - I had quite a few girlfriends," Alfred shrugged uncomfortably. "They kinda throw themselves at you, ya know," he paused, before adding quietly, "but no, no-one special."

Arthur looked away a little blankly, "but you had _lots_ of girlfriends?" He asked, trying to sound casual. But oh, how his heart ached, as he felt a tiny stab of envy for those previous lovers.

"Sure, but not anyone I _really_ cared about, stuff just kinda happened," Alfred flushed slightly, "I know that sounds pretty awful." Looking quickly at Arthur and then carefully away again, his blush deepened, "And I guess I never thought about guys."

"Oh," Arthur suddenly felt hideously embarrassed by his own desires, Alfred _had_ kissed him, but that statement was plain enough after all. He opened his mouth to speak but Alfred jumped in first.

"I don't think I've ever really _wanted_ anyone Arthur." He looked straight at Arthur as he spoke, and emotion shone in the blue, blue eyes, "Only you." He held Arthur's gaze steadily. "But I do want _you,_ Arthur."

They looked at one another for a long moment, then Arthur leaned forward in a kiss that this time deepened quickly, as mutual desire bubbled up and was given free reign.

Alfred's arms came up to hold Arthur tightly to him, one hand buried in his hair and Arthur groaned against his lips, his own hand moving to rest beneath the hem of Alfred's shirt. The gentleness of his touch made Alfred shiver, he needed more…

"I want you Arthur," he murmured the words between heated explorations of Arthur's face and neck, pressing himself closer to underline how much he meant the words.

As eager hands progressed, their clothing was gradually removed and shirtless they slid to the floor in front of the fire. The low table was pushed aside, the tray teetering unnoticed for a moment before settling back onto its surface, as everything else was blocked out. They knew only each other.

Arthur was lost to sensation, had anything ever felt better than the touch of Alfred's silken skin against his own? The press of his body against him, and the gasps he gave as Arthur's fingers danced across him, baring him, made Arthur moan with fevered desire.

For his part, Alfred was on fire, and every taste of Arthur only inflamed him more, his smell, holding him… he wanted to consume him, and only the touch of Arthur's cool hands on his heated flesh, could soothe this burning desire.

For a long time the only sounds in the room were moans of passion and softly murmured endearments.

At one point Alfred hesitated, "Yes," Arthur breathed against him, "I need to feel all of you Alfred, _be_ yours."

"But I don't want to hurt you Arthur, we need something…" he replied, although he desperately wanted to take Arthur at his word. This might be new territory, but Alfred knew _some_ things about it.

Arthur chuckled softly, "I'm a vampire remember, I'll heal very fast," Alfred shook his head in denial; he _wouldn't_ cause Arthur pain, though he gasped as Arthur continued to rub urgently against him, almost frantic for the closer contact.

Arthur tried wildly, to think through the mad clamouring of his body and the insistent urging of his mind… then his gaze wandered across the forgotten tray. He looked up into Alfred's eyes, so close to his own, and smiled wickedly, "The _butter_ Alfred…" As comprehension came, he reached out an arm to capture the dish from the tray, "Didn't you ever see _'Last Tango in Paris'_?"

They were finally together, and Arthur thought that he would remember this night forever. The warmth of Alfred's body against his own, the way the flickering firelight made shadows which ebbed and flowed across them, Alfred's blue eyes, burning with intensity as they locked with his own… like he was the most important thing in the world, his face tight with pleasure and need.

Alfred was a little awkward, but he was incredibly tender, and it had been so long since Arthur had felt alive like this. It was breathtaking, _he_ was incredible and the long years of loneliness and isolation felt very far away.

The initial discomfort was nothing. This was _Alfred _who wanted_ him_, despite all the reasons he should not; Alfred who he loved, Alfred who was claiming him, knowing him now - as no-one else did. Breath mingling, skin on skin, hearts pounding almost as one, they moved together, and it was everything he had waited for. It was perfect.

Alfred's movements were becoming more erratic, and Arthur was almost senseless with pleasure, when he heard the words gasped, faintly against his ear, "Bite me…"

It was too much. For Alfred to surrender himself, even as he claimed Arthur for his own, the added intimacy was the final trigger… and Arthur's bite was fleeting, but it sent them both over the edge, as they clutched each other tightly. Ecstasy coiled abruptly and then released, waves of bliss gradually subsiding as both lovers shuddered, "Arthur, Arthur…" He heard his name leave Alfred's lips in a loving sigh, and they finally relaxed.

Surely nothing would part them now, and later, curled up in Arthur's bed together; the lovers slept.

* * *

**A/N: Im Yong Soo – South Korea,**

**Last tango in Paris - a 1972 Franco-Italian romantic drama film directed by Bernardo Bertolucci which portrays a recent American widower who begins an anonymous sexual relationship with a young, betrothed Parisian woman. It stars Marlon Brando, Maria Schneider, and Jean-Pierre Léaud… and has a pretty famous butter scene ;)**

**Thanks so much for the fabulous feedback you guys gave us this week, we are having to write like crazy as the updates have caught up to us, but your support makes it all so worthwhile :)**

**Massive appreciation as ever to all our readers/faves/followers – you guys rock! Also as already said, extra huge hugs to those who also take the time to review.**

**This week's awesome dudes: Lovethehumor101, Yazeki, Hetalia4eva, zoewinter1, Albinokitten, qnon, octopus, Mega-kitty, gaaleex, TheEroticFox, Annzy Bananzy, LiquidConfidence, Janders, Laruna SilverFox, KKtheRipper, BellaVelagozi and Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis.**

**Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, and will join us for the next update, if so… see you next Friday :)**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


	21. Fateful Decisions

**Hetalia School for Vampire Hunters **

**Chapter 18**

**Western Russia - Present Day…**

"_How is our guest?" Ivan smirked at his sister as she entered the room and Natalya preened at his obvious approval._

"_He's resting at the moment, I think I tire him out," she giggled._

"_We need him alive, don't 'tire' him too much, but by all means enjoy yourself," Ivan approved. Natalya simpered, and Yao turned away, finding some pretext to mask his growing disgust. This life… it was becoming unbearable, almost day-by-day now he could feel Ivan's hold on sanity slipping further… this was surely their last chance. _

_How he ached to have Ivan restored to him, whole… as he had been long ago. Yao loved him still, he didn't suppose anything would ever change that now, but this life he was forced to lead, it had imposed its changes brutally upon him… and Natalya encouraged him to behave at his worst. How Yao despised her… her depravity had no outward cause, it was merely the manifestation of the sickness within her… even as a human she had been this way, life as a vampire had just given her more scope for her… pleasures._

_Yao was desperately worried. Ivan's fixation with the ritual allowed him to hang on… but it was also causing him to lose any interest in the other aspects of his life… and that in turn let the madness overtake him further. These last weeks, he had given only passing attention to even the running of the castle… where even recently… he would have reigned supreme, and now he waited in anticipation for the werewolf, may the Gods have pity on his soul if he arrived. _

_In the privacy of his own mind Yao knew; though he feared the knowledge and had not yet acknowledged it consciously… it was only himself that kept Ivan tethered to reality now, only with him, did the old Ivan ever surface._

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Alfred and Arthur arrived at the academy very early next morning.

It was strange, coming back to the very place they had first met under such different circumstances, and almost unbelievable how much had now changed. The lovers exchanged small smiles as they left the car and walked towards the entrance, the first pale rays of weak spring sunshine just touching the building.

As they approached the door it opened, "It seems as though they were hoping we would be early," Arthur remarked, his breath misting in the cold air.

Everything inside was in an uproar, and they were initially greeted by Francis… and Mathew. Alfred noticed how his friend glanced often, if covertly at the good looking Frenchman, though he flushed slightly if he happened to meet his eyes directly, and he smiled inwardly. So Mathew was attracted to Francis, after all.

He didn't feel amused for long. As they led them directly to the headmaster's office – before going to check on Antonio; Francis and Mathew brought Alfred and Arthur up-to-date on the latest developments… and none of it was good news.

Gilbert's situation, they already knew about, but the members of the academy had still heard nothing from Lovino, and had no clue to his whereabouts or state of mind. Now this morning, _more_ disasters had struck.

When Ludwig and Feliciano had both failed to appear as expected first thing, Kiku had gone to check on them. He had found the rooms empty, their beds not slept in. What he _had_ found was Ludwig's farewell note to Feli, lying on the floor, as it had remained after falling from Feliciano's distraught fingers, the night before.

It was all too evident where Ludwig had gone, and it seemed certain that Feliciano had followed him. Both his grandsons were potentially in danger, and Roma was beside himself with anxiety. The feelings of mistrust and doubt, which they had felt towards_ all_ vampires was dying much faster among the hunters than it might have done. Antonio and Francis were convincing proof, and in the face of so many emergencies, Roma felt he needed all the help he could get.

Arthur looked up from the note he had been given to read, his face pale, "Ludwig's a bloody fool," he said grimly, "I understand why he's doing this, but there's no _chance_ of sneaking in unobserved. Ivan's place is warded."

"Rituals?" Roma's face was equally bleak.

"Yes. Vampires don't have much use for them when they're outside the castle, since so many require human blood. But _inside_ Ivan's nest! There's always been plenty of it available _there_." He said the last words in disgust, as he met Roma's eyes and the headmaster nodded briefly, closing his eyes.

"I'm not surprised, it is one of the reasons that I felt we need numbers before going in. What sort of wards does he have?"

Alfred jumped in, "When me and Gilbert got to the forest, we suddenly felt very reluctant to go nearer… we couldn't even see the castle yet, but all your instincts suddenly told you to stay away. If ya weren't going there for a reason, _knowing_ what was causing those feelings, I don't think many folks would bother."

"Deterring ritual," Vlad spoke up from the other side of the room, where he had been talking quietly with Kiku. "To have such an effect, over so large an area…" He shook his head in almost disbelief, "It would need regular blood to maintain, and must have required a _great_ deal to cast, from _many_ victims."

Arthur looked sick, but he nodded, "I've been told that it did."

The room fell silent for a moment, as this further instance of Ivan's ruthlessness sank in. Kiku was the first to voice the question in the hunter's minds, his voice was as soft as ever, but his tone was uncompromising, "So what else does he have? What _other _defences are in place, Arthur?"

"Detection wards," Arthur spoke flatly, "If the deterrent doesn't work for some reason… they know when anyone comes too near, _and_ whether they're human or vampire. That's how they caught you two so fast," he said to Alfred.

"Anything inside?" Vlad asked.

"No, that's never been needed. Ivan has a dozen of the strongest among us… living there, under his thumb… they know if anyone approaches, so they'd be ready for trouble." Arthur shrugged, "And no-one knows what is there after all, it's only ever been stragglers, unsuspecting victims… and _those_ are quite welcome."

Roma gave a heavy sigh, "Then Ludwig…"

"Is screwed…" Arthur finished crudely, "they'll be waiting for him." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Sod it… if he'd only waited," he said angrily.

Roma shaded his eyes for a long moment, "And my poor Feli will not be far behind him," he said brokenly.

"If we left today…" Vlad said hesitantly, "We might intercept Feliciano near the castle, you know. He will have taken the train and then be on foot… _he's_ not fast, so he will be at least half a day behind Ludwig."

Roma spoke heavily, his words seeming to be forced unwillingly from his lips, "We cannot," he said despairingly, "If we get that close… Ivan will know we are there, and we would have to attack immediately or lose the element of surprise. If we delayed, he would have time to prepare further and either way we risk failing to kill him, or at best tremendous loss of life for our forces."

"But…"

"No Vlad," Roma's voice shook, but his words were final, "Not even for my Feli can I justify it." He took a deep shuddering breath, before going on brokenly, "It is as I told Ludwig, we _must _have the numbers. We have the chance… right now… to eliminate this Russian led evil from the world. To change a great wrong that has stood for hundreds of years…" He looked at Arthur, "It seems for the pure-bloods as well as humanity." Arthur nodded, and he continued, "We are _sworn _to protect," the words hung in the air for a second, before he went on, "it is our duty, and we _must_ do this right."

The others looked at him silently, before Vlad asked, "So how long until we are ready?"

"Two days, in two days we will have everything in place… and I can only pray that the others can last that long."

A sudden disturbance downstairs prevented any further discussion.

Shouts could be heard, and Roma frowned as Kiku moved to open the door. As he did so, Mathew appeared breathlessly at the doorway, "Come quickly… It's Lovino, he's downstairs with Francis and Antonio…"

The words had barely time to register, before Roma was out the door, and he ran headlong down the stairway. At least _one_ of his grandson's was safe!

"Lovi! Where have you been? How _could_ you go off like…? Oh _no_, Lovi, what have you done?!"

As he hurried across the hallway, Roma could hear Antonio's raised voice, and he realised that something was wrong. There had been shock and heartbreak in that last exclamation.

"Back to your own business immediately, all of you!" He barked the words arbitrarily to the onlookers in the hall. The clusters of recruits were not unexpected, Lovino's return would be both an excitement and a relief for everybody… but why were they hanging back and whispering? He noticed some pitying looks being cast his way, while others seemed to avoid looking at him, and he tensed as he reached the lounge doorway, was Lovino hurt?

It didn't_ seem_ as though that was the case. Shooting a hasty look across the room as he entered, Roma could see him, silhouetted against the light from the window and facing Antonio, whose hands were raised towards him,.

"Lovi!" As he spoke the word in relief, Lovino turned, and immediately he registered that something was different, though for a second his mind could not process what it was… He _looked_ the same… and unharmed, which was the main thing… but then Lovino moved quickly to embrace him, and was there almost in a blur… _then_ he knew.

As the others from his office crowded through the doorway behind him, Roma lifted his arms almost automatically, to squeeze his grandson tightly, "Close the door," he ordered thickly, and looked down into the face of his beloved Lovino… now a vampire.

"You are back… and alive," Roma almost whispered the words, "but _why_, Lovi? Why would you do this? And how?"

Lovino tensed in his arms, giving him a final hug before backing slightly away. He looked towards Antonio, who was staring at him in anguish, the same desperate question plain on his face. "I could not live apart from you," he said softly to his lover, "you would have been bound to Francis… and I would have grown old without you… we could never have stayed together, and I could not bear that."

Antonio moved towards him, "I thought you had left because of what I had _become_, Lovi… I thought…" He faltered, "But how could you take such a risk? What if you had become like me? I am not worth this."

"To me you are worth _everything_," Lovino flushed as he said these words so publically, but he continued to hold Antonio's eyes, "I would have done anything to be with_ you_, Antonio."

An instant later they were in each other's arms, the rest of the room ceasing to exist for them as they were reunited. Filled with desire, and sweet with the promise of several lifetimes together, their lips clung for a long moment as they held on to one another.

Alfred missed the look of pain that shot across Arthur's face, when Lovino spoke of how time would have separated him from Antonio, but he gave Arthur a loving smile as the other couple kissed, and squeezed his hand fiercely. Arthur returned the pressure, but inside his heart thundered with panic, how would _they_ cope with that awful truth when it was their turn?

Mathew sneaked a look at Francis, and blushed when they met eyes as the Frenchman had his own gaze fixed upon his face. As he glanced quickly away, Roma cleared his throat pointedly; it was time for some explanations.

When Lovino told them exactly where he had been; there was a brief silence before the room erupted in outrage.

"You could have been killed," Roma was appalled.

"You were bloody lucky!" Arthur said at the same time, though Alfred was right behind him and murmured in his ear, "_I_ understand why he risked it, Arthur."

Arthur turned to look at him and gripped his wrists tightly, "I would _never _want you to give up your life, Alfred. I mean that… how could I stand it, if you condemned yourself to be like me?"

Alfred gave him a troubled look, a tiny crease between his brows, but he decided to wait until they were alone, before continuing _that _conversation. Meanwhile, the others were still venting their worry on Lovino.

"You might have died, _mi amado_, then I would have had no reason to exist," Antonio said quietly, his face pale at the risk Lovino had taken.

"_Mon dieu,_ you think he is worth it? This Spanish lump? If it had been _me_, then I could have understood it," Francis put in helpfully, though he gave Antonio a wink as Lovino turned on him fiercely.

"You ask if he's worth it? You arrogant bastard, I thought you were his friend…"

A soft voice interrupted, "He was only joking, Lovino…" Mathew subsided in embarrassment as the others looked at him in surprise, and Alfred gave him a knowing grin. The insufferable smile on _Francis'_ face was the final straw though, _that _sent him out of the room almost immediately, though Alfred noticed that Francis was quick to follow him.

"One thing I want to know," Arthur asked Lovino loudly, his voice cutting through that of Roma, who had resumed his interrogation of Lovino.

"What?" Lovino asked, and Roma paused to listen.

"I realise _why_ you went to Ivan, even though you were mad, quite frankly, to take the risk… You wanted a strong pure-blood to turn you… so there was less chance of becoming a half-breed, correct?"

Lovino nodded.

"Then who was it? Just how strong are you?"

All four of those left in the room waited for Lovino's answer.

"Yao."

Arthur inhaled sharply, "Yao! How the hell did you convince _him_ to do it? He hasn't turned anyone in hundreds of years…" He gave Lovino a shocked look, but then nodded thoughtfully, "Well then, at least that puts you amongst the most powerful of us, and you won't have too many restrictions…"

"How _did_ you manage this, Lovi?" Roma enquired… and the whole story finally came out.

As he told them of how close Natalya had come to killing him, described the questions about wolf-men and his idea to pretend to be a spy, Roma closed his eyes in thankfulness that the desperate ploy had worked. Then Lovino told them about Gilbert…

The room was silent in horror as he described Gilbert's condition, and Antonio put his face in his hands, but when they heard that he had revealed _Ludwig's_ secret, there was a collective gasp.

"What is it?" Lovino asked, his face pale. "I thought we'd have to guard Ludwig carefully until this is over, but…"

"He's _gone_, Lovino," Roma told him in a dead voice. "He left last night in secret, to try to save Gil… and now they know about him… they'll be waiting…"

"Oh shit… _Shit!_ Where's Feli?"

It was left to his grandfather to answer the frantic question, "Feliciano has followed him."

* * *

Francis walked quickly as he followed Mathew down several corridors, and had almost caught up to him as he reached his bedroom door.

"Mathew… wait," he called the words softly, and the Canadian turned reluctantly to face him, with one hand on the doorknob.

"What do you _want_, Francis?" He spoke wearily, feeling too agitated to deal with this now.

Francis looked carefully at his closed expression, and lifted one hand to brush Mathew's hair back from his face. Mathew flinched and he held up his hands in apology.

"For now… I promise you, I just want to talk, _mon petit, _but perhaps not in the corridor, hmm? May I come in?" He gestured to the door.

Mathew looked at him, "I suppose you can," he said finally.

Mathew wandered over to the window and stood looking out, he was very conscious of Francis' presence, but didn't really know what to say to him.

"Thank you for defending me back there, why did you do it and then leave so fast?" Francis asked quietly.

"I don't know, you didn't need my help," Mathew said vaguely, feeling awkward.

"Mathew… will you look at me please… _Mon dieu_, I don't know why you are so wary when we know so little of one another. What have you heard, to set you so firmly against me?"

Mathew blushed and turned unwillingly to face him.

"It's not anything_ bad_ exactly," he said slowly, as he tried to explain his confused thoughts. "Gilbert and Antonio… and others I suppose… they all said how _amazing_ you were… how _special_, how you could have anybody you wanted and regularly did… with _loads_ of people… lots of times…" He trailed off and Francis frowned slightly.

"So I must thank my friends for this, _hein?_ What is it that you fear, Mathew? That I am a _putain _who is not worth your time? That I will use you and cast you aside? Is this how I seem to you? Why do you not get to know me and judge for yourself?" He looked hurt and seemed to withdraw slightly, and Mathew rushed into speech.

"I don't understand why someone like you would even _notice_ me," he bit his lip, not having meant to let that out.

Francis looked shocked, but though inwardly his heart ached at the lack of self-belief this revealed, he kept his manner light as he answered, "That shows a definite lack of judgement, _mon cher, _and you have _clearly_ been living amongst blind men."

When Mathew still looked troubled, he coaxed, "Can we not spend some time together and see where it goes?"

"The reason I know all those stories, the reason they told me so much about you, was because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Mathew blurted. "Even when everyone thought you were dead."

A slow smile curled Francis' lips at that information, "Well _that_ certainly sounds promising for me, no?" As Mathew blushed, he moved closer and leaned forward, "Since my first sight of you, I haven't stopped thinking about _you _either, _tu es trop délicieux_, so it seems we are even." He purred the words into Mathew's ear, before murmuring more seriously, "I have played many games, and it is true Mathew that I have looked for love… but there was a reason I carried on looking… I _never_ found it."

Mathew tilted his chin to look at the handsome face so close to his own and the blue eyes held his intensely, "I won't hurt or disrespect you, Mathew, _je le jure…_"

As he nodded, Francis bent his head, and their decision was sealed with a burning kiss, they would try.

A sudden knock at the door, brought an abrupt halt to any further trying…

"Francis! I know you're in there you sodding frog, leave him alone and let us in… this is important."

Francis sighed, looking into Mathew's equally frustrated eyes, "They have no romance, these English, but we have time. Don't shut me out again Mathew, promise me?"

"Yes," Mathew agreed dreamily, his body still raging from the interrupted embrace.

Francis dropped a swift peck to his lips as he released him, and the door rattled impatiently.

"_Oui, _Arthur, I am coming… _bâtard sans âme,_" he snarled as he jerked open the door.

"Never mind all that, snail breath… We've got problems and we need to talk…_now_." Arthur pushed past; nodding to Mathew in what might have been an apology, and Alfred entered behind him.

Francis slammed the door, "Come in… please," he said sarcastically.

Alfred grinned at Mathew, tilting his head significantly towards Francis and Mathew felt his face heat up as he nodded. Alfred gave him a covert thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Arthur sank on to one of the beds. "Francis, this attack the academy is planning; it's got me really worried."

"Ya don't think it'll work?" Alfred asked as he sat beside him.

"_Non,_ it will work," Francis began, "but…"

"The way they're planning it… it's going to lead to a huge loss of life, on both sides," Arthur finished grimly. "A head-to-head battle?" He shuddered.

"On this, we are agreed, _mon ami," _Francis said seriously, "Roma would not consider alternatives?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, I tried to suggest that we should work with the others but he wouldn't listen. He just doesn't trust us enough yet, and he's worried about losing the element of surprise." Arthur looked at the others, "Even though he knows that lessens the chances for the captives too… He's an honourable man, but he won't _listen._"

"What are you suggesting Arthur?" Alfred asked, "Have you got a better plan?"

"Maybe… We've got an unprecedented situation at the moment you see. For the first time Ivan's _really_ focussed on something outside his 'little empire,' apparently it's enough to take his eye off the ball a bit. When I spoke to Leon he said that Ivan's been more unpredictable than ever before… his mind's slipping and he's desperate. The others have been able to manipulate some of his orders lately, and he hasn't even noticed, he's utterly obsessed with that potion of his."

"What _is_ the potion?" Mathew asked, "What does it do?"

"I haven't asked that, and Leon hasn't said," Arthur shrugged, "but he wants it badly and it needs werewolf blood... I take it Ludwig's the last survivor?"

Alfred nodded, "Well that's what Roma was saying to Lovino anyway," he confirmed.

"Well Ivan knows he has his brother, and he's focussed on using him as bait. What he _doesn't_ know is that his hideout is no longer a secret _or_ that we are allies… even if uneasily at present, with the hunters. What I think is this… there are four vampires here now, and Lovino is very strong. _We_ could go to Ukraine, with a few 'captives' and not raise the alarms… Leon can get us in, and organise the others to help."

Alfred gave a low whistle and Francis nodded slowly, "It could work, _mon ami,_ it is the first time there has been such a chance, and you are correct that if the alarms are raised by a big attack, Ivan will _force_ the others to fight." He considered, and then looked Arthur in the eyes, "I am ready to try it, Arthur."

"When do we leave?" Alfred asked and Arthur turned to face him.

"You're _sure_ you want to do this without Roma's consent," he asked.

"Hey dude, I'm getting used to doing that," Alfred joked, then he sobered, "I'd never let you go there without me," he said seriously.

"I'm coming too," Mathew announced and Francis looked at him in surprise, "I want to protect my investment." He shrugged and the Frenchman gave a sudden gleaming smile.

"You said _four_ vampires, Arthur?" Alfred asked, "Are you including Antonio?"

Arthur nodded, "As long as he has access to regular vampire blood, Antonio will stay as strong as Francis, since I sired both of them. I need to phone Leon to get things agreed and then we'll talk to Antonio and Lovino, but if we can get everyone agreed… we should leave straight away, we might even catch up to Lovino's brother."

He looked around the others, and receiving decided nods, he pulled out his mobile.

* * *

Ludwig wasted no time. He had been travelling all day, slowing to no less than a brisk walk after leaving his car, but as soon as he spotted the turrets of a castle, skimming the tips of the forest, he began to run. He felt his lungs heave against his chest, and felt the blood pump through his veins with each racing heartbeat.

Vivid images played continuously through his mind, pictures of Gilbert's body, bloody and desecrated on the floor. Eventually Ludwig could bear it no longer and he dropped to his knees. Sweat dripped from his forehead and streamed down his face. His heart seemed to have ceased beating and was instead shaking, convulsing violently in his chest, as a single thought repeated itself over and over again 'what if Gilbert is dead?'

'No!' Ludwig thought desperately, 'They wouldn't do that. What they want is _information._' He winced, they would have tortured him, there was no doubt about that. Ludwig's emotions were like a glass that had been overfilled_; Gilbert with no eyes, Gilbert with no teeth, his legs gone, his arms gone, burnt, battered…_

Ludwig slammed his fist into ground, "They will pay!" He screamed, and a flock of birds flew upwards from the trees. "For what they have done, I will _kill_ them."

He knew that Gilbert would rather die than sell out the academy, endure tortures worse than death to protect his friends. At this point Ludwig was sure of only one thing, _he_ would endure _anything_ to keep his brother safe.

Eventually, Ludwig rose unsteadily from the ground and stood for a moment more, desperately attempting to catch his breath. He tried to picture his brother alive; smiling, teasing, strutting around, being _awesome_.

Everything seemed so pointless now. All the vampire hunting, the rituals… everything. There were only two things that mattered to him anymore; Gilbert and Feliciano.

Ludwig felt his heart leap in his chest, as he thought about Feliciano. What if he didn't come back, what if he was killed and Feliciano was left alone. What if he never saw him again…

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the book, flicking to the back before whispering to himself; _"e_ _vissero_ _felici_ _e_ _contenti__."_

As he started to run again, even more furiously towards the castle, all he could do was repeat those words.

Somehow everything would be alright. It had to be.

When Ludwig finally reached the large doors of the Braginsky castle, he had forgotten about stealth, and disregarding everything but the thought of his brother, he paused for only a second before kicking furiously at the doors. His large boots knocked into them, again and again until eventually, the locks splintered and they burst open.

Beyond the first two rooms, Ludwig found that he could see nothing, just thick waves of darkness. Swallowing, he pulled a knife out from his backpack, and slashed himself across the arm, before reaching down to draw the ritual symbol for light. The ritual would use his own energy to find any source of illumination, and he needed to see more than just this room. Ludwig wondered momentarily, if the Brangiskys would have anything that produced light, given that they housed a nest of vampires, but much to his surprise a long line of tall candles flared up with a burst of flame, filling the room with their flickering glow.

It was then that he realised why the candles were there.

In the centre of the room was Gilbert. His hands had been _nailed_ to wooden spars at the ends of a large iron chain and his feet and neck had been bound with leather straps. He was clearly malnourished; his skin had turned a slightly yellowish colour and his face looked gaunt and pale. He also had purple and black contusions everywhere, the bruises mottling most of his skin.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig called out in distress, his stomach churning as he ran forward.

Gilbert blinked violently, trying to shake his head in negation, as the strap around his neck strangled him. Ludwig ignored the urgent motions; he pulled a knife from his pocket and continued forward, "I'm going to get you out of here Gilbert. I'm going to make them pay, all of them, for what they've done to you."

As he drew closer to his brother he stopped, blood was seeping from the sides of his mouth.

"What-what have they done to your face?" His voice was barely a whisper, as he finally saw the halo of barbed wire that had been fastened around Gilbert's head to cross through his mouth like the bit on a bridle. Ludwig heaved, shaking and sobbing, before he fell down to one knee, clutching his brother's chest against his face.

Unfortunately their union was cut short by the sound of footsteps and a cruel cackle, "Very _good,_ Gilbert, so it turned out that you weren't _completely_ useless after all."

Ludwig looked up, as a woman emerged from the shadows. She had a pale, pointed face with lifeless indigo eyes, and would have been expressionless if it weren't for the nasty smile on her lips. He recognised her from Roma's database – Natalya, one of Ivan's sisters.

"Release my brother," Ludwig demanded, he stood up quickly, although one hand remained tightly on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm having far too much fun for that." She smirked walking over to them until she was face to face with Ludwig. "It's a shame I always break my toys. Especially one as pretty as this, she reached down to stroke Gilbert's hair, but Ludwig struck her hand aside before clutching it tightly.

"Don't you dare _touch_ him," Ludwig's voice was almost feral.

Natalya merely giggled, before tut-tutting several times and continuing in a mock sing-song voice. "Oh Ludwig, now that _wasn't_ a very good idea, was it?" She spoke as if she was chastising a naughty child, but her eyes flashed menacingly, "Don't you know that you attract more flies with honey than you do with vinegar?"

"I've had enough of your games!" Ludwig screamed, his features contorted and he rose up like a baited bear, before lunging towards her; "I will make you pay!"

Natalya was too quick for him, dodging nimbly aside, so that Ludwig toppled, only just able to steady himself.

Gilbert tried once again to shout out to him, to tell him to run, forcing his mouth to open and close as the sharp wires pierced through the soft flesh of his tongue,

It bled down his chin and onto the floor and Natalya giggled before slapping him, "Gilbert, what did I tell you about making a mess." She slanted a glance at Ludwig, a look of mock concern breaking over her face. "Don't worry," she said soothingly, "I'll make him lick it up later."

Ludwig didn't give her a warning this time; he lunged towards her and slashed his knife straight across her back. Natalya tried to dodge but Ludwig had surprised her, and it ripped a large hole in her dress which quickly began to dampen with blood.

Rolling the sleeves of her dress up in an incongruously business-like manner, Natalya grappled forward; aiming a blow straight at his stomach, but Ludwig lowered his fists and caught the impact. Unfortunately, as he blocked the blow, Natalya gained just enough time to reach for her own blade.

Ludwig steadied himself, getting ready for her next attack. But it never came.

Instead, she held the blade to the soft flesh of Gilbert's neck.

"No." Ludwig spoke in barely a whisper.

"One wrong move and I'll slice him open," She said silkily.

"Please, you can't…. he's my brother…" Ludwig thought quickly, there had to be something he could do, _anything!_

"Drop your weapon and I'll move the knife." Hesitantly, Ludwig dropped the dagger to his side, unable to look Gilbert in the eye as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Now put your hands behind your head and _kneel_ – Kick the knife away before you do so, any funny business and your brother gets it." She warned, watching him carefully.

Ludwig lowered himself to his knees and raised his hands slowly behind his head. "Gilbert," he said brokenly, "I wanted to _save _you from this."

"Enough from you!" Natalya spat, marching towards him and kicking him right across the face, before throwing him fully to the floor.

Ludwig let out a cry of agony as the back of his head contacted sharply with the stone floor and he felt the top of Natalya's foot slam roughly into his neck. Ludwig gargled as his mouth filled with blood.

"I guess it's true, what they say about blood being thicker than water," Natalya smirked.

Ludwig could barely breathe. As his vision blurred he tried to make one last desperate attempt, "Please... Let him go. You can have me. I'll tell you anything you want to know, but please… he's my brother… I need someone to look after Feliciano…" With one final swift kick, his consciousness ebbed away. The last thought he had was of Feliciano's face, smiling at him.

"Maybe I really am the luckiest man in the world…" Ludwig's voice trailed off, and his eyes went blank.

"You'll _both _live to regret this," Natalya said turning back towards Gilbert, before noticing a lone figure darken the doorway. A cruel smile distorted her features, "…Then again, maybe not."

* * *

Feliciano's breath came in heaving pants as he drove himself forward. The train had been delayed and he had no illusions to comfort him, Ludwig would be far ahead of him by now.

Still he struggled forward, running until the pain in his side made every breath an agony, then walking briefly until it subsided enough for him to run once more. His progress made a mockery of anything he had ever managed in physical fitness, and the echo of Ludwig's voice seemed to ring in his ears, "You never know when someone's life might depend upon you reaching them speedily."

Several times Feliciano had tripped and fallen, sprawling on the unforgiving hard ground and knocking the precious wind from his lungs, but any tears had dried up long before… he simply could not spare the energy for them. 'Ludwig, Ludwig…' Each racing footfall landed to the beat of those panicked syllables, and his mind was filled with only the thought of reaching him.

As he gradually reached the start of exhaustion, darkness creeping around the sides of his vision, Feliciano imagined he could hear his lover calling him on, "Feli, Feli…" He could see the start of a forest, realised he was close and a thankful sob crowded his throat, "I'm coming," he croaked the words in answer to that insistent summons.

"Feli? Feli!"

Thinking the voice was in his mind, Feliciano didn't register the sound of nearby running feet – until a hand grasped his arm as he ran, jerking him to a halt.

"Man, I _never_ would have thought you could run like _that_!" Alfred's face swam into view for a moment before the world blacked out and Feliciano collapsed…

"He's a bloody fine runner."

The words were spoken in a distinctly British accent, and as he regained consciousness, Feliciano wondered if he was dreaming… it sounded vaguely familiar for some reason? Then his body screamed at him for the abuse it had received, and he groaned.

"He's coming around… Feli? Feli, can you hear me?" Now _that_ voice he did know.

"Mathew?" Feliciano blinked as his vision cleared and with Mathew's help, he slowly sat up. Everything came rushing back. "Ludwig! I have to go…"

"Hey dude, don't panic… we'll take you there. Just give yourself a minute and we'll explain."

Regaining his senses, Feliciano looked around wonderingly, "Mathew, Alfred and… Francis? Yes, I remember you; you're the vampire who came to help…"

"Me," Antonio moved into view and Feliciano grunted as someone flung their arms around him.

"We're going to help you Feli, we'll get him back… I _promise_…" Lovino rubbed an arm across his face, wiping away the tears that had fallen as he watched his brother struggling to keep running, saw his collapse and panicked awakening… he knew just how that felt and hugged him again. "We'll _help_ you to save him Feli."

"Lovino," Feliciano winced at the tightness of his grip and Lovino eased off a little, "You're alive…" Throwing his own arms about his brother in joy, Feliciano realised that meant he had succeeded… he was a vampire then, but that didn't matter, any more than it had mattered what Ludwig was… "Ludwig!" Releasing his brother, he tried to scramble to his feet and a hand was held out to help him.

Taking it, he stood up and found himself looking into a pair of green, green eyes, "I know you, you're the British vampire who was going to help me choose Ludwig's book… _Arthur_!" He remembered the name triumphantly.

"Yes, umm… I'm sorry about what happened…"

"That's okay Arthur; he loved the one I got him anyway."

Leaving Arthur staring at him in amazement, Feliciano turned back to Lovino and Mathew, "Did you say you were here to help me find Ludwig?" He asked anxiously, "Can we leave now? I have to get to him, he needs me… I can _feel_ it."

Arthur suddenly laughed behind him, "Yes, we're going there now Feliciano, but we need to tell you the plan…"

Gathering closely around Feliciano, the others told him what they were going to do.

* * *

Toris watched as the blood ran up the long translucent wires, they looked like little plastic veins, webbed around the outside of the hunter's arms. It would take quite a few more hours for the rest of the potion to be readied, but Ivan saw no reason not set Ludwig up early. They had decided to begin draining slowly – then, if there were any problems, they wouldn't have to wait so long to get more. The poor man hadn't stop struggling since he awoke, screaming death threats through tear clouded eyes, begging for them to release his brother and for someone named Feliciano.

Yao had spent years collecting all the other necessary ingredients, and now they had _him._The final piece of the puzzle… Ludwig… the _werewolf._

Using him, Yao and Ivan could finally perform the ritual they had discovered so long before… they would need a great deal of his blood for two doses, so it must be extracted carefully, but they could at last create the potion correctly.

_This_ time, it _would_ work; _this_ time it would turn the two of them _human _again_._

The other vampires had no illusions of becoming human themselves; they knew that none of this was meant for them, and would not have desired the transformation anyway. _They_ did not suffer anything like the level of restriction that even Yao did, and were content to be what they were, if not for one thing… _Ivan_.

_He _was the source of all _their_ misery. Most of them had only been forced to stay here out of fear – blackmailed by threats to their loved ones, and they felt only a distant hope… that if Ivan and Yao were human, they would finally be able to escape his rule.

Toris was awakened from his thoughts by Ivan, "Toris! Find a way to stop that babbling will you?"

For the last hour Ludwig had only repeated one sentence, over and over, _"e __vissero __felici __e __contenti__."_

None of them spoke Italian, so they had no idea what it meant. Toris privately thought it might have something to do with the book he had been carrying. Natalya had burnt it in front of him after he first gained consciousness. Despite the pain, it was the first time Ludwig had cried since he had seen his brother.

"I am sorry Master Ivan, but I'm not so sure how I can do that…" He mumbled.

Toris _hated_this job. Hated having to silence one of Master Ivan's victims, he wasn't sure why he had been forced to do it. Usually this was Natalya's job; _she _considered it a treat but Toris was sickened by the pair of them.

He swallowed, seeing the hunter – _Ludwig_ – being dragged in. Hearing him scream for his brother and for 'Feliciano'… it was too much. Natalya would try to break him; Toris wanted to keep him in one piece. Or at the very least, ease his pain.

"Ivan actually chucked, "Oh my little 'Lithy,' Tori's winced as he noticed Yao's eyes swivel towards him. 'Lithy' was Ivan's pet name for him. He had been one of the first vampires turned, and been Ivan and Yao's personal servant for a while, before Yao decided that he would prefer to perform such duties himself.

"Now let's see here," Ivan's voice had a child-like quality to it as he started to think. "This Feliciano it's been talking about. If it doesn't keep still, we'll have to find out who this Feliciano is… and we'll send one of the less pure vampires down – turn him half breed. Would you like that _hunter_?"

Ludwig didn't respond, instead he began to bite down hard on his tongue. Forcing his teeth through skin and flesh, until finally his throat began to fill with his own blood.

"What is he doing?" Yao called out in alarm, "Toris quickly, bind his mouth!"

Toris nodded, snatching up a long strip of bandage, and forcing it inside Ludwig's mouth, to separate his teeth from his tongue before he could do irreparable damage. He positioned it carefully, before tying it in place with a tight knot around the back of his head.

"Press a pin through its tongue. Then it won't be able to speak," Ivan suggested calmly from the back of the room."

Toris looked at him uncomfortably. He knew exactly what Ludwig had been trying to do. If he died then they couldn't use this Feliciano against him. If he died, there was a small chance Feliciano might remain safe. At least he would be able to protect one of the people he loved.

"Master, do you really think that's necessary," Toris ventured bravely. "The man is already bound and gagged; if you do not want him to die from shock, perhaps we should not hurt him any further."

Ivan didn't even look up.

"You should do as I say without question, Toris."

Toris sat in silence for a couple of seconds, wondering what to do, and finally Ivan became impatient, "Fine. Yao, bring Feliks up here and fetch Natalya from Gilbert's room. It seems Toris needs proof that he should never doubt me. Natalya can _show_ him that my methods will have the desired effect."

Toris blinked a few tears from his eyes, "No. I-I was wrong. I will do as you say."

Ivan didn't reply, merely inclining his head slightly towards him, and watching with amused eyes as Toris took a long pin from Yao's hand and walked over to Ludwig.

Leaning down, he took a towel and gently wiped the sweat from Ludwig's brow. Toris could feel Ivan's eyes pierce his back, and could sense the lingering threat of Feliks' pain trembling at the tip of his lips. He looked down at Ludwig and stared into those defiant blue eyes, saw the resistance in each muscle, all clenched, still trying to break free from his constraints… winced at the bloody cloth binding his mouth…

It was then that he did something bold.

"Pretend to scream," Toris' voice was barely a whisper as he leant close to Ludwig's ear. Ludwig's eyes darted around in frantic confusion, "Pretend to scream…please, let me ease your pain a little." He repeated the words again; speaking slightly more slowly, but keeping his voice barely audible.

Ludwig's eyebrows drew together in confusion, before his eyes softened and he closed his eyelids slowly as he finally understood. Carefully, Toris put his fingers under Ludwig's jaw and slowly lifted the mouth upwards, before carefully placing the needle into the cloth horizontally and pushing it beneath his tongue.

"Force him to bite." Ivan instructed from the chair. "Show him what happens when you dis-obey me."

Toris thought for a moment, he had to do this subtly, show reluctance, or else expose the whole charade.

"Please master," he tried to make his voice as pitiful as possible. Which he admitted, rather reluctantly to himself, wasn't very difficult.

Ivan didn't even speak; instead he looked up at him, the cold eyes bright and menacing, even in the near darkness. Toris swallowed, "No I understand. I shouldn't question you…"

Ivan nodded, but this time he didn't sink back into his chair. Instead he watched with interest as Toris slowly closed Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig let out a great gasp of mock pain, and for just one second Toris believed that he had succeeded.

But then Ivan stood up. "Yao, fetch Natalya and Feliks. It seems that I _will_ have to show Lithy what happens when he disobeys after all..."

Toris backed up against the wall and began to plead, "No master, I did nothing wrong. I-I-I stuck it through him."

Ivan gave a snort of laughter, "Do you really expect me to believe… that a man who has come here, and has not screamed _once_ – despite the pain he is going through, would scream like _that?"_ He sank back into his chair as Natalya entered the room, dragging Feliks behind her by the arm, "It does not matter. Now that Natalya is here, she will be able to teach it about_real_ pain."

"Oooh, what do you want me to do first, Ivan?"

"Dispose of Toris. Then you may do with the prisoner, what you please, as long as he's alive and you don't spill his blood. Be creative."

That was the last thing Toris heard, before his world went black.

* * *

"We _must_ stick together. You could have gotten Feliks killed!"

Toris awoke a short while later in the main room, surrounded by most of the other vampires. Once their concern for his health had been put to rest (and he had come back to full consciousness), they had wasted no time in reprimanding him for the foolishness of his actions.

"Feliks! Where is he?" Toris asked urgently, clutching his ribs.

"I'm here," a rasping voice called out from the back of the room.

Toris let out a sigh of relief, followed by a gasp as he forced his battered body up from the ground. The he limped awkwardly over to his lover, examining him anxiously and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're okay," he exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh _no_, my Feliks, what did she do to you?"

Feliks' long, blonde hair had been shaved down to nothing but a covering of small blond bristles on his scalp. And for some reason, it seemed Natalya had cut off his sleeves.

Surprisingly, Feliks didn't seem to mind too much. "I know _right._ Ivan was _totally_ mad, he like, threatened to beat me and stuff. But I was all 'Well then, I'll just look totally dark and sexy and Toris will like, dig me even more.' So he got Natalya to cut off my hair instead." He flicked his hand nonchalantly as he spoke. "At first I was like, _totally_ upset, because my bangs took _forever_to grow out. But then I figured you might like, _love_ this whole new macho thing. So I cut my sleeves off to make it work. What do you think?" He finished by flashing Toris a lazy smile.

Toris stared at him, half in bemusement, half in relief, "It doesn't matter what your hair looks like. I'm just glad you're safe."

Feliks frowned, "No, like _seriously_, what do you _think_. It took me ages to cut my sleeves off all choppily, and Xian promised he'd give me a totally sexy earring."

"Yea… I guess that'd be great. So long as you're sure you're okay."

"Fine… I'm fine, babe." Feliks replied flippantly before pausing, "_You_ look pretty bad though, I hate it when Ivan lashes out at _you._"

From the back a snort of derision was heard, "Of course, it's certainly a bad sign when he lashes out at his precious pet 'Lithy.'

"Shut up, Soo," Leon spat back, "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Toris shuffled uncomfortably, "It was Natalya," he said, rubbing a hand over his head, "though Ivan told her to do it… she must have smacked me around a bit, but I passed out pretty quickly so I missed most of it."

"Okay everybody, listen up," Leon strode to face the others, "Now that Toris and Feliks are here, it's time to tell you all what's going on."

The others all turned to face him expectantly, some faces looked dully despairing, while others seemed mildly interested… but as he continued to speak… _hope_ gradually dawned on all of them.

* * *

**A/N: Xiao – Macau, Soo (Im Yong Soo) – S Korea**

**We always say it… because it's always true… HUGE gratitude to all our readers/followers/faves… your feedback makes this so worthwhile for us, and particularly those who review, when it's tough to find the energy – you give us the motivation to keep at it. Thanks so much!**

**This week's shining stars: Random toria, A Field of Starlight, animaniac-aizel012, Lovethehumor101, KKtheRipper, Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis, qnon, zoewinter1, octopus, Decimus Yna, XxGlacia ScarletxX, Janders, Annzy Bananzy, gaaleex, Violet Rune and IggyMintBunny. **

**Your awesomeness is legendary :)**

**Hope to see you all next week.**

**EvilMidget6 and LieutenantProbable ;)**


End file.
